-Los Aura Guardianes-
by Solidius
Summary: Una poderosa guerra destrozó el equilibrio del aura en el mundo. Sin esa fuerza, muchos de los pokemon empezaron a morir y sus poderes fueron transferidos a los humanos. Ahora un grupo de guerreros con increíbles poderes intentan unir a sus filas a la única que puede remediarlo. Una tímida niña llamada Yellow...[personajes de los juegos] (leve ecchi)
1. Chapter 1

-Capitulo 1-

Un día normal como siempre. Levantarse, limpiarse los dientes, peinarse, vestirse, desayunar y salir a la escuela luego de darle un gran abrazo a su tía. Acciones simples, cosas cotidianas que ella siempre hacia los días de semana. Con su bolso rosa en la mano, una pequeña joven de cabellos dorados caminaba con una sonrisa hacia la escuela, tomaría el metro en la próxima esquina y, en un par de minutos, estaría en las puertas de su escuela.

Yellow, la protagonista de esta historia, era muy normal a simple vista. Era bajita para su edad pero no le afectaba mucho…excepto en algunas ocasiones como cuando tenía que alcanzar algo alto o cuando la gente pensaba que tenía 10 años cuando en realidad tenía 15... Pero ya era de costumbre.

Ella estaba apenas en su primer año de estudios en cuidad Trigal debido a su mudanza desde Kanto, aun así tenía buenas calificaciones y solía recibir elogios de sus profesores por sus destacados trabajos. Por desgracia, era muy tímida en la mayoría de las cosas, le temía a hablar a los chicos apuestos y a veces ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar al frente de la clase para sus trabajos dejándola completamente congelada. No era algo terrible, mas siempre la molestaba ser tan tímida como para hacerse algunos amigos en la ciudad…algún día soñaba con romper con su timidez y tener amigos…y ese día será…

-Bueno, hoy no…- decía ella mientras abría su casillero para guardar sus libros. Estaba lista para preguntarle a las demás chicas de su curso si querían ir a su casa después de la escuela pero terminó acobardándose a ultimo momento como gran mayoría de las veces- Tal vez mañana, seguro hoy todas están ocupadas-se dijo a si misma cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas para irse de nuevo a casa. Al instante, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar para su sorpresa y ,con algo de torpeza, la rubia sacó el teléfono y lo colocó en su oreja…primero al revés y luego bien…- ¿Hola?-

-Yellow, cariño, soy yo- dijo la familiar voz de su tía al otro lado del teléfono- Necesito que me hagas un favor antes de venir a casa-

-Claro tía, dime- con una sonrisa, la joven siempre estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a su tía.

-Necesito que vayas a la Terminal del bus y esperes al hijo de un amigo- respondió la mujer del otro lado del teléfono mientras la rubia se sorprendía- Él tiene tu edad, lo reconocerás en seguida, él también te estará buscando- la simpleza de las palabras de la tía no coordinaban con la cara de Yellow ¿Ella?...¿Buscar a un chico? ERA UNA MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE- Gracias, su bus llegará a las 8, chau-

-Es…espera un segundo…- ella quería detenerla pero ella cortó el teléfono antes de poder replicarle algo. La rubia se quedó congelada mientras su mente continuaba procesando lo que tenia que hacer ahora. Ella apenas podía hablar con los chicos y eran las 7 con 50 minutos ¿En que estaba pensando su tía en darle una tarea como esa a ella? Cuando su cerebro terminó de sobre calentarse, la joven salió corriendo a la parada del metro para ir a la Terminal antes que el bus del joven llegara, lastima que ya que eran las 7 con 55.

-En la casa de Yellow-

-Listo, ella ira por él- una mujer adulta de piel morena y un frondoso cabello azul colgaba el teléfono con una gran cara de preocupación. Lenora, la tía de Yellow, volteó a ver a una figura misteriosa sentada en el medio de su sala-…¿Seguro que es el momento?- preguntó en un tono de doble sentido, sabía que la respuesta sería obvia pero su afecto hacia la joven era muy grande como para entregarla a lo que se aproximaba.

-No estaría aquí de no ser así- mencionó una voz masculina mientras sus manos agitaban la cuchara de una humeante taza de te que la mujer le ofreció- Hace mil años, una batalla cambió el curso de la vida en el planeta, algo que extinguió a las criaturas capaces de controlar el aura- mencionó antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza- Yellow y los otros 7 son la única esperanza para que el equilibrio sea reconstituido y, asimismo, la única fuerza capaz de evitar que terminé de ser destruido-

-Pero ella…-la mujer enmudeció antes continuar hablando, no tenía nada que decir. Desde siempre supo que Yellow terminaría involucrada en una peligrosa tarea pero su temor no disminuía por saberlo. Ahora mismo, solo podía tener fe y esperar que su princesita estuviera bien…

-Mientras tanto-

-Ay Dios, ay Dios…¿Dónde podrá estar?- Yellow llegó a la Terminal, solo que unos 30 minutos más tarde. Nerviosa y confundida, no tenía idea de cómo encontrar al joven. El bus que llegó a las 8 ya se había retirado y ella era muy tímida para como preguntarle a la gente o encargados alguna pista útil; simplemente estaba perdiendo los estribos.

La rubia corrió por toda la Terminal buscando y buscando, una tarea que sería más sencilla si tan solo supiera "que rayos estaba buscando", no sabía ni como era el joven. Sus nervios y vueltas sin control por terminaron jugándole en contra luego de unos minutos, mirando a la izquierda primero y después a la derecha, la joven llegó a la aterradora revelación de que ella, al igual que el joven, también estaba perdida. Sacudió los cabellos de su cabeza en forma de castigo por su torpeza ¿Cómo termino perdiéndose tan tontamente en un callejón de la Terminal? Había fallado completamente su misión. Suspirando a penada, no le quedaba mejor opción que tomar el teléfono y llamar a su tía pero, antes de presionar el botón de llamada, algo la distrajo…o alguien mejor dicho…

-Uh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- por el mismo lugar que ella había entrado, 3 es jóvenes con uniformes escolares diferentes al suyo (claro que en versión masculina) aparecieron repentinamente para cerrarle el paso y empezar a rodearla- ¿Qué hace una pequeña palomita como tú en nuestro lugar "especial"?-

-Eh…yo…- la rubia empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta que el muro detuvo su marcha. Tranquila era difícil que hablara pero, con los nervios que tenía ahora, Yellow no podía decir nada que la amparé de ellos.

-Qué tierna es, siempre me gustaron las lolis rubias- 2 de los tipos se colocaron a ambos lados de la tímida joven poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros e incluso uno de ellos paso su sucia mano por el bello cabello dorado de la joven mientras ella seguía temblando y balbuceando.

-Es como una de las Chibi Sailor Eevee…en un lindo uniforme solo para nosotros-Yellow estaba tiritando de miedo, su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos negativos y no podía reaccionar frente a ellos. Quería gritar, quería llamar a su tía, quería llorar pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía; desde siempre, fue una presa fácil para el miedo- Uh ¿No dices nada? Bueno, la que calla, otorga- lentamente la mano del ultimo sujeto empezaba a acercarse a la blusa de la joven…

-(No…no…)-decía su mente, todo su cuerpo estaba helado por mucho que lo intentara. Sus húmedos ojos se cerraban, la falsa esperanza dejar sus cuerpo ahora o de poner correr de ahí era algo que ella nunca pudo hacer…algo que siempre la torturó por dentro- (¿Por qué no puedo moverme?... ¿Por qué?)- la risa de los jóvenes la hizo llorar pero, perdiendo su fe, no podía moverse ni un solo centímetro y nadie escucharía los gritos que daba su corazón…-(¿¡Por qué nadie me ayuda!?)-

-Disculpen…-con un acento calmado, una nueva figura entró en la escena para sorpresa de los maleantes. Su espalda generaba una gran sombra que no tardó en cubrir a los malhechores y a la joven contra la pared. Cuando todos voltearon a ver, se encontraron con un enorme mapa de papel que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto unos largos pantalones oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde queda "El Centro pokemon" o la "RUTA 101"?...este mapa no me dice donde rayos ir…-las preguntas eran bastante estúpidas aunque su voz seguía siendo muy seria, parecía que solo se trataba de un idiota queriendo hacerse el gracioso.

-Oye amigo, vete a molestar a otro lado- el tipo detuvo su mano antes de tocar a la joven y fue a encarar al tipo nuevo, lo que menos necesitaban era una distracción o "un testigo" en esto- ¿Por qué no te largas antes que algo malo te pase?- con algo de rabia, el tipo cerró su puño y lo lanzó contra la cara oculta bajo el mapa, un movimiento traicionero que nadie no esperaba. Abriendo sus ojos manchados en lagrimas, Yellow fue capaz de ver algo que jamás esperó ver en su corta vida.

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando ver al sujeto sorprendido por el golpe y caer al suelo perdiendo sus dientes pero, por suerte, esas cosas no siempre ocurre en mis historias. Un trozo de madera, similar al filo de una espada, salió perforando el papel del mapa y golpeando al maleante directo en la frente con una fuerza bestial antes que pudiera reaccionar. La fuerza fue tal que el tipo salió despedido por el aire hasta caer pesadamente al suelo y tenía una marca roja en la frente que un parecía emitir vapor por el calor de la fricción.

-Ai, ai, ai…que mala suerte- completamente destrozado, el mapa empezó a caer lentamente al suelo mientras deba al descubierto unos penetrantes ojos rojos y una espantosa sonrisa asesina que sobre salían de un manto de cabellos negros cual la noche- Justo cuando quiero señalar un punto en el mapa…la cabeza de su amigo se me atraviesa…que mal-el joven sacudió su espada de madera antes apoyarla sobre su hombro. Ante los ojos de la rubia, ese "héroe" frente a ellos…parecía ser más un demonio. Una bestia de ojos como la sangre y el fuego juntos.

-No… no des un paso más- atemorizados, los hombres olvidaron un poco sus hormonas y usaron a Yellow como escudo frente al terrorífico invasor- Si te acercas o…o lastimaremos a la niña- decía entre tartamudeaos uno de los jóvenes que aun sostenían a la rubia. El joven de ojos rojos dio un paso firme al frente para asustar a los tipos, su tranquilo caminar, retumbando en el silencio del callejos, era una pesadilla para los aterrados jóvenes- ¡Te lo advierto!- gritó cerrando su puño. Para que sean tomados en serio, la mano del hombre se dirigía a la mejilla de Yellow antes esos furiosos ojos.

Apenas terminó de decir la ultima palabra, el joven sacudió su espada 2 veces tan rápido que no fueron capaces de verla, solo escuchar su sonido cortando el aire u sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió los cabellos de todos los presentes. Los ojos de los hombres se volvieron blancos al instante y cayeron como 2 estatuas frente a los pies de Yellow; todo se acabó tan rápido que ella aun no podía entenderlo.

-Diablos, creo que se me fue la mano…-chistó el joven de forma tranquila mientras tocaba los cuerpos en el suelo con su espada como un niño jugando con un animal muerto- Tendremos que guardar el secreto ¿Ok?- lentamente, volvió a colocar su arma sobre su hombro y miró a la niña nuevamente, para él todo esto fue como un simple paseo en el parque para él mientras que ella lo veía con una demonio parado sobre sus victimas-No quiero tener que noquearte a ti también-terminó de decir con una sonrisa aterradora, algo que fulminó a la joven

- Yo…tú…ellos…tú…yo…errrr- en un simple segundo, el cerebro de Yellow se fundió completamente, no entendía que pasaba y estaba demasiado asustada. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y cayó de rodillas antes de quedar tirando vapor por su boca entre abierta. En su mente parpadeaba el mensaje de "Error en el sistema, contacte al administrador" y el joven quedó muy sorprendido.

-Oi…oye…- con un tono un poco más preocupado, el joven miró a la chica aturdida en el suelo- Vamos, no te golpeé a tí…¿O si?- dijo finalmente mirando su arma, esperaba no ser el responsable de eso.

-Minutos después-

-Oye…oye…- los ojos de la rubia empezaron a abrirse lentamente, estaba tendido sobre una banca y uno de los faros de la calle estaba derramando toda su luz sobre su cuerpo aunque no recordaba como llegó a ese lugar- Eso…despierta…- aturdida, a rubia sentía que sus cabeza le daba vueltas y algo extraño estaba presionando su estomago. Era una caja de jugo de bayas lo que estaba frente a ella, sus ojos apenas lo captaron cuando dejaron de ver un escenario borroso y empezaran a ver todo con claridad. Yellow, con algo de esfuerzo, movió su cabeza a lago buscando algo ¿De dónde venía esa extraña voz?

Un joven de ojos rojos, y un extraño sombrero blanco, se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras tomaba otra caja de jugo de bayas con suma tranquilidad. Su espalda estaba apoyada en una enorme mochila y, a un lado de ambos, una extraña katana de madera de mantenía de pie apoyada en la mochila ¿Era él? El demonio que acabó con esos tipos ahora parecía ser más bien un simple vago…pero Yellow no lo tomó de la misma forma.

-KYYYAAAAAA- finalmente, un grito súper agudo salió de ella asustando al joven hasta hacerlo soltar su jugo-No, por favor no me lastimes- saltando detrás de la banca, la rubia se cubrió de un posible ataque mientras temblaba como una gelatina- No le diré a nadie que mataste a esos chicos…solo…déjame, por favor-le rogada con todos sus fuerzas al joven pero el solo la miraba extrañado.

-¿Matar? Neee…-en un tono mas coloquial, y hasta callejero, el joven tomó su jugo de nuevo desde el suelo para seguirlo tomando- No los mate, se fueron hace unos minutos…todos llorando y pidiéndome perdón JA, súper patético- al joven no parecía importarle mucho lo que pasó mientras que Yellow empezó a recordar y analizar lo que pasó; la verdad, aunque la asustaba, le debía mucho a ese tipo tan extraño.

-Oye…yo…gracias- con sus mejillas rojas y desviando la miraba por pena, la joven agradeció la ayuda en un dulce tono. De no ser por él, este fic podría haber terminado en la zona de hentai con un título muy bizarro-De…no…ser…por ti…yo-

-Descuida…-dijo rápidamente mientras inclinaba la caja para sacarle más jugo como podía- Después de todo, Wallace me dijo que tenía que protegerte- Yellow no entendía muy bien lo que dijo ¿Él la conocía?...tal vez era el chico que tenía que buscar- ¿Eres Yellow verdad?-

-Pues…sí- ahora estaba convencida, ese era el chico que debía buscar- ¿Cómo sabias que eras yo?-

-Bajita, sin pechos, rubia…debías ser tú- Aunque él no lo notó no lo notó, las 2 primeras referencias del joven fueron 2 flechas atravesando el pecho de la joven ¿Era necesario hablar de su busto?- Mi nombre es Brendan por cierto- después de jugar con la caja, el joven de puso de pie y empezó a buscar algo en su mochila- Es un placer conocerte-

-Eh, gracias, igualmente- aunque Brendan no la estaba mirando, su tono era muy cortes y decidió responderle. No era alguien malo, no parecía ser el demonio que atacó antes; de hecho, era un buen chico.

-Ten, hace un poco de frió para que estas solo con eso-sacándola de su mochila, el joven colocó una chaqueta sobre los hombros de la niña, podían imaginar que le quedaba enorme pero no tendría frió con ella. Yellow cubrió de rojo su rostro, jamás había usado la ropa de un chico y, en medio de la noche, parecía que estaban teniendo un cita o algo por el estilo….¿Noche? Eso capturó poderosamente la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué…Qué hora es?- después de su siesta, Yellow notó con horror que eran más de las 12 de la noche, algo increíble- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó espantando al ver la hora en su teléfono, su tía la mataría por llegar a casa tan tarde-No…ya no hay metros o bus que nos lleve a casa…no..no…-sacudiendo sus cabellos como era habitual, Yellow entró en otro de sus ataques de pánico mientras Brendan la miraba asombrado ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta chica?

-Jaja…no tienes que desarmar tu lindo cabello niña-se escuchó desde la oscuridad, Brendan sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda al escuchar esa voz. Su pie golpeó la espada de forma tal que se levantó en el aire dando varios giros hasta caer en la mano firme del joven para luego apuntar hacia la oscuridad; un presencia poderosa se había hecho presente-Uh, que malo, yo no estoy armada- unos pasos lentos, acompañados por el sonido de tocones altos, empezaron a mostrar una bella mujer rubia posándose bajo la luz del faro- Crecieron mucho los 2 pero no te han enseñado como tratar a una dama ¿No Brendan?- dijo la mujer mientras paseaba su mano por su largo cabello rubio.

-Cintia…- bajando su arma al instante, Brendan se quedó muy sorprendido al verla- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Eh…-Yellow no sabía porque pero una extraña fuerza emanaba de esa mujer- …¿Quién es ella?-

-Yo te lo diré cariño- cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su "orgullo", la mujer colocó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ya que amaba la idea de hablar de ella- Yo soy Cintia, miembro de los "4 Espadachines" y el símbolo sexual de estos últimos- mencionó dejando un extraño brillo del único ojo que su cabello permitía ver-Yo soy una Maestra Aura Guardián y vine a buscarlos…mis pequeños Aura Guardianes…- las ultimas palabras de la rubia mayor resonaron en la noche como truenos, Yellow abrió los ojos sorprendida y la miró con gran impacto…

-¿Aura Guardián?...- mencionó la más pequeña de los 3 sin salir de su sorpresa-…¿Y eso que es?-


	2. Chapter 2

Una pequeña joven de largos cabellos dorados se encontraba descansando sobre su cama. Sus sabanas rosadas ocultaban casi todo su cuerpo salvó con su cabeza mientras la pequeña princesa se mantenía inerte hasta que unos golpes en su puerta la obligaron a abrir sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Yellow? Es hora de la escuela- con lentitud, Lenora abrió la puerta y caminó hasta quedar junto a la cama de la joven. Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella, la sacudió suavemente para despertarla- ¿Estas despierta?-

-Sí…- respondió ella en un tono triste que captó poderosamente la atención de la mayor-Después de lo de ayer, me costó mucho dormirme tía- la cara de la mujer se llenó de preocupación, ahora mismo la niña que prometió cuidar estaba enfrentando el destino que siempre temió y no había dudas de que estaba asustada.

-Anoche-

-Aura Guardianes- en la sala del té de la casa, un hombre de elegante atuendo, anillos plateados en cada uno de sus dedos y un extraño cabello plateado, estaba respondiendo a la duda de la pequeña rubia- Nosotros somos los que protegemos el equilibrio de la energía que mantiene latente la vida en el mundo-

-No entiendo muy bien lo que dice, señor- sentada junto a su tía al otro extremo de la mesa, Yellow seguía sin entender muy bien que quería ese sujeto con ella pero, pacientemente, él podía explicárselo cuantas veces lo necesitara.

-Veras, en el mundo existen usuarios del Aura. Ellos pueden usar su aura para alterar su energía vital o sus cuerpos físicos para conseguir habilidades fuera lo ordinario- continuó explicando el hombre mientras sonreía. Al escuchar esas palabras, Yellow se imaginaba a si misma vestida con gi naranja y lanzando un Kamehameha en versión chibi; pero la explicación no terminaba todavía- Aun así, existen diferentes tipos de aura y, solo algunos, pueden controlar elementos de la naturaleza como agua, electricidad o fuego usando su aura como conector- ahora, Yellow se imaginaba vestida como el Avatar y lanzando viento por sus manos.

-Los Aura Guardines somos como la elite de los usuarios de Aura- prosiguió la bella mujer rubia sentada junto al hombre, aquella que Brendan llamó Cintia- Nosotros usamos nuestro poderes para defender la vida y moler a golpes a los que lo usan para el mal. Básicamente, somos como "caballeros"-

-¿Ca…ba…lleros?- susurró confundida la joven, en seguida su mente la dibujo a ella y a Brendan vestidos como los caballeros del Zodiaco (ella como Andrómeda y él como Fenix) con su música característica de fondo. Luego de sacudir su cabeza para borrar esa imagen, la rubia aun tenía que hacer un comentario muy importante- Pero…yo no tengo poderes o algo especial como eso ¿Por qué me buscan en todo caso?-

-Calma, las cadenas con el aura elemental empiezan a fortalecerse en la adolescencia- remarcó Cintia son una sonrisa- Cuando tengas 12 o 13, tu aura empezara florecer-

-…yo…tengo 15- agachando la cabeza, Yellow respondió muy triste mientras una roca ficticia caía en su cabeza con la palabra "LOLI" escrita.

-Ohhh…- Cintia notó rápidamente metió sus manos en un tema algo complicado mientras se ganaba la cara molesta de Lenora y del hombre- Pero…¡Descuida! Pronto llegara estoy segura jejeje- poniendo un sonrisa nerviosa, Cintia intentó animar a la joven; con resultados nulos y quedando como una boba.

-Yellow, mira esto- cambiando de tema rápidamente, el hombre metió su mano derecha dentro de su manga opuesta y extrajo una especie de diamante circular que atrapó la mirada de la joven rubia- Esto es una roca de sincronización, es similar a las que adivinan tus emociones…solo que esta cambia de color según el tipo de tu aura- luego de sostenerla unos segundo, el diamante cambió de color en la palma del hombre a un tono similar al plomo- Mi aura es el acero ¿Notas el color?- la rubia quedó sorprendida con la gema al punto de casi olvidar la metida de pata de Cintia. Poniéndola sobre la mesa, el hombre lo deslizó hasta que quedará frente a la niña- Adelante…- con una invitación gentil, la joven miró el cristal y lo tomo delicadamente con su mano.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Ella tenía poderes? Juntó ambas manos sobre el cristal y esperó unos segundos con algo de angustia. Al principió tenía miedo de saberlo pero, para destruir sus dudas, quitó con lentitud una de sus manos para verlo. Ahí estaba la respuesta, el diamante ahora se vestía de un tenue color rosado que marcaba el Aura de la sorprendida niña.

-Tu Aura es "el Aura de las Hadas"…- dijo su tía mientras miraba el cristal con una calida sonrisa- Es un aura muy raro que solo las personas con almas puras y bondadosas tienen- la rubia la miró sorprendida ¿Siempre supieron que ella tenía ese poder?...no tenía ánimos de seguir hurgando más, los hilos de su pasado, sus padres, eran un tema muy sombrío que les gustaría dejar para después pero…si podía preguntar esto.

-¿Él también es un Aura Guardián?- la pregunta de la rubia obligó a todos a voltear hacia en el sofá de la sala. Un joven estaba "derribado" sobre él mientras un manga de One Piece cubría su rostro e intentaba, con poco éxito, silenciar sus ronquidos.

- ¿Brendan?...pues, sí- continuó el hombre en un tono más relajado- Brendan fue entrenado por Wallace en Hoenn y fue envido aquí para que los 8 se reúnan-

-¿Los 8?- preguntó la niña sorprendida.

-Sí, la nueva generación de Aura guardianes están destinados a ser 8 según los antiguos textos- mencionó Cintia mientras el hombre la miraba con una cara un poco extraña, ella no solía recordar esas cosas- "Cuando la oscuridad que las bestias ahuyentaron vuelva…8 luces nuevas la destruirán"- completó ella recitando una de las antiguas lecturas de los aura guardianes.

-Wouw, 8 Aura Guardianes- menciono la tía de Yellow sorprendida- ¿En serio los encontraron y entrenaron a los demás 7? Deben ser muy poderosos-

-De hecho…- continuó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa- Solo encontramos a 6…y entrenamos 5 teniendo en cuenta que Yellow aun no se a manifestado jeje- era un poco triste decir que la "Oscuridad" estaba por llegar de nuevo y solo tenían el 75% de elegidos para detenerlos…matemática yooo!

- Pues- respondió pausadamente- Los ayudare como pueda…creo- aun no muy confiada y con algo de miedo; Yellow tenía que aceptar su rol y prepararse para luchar- Es extraño que ustedes sea un Maestro Aura Guardián director Steve- sin más secretos, la rubia seguía sorprendida que el director de su escuela sea el multimillonario guerrero de Aura; Steve Stone.

-Jeje, compré la escuela para asegurarme que estés segura Yellow- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Además, tú no eras la primera Aura Guardiana en esta cuidad- la rubia dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa ¿Otro Aura Guardian siempre estuvo en su escuela? ¿Y era una chica?

-Aun no veo porque yo no puede ser la directora de la escuela- reaplicó Cintia cerrando los ojos y subiendo la cabeza en señal de ofensa cuando apenas tocaron el asunto.

-Tú solo querías ser la directora como excusa para usar una mini falda ajustada- reprochó Steve poniéndose de pie- No quiero que metas ideas indecentes en las mentes de niños y tener quejas de sus padres-

-Ay por favor, sabes que me vería ridículamente sexy- la rubia mayor también se puso de pie algo molesta. Ella se imaginaba con un ajustado traje formal, sentada sobre el escritorio mientras cursaba sus largas piernas y sostenía una regla en sus manos para castigar a los niños "traviesos"- Continuaremos con esta discusión después…- los 2 caminaron mientras Steve suspiraba de pena sabiendo lo que se aproximaba.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Yellow- el hombre abrió la puerta para dejar a Cintia pasar no sin antes despedirse de los anfitriones-Por favor, llévate Brendan también y vigílalo un poco-

Cuando las 2 figuras se despidieron y cerraron la puerta, Yellow sintió la pesada mano de su tía frotar su espalda de la joven. Aunque ella le regalo una sonrisa, la rubia estaba insegura sobre lo que le prepararía el futuro pero, sin ninguna duda, su tía la apoyaría al cien por ciento…y tal vez Brendan también.

-Zzzz…One Piece…Zzzz- mencionó el dormido joven en el sofá.

-Hoy-

-Aun no lo entiendo- usando pantalones de vestir azules y una camiseta blanca con el escudo del instituto, Brendan lamentaba su destino por tener que ir a la escuela.

Además de su impresionante gorro, el joven tenía que llevar su espada dentro de una funda como si fuera un palo de hokey ordinario y no estaba muy feliz por eso. Por otro lado, Yellow estaba bastante inquieta, casi feliz, finalmente tendría un compañero en su clase con el que pudiera hablar. Eso de que los Aura Guardianes fueran compañeros de clases no era tan malo para ella.

-Vamos Brendan, el metro saldrá en unos 10 minutos a la escuela- con una sonrisa, la joven le indicó a Brendan por donde quedaba la estación a unas cuadras(o manzanas…o como sea) de su casa.

- ¿Metro? No gracias. Iremos en esta belleza- sonriendo con cierto ego, el joven señalo una bicicleta apoyada en la pared y decir bicicleta es poco…. Con sus ruedas deportivas, estructura cambiante, pintura cromada y otras cosas geniales, hacían esa bici romperá los limites de la genialidad- Te presentó a "Turbo Silver" la bicicleta más rápida de Hoenn- con un simple ajuste en los pedales, Brendan podía trasformar su bici de velocidad a una acrobacias; algo muy pro.

-Eh...pero…Yo no tengo bici para acompañarte- mencionó en un tono tímido mirando al joven subiendo a la bici.

-Calma, puse una parrilla en la rueda trasera solo para tí- golpeándola con su mano, el joven le mostró su improvisado asiento a la rubia- Siéntate aquí y yo haré todo lo demás…-

-Pues…yo…- la joven no estaba muy segura de esto, más si su falda sufría algún accidente en el camino. La cabeza de la niña empezó a llenarse de malos pensamientos de nuevo hasta que, en un instante, sintió la mano del joven colocarse sobre su cabeza de forma sorpresiva.

-No tienes de que preocuparte de nada Yellow-extraño, inusual, la joven levantó la mirada y observó al joven que le salvó la vida antes, ahora con una sonrisa media en su cara y señalándose con su pulgar ¿Dónde estaba el demonio de antes?-Confía en mí y todo estará bien - las mejillas de la joven sintieron un extraño calor, ahora sus palabras no se trabaron como antes o empezó a dudar…algo en él solo la hizo sonreí y mirarlo a los ojos para decir.

-Esta bien Brendan- finalmente, Yellow dejó atrás su timidez y aceptó acompañar a el joven en su bicicleta- Confió en ti-…terrible elección…

-En la escuela-

-…Yo estaba OMG, y ella OMG y entonces…OMG ¿Esa es la calladita de Yellow?-un grupo de chicas en la entrada de la escuela veía como Yellow entraba a la misma abrazando los abdominales de Brendan. Nadie podía creer que ella estuviera sentada en la bici de un chico guapo, muy calurosamente abrazada y dejando su cabeza descansar sobre su espalda- OMG ¿Será su novio?- remarcó la chica antes todas se junten y empiecen a inventar rumores, claro, sin hablar con ella antes y descubrir la verdad.

-Ya llegamos Yellow-dijo Brendan teniéndose, ahora podía verse muy tranquilo pero, como lo recordara la joven, salió volando como una flecha desde la casa hasta el colegio. Ella no lo abrazaba por amor, lo abrazaba por el pánico que le tenía a la velocidad que el guardián podía acelerar su bicicleta-…Ya puedes soltarme je- le dijo él mientras ella volvía a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Ya…ya…¿terminó? – murmuró aun temblando y bajándose de la parrilla lentamente, su cabello parecía seguir suspendido el aire por lo de antes; algo que arregló con sus manos lo más rápido que pudo - No tenías porque ir tan rápido- advirtió en un tono triste mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello.

-Con una bici como Turbo Silver…el máximo es la velocidad mínima- dijo en con el mismo acento que usan los de las publicidades mientras colocaba su vehiculo en el lugar especial de la escuela.

Muchos miraban al par, los que se preocupaban de que hacía Yellow con ese chico, los que pensaban que Brendan era un nuevo estudiante, los que trataban de adivinar sí esa cosa en su cabeza era un gorro (?) pero unos ojos miel estaban más que solo intrigados en ellos. Una joven un poco más alta que Brendan, se acercó por detrás hasta tocar levemente el hombro de Yellow.

- Disculpen ¿Puedo hablarles un segundo?- cuando ellos voltearon, encontraron una calida sonrisa en un bella joven de cabello azul. Tenía 2 pendientes con forma de estrellas en sus orejas, algunos más decorando su falda azul y algunos distintivos de estrella en su bolso escolar.

Lector:- ¿Y tenía lindos senos?-  
Sanjo:- Pues "si", eran bastante buenos.

-Ah, ¿Tú eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?- Yellow no conocía mucho de los demás cursos pero, simplemente, esta chica de ojos miel era muy importante en la escuela como para no conocerla.

-Exacto- respondió manteniendo su sonrisa y buscando un papel en su mochila- Me gustaría hablar les de un tema muy importante en el recreo ¿Podrían prometerme que irán, por favor?- inclinando su cabeza en forma de petición, ella les aproximó el papel.

-Claro, no "Abra" problema- sonriendo en respuesta a su amabilidad, Brendan tomó la hoja de su mano con una sonrisa.

-Oh, muchas gracias- dijo juntando sus manos cerca de su rostro y dando un paso atrás- Espero verlos pronto, chaito- girando sobre sus talones, ella empezó a alejarse aun saludando a los estudiantes con su mano y dejando una increíble primera impresión.

-Vaya, que chica tan amable y cortes- mencionó la rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, ella es muy buena- respondió Brendan, sus sonrisas por la calidez de la presidenta los dejó muy felices; hasta que miraron la hoja que les dio…entonces sus caras cambiaron completamente.

**"Espérenme bajo el sauce cerca del gimnasio durante el almuerzo…o los mataré a ambos"** Estaba escrito con un pincel sobre lo que parecía ser sangre

Brendan/ Yellow: Ohhhh…ratas D=


	3. Chapter 3

El timbre del almuerzo sonó finalmente, todos los alumnos salieron de sus respectivos salones para dirigirse a la cafetería a comer algo antes de continuar con sus clases pero 2 estudiantes tenían planes diferentes. Un joven con un extraño sombrero y una niña de largos cabellos rubios caminaron hacía el gimnasio dejando atrás a la mayoría de los alumnos pero sus motivos eran importantes.

-Ok…aquí estamos- tragando saliva, Yellow acompañó a Brendan hasta el enorme sauce dentro de las instalaciones; el lugar acordado-Ya estamos aquí…solo queda esperar por Marina-sempai- las palabras de la rubia salían con dificultad de la boca de la joven. Sus rodillas temblaban bajo el borde de su falda, era como si estaba por tener un ataque cardiaco antes que la joven de pelo azul aparezca.

-No te pongas nerviosa tan de golpe- el joven, por su parte, dio un gran salto para subirse al árbol a recostarse- Tus nervios suprimen tus sentidos y tu aura sí los usas de forma negativa- durante su explicación, el joven sacó una caja de jugo de bayas de su bolsillo para tomarla mientras esperaban- No podrás derrotar a esa chica con esos pensamientos negativos suprimiéndote-

-¿Derrotar? NO- de pronto, Yellow empezó a gritarle a Brendan con una gran cara de pánico y lagrimas en los ojos- Yo pensaba que tú lucharías ¿Me vas a dejar luchar solita contra Marina-sempai?-

-Calma, no estas viendo lo que yo veo- casi ignorando las suplicas de la niña, el joven estaba luchando para incrustar la pajilla dentro de la caja de jugo- Ella esta en el grupo de Steve, es una de nosotros y, por lo tanto, no nos lastimara- mencionó un poco molesto ya que no podía abrir su jugo, pero pronto entendería la razón. La pajilla en su mano empezó a brillar en un tono violeta que lo sorprendió bastante- ¿Qué demoni…?Aaaggg- antes que pudiera terminar de maldecir, la pajilla salió de su mano y se metió directo en su nariz; lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer del árbol fuertemente.

-¡Brendan!- gritó Yellow al verlo caer con su espalda al suelo. Quiso salir a socorrerlo pero su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado en el mismo segundo que dio un paso. La joven sentía que la gravedad aumentaba pero sus piernas no se rendían ante ella, era como si su cuerpo estaba siendo presionado en todas direcciones. Pronto se dio cuenta de la que pasaba, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el mismo aura violeta que la pajilla de Brendan- ¿Qué?...¿Qué es esto?-

-Aura Psiquico…-su mano estaba extendida hacia la rubia mientras la suave piel de sus dedos estaba cubierta de marcar tribales del mismo color que el aura. Marina Cristal aparecía finalmente y, sin mucho esfuerzo, se las ingenió para dejar fuera de combate a Brendan para ir con toda su fuerza contra Yellow- Entonces ustedes son 2 de los 6 Guardianes que Steve encontró…no me parecen nada fuera de lo común- cerrando sus dedos, Marina obligó al cuerpo de la rubia a extender sus brazos a los lados contra su voluntad- No tienen nada de especial…- mencionó mirándolos detenidamente.

-Eh…pero Sempai…somos del mismo equipo- la rubia apenas podía hablar, más por sus nervios que por los poderes de Marina- ¿Por qué… nos atacas?-

-¿Crees que los ataco? No, si lo quisiera atacarlos…ya lo sabrías- lentamente, las piernas de la rubia se abrieron un poco mientras sus manos se juntaron al frente de su cuerpo como si estuviera esperando que le pusieran unas esposas- Ahora, solo voy a divertirme con tu cuerpo…- los ojos miel de la joven brillaron en un tono peligroso.

-¿Qué?- ahora, el pequeño y suave cuerpo de la rubia era esclavo de los deseos de la peliazul. Sentía que su falda estaba soltándose un poco y como los botones de su camisa luchaban contra la fuerza psíquica para no romperse mientras un tono rojiso tomaba sus dulces mejillas-¿Qué… quieres hacerme?- dijo casi en un susurró esperando temerosa a que la mayor tomara su débil y joven cuerpo…

¡Opa gangnam style!

-¡EHHHH!- sin nada que pudiera hacer, el cuerpo de Yellow empezó a bailar como si estuviera cabalgando un caballo- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Ja, ni siquiera puedes liberarte de una toma psiquita y una hipnosis tan leve como esta jajaja ni siquiera me estoy esforzando- dijo Marina mirando a Yellow colocar sus manos en la cintura y mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro mientras cómicas lagrimas caían por su rostro- Los 6 guardianes debemos ser los más fuertes entre los fuertes, no muy a ser parte de un grupo de niños tontos y sin poder como ustedes 2- mencionó la más alta en un tono muy serio mientras Yellow seguía bailando- No somos los únicos con aura ¿sabes? Tuve que defender la ciudad de algunos idiotas con poderes pero, esperando que mis compañeros sean fuertes, me llegan ustedes 2 y el otro cretino eléctrico…no puedo tener compañeros así- al mencionar al ultimo, su rostro se puso rojo mientras una sonrisa perversa apareció en su mente-No…no…voy a permitir que alguien tan débil como tú y el otro formen parte de los Guardianes. Yo los voy a…un segundo- durante el baile, su discurso y sus recuerdos, Marina olvido algo bastante importe- ¿Dónde se metió el otro?- gritó mirando el lugar donde solía estar el cuerpo de Brendan hasta que sintió una ráfaga de viento cruzar cerca de su hombro derecho que la dejó paralizada.

-Oi, haces mucho ruido Marina-sempai - los ojos miel de la joven se movieron con cuidado hasta encontrar a una espada de madera cerca de su rostro, una ataque tan prolijo que le quitó uno de sus pendientes de estrella con la punta de la madera- No eres tan buena…si no puedes evitar estos ataques- Brendan estaba de pie y, con su nariz libre, estaba listo para el combate. Ese ataque fue muy rápido, si hubiera sido en serio, Marina habría recibido de lleno ese ataque.

-Tks…maldito- apretando los dientes, la joven chasqueó sus dedos cargados de energía y se esfumó en el aire frente a Brendan. Usando la teletransportación, la joven volvió a aparecer a unos 6 metros del joven, ahora no se contendría y haría que el joven pagara por no atacarle en serió- ¿Te crees mucho como para no atacarme por sorpresa cuando tenias la oportunidad?...Bien, veamos que tienes- con una miraba amenazantes, las manos de la joven empezaron a llenarse de energía mientras el viento empezaba a soplar con más fuerza.

-¡Brendan, cuidado-¡ gritó desde su lugar Yellow-Ella es muy fuerte- las palabras llenas de preocupación de la rubia hubieran sido más serias sí no hubiera estado practicando los pasos de "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" en ese momento.

-Tranquila, si ella quiere combatir con Aura…pues, lo haremos-un semblante mas serio se colocó en su rostro. El joven extendió su mano libre mientras varias líneas de energía roja empezaban a iluminarla. Yellow y Marina se quedaron impactadas cuando una gran cantidad de llamas brotaron de la piel de Brendan; su aura era "el fuego".

-No puede ser…rayos- molesta pero no rendida, la joven alta extendió sus manos al frente para atacar mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia- Veamos que tan fuerte eres ¡Golpe Psiquico!- gritó con fuerza disparando un gran esfera de energía que tenía 2 pequeñas girando sobre ella.

-¡Llamarada!- por su parte, Brendan disparó una esfera de fuego de su mano que, un segundo después, tomó forma del símbolo de fuego. Ambos ataques chocaron con gran intensidad, forcejeando un poco para medir sus poderes pero, eran tan iguales, que ambos se descompensaron y explotaron en un fuerte estruendo.

-Viejo ¿Escuchaste algo?- preguntó uno de los alumnos dentro de la cafetería.

-Si…tal vez alguien soltó un gas fuerte- respondió el otro antes de seguir comiendo.

-Auch…- la explosión no lastimó a nadie pero Marina terminó bastante mareada por la sacudida-Esto no esta bien- abriendo lentamente sus ojos, la mujer observó que una nube de polvo que ocultaba sus 2 oponentes ahora. Sentía sus presencias cerca pero también podía sentir como el Aura del joven aumentó de nuevo peligrosamente. Ella cerró los ojos y uso otra técnica psíquica para reconocer los movimientos de su rival; premonición.

- ¡Ascuas!- varias esferas de fuego empezaron a venir volando desde la izquierda, Brendan, seguramente, se movió durante la polvareda y buscó atacarla desde otro ángulo aunque ella ya sabía eso.

-¡Pantalla de Luz!- gritó ella colocando sus manos al frente y creando un extraño rectángulo al frente de su cuerpo. Las balas de fuego chocaban contra la pantalla y luego se desviaban como si de pelotas ping pong se trataran.

-La barrera psíquica contra ataques especiales…-intuyó el joven mirando como sus ataques perdían efecto-Solo me queda…¡Usar uno físico!- presionando con fuerza en el mango de su espada, saltó contra ella mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuego de coraje.

La rubia observaba el combate mientras ignoraba como su cuerpo seguía bailando. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta por un segundo. Brendan llevó su aura hacia sus pies y se impulso con fuerza tal que rompió parte del suelo y pareció teletransportase hasta quedar frente de la peliazul mientras preparaba su arma. Ella intentó usar otro de sus ataques pero apenas tuvo tiempo como para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la espada de madera de Brendan hacia pedazos la pantalla de luz y, para su fortuna, rozaba su nariz mientras los fragmentos de luz aun seguían en el aire…¿Cómo era Yellow capaz de ver todo eso?

Marina se telatransportó nuevamente hasta aparecer detrás del joven, cargó sus manos nuevamente y lanzó un nuevo Golpe Psíquico pero, en lugar de usar otro ataque de aura, el joven de ojos rojos lo partió en 2 con la sola fuerza de su espada dejando que la energía se disipara unos metros detrás de él y dejando a su oponente asombrado. La confianza de Marina estaba empezando a perderse y eso era bueno, Brendan se mantenía apuntándole con su espada y esperando el siguiente ataque; sabía que los ataques Psíquicos se debilitan mientras menos enfocado estaba el usuario y Marina estaba empezando a desconfiar de sus habilidades contra el aura llameante del azabache.

-(Demonios, es muy fuerte)- pensó mientras lo observaba, el joven colocó su espada sobre su hombro y empezó a acercarse con sus ojos flameantes; él atacaría si ella no empezaba- (Sus ataques pueden romper mis barreras y puede combinar de físico o especial a una velocidad increíble. Se mueve tan rápido que hace parecer a mi adivinación lenta…pero…No puedo perder ¿Qué puedo hacer?)- para mantener su orgullo intacto, la joven echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor hasta encontrar a una joven rubia bailando cansadamente con lagrimas de tristeza en la cara ¿Cuándo terminaría eso?

Marina sonrió, el cuerpo de la rubia volvió a cubrirse de violeta mientras sus pies se separaban del suelo. Apenas pudo moverse para colocar sus manos sobre sus muslos y evitar que su falda se levantase pero, pronto, bajó del cielo para quedar frente a la peliazul, ahora Yellow sería su barrera.

-Ríndete Brendan- colocando su mano sobre la espalda de la nerviosa joven rubia, Marina intentó terminar con el combate de una vez- Tengo a tu amiga como escudo, puedo colocarla frente a tus ataques y será mejor que te rindas ahora, antes que ella salga lastimada- sus ojos miel se veían muy sombríos mientras Yellow temblaba y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido ¿Cómo terminó siendo un escudo en todo esto?

-Eso es un truco muy bajo Marina- mencionó el joven molesto sacudiendo su espada con enfado frente a él.

-En la guerra y el amor…todo se vale jeje- esas palabras, Brendan estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa frase de su maestro antes. Todo se valía en un combate pero "todo" no siempre servía para ganar. Una batallase gana con un segundo, un golpe, una técnica puede ser la diferencia en un combate…algo que tenía que buscar.

-Muy bien, usare una técnica más y te aseguró que te derrotaré- las jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Brendan extendió un poco sus rodillas y sujeto su arma con ambas manos. Extendió su arma hasta que la punta tocara el suelo y empezó a reunir fuerzas; se veía que sería una técnica muy poderosa-Prepárate… ¡Para el final!- sus ojos se llenaron de fuego mientras las chicas tragaban saliva ¿Qué clase de poder tenía?

-Bren…Brendan- murmuró nerviosa Yellow, esperaba que su amigo recordará que ella estaba al frente.

-¡Ero Wind!- gritó levantando su espada del suelo con una fuerza terrible. Sus músculos destrozaron el aire como un avión rompiendo la barrera del sonido y liberó una poderosa ráfaga de viento desde el suelo en dirección a los jóvenes. Por primera vez en la pelea, las bragas blancas con líneas rosas de Yellow y las celestes con estrellitas de Marina quedaron completamente expuestas cuando el viento levantó sus faldas.

-KYYYAAAAAA- ambas gritaron con sus rostros empapados en rojo, rápidamente llevaron sus manos hacia abajo justo como Brendan lo esperaba. Tan rápido como siempre, el joven empuñó su espada al frente y se movió a una velocidad casi invisible contra ambas En cámara lenta, aprovechando la baja estatura de Yellow y la alta de la otra joven, el demonio de ojos rojos impulsó la punta de su arma sobre la cabeza de la rubia hasta golpear el pecho de Marina a una velocidad que ella no podía esquivar. El golpe fracturó el viento como un cristal, todo el aire de Marina dejó sus pulmones mientras ponía una expresión de dolor su rostro. La fuerza de Brendan fue suficientemente grande como para lanzarla por los aires hasta que se estrellara contra el enorme sauce y luego caiga pesadamente al suelo.

-Jajaja, eso te enseñara a no ser tan confiada en su combates- el joven colocó su arma en el suelo como si fuera un bastón y señaló a Marina con su mano como si fuera una pistola- Entrena un poco más y luego ven a enfrentarme-

-Tú…me derrotaste- con lentitud, Marina apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para levantarse mientras sus cabellos azules le cubrían el rostro entre sombras- No puede ser…no…no puedo creerlo…no puedo creer que…- sus labios temblaron un segundo y luego levantó completamente su rostro- NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE PEGUES A UNA CHICA LINDA COMO YO….BUAAAAAAAA-con sus rostro llenó de lagrimas, Marina empezó a llorar mientras cubría su rostro con las manos- Buuuaaaa, los idiotas que le pegan a las mujeres nunca son populares Buuuuaaaa- dijo entre sollozos mientras la mandíbula de Brendan se caía hasta casi golpear el suelo.

-No…jodas…- dijo mirando, 10 minutos atrás ella era una fría asesina y ahora parecía una chica que encontró a su novio besándose con su mejor amiga; simplemente su personalidad no estaba del todo bien- No llores…tú empezaste esto- aunque sabía que tenía la razón, no podía evitar sentirse algo mal por las lagrimas de ella.

-Oh, Marina-sempai, no llores- enternecida, Yellow corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y frotar sus cabellos con su mano- Calma, Brendan no lo hizo a propósito, él solo es un poco brusco- mencionó dulcemente la rubia mientras Marina le respondía al abrazo y lloraba en su pecho (Marina esta arrodillada y Yellow de pie)

-¿Por qué hablas como una madre pidiendo disculpas por una travesura de su hijo?- se escuchó gritar a Brendan mientras Yellow le prestaba un pañuelo a su compañera- ¡Ella te utilizó como escudo!- gritó una vez más mientras Marina secaba sus lagrimas con el pañuelo.

-Además…levantó nuestras faldas…es un pervertido- dijo la peliazul para tirarle más basura al furioso Brendan. Pronto, notó que sus pechos estaban más separados dentro de su camiseta, el golpe de la espada de madera también destrozó la unión de sus copas y dejó sus pechos colgando-Kyyaaa…es una bestia…- dijo abrazando más a Yellow con un abrazó y sosteniendo sus melones con el otro- Tengo miedo que abuse de nosotras ahora…-

-¡ESTABAMOS LUCHANDO!- gritó joven ya rojo de furia, ella estaba diciendo cosas que lo hacían quedar muy mal.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?- los comentarios y las lagrimas terminaron bruscamente, una voz adulta llegó al lugar mirando todo el desastre que los jóvenes habían causado- Crys, me dijiste que querías probar sus habilidades pero no tenías que armar tanto escándalo-

-Señor Steve- dijo Yellow sorprendida, el hombre de cabellos plateados apareció junto a lo que ser 2 pares de enfermeras de cabello rosado con una extraña sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Tienen suerte que nadie los vio luchar y los atrapó con su teléfono celular…arg, que falta de profesionalismo- los 3 niños bajaron la cabeza y miraron el suelo apenados.

-Lo sentimos señor Steve- dijeron como niños regañados mientras el hombre suspiraba.

-Bueno…ya esta- dijo un poco más tranquilo- Joy 45 y Joy 23, limpien el lugar por favor. Joy 54 y Joy 78, revisen a los guardianes y llévenlos a mi oficina- les ordenó el hombre a las mujer detrás él. Todas sonrieron con un movimiento bastante perturbador e inclinaron su cabeza en una reverencia.

-Si señor Steve, en seguida señor Steve- respondieron las 4 al mismo tiempo, unas se fueron a buscar herramientas para limpiar los restos de la batalla mientras las otras corrieron hacia los jóvenes.

-Permítanme cargarlas por favor- una de las enfermeras se acercó a Marina y a Yellow y , con una fuerza increíble, las tomó en sus brazos (como bolsas comunes) y las llevó corriendo a la enfermería mientras ellas aun no salían de su sorpresa.

-Permítame cargarlo por favor- dijo la bello mujer mientras se acercaba a Brendan.

-Oi, espera un segundo, yo puedo caminar y…- sin escuchar excusas, la mujer tomó al joven y colocó sobre su hombro como su fuera un tronco o un bolsa de cemento- Oiiii ¡Espera!- gritó Brendan sacudiendo sus brazos y piernas como una cangrejo atrapado pero no le sirvió de nada.

Las mujeres se llevaron a los jóvenes a un paso muy veloz mientras las otras volvían con palas y demás herramientas de jardinería. Steve tenía muchos trucos para mantener bajo secreto su organización y no podía dejar que ellos la arruinen tan pronto. El hombre miró en todas direcciones para luego acomodarse la corbata; el tiempo de entrenar a los elegidos para su cruzada había llegado…


	4. Extra 1

Hace mil años atrás, el mundo era muy diferente al de hoy en día. Los humanos y pokemons, criaturas mágicas con la habilidad de controlar el mítico aura, vivían en armonía y compartían su existencia como iguales en los caminos de la vida. La armonía y la alegría estaban presentes en todos los reinos de la Tierra hasta que una nube de codicia empezó a oscurecer los corazones de los hombres. Las criaturas y su poder parecían ser herramientas muy útiles para sus planes altruistas y una carrera por dominarlas empezó a llenar el cielo con nubes negras.

En algún punto, un emperador poderoso recibió un regalo siniestro desde las manos de las misma sombras; una magia poderosa que permitía cambiar y controlar el aura de sus soldados y pokemons, un fuerza anti natural que destruya el equilibrio de la vida y transformaba la existencia en una pesadilla eterna; el aura necros. Usando esta magia sombría, un hombre o pokemon perdía el control de su alma, sufría de agonía hasta que se volvía un monstruo de ojos blancos y piel negra, un soldado que solo seguía a su líder sin descanso ni quejas y no podían morir como los hombres comunes…

Con este poder, el emperador inicio su campaña de conquista por todos los reinos y regiones. Sin descanso, sus ejércitos atacan día y noche, sin pausa ni piedad contra cualquier cosa que se les ponía en el frente. Imparables, los ejércitos oscuros derrotaron a todos los que se opusieron a su control y, con la fuerza de la magia oscura, obligaron a los prisioneros de guerra y civiles a unirse a sus filas para ser cada vez más y más grande y peligroso. Ni las fuerzas de Kanto, Sinnoh y Johto juntas fueron capaces de detenerlos...el mundo perdió la guerra, la vida de miles y, lo más terrible, la esperanza.  
Una época de miedo y lágrimas nació desde las cenizas y sangre derramada de las guerras perdidas. Ya no existían bailes por las noches, ya no podías salir a disfrutar del sol, ya no podías sonreír, solo podías abrazar a los que te rodeaban y rezar, rezar crudamente para sobrevivir un día más.

El emperador de Ransei estaba complacido, su fuerza era imparable y todo hombre o mujer, monje o rey, se inclinaba a sus pies. Sin duda, él era un Dios, el nuevo Dios de mundo de miedo que opacaba el sol sobre la cabeza de los débiles. No existía guerrero o criatura que pueda derrotarlo. Podía tener cualquier tesoro del mundo, podía tener cualquier mujer o esclavo y obligaba a los demás reinos a realizar esculturas en su honor para celebrar su poder y orgullo. Por desgracia, existía una escultura que no podía superar ninguno de sus artistas y eso lo opacaba…

La mítica torre de los dioses se levantaba hasta los cielos para honrar la unión entre los pokemon y los humanos, era la mayor pieza de arte más bella de la historia y era el ultimo refugio para los que alimentaban su esperanza en estos tiempos tan oscuros ¿Cómo un Dios como él podría estar a la sombra de esa torre? Con su ego y su ejército listo, envió una orden directa a Johto; quemar la Torre de los Dioses…

**[…]**

-¡Corran, Corran!- gritaban los aldeanos y monjes que abandonaban la torre en panico junto a sus pokemons. El ejército negro de Ransei lanzaba fechas en llamas contra el edificio en medio de una gran tormenta, opacando la lluvia con sus llamas. Lo que alguna vez fue un lugar de serenidad y armonía, moría lentamente en una gigantesca columna de fuego siniestro que ni la lluvia o los lamentos lograban detener. No existía lluvia o lagrimas que detengan la maldad de los corazones impuros, sus llamas consumían todo lo bueno que sostenía el mundo.

-Rápido, tenemos que sacar a las personas- dentro de la torre en llamas, un niño de ojos azules intentaba luchar contra el fuego con la ayuda de su Vaporeon aunque en vano. Aunque su gesto era noble, las llamas parecían inmunes a sus esfuerzos o a los de su hermano.

-Todos deben haber escapado ya- junto al pokemon de agua, un Flareon absorbía las llamas bajo el mando de un niño de ojos rojos. Por más que lo intentaban, las llamas continuaban devorando la torre a un ritmo atroz.

-¡Hermanos!-Con un grito, una de las puertas se abrió sorpresivamente a sus espaldas, un niño de ojos amarillo junto a un Jolteon llamaba la atención de los pequeños frente al fuego- Todos abandonaron la torre pero no hay rastros del maestro- sentenció muy preocupado y trasmitiendo esa preocupación a sus hermanos- Tenemos que buscarlo para salir de aquí- la torre empezaba a crujir mientras las llamas aumentaban más y más, no perdieron el tiempo en salir de esa habitación y empezar a correr en busca de su maestro.

Un monje siempre piensa en los demás antes que el mismo, frase marcaba en el hierro de sus mentes. 3 pequeños niños entendieron mejor su responsabilidad en lugar de los que salieron huyendo apenas notaron las llamas. Corriendo descalzos sobre maderas ardiendo, dejando que sus cabellos negros se llenen de cenizas y sin dejar de gritar el nombre de su maestro, los niños recorrían el lugar más similar al infierno que puedan imaginarse. El rugir de las llamas los asustaba, su hogar ahora llovía en llamas sobre sus cabezas pero, frente a todo eso, su maestro aun estaba dentro y tenían que sacarlo. Sus pasos los llevaron hasta una enorme puerta de metal, el lugar más sagrado de la torre, usaron toda su fuerza junto con la de sus pokemon para abrirla y encontrar la mitica sala de rezos…

-¡Maestro!- bajo la estatua de una enorme ave de oro y rodeado por cientos de velas, un monje con una túnica roja desde los hombros y dorada hacia abajo se encontraba rezando a los dioses- Maestro, tenemos que irnos-dijo el niño de azul mientras todos tomaban la túnica dorada para sacudirlo y sacarlo de su trance. El fuego pronto bloquearía las salidas y su tiempo era limitado.

-Estas llamas…son llamas de destrucción, visibles o no, ya están por todos lados- el hombre se puso de pie y giró hacia sus discípulos, sus ojos aun parecían estar en trance pero veía la claridad de la situación más que la de cualquiera. Su cara cargaba una enorme pena y tristeza, esas llamas imparables lo consumirían todo hasta volver el mundo una braza negra y sin viva, matando el aura y,con él, toda vida- Los monjes dejamos que esto pasara al no incluirnos en la guerra, nuestro credo de paz...fue la ventaja de nuestro enemigo y, ahora, el mundo pagara-

-¿De que habla maestro?- jalando su túnica, el de ojos rojos aun tenía la esperando de poder huir antes que la torre los aplaste- Tenemos que irnos ya-sus alumnos le rogaban irse mientras el rugir del fuego los asechaba pero el maestro tenía una misión dentro de ese infierno.

-No...No puedo...lo siento- los niños cesaron sus esfuerzos e inundaron sus miradas con una gran tristeza por las palabras de su maestro- Esta torre...es la unión de la armonía y la esperanza. Si la abandonamos, los Dioses pensaran que abandonamos toda esperanza de que la guerra terminara…y no puedo permitirlo-

-Pero Maestro, los Dioses no han hecho nada por detener al emperador de Ransei- dijo el de ojos amarillos aun con la esperanza de que su maestro los acompañe pero eso no sería posible.

- Nosotros obramos por ellos y nosotros, los Guardianes del Aura, decidimos no obrar en la guerra...son nuestras decisiones las que nos llevaron a esto- las llamas entraron a la sala, las paredes y el techo empezaron a arden mientras se cubrían de un rojo intenso- Dejamos que el odio lo consumiera todo- susurró mirando a sus niños, ellos y sus pokemons buscaron reguardo en los brazos y bajo la túnica dorada del monje. Tal vez los niños aun podían escapar pero, fuera de la torre, otro infierno estaba esperando; lo más cercano a la alegría solo era estar con su maestro…incluso ahora.  
-Entonces...no lo dejaremos aquí solo- cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a él lo más fuerte que podían, los niños decidieron seguir a su maestro. Él los salvó de la calle y la soledad, era su única familia y su único motivo de vivir- Tomaremos la dedicación de mantener la esperanza con usted- dijo el de rojo respaldado por los demás y sus criaturas.

-Oh...ustedes…- en medio del infierno, en medio de la muerte y el rugido de las llamas, el piso aun podía ser mojado por lagrimas de felicidad- Aun las nuevas generaciones pueden sorprender a los monjes más antiguos- él se agachó un poco para cubrirlos bien a los 3. Con sus ojos húmedos y sujetándose fuertemente el uno de otro, los monjes y los pokemons sintieron cómo esas llamas los atrapaban en su brillo y transportaron a la más tranquila oscuridad.

_Vamos a hacer una promesa..._Los rayos de la tormenta golpearon la torre con gran rabia mientras sus truenos eclipsabas los gritos de la gente..._Será difícil, pero yo confió en ustedes..._El fuego subió de golpe hasta el cielo al mismo tiempo que un poderoso rugido surcaba el cielo_...Habrá dolor y lagrimas, sangre y muerte pero, cuando termine la oscuridad.._.La torre finalmente cayó, se desplomó brutalmente frente a los ojos tristes de la gente mientras la lluvia apagaba las ultimas llamas..._Podremos sonreír juntos, una vez más..._La tormenta terminó junto con el ataque. Las tropas se fueron del lugar dejando a una multitud de gente llorando la desgracia. No quedaba nada que salvar, no encontraron nada en los restos que mantenga viva su esperanza...


	5. Chapter 4

Como todos los buenos capítulos, empezamos con una chica nadando desnuda en el lago. Su bello y torneado cuerpo se mecía en las tranquilas aguas mientras su cabello anaranjado bailaba al compás del agua. Sacando su cabeza de su mundo azul, la joven tomó una bocanada de aire mientras se relajaba en el absoluto silenció del bosque. Desde las profundidades, esquivando sus largas piernas, un extraño montículo azul emergió lentamente frente a ella pero, extrañamente, solo le sonrió y lo recibió como un buen amigo.

-Hoy fue un día muy tranquilo, me dio tiempo para venir a verte- dijo tranquila mientras apoyaba sus pechos y, posteriormente, su cabeza sobre el extraño montículo azul. Una especie de gruñido pesado sacudió el agua al instante, varias ondas salieron justo por debajo de la joven pelinaranja- No te preocupes, mientras yo este aquí, nadie te lastimara…- susurró levemente, ella acarició un poco a su amigo antes de sumergirse juntos y seguir nadando nuevamente…

-Mientras tanto-

-Ajajaja…Ero Wind…ah, esa técnica me trae muchos recuerdos divertidos- sentado frente a un enorme escritorio, Steve , aka "el Director Stone", estaba escuchando la historia de los alumnos que tenía frente a él.

-No es gracioso ¡Es pervertido!- respondió Marina sacudiendo sus brazos enojada- Nadie respetable debería conoce esa técnica y mucho menos usted- las risas de Steve se detuvieron mientras recuperaba el aire, recordaba los hermosos momentos que esa técnica le había dado- Por ello, debe ponerle un castigo ejemplar a Brendan-remarcó al final sumamente molesta y señalando a joven alumno.

-Por ultima vez…Tenías a Yellow como escudo, era eso o atacarlas a las 2- sin muchas vueltas, Brendan respondió a la agresión mientras miraba en otra dirección con sus brazos cruzados, solo Yellow estaba en silenció entre los 2 más altos mientras sostenía su falda con ojos tristes- Además, no me afecta ver sus bragas…soy un guerrero y, en la batalla, soy como una maquina-los ojos de Brendan brillaron como si de Termineitor se tratara.

-Si, claro, como digas- dijo Steve en un tono sarcástico para quitarle credibilidad a su historia- Bueno, haremos lo siguiente. Aunque sea una batalla, aun estamos en una escuela, y verle las bragas a tus compañeras esta muy mal; Brendan discúlpate con Marina y Yellow- ordenó el hombre apuntándole con una bolígrafo al sorprendido joven- Ellas serán tus compañeras desde ahora y, además, Yellow terminó afectada por tu ataque sin moderación- Primero lo miró con rabia pero, unos segundos después, liberó un pesado suspiro, Brendan decidió aceptar lo que pasó antes de seguir alargando más este asunto.

-Esta bien, Yellow…- en joven extendió su mano para posarla sobre el hombro de su amiga- Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda y lamentó no haberte defendió correctamente- su tono pausado y triste capturó la atención de las jóvenes. Se podía sentir la angustia en sus palabras…hasta que…- Prometo que las 5 líneas blancas y 6 líneas rosas saldrán de mi cerebro en seguida- terminó de decir aun en un tono muy serio aunque la cara de las mujeres reflejaba otra cosa.

-¡Demasiado especifico!- le gritó la peliazul molesta.

-Y, en cuanto a Marina- continuó el joven- Lamento ver tus bragas, romper tu sostén y empujarte con el árbol rudamente mientras gritabas de dolor y me decías que te lo hacia muy duro-

-¡No lo digas así o la gente pensará algo equivocado!- las disculpas solo enojaron más a Crys. Ella se puso de pie y estaba por golpear a Brendan, hasta que recordó que su sostén estaba roto y optó por seguir cruzada de brazos bastante apenada.

-Ahora es tu turno Marina- continuó Steve mirando a la joven más alta-Diles que lo sientes-al igual que Brendan, la idea de disculparse no le gustaba mucho a la joven.

-…Lo siento- dijo en un tomó serio y molesto.

-Lo sientes, porque…-le dijo Brendan en modo de que lo siga pero solo se ganó una miraba molesta.

-Arg, lamento haberlos atacado, meterte esa pajilla en la nariz y usar Yellow como escudo ¿Ok?- terminó de decir casi gritando. La peliazul era bastante temperamental, pero tenía un buen corazón después de todo.

-Sniff, me hiciste bailar mucho…pero, te perdono- el corazón de Marina se detuvo al escuchar eso. Yellow giró su cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos dorados, y miró a mayor con sus ojos aun húmedos pero acompañados de un pequeña sonrisa- ¿Podemos ser amigas ahora, Marina-sempai?- dijo dulcemente mientras un aura de brillos la cubría. Era el poder de la ternura de una loli que Marina no pudo soportar; su escudo de dureza se rompió al instante.

- Awwww, eres tan tierna - sin perder el tiempo, los largos brazos de la joven envolvieron a Yellow- Claro que seremos amigas, Yellow sempei - la rubia estaba feliz de escuchar eso, finalmente tenía una amiga pero, desgraciadamente, su cabeza estaba atorada entre los pechos de la ultima.

-Eh, creo que deberían detenerse ahora…- dijo Steve mientras que, junto a Brendan, miraba la escena algo sorprendido hasta que ella comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Marina, apenada por su comportamiento, la liberó en seguida y volvió a su silla con su cara sonrijada. Yellow, por su parte, intentaba recuperar el aire mientras Brendan frotaba su espalda para animarla- Bueno…creo que es hora que les diga para que los estoy llamado. Esta es una buena oportunidad para que Yellow ingrese dentro del mundo de los aura guardianes- las palabras del hombre capturaron rápidamente la atención de todos, en especial Yellow-Nuestros radares descubrieron una poderosa fuente de aura azul rondando la ciudad, específicamente por el rió-

- ¿Se trata de un usuario de aura del tipo agua?- preguntó Marina intrigada.

-Puede ser…pero- haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática- Lo sentimos moverse únicamente por el agua…puede que sea un pokemon acuático- dijo muy relajado para la importancia del asunto.

-¡Un pokemon!- rápidamente, Brendan y Marina saltaron de la expectativa.

-Genial, hacía años que no veía uno- mencionó sonriendo el joven, todos parecían muy emocionados excepto, por supuesto, Yellow; ella simplemente no entendía nada.

-Disculpen…-pidió la joven rubia algo apenada- ¿Qué es un pokemon?-

-Un pokemon es una criatura mítica que puede controlar el aura tal como los aura guardianes pero a un nivel superior debido a su sincronía con el Aura- explicó Marina con una sonrisa amable- Los llamamos pokemon por que usamos dispositivos especiales para capturarlos que nos permiten cargarlos dentro de un bolsillo…y también es más comercial-

-Antes de los años oscuros, existían pokemons rondando por todo el mundo pero ahora solo quedan muy pocos- reclinándose sobre la silla, Brendan dio a conocer ese terrible detalle.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia con algo de preocupación.

-El aura del mundo cambió durante esa guerra, una especie de arma que destruyó gran parte de la fuerza vital que existía en al Tierra y matándolos lentamente- respondió Steve con frialdad. La guerra oscura alteró el aura de una forma terrible, al punto que todos los pokemons se vieron afectados. Los huevos, que se alimentaban del aura de la Tierra, no nacían y las especies empezaron a desaparecer lentamente; solo 1 del millón de huevos nacía- Los pocos que quedan son cazados, vendidos o hasta asesinados como monstruos…es parte de nuestro deber como aura guardines ayudarlos a no desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra- el hombre metió su mano bajo su escritorio y sacó una extraña esfera de color blanco y rojo- Esta es una pokebola, es un dispositivo que captura materia orgánica pro-aura y la convierte en energía para trasportarla más fácilmente. Cuanto con ustedes para llevarlo a un lugar seguro- sin más que decir, el hombre le lanzó la esfera a Yellow y esta la atrapó con sus manos.

-Entiendo- como toda una defensora de los derechos de los animales, Yellow llenó su rostro con determinación y estaba lista para el ataque….más o menos- ¿Cómo hacemos esto?- dejando atrás su determinación, la chica llenó su rostro de duda sin saber que hacer. Steve solo suspiró con angustia y miró a la chica de nuevo para explicarle.

-Pues, tienen que llevar uno de estos- el hombre buscó algo en los cajones de su escritorio y extrajó 3 teléfonos rojos de pantallas táctil para luego deslizarlos por la madera hasta quedar frente a los jóvenes- Estos con los Pokedex, dispositivos de alta tecnología que mi compañía diseñó- explicaba mientras las manos rápidas de los niños tomaban los aparatos impacientes y sonriendo- Ellos tienen muchas funciones, una de ellas es un radar de vibraciones de aura que les ayudará a encontrar a ese pokemon. Además, cuenta con todas las funciones de un teléfono común y nos permitirá mantenernos en contacto en caso de emergencía- las explicaciones de Steve eran importantes pero, como unos niños, los guardianes estaban más interesados en los teléfonos que en él; algo que lo molesto un poco.

-Genial, un teléfono gratis- dijo Brendan empezando a ver las aplicaciones- ¿Tiene juegos y eso?-

-¡Brendan!- gritó muy molesto Steve al escuchar eso- Es una herramienta de tecnología avanzada para enfrentar al mal…por supuesto que los tiene- remarcó apuntando un símbolo en forma de dado en la pantalla del joven.

-¿Y tendremos una señal decente de Internet con él?- preguntó Marina también mirando las aplicaciones también.

-¿Tengo cara de promotora telefónica?- un poco cansado, el hombre se puso de pie y apuntó a la puerta- ¡Se van a clases y luego a buscar al pokemon!- su tonó no parecía ser una broma, los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y salieron casi corriendo de la oficina. De nuevo solo, Steve volvió a sentarse y se relajó con un largo suspiro antes de quedarse mirando al techo-Y pensar que faltan 5 más…-

-Unas educativas clases después-

Los 3 guardianes, luego de salir de la escuela, se encontraban viajando en bicicleta hacia una zona boscosa cercana a la ciudad. Yellow estaba viajando con Marina por 2 motivos especiales, la mayor no quería que este cerca de una bestia como lo era Brendan (luego del incidente de las faldas) y, siendo sincera, Yellow no soportaría otro viaje como el de esta mañana. Tardaron unos minutos, aunque Brendan podría (y quería) ir a más velocidad, pero llegaron a un largó río que atravesada todo el inmenso bosque; el lugar ideal para un pokemon de agua.

-Bueno, vamos a separarnos aquí- Aun con Yellow sujetada a su cintura, Marina tomó la posta de líder mientras señalaba a la gran maza de agua- Nosotras exploramos este lado del río subiendo y tú exploras el otro bajando- la confianza en sus palabras era grande considerando que Brendan se llevó la peor parte.

-Oi ¿Yo tengo que ir solo?-gritó molesto el joven que cargaba una espada de madera en su espalda.

-Claro que si- le respondió en un tono más alto Marina- Yellow-sempai no sabe utilizar aura y no la voy a dejar sola contigo…Bestia pervertida- el joven de ojos rojos afiló su mirada ante las palabras de la peliazul. Yellow estaba por decir algo antes que otra pelea empezara pero, sorpresivamente, el joven volteó su bicicleta para darles la espalda.

-Esta bien, diviértanse…-dijo seriamente antes de acelerar hacia lo bajo del rió, algo que dejó un poco sorprendidas a las 2 ya que esperaban un poco más de resistencia.

-Bueno, ya se fue…- en seguida, Crys volvió a los pedales y empezó a dirigiste al sentido contrario al rió- Este chico me altera-

-Marina-sempai, no digas esas cosas- al sentir que atacaban a su amigo, Yellow se sobresaltó pero, como siempre, manteniendo un tono gentil en su voz- Brendan no es alguien malo-

-Lo se…pero lo siento extraño- respondió la peliazul con una mirada algo preocupada hacia el camino- El aura de Brendan es increíble, no solo por fuerte… también es muy aterrador- la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso de la boca de la psíquica- Las personas con aura psíquico somos muy sensoriales y ese aura de fuego no era nada a lo que he enfrentado antes. Sentí como su sola presencia…me que quemaba…me ardía el cuerpo…me intimidaba su sola presencia- en la mente de la joven, una figura oscura rodeaba de llamas estaba frente a ella-…Era un verdadero demonio…- la rubia seguía sorprendía por escuchar esas palabras, le recordaba mucho a la primera vez que vio las habilidades de Brendan en batalla; era verdaderamente temible recordarlo –Y además… ¡No quiero imaginarme lo que te haría si los dejo solos!- gritó con total furia al final.

-Mente de Marina-

-Bueno Yellow, ya estamos solos- con sus ojos de demonio, Brendan acorralaba a la pequeña y temblorosa Yellow contra un gran árbol en el solitario bosque- Aquí nadie nos molestará- dijo acercándole su rostro en un tenue susurró hacia la nerviosa rubia. La mano del joven frotó la suave mejilla de la rubia mientras ella intentaba apartar su mirada.

-Pero…Brendan-sempai…- alcanzó a decir la rubia tartamudeando, sus mejillas estaba rojas por el miedo y la vergüenza a lo que ocurriría- Tenemos que buscar al pokemon…y Marina-sempai no estará contenta si nos encuentra-la cara del joven siguió acercándose un poco más mientras mostraba sus colmillos afilados de domino en una temible sonrisa.

-Calma, calma…-le dijo mientras, bruscamente, mordió el pómulo de la oreja de ella hasta sacarle un pequeño gemido de sus labios rosados- Marina no te salvará de lo que voy a hacerte ahora Yellow- de forma sucia y altanera, el joven deslizó sus mano hasta tocar las rodillas desnudas de la niña a pesar de la resistencia de la ella- Mi dura espada esta ansiosa por tu calor- con la velocidad suave pero continua, el joven terminó por esconder sus mano dentro de la falda de la inocente rubia hasta hacerla retorcerse de golpe.

-No…Brendan-sempai…por favor…- suplicaba entre diminutos gemidos mientras su cara se teñía de rojo y sus piernas temblaban-No…no aquí…-

-Nadie te ayudara ahora, braguitas blancas…Muajajajaja- le respondía él mientras reía macabramente.

-Al mundo normal-

-Esa…escoria- remarcaba Marina mientras rechinaba los dientes furiosa por sus pensamientos.

-Pues…Brendan tiene una cara que asusta un poco- mencionaba la rubia aun sujetando la cadera de la ciclista, aunque ignorando completamente su mundo imaginario, sabía que las palabras de Marina tenían sus motivos-Pero su calor…no me quema de hecho…- la imagen del joven sonriendo al pedirle que subiera a su bicicleta y la de él ofreciéndole su jugo surcaron fugazmente la mente de Yellow hasta sacarle una sonrisa sincera- Yo creo que es muy "calido", en el buen sentido- resaltó en un tono dulce mirando al horizonte. Las palabras de la rubia enternecieron a Crys, era como si estuviera comiendo un bombón con centro azucarado.

- Awww, eres muy dulce Yellow-sempai - contestó enternecida la mayor. De no ser por que estaba manejando, hubiera saltado a abrazarla (ahora que tenía otro sostén)- Suenas como una niña enamorada por primera vez- las mejillas de ella resaltaron en rojo al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? NO…yo…bueno…no…yo…- como era usual, los nervios de ella empezaron a aplastar su cuerpo pero eso solo endulzaba aun más a Crys; la hacia verse mucho más tierna.

-Mientras tanto-

-¿Qué se creerá esa Marina al llamarme pervertido?- se cuestionaba Brendan mientras continuaba su viaje junto al río. Por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar que las palabras de la peliazul le carcoman la cabeza ¿Él era un pervertido? No, ella era una mal pensaba: no quedaba ninguna duda- Yo no puedo estar pensando todo el tiempo en bragas y senos, tengo que proteger al mundo y salvar a los…-

-¡CUIDADO!- Brendan fue sacado de sus pensamientos repentinamente, una bicicleta se dirigía a toda velocidad contra él desde otra de las rutas del bosque. Si la evitaba, el conductor se estrellaría directo con el rió a una velocidad tal que le rompería los huesos; tenía que salvarlo y detenerlo antes.

Con un leve salto, el joven dejó que su bicicleta avanzara mientras el quedaba firme frente al ciclista descontrolado. Con una increíble velocidad, tomó al conductor de la bici con sus brazos mientras lo sacaba de la bici y esta seguía su camino hasta el agua. La fuerza del movimiento sacó de balance a Brendan cuando sujetó al conductor y se vio forzado a caer de espaldas para no lastimarlo. La maniobra fue un éxito, la bici golpeó el río deteniéndose en la orilla pero su conductor estaba seguro en los brazos de Brendan mientras él colocaba su cabeza entre sus pechos…un segundo ¡¿Qué?!

-Atatatata…eso dolió- una joven de cabellos naranja estaba sobre el cuerpo de Brendan. la nariz del hombre quedó apretada justo entre los melones de la chica, dejando a Brendan como un tomate, pero no parecía molestarle a la joven- Eso estuvo cerca…malditos frenos- con lentitud, después del golpe, la joven apoyó sus brazos en el suelo y se levantó lo suficiente como para ver a su salvador- Gracias amigo, te debo una de las grandes- con el sol como fondo, el joven podía ver unos bellos ojos azules escondidos dentro de una marea de cabellos naranjas. Una hermosa joven miraba con una sonrisa a su salvador- Me llamó Misty ¿Y tú?-

-Bren…Brendan- tardó en responder el joven con un hilo de sangre bajando de su nariz hasta sus labios.

-Oh Dios, te lastimaste- rápidamente, la mano de chica tomó la mejilla del pelinegro para levantarle el rostro ver mejor- Lo siento, fue mi culpa y…arg- al intentar ponerse de pie, una fuerte sensación de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo; algo que sorprendió al joven.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó rápidamente mientras la ayudaba a no caer con sus brazos.

-Mi rodilla…creo que me lastime-quitándose delicadamente del cuerpo de Brendan, Misty notó un feo corte sobre su rodilla derecha ya que, ella no alcanzó a "caer" sobre el cuerpo del joven. Misty extendió sus largas piernas para ver la herida, ellas terminaban en un micro short, donde los ojos de Brendan estaban ahora. Rápidamente, el joven sacudió su cabeza para espantar los malos pensamientos y puso de pie al instante.

-Tranquila, tengo algo que puede ayudarte- el joven de ojos rojos metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando algo (¿Un condón?...naaa, mentira xD). Un extraño spray azul apareció en sus mano y se inclinó para tomar la rodilla de la joven. Roseó un liquido frió sobre su pierna y, casi al instante, la herida se cubrió de una espuma que sanaba y calmaba el dolor.

-Wouw, ¿Son los spray de Hoenn?- dijo ella muy impresionada mientras el dolor se calmaba- Son muy costosos, no debiste gastarlo en mi-

-Ja, tengo muchos, calma- con media sonrisa en su rostro, Brendan le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La joven aceptó la ayuda con gusto, pudo ponerse de pie aunque no soltaba la mano del joven hasta que sus piernas recuperen la firmeza- ¿Segura que estas bien?- le dijo mientras la miraba tambalearse.

-Si, gracias- respondió ella sonriéndole- No es normal encontrar a alguien tan caballeresco por aquí-Misty miró de arriba abajo a su salvador, apenas era más alto y ese unirme le indicaba que asistía a una de las escuelas de ciudad Trigal…¿Esa cosa era un sombrero?...bueno, era un chico apuesto al fin de cuentas- (Tal vez podamos tener un poco de acción en el agua antes de irme)- pensó colocando una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. De pronto, antes que el fic se volviera más interesante, el reloj de pulsera de Misty empezó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos y espantándola- Rayos ¡Es tarde!- dijo soltando la mano de Brendan y empezó a cojear hacía su bicicleta; mojada pero intacta.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Brendan sorprendido, la espuma necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para sanar su herida y ella ya estaba moviéndose.

-Tengo que ir a…un lugar…- mencionó cortantemente mientras se montaba de nuevo en su vehiculo, debía ser muy importante. Brendan, algo preocupado, quería acompañarla mas tenía que enfocarse en su misión y, entonando su voz, Misty aun tenía algo que decirle- Oye Brendan…eres un buen chico y tengo que decirte algo- ese tono era muy distinto al anterior, era como si algo la asustara- Veté del bosque…es más peligroso de lo que dicen…- una sensación fría acarició la espalda de Brendan ¿Era una advertencia? Tenía más sabor a "amenaza"- Cuídate y gracias de nuevo- sin más que perder, Misty se lanzó al camino a toda velocidad dejando al joven muy confundido.

El joven permaneció en silencio unos minutos mirándola irse. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir, lo sentía en el aire. Las mujeres cambian sus sentimientos muy rápido pero ese tipo cambió no dejaba nada bueno. Él se apresuró a buscar su bici, tenía que seguirla para saber que pasaba pero, en ese momento, su pokedex empezó a soñar en señal de alerta; algo no estaba bien.

-

-Entonces…-decía Steve hablando por su teléfono mientras Cintia estaba sentaba en el escritorio- ¿Cuándo llegará tu tren?-

-No lo se, viejo- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono- Este tren es genial pero acabó de subir…Tal vez sea hora una hora y media- respondió una voz muy "radical".

-Excelente, si llegas a tiempo, puedes unirte a los demás guardianes en la misión- explicó él de cabellos plateados.

-Ah, pues, "flamitas" es muy bueno en esas cosas; no tanto como yo claro- respondió auto halagándose- Pero Crys es candente y la rubia también suena bien…- Steve suspiró pesadamente mientras Cintia se reía por lo bajo- Ok Stevenson, nos veremos pronto…mándale mis saludos al bomboncito de Cintia- terminó de mencionar en un tono de conquistador antes de cortar.

-Oh…este chico me a dar más problemas que los demás aquí- guardando el teléfono, el hombre le dio un rápido vistazo a los papeles sobre su escritorio- Lo expulsaron de su escuela anterior por espiar en el baño de mujeres y acosó…Marina tiene sus motivos para odiarlo-

-Ahora con "Chispitas" y "Flamita" juntos…solo falta mi alumno para el trío- inclinado su espalda hacia atrás hasta que sus cabellos cubrieron toda la mesa y solo las cuervas de su cuerpo quedaban a la vista del director- Su barco llegara en unos días de Sinnoh aunque será el ultimo el llegar-

- Jamás los hemos tenido a todos juntos antes…-Steve se reclinó sobre su silla mirando intrigado hacia la ventana- Cuando ellos y nosotros 4 estemos reunidos…nuestra mayor fuerza estará centrada en Johto- los aura guardianes nacieron en Johto antes de moverse a todo el mundo, el centro del aura de todo el mundo tenía indicios en esa región. Sus intrigas para la batalla nublaban la mente del hombre de cabellos plateados pero alguien estaba por solucionarlo.

-Debemos festejar este suceso histórico ¿No lo crees?- tomándolo de la corbata y con un jalón fuerte, Cinta llevó el rostro del millonario hasta su pecho.

-Cin…Cintia- dijo paralizado al suave contacto de sus mejillas con la tela negra que envolvía las curvas de la mujer.

-Jeje…sigues tímido como siempre Steve- mencionó feliz ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza y se preparaba para los siguientes juegos…


	6. Chapter 5

-Ma..Marina- en el claro dia, la rubia seguía sujetando la cintura de su compañera mientras atravesaban el frondoso bosque- Disculpa que te moleste tanto pero ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar el aura?- durante el viaje, Yellow intentaba despejar todas las dudas de su cabeza y, afortunadamente, Crys estaba dispuesta a responderlas ya que serían camaradas en esta aventura.

-Pues, cuando era una niña…- respondió sonriendo mientras se recordaba como una pequeña niña de cabello azul-…Cintia me buscó y me dijo sobre mis poderes. Me prometió un futuro bueno y me dijo que sería parte de algo que cambiaría el destino del mundo…jeje, te emocionas mucho cuando escuchas eso- Marina sonrió un poco. Cuando era niña, Cintia era como una heroína frente a ella y daría lo máximo para ser igual que ella. Además, el dinero de Steve ayudaría a su familia y todo parecía genial en los cuentos de la rubia.

-¿Y ella te entrenó?- preguntó la rubia ignorando los recuerdos de la peliazul.

-Je, no…Cintia tenía unos alumnos en Sinnoh y mi aura no coincidía con el de ella. Yo fui entrenada por el maestro Mento durante 3 años- los recuerdos de la joven la tenían a ella cargando enorme rocas con sus poderes psíquicos mientras una hombre con un antifaz y elegante vestimenta la miraba a la distancia- Cuando dominé mi poder, Steve me buscó y me llevó a entrenar a Tesalia con una de las aura guardianes más fuertes…mi maestra Caitlin- la imagen de una mujer con un gigantesco cabello y adormecido rostro apareció en la mente de la chica- Ella es casi tan fuerte como Cintia y me enseñó increíbles técnicas…aunque era muy muy holgazana- dijo con molestía al final.

-Entonces ¿Tengo que entrenar con alguien de aura Hada?- la idea de Yellow era muy acertada pero su respuesta no tenía buenos resultados.

-Lamento decirte esto Yellow, pero nunca escuche de un maestro de aura estilo Hada- respondió Marina con pesar mientras Yellow se sorprendía ¿Qué tan raros eran sus poderes? Esas palabras solo desanimaron a su compañera pero Marina no buscaba eso- Pero tal vez entiendas mejor su tu aura cuando crezcas Yellow-sempai, incluso puedes que seas más fuerte que yo cuando tengas mi edad en algunnos años- eso estaba mejor, quería darle la idea de que podía ser muy fuerte en poco tiempo con su aura tan raro…pero se olvido de algo importante.

-Pero…Marina-sempai…tu y yo…tenemos la misma edad- respondió ella con una nube negra sobre la cabeza mientras una corriente eléctrica atravesó la espalda de la más alta. Marina, con su cuerpo sexy y desarrollado, tenía la misma edad que Yellow, con su cuerpo pequeño y tierno; la naturaleza era cruel. Por fortuna, mientras la peliazul intentaba enmendar su error con palabras de aliento, sus pokedex empezaron a sonar en un tono muy alármate. No perdieron un segundo en buscarlo y, cuando tocaron la pantalla, notaron que ambas tenían un correo sin abrir.

DE: Brendan…  
- Lo encontré-

-¡No puede ser!- Marina se detuvo de golpe, casi sin notar que la cabeza de su compañera se golpeó contra su espalda hasta dejarla aturdida con espirales en los ojos- Brendan lo encontró…debo responderle- sin perder un solo segundo, la joven empezó a teclear a una velocidad absurda.

DE: Marina…  
- Brendan ¿Cómo es? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que me teletransporte para ayudarte? Recuerda mantenerte lejos del agua por la desventaja de tu aura. ¿Tienes una pokebola? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? Dinos que necesitas…- terminó de escribir para esperar la respuesta del joven. Luego de unos instantes, otro correo llegó al teléfono de la joven.

DE: Brendan…  
-…Estoy bien…-

-¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esta!?- gritó ella sacudiendo su teléfono en el aire- No respondió ni una de mis preguntas- en seguida, Marina empezó escribir una enorme mensaje llenó de furia concentrándose solo en eso.

El aura guardiana estaba tan concentrada en escribir que no fue capaz de notar unas pequeñas burbujas salir del agua. El pokedex de Yellow empezó a sonar como loco, ella lo tomó entre sus manos lo más rápido que pudo mientras seguía un adolorida de la cabeza. Toda la pantalla tenía un tono azul con un letrero en rojo que decía "detectado", la rubia no entendía de que se trataba pero Marina, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder, entendió el mensaje.

-¡Yellow!- la joven giro su cintura, rodeó ala rubia con sus brazos y, un segundo después, fueron atrapadas por una enorme ola. La reacción de la joven fue lenta por estar escribiendo, una enorme corriente de agua las arrastró varios metros dando tumbos en el bosque. Finalmente, la peliazul quedó tendida en el suelo respirando agitadamente y aun sosteniendo a la otra joven sobre su cuerpo mojado- *Cof**Cof*…¿Estas bien?-la rubia cayó sobre Marina, quien amortiguó el golpe. Sus ropas mojadas se pegaban a su piel mientras las mejillas de Yellow aun descasaban sobre los senos de su compañera y respiraba agitada. Sus piernas entrecruzadas impedía que puedan separar sus suaves vientres que, dada la situación, estaban cubiertos por los brillantes cabellos dorados de la más pequeña.

-*Cof **Cof*…ay…sempai- despegando su rostro del pecho de su compañera, la rubia parecía muy mareada después del ataque pero no tenía ninguna herida gracias al cuerpo de Crys. Ambas dejaron a un lado el dolor de sus cuerpos para mirar al rió ¿De donde salió toda esa agua? Sus ojos verdes quedaron congelados al verlo, una enorme masa azul sobre salía del río mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Su piel era como placas de acero, ojos llenos de furia y dejando escapar un leve pero grueso rugido de su boca; un enorme monstruo apareció frente a las chicas-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es…?- Yellow no podía creerlo, no podía soportar el terror que sostenía su cuerpo.

- Es un pokemon… respondió Marina afilando la mirada, una enorme serpiente acuática acallaba sus voces con un increíble rugido. Las chicas cubrieron sus oídos mientras Yellow gritaba por debajo del sonido aplastante del pokemon, nunca imaginaron encontrar un monstruo como este. A pesar que las jóvenes no prestaban atención, el pokedex de ambas estaba hablando.

Pokedex: Gyarados… "La serpiente marina"

"Este pokemon es muy territorial y es muy peligroso si se lo enfrenta sin cuidado. Su poder con el agua es muy grande y puede dominar otros elementos. Entre sus pasatiempos están comer muchos peces, vigilar su territorio y comer lolis"

Yellow: ¡NO! D;=

La boca de la criatura se llenó de feroces llamas mientras Marina lo miraba asombrada ¿Un ataque de fuego de un pokemon de agua? En fracciones de segundo, la peliazul se colocó al frente de su amiga y uso toda su fuerza psíquica para caer un escudo que rompió en 2 el lanzallamas de la criatura antes que las toque. Como Moisés (¿?), Marina se mantenía abriendo las llamas y esperado que Yellow se moviera pero, con tanto miedo, la rubia estaba congelada en el suelo mientras la barrera empezaba a romperse.

-¿Yellow?...¡Yellow!- era inútil, Marina pensó rápidamente y uso su fuerza psíquica para lanzar a la rubia lejos del peligro y apenas pudo teletransportarse antes que las llamas destrocen el escudo y calcinaran todo a su paso. Los árboles se vieron envueltos en llamas al momento que el monstruo detuvo su ataque. Yellow, manchada con logo, cerrada sus ojos ante el brillo de las llamas pero su cuerpo seguía temblando como si tuviera frió. Esa criatura, ese monstruo, le daba demasiado miedo…no podía moverse.

Marina lanzó un Golpe Psíquico contra la frente del Gyarados, ella tenía el deber que proteger a su compañera ahora y usaría todo su poder para detener al pokemon a como de lugar. Gruñendo con fuerza, el pokemon golpeó el rió con su cola y levantó una enorme ola contra ella, la misma técnica que utilizó cuando estaban en bicicleta, pero esta vez Marina estaba lista.

-¡Psico Corte!- moviendo su mano como una espada, la joven disparó una enorme hoz cortante de energía que partió en 2 anla ola sin ningún problema hasta golpear de llenó a la serpiente marina y lanzar hacía atrás- Eres muy rebelde, tengo que capturarte rápido- como ella sabía para capturar un pokemon tenía que debilitar su energía lo más posible y luego lanzar la pokebola (es lo primero que te enseñan en el mundo de nintendo…creo). Ella realmente fuerte, a pesar que podía notarse su sostén azul a través de su camiseta mojada, Marina no retrocedía ni un solo paso frente a ese enorme monstruo. Sus manos se llenaron de energía, estaba por darle golpe final a Gyarados pero no notó que el agua bajo sus pies se movía ¡Psico…Ray…AAAHHHHH!- antes que pueda disparar su ataque, Crys fue levantada en el aire por varios tentáculos de agua que la sujetaron bocabajo-¡Tentáculos!...y estoy en un uniforme escolar…NOOOOOOO ;_;- gritó lamentando su suerte, sin tener en cuenta que alguien se acercaba detrás de ella.

-Otro que viene a capturar a mi amigo- A pesar del miedo, la rubia abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó otra voz acercándose- ¿Ahora envían niñas? Bueno…da igual- desde las llamas de los árboles, una joven pelinaraja apareció sosteniendo su mano en el aire mientras apuntaba a Marina y su miraba estaba cargada de rabia- No les dejare que se lleven a mi amigo-

-¿Una usuaria de Aura?- hoy no era el día de Marina, tenía a un pokemon poderoso y a una usuaria de agua como enemigos; sin contar que estaba de cabeza- ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?-

-Estoy aquí para alejar a los idiotas que quieres capturar pokemons; gente como tú- presionando su mano, los látigos de agua presionaron más los muslos y pechos de la peliazul hasta hacerla gritar. Su gritó alertó a Yellow, su amiga estaba sufriendo, la única amiga que tenía estaba en peligro ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo no podía moverse, esa chica aterradora estaba por dejar que ese monstruo atacara a Marina y solo estaba ella en el lugar. No estaban Brendan o Steve, solo una pequeña niña llorona…la pequeña e inútil de Yellow…quien no podía salvarse ni a ella misma…solo llorar…

-(No…)- su cuerpo temblaba, su cabello cubrían sus ojos y ellos dejaban caer lagrimas al suelo- (Marina me necesita…)-mientras sus puños se cerraron en la arena, la pelinaraja sujetó con más fuerza a Crys mientras su pokemon cargaba una esfera de fuego en su boca-(No quiero que la lastimen….no quiero perderla…no quiero llorar…NO QUIERO VER OTRA TUMBA)- un flash frente a sus ojos, la imagen de 2 tumbas de piedra con flores blancas y una niña llorando frente a ellas, el miedo a ser lastimada la aplastaba…pero el miedo a perder a su amiga era mucho peor-(No…NO…) ¡NOOOO!-

Los puños de la niña golpearon el suelo con fuerza tal que sus nudillos quedaron marcados en las grietas. Un aura hizo sonar los pokedex, un aura captó la atención del pokemon, un aura rosada sacudió con violencia los cabellos dorados de la joven. El agua de Misty se precipitó en seguida liberando a Marina, ninguna de las 2 entendía que estaba pasando, ni el pokemon, ni la misma Yellow pero era algo que nadie en mucho tiempo había visto.

-¡No vas a lastimar a Marina!- gritó la rubia metiendo sus manos dentro de su ropa para sacar lo único que tenía en esa situación; la pokebola- ¡No te lo permitiré!- juntando todas sus fuerzas, la rubia lanzó la esfera de su mano a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano. El monstruo sintió como la esfera cubierta de energía rosada, golpeó su frente con una enorme fuerza y se abrió repentinamente, En un segundo, el pokemon azul se trasformó en energía y fue devorado por la esfera de metal roja y blanca. Se escuchó caer al agua y, finalmente, la pokebola quedo flotando en el rió con el pokemon dentro.

-In…Increíble…- murmuró Marina sin salir de su sorpresa ¿Ese era el aura de las Hadas?

-…¿Eh?...-parpadeando un par de veces, Yellow parecía haber salido de un estado de hipnosis, miró las jóvenes sorprendidas en la orilla, a la pokebola en el rió y lo repitió varias veces sin salir de su sorpresa- ¿Lo hice?...¿Yo?...¡Santa vaca! ¡Lo hice!- la joven llevó sus manos a su mejillas tan rápido como pudo cuando notó que ella, finalmente, pudo derrotar sus temores y ayudar a alguien; por desgracia, sus nervios volvieron de golpe y apagó sus ojos echando vapor por su boca-Lo…hice…-decía temblorosamente mientras caía de rodillas con la misma cara boba.

-NO, MONSTRUOS- sin perder el tiempo, Misty corrió al agua y sujetó la pokebola entre sus brazos- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Gyarados? ¿Qué buscan con él?- ella estaba triste, sus uñas rasgaban esa cárcel donde ahora estaba su amigo- ¿Por qué quieren separarnos?- sin más, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre la esfera ya que no soportaba la idea de perder a su amigo.

-Él esta bien…esta en un estado suspendido mientras…-antes que Marina pueda terminar de explicar lo que ocurría, un fuerte brillo salió de las manos de Misty cegándolos a todos.

Con un enorme rugido; el Gyarados se liberó de la esfera para quedar libre nuevamente frente a su amiga. Misty cambio sus lagrimas de tristeza por unas de felicidad, abrazó a su pokemon (no completamente, claro) y descansó su cabeza sobre sus escamas. Él estaba molesto, no solo lo atraparon, hicieron llorar a su amiga y eso no estaba para nada bien. El monstruo ya no se daría tiempo para ningún juego más, cargó su boca con agua y disparó un enorme torrente contra la persona que lo capturó; Yellow.

-¡Lanzallamas!- por detrás de la joven de cabellos dorados, un enorme torrente de fuego apareció para bloquear el agua. Uno pensaría que el ataque azul ganaría la batalla pero la intensidad de la llamas era tal que parecían estar al igual en fuerza. El choque produjo una corriente de vapor tan fuerte que pudo apagar las llamas que cubrían el bosque en un solo instante- Bien, ganaron…-Yellow mantenía los ojos cerrados desde el impacto pero una voz familiar la hizo abrirlos y colocar una sonrisa en su rostro- El que ustedes encontraron, es mucho más grande que el mió-

-Psy…psy- mencionó el pato amarillo que Brendan cargaba detrás de su bicicleta. El joven de cabellos negros finalmente entro en escena después de capturar a un pokemon en el rió pero jamás esperó que sus amigas encontraran otro y de ese tamaño.

-Brendan ¿Tú también estas en esto?- gritó Misty muy sorprendida.

- Misty, tenía mis sospechas sobre que sabías algo sobre un pokemon. Veo que tu aura se afectó por el contacto- el joven bajó de su vehiculo y, cargando su espada sobre sus hombros, empezó a caminar hacia el enorme dragón azul- Nosotros somos los buenos, tenemos que llegarlo a un lugar donde este seguro…aunque no quiera- pasando por el lado de Yellow, Brendan entró al rió hasta que cubrió sus rodillas. El monstruo rugió intimidante pero el aura guardián solo sonrió, ambos protegerían a sus amigas con todo su poder y destreza- Prepárate amigo, porque no voy a contenerme ni un…-

-¡Impactrueno!-

Brendan:-¿Eh? ó_ò-  
Gyarados:- ¿Gyarrr? Ó_Ò-

Antes que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera reaccionar, o moverse, un enorme rayo amarillo golpeó el rió y una enorme corriente eléctrica los lanzó a los 2 por el aire. El pokemon tenía una marcada desventaja contra la electricidad, ese ataque lo lanzó fuera del agua, destrozando varios árboles y terminando en el suelo completamente abatido.

-Jeje, un trabajo muy simple- se escuchó desde detrás de los árboles. Unos pasos firmes empezaron a acercarse a las jóvenes mientras ellas aun no salían de su sorpresa- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? 3 lindas chicas esperándome…ja, algo muy normal para el aura guardián del rayo- Yellow no podía creerlo, un joven de cabellos negros y el mismo uniforme de Brendan apareció del bosque mientras cargaba en sus hombros una espada de madera igual a la del joven de orbes rojos. Lo más llamativo para ella eran, sin dudas, sus extraños ojos amarillos; llenos de un brillo salvaje- Calma chicas, hay suficiente Jimmy para todas- remató con galanura mientras guiñaba un ojo y sonreía mientras un fondo de estrellas se dibujaba a sus espaldas.

-Jimmy…tú…tú…- tal y como lo recordaba Marina, el pervertido amarillo por fin apareció y dejó muy sorprendidos a todos con su poder.

-Lo se, te dejé sin aliento- respondió con una enorme arrogancia mientras peinaba su cabello oscuro con sus manos-Tengo ese efecto en las chicas…-

-¡IDIOTA!- interrumpiendo su discurso, el gritó de Marina lo obligó a cubrirse las orejas- No solo lastimaste al pokemon gravemente, también le diste a Brendan- mientras Misty lloraba y acariciaba la criatura herida, Yellow sacaba a un inconciente Brendan del agua- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?-

-Ups, lo siento jejeje- con un tono bobo, el joven rascó su cabeza mientras dejaba su espada en el suelo- Es que…ver tu sostén a través de tu camisa me distrajó y yo…- fue cuando Marina se dio cuenta del hecho, el agua en su camisa dejaba ver perfectamente su sostén y esa bella curva que se formaba entre sus pechos. Como un termómetro, el rostro de la peliazul empezó a ponerse rojo hasta que llegó al límite de su frente.

-¡IDIOTA!- un montón de estrellas y el sonido del puño de la joven dándole en la cara fue lo último que sintió nuestro nuevo aura guardián antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.


	7. Chapter 6

Una caja de brillante metal, los aura guardianes descendían en un ascensor secreto junto a Steve, Cintia y a una muy nerviosa Misty. Ella sostenía fuertemente una pokebola donde contenían a un peligro Gyarados que Jimmy, el nuevo aura guardia, atrapó después de una encarnizada batalla; por si no leyeron el capitulo anterior. Al entender sus sentimientos por el pokemon, nuestros héroes decidieron llevarla con Steve y explicarle la situación. El hombre decidió que era el momento perfecto para mostrarles el lugar donde los pokemons capturados se mantenían en constante vigilancia.

-Esta chica consiguió lo que llamamos "sinergia de aura"- mientras todos se mantenían en silencio, Steve tenía unas cosas más que explicar sobre los poderes de la pelinaraja- Esto es muy usual cuando un humano esta cerca de un pokemon u otra fuente de aura poderosa. Tu aura tiende a guiarse por la fuerza más cercana y lo polariza en un elemento común. Es como si un pokemon fuera un imán y el humano un metal, tras estar mucho en contacto, termina imantándolo-

-Mucho "contacto" ¿Eh?- detrás de todos y apoyando su espalda con la pared de metal, Jimmy colocó una sonrisa muy rara- Eso suena un poco pervertido-

-Tú…- inmediatamente, Marina estaba por arremeter contra el joven pero Steve la detuvo de inmediato; Jimmy no podía ser castigado por ser Jimmy (¿?)

-Entonces ¿Puedes adquirir auras diferentes depende del pokemon que se encuentre cerca de ti?- preguntó muy intrigada Yellow sobre el tema.

-Pues…es más un 50\ 50- respondió sujetando su barbilla- Es obvió que esta chica tenía alguna conexión con el agua y estar junto a este pokemon terminó activando sus poderes-

- No siempre obtienes los mismo poderes que el pokemon- llamando la atención de todos, Cintia continuó con la explicación- Muchos pokemon tienen 2 auras naturales y los humanos por defecto solo podemos dominar 1 elemento y movimientos de aura normal y lucha- la rubia mayor empezó a jugar con su cabello sintiéndose impórtate por tener a todos mirándolo- Además, algunos humanos tienen una conexión tan fuerte con su aura que no es afectado por un pokemon y suelen ser muy poderosos con su elemento; casos como Brendan o yo- terminó de rematar con más ego. Ella estuvo mucho tiempo con un pokemon tipo dragón pero su aura no fue alterada por el pokemon y Brendan, por su caso, tenía un pokemon siniestro sin cambios.

- Lo bueno de esta imantación del aura, es que podemos entrenar junto a los pokemon o lugares con aura y desarrollar nuestro aura de una forma mucho mejor- dijo final Marina sonriendo y recordando que ella entrenaba junto a varios pokemon como sincronizar su aura.

-¿Para eso los quieren? ¿Cómo herramientas de entrenamiento?- Misty en seguida se puso a la defensiva, no creía que utilizaran a su amigo para nada extraño.

-Tranquila, los pokemon también se benefician- continuó explicando Cintia para evitar problemas- Los humanos con aura son similares a los pokemon en cuanto a efecto. Mientras más pokemon o humanos de la misma aura estén cerca, mejor es la sincronía de todos y los pokemons son más sanos-

-..Entonces…- rompiendo el silencio, Yellow tenía que preguntar algo importante- Si entrenó con pokemons hada…¿Podré usar mejor mi aura?-

-Esa es la idea- remarcó seriamente Steve- Por desgracia, no tenemos ningún maestro de aura hada pero tenemos algunos pokemons hada que pueden ayudarte. Oh, y te felicitó por liberar tu aura Yellow- antes de escuchar algo más, Marina abrazó a la rubia (no a Cintia) y frotaba su mejilla en la cabeza de la más pequeña.

-Aawww, el aura de Yellow era tan kawai- dijo en un tono súper emocionado mientras recordaba las chispas rosadas que aparecieron en el cuerpo de la más pequeña- Pensé que ibas a transfórmate o algo- en la mente de la peliazul, Yellow tenía puesto un traje estilo Sailor Eevee y sonreía cubierta de un aura rosado- Sería súper genial- mencionó feliz sin notar que estaba apoyando la cara de la niña contra sus pechos.

-Suertuda…- dijo por lo bajo Jimmy de muy mala gana pero luego cambió su mirada hacia la única persona que estaba en silencio-Oye Brendan ¿No vas decir nada? ¿No estas feliz de ver a tu viejo amigo de nuevo?-en seguida, el joven de ojos rojos volteó a verlo y no se veía para nada feliz.

-Si…quería devolverte el favor por electrocutarme, maldito idiota- dijo gruñendo mientras recordaba el incidente del bosque.

-¿Eso? Fue solo un accidente, estaba confiado que podías evitarlo pero tal vez no eres tan fuerte esperaba- respondió el de ojos dorados en un tono arrogante ganándose aun más despreció del otro aura guardián.

-¡Soy 100 veces más fuerte que antes y MIL más que tú!- en un segundo, la espada de Brendan estaba apoyada sobre el cuello de Jimmy, algo que no le gustó mucho al ultimo y menos a Steve.

-¿Quieres probarlo leoncito?- golpeando el arma de Brendan con la suya, ambos quedaron en posiciones de batalla frente a todos los demás- No importa hacerte quedar mal frente a las damas- ambos mostraron sus colmillos y su aura empezó a hacerse visible hasta que, en un parpadeo, Steve les quitó las armas de las manos antes que ellos lo notaran.

-No les di estos bokkens para que actúen como idiotas ¡Debería darles vergüenza!- en seguida, la presencia del peliplata acabó toda la tención entre los niños, ninguno de ellos quería discutirle al mayor y solo bajaron sus cabezas.

-Uhhh…hay mucha testosterona en el aire- terminando con la escena seria, la cara de Steve cambió de semblante al instante. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y miró lentamente hacia abajo, Cintia lo tenía abrazado por detrás mientras introducía sus manos dentro de su camisa y le manoseaba los abdominales- Me gusta que se pongan rudos y masculinos- remató a rubia antes de morder el pómulo de la oreja del hombre haciendo liberar un pequeño quejido de sus labios. Todos se quedaron helados al ver esa escena mientras sus caras se cubrían de rojo.  
-Cin…¡Cintia!- separándose rápidamente, el hombre volvió a acomodar su ropa mientras la miraba con rabia detrás del rubor de su rostro-No hagas estas cosas frente a los niños, soy…¡Soy su director!- vociferó el hombre pero solo le sacó una sonrisa la rubia.

-Yo también soy muy rudo Cintia ¿No te gusto?- dijo Jimmy levantando su mano para llamar la atención pero los demás solo miraron con vergüenza ajena.

-¿Cuánto exactamente tarda esto en bajar?- evitando más detalles vergonzosos, Misty miraba las luces de ubicación del asesor para saber cuanto más tenían que esperar.

-Todas las entradas a este lugar tienen un largo tiempo de espera, es una forma de seguridad- explicó el hombre que sostenía las espadas de sus alumnos- Sabemos tardar 30 minutos en bajar y…- antes de terminar de hablar, el ascensor se detuvo de golpe y todos sintieron como sus órganos se sacudían-…Llegamos…-terminó de decir Steve mientras todos se sujetaban el estomago y parecían mareados, era otra forma de seguridad.

La puerta empezó a abrirse con lentitud mientras una poderosa luz empezó a entrar por la hendidura obligándolos a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Un suave viento y en la música de las aves los alertó antes de abrirlos, un enorme bosque aparecía detrás de las puertas de metal y dejaba sin aliento a Yellow y Misty. Árboles, lagos, zonas rocosas, hasta montañas con lava y zonas nevadas, un paraíso bajo la tierra que escondía a los pokemons capturados por los aura guardianes de toda la región; el parque Campi…

-Steve y Cintia, que bueno es verlos de nuevo- antes que salieran de su sorpresa, un hombre regordete de cabello y barba castaña, y usando sandalias y bermudas, salió a recibirlos mientras tenía unos extraños insectos subidos en los hombros- Justó estaba estudiando a los Carterpie cuando ustedes llegaron-

-Chicos, les presento al profesor Birch- dijo Steve extendiéndole su mano al hombre que usaba una bata blanca-Es unos de los pocos científicos que estudian a los pokemon para ayudarlos a mantenerse sanos y fuertes- con mucho animo, el hombre tomó la mano del peliplata y se saludaron muy cordialmente.

- …No miren mucho su bermuda…-murmuró Cintia por lo bajó antes que el hombre se acercara a los más jóvenes.

-Hola Niños, me da mucho gusto conocerlos- en lugar de saludarlos como a Steve, el profesor empezó a dar vueltas y a mirar a los estudiantes como sí ellos fueran objetos de estudio- Díganme ¿Cuáles son sus auras? ¿Sienten algún cambió raro en su energía? ¿Quién de ustedes es el que usa el aura Hada?- al escuchar eso, Yellow se aferró a Brendan; no quería que este tipo raro la examinara.

-Profesores pokemon, puff, todos son bichos raros- exclamó Jimmy mirando en otra dirección y sonriendo pero no notó que alguien lo miraba muy mal.

-Yo quiero ser profesora pokemon, idiota- le respondió Marina bastante molesto.

-Ah, pero…tú lo harías con mucha más clase Marina jeje- dijo rápidamente para evitar otro golpe de la peliazul; también le gustaba la idea de verla usando una larga bata blanca…con nada abajo.

-¿Qué tienes aquí?-olvidándose de secuestrar niños por un segundo, el profesor Birch sintió una enorme emoción al notar que la pelinaraja del grupo cargaba una pokebola-¿Un pokemon nuevo?- la joven se asustó y escondió la pokebola del hombre pero, casi al instante, Steve colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha para calmarla.

-Ella es Misty profesor, ella encontró un Gyarados y tiene una relación muy estrecha con él- continuó el hombre de parte de Misty- Me gustaría que le enseñe el habitad de los pokemon de agua para que pueda a venir a visitarlo los fines de semana-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- ella estaba sorprendida ¿Visitas? Eso era genial, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven.

-Claro, la unión de humanos y pokemon es muy importante- dijo el profesor sonriendo- Necesitamos que mantengan tu amistad con Gyarados o sería muy difícil para él permanecer aquí-

-Ella…- corrigió Misty sorprendiendo a los guardianes- Es una chica-

-¿Chica?- por extraña razón, la imagen de una Gyarados maquillado y con enorme labios rojos apareció en la mente de Brendan y Jimmy antes de sentir un fuerte escalofrió por sus espaldas.

-Claro, una de mis hijas esta estudiando los pokemons de agua ahora- mencionó el hombre de las bermudas sonriendo- Me gustaría ver como tu pokemon se une a los otros Gyarados que tenemos aquí-

-No se olvide de esto- en ese segundo, Brendan lanzó otra esfera a las manos del profesor- Es un pato o algo por el estilo…cuídelo por mi-

-Esperen, Brendan ¿Tú no vas a venir con nosotros?- dejando atrás su silencio, Misty preguntó si el joven que la ayudó ante la acompañaría en un tomo bastante dulce mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosadas. Brendan se sorprendió pero fue Cintia la que respondió pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello del joven.

-Lo siento, pero necesitamos a Brendan por unos instantes- dijo la rubia salvando a Brendan de la responsabilidad. El rostro de la pelinaranja se entristeció unos momentos pero, pensándolo mejor, recuperó su sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias por la ayuda de todas formas- sin más la joven de dio un guiñó que hizo saltar el corazón del joven- Algún día te devolveré el favor- Brendan se quedó callado pero su rostro reflejaba una gran sorpresa mientras la joven se marchaba acompañada por el profesor.

-Arg, tú…- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jimmy tomó el cuello de la chaqueta de su compañero con mucha rabia en sus ojos- Siempre tienes suerte con las mujeres, maldito bastardo- rugió como un tigre enojado a su amigo.  
-Jeje, Brendan es muy calido y bueno. Por eso le gusta a las chicas- mencionó Yellow sonriendo, parecía un comentario inofensivo pero causo un efecto en cadena dentro de la mente de los jóvenes que la rodeaban.

-¿¡Ella también!?- Jimmy casi explota al escuchar eso, aunque Brendan ya se estaba cansando se que su compañero lo sujete de esa forma.

-Jajajaja- dijo Cintia de la situación- ¿Le enseñaste tu suerte con las chicas también Steven?- ese comentario por lo bajo puso muy nervioso al director pero, conociendo a Cintia, era mejor suspirar y no discutirle.

-¿Calidez? ¿Qué calidez compartiste con Yellow-sempai?- preguntaba molesta la peliazul mientras sus ideas empezaban a surgir.

-Mente de Marina-

-Bren…Brendan- una sabana rosada era lo único que cubría sus pieles desnudas, Yellow descansaba su cuerpo sobre los músculos de su amigo. Su pequeño cuerpo cabía perfectamente dentro del torso se joven mientras frotaba su mejilla sobre sus pectorales marcados-Si seguimos así…me volveré adicta a tu calidez- el joven de ojos rojos alzó sus manos posando una en la espalda y la otra sobre la mejilla de la joven.

-Yellow, te daré todo el calor que tu cuerpo pueda desear- bajo las sabanas, la mano del pelinegro paseaba sin limites por las curvas bajas de la rubia aunque ella parecía estar contenta con eso- Esta noche, haremos que nuestro calor sea uno…- la mano en la mejilla de la joven pasó a su nuca y, lentamente, empezó a atraerla hacia sus labios.

-Brendan…- detrás de una cortina de dulzura y placer, Brendan y Yellow compartieron sus alientos antes juntar sus labios en un placentero…

-FIN-

-BRENDAAAAAAAAN- gritó Marina rompiendo la ilusión en el momento cúspide- ¡Eres el enemigo de todas las mujeres!- ambos aura guardianes estaban elevando su energía para darle una paliza real al joven de fuego.

-Crys esta bastante loca- mencionó la rubia mayor por lo bajo mirando la escena- Pero su hermana es mil veces peor-al decir eso, Steve inclinó su cabeza varias veces para darle la razón.

-BASTA- muy molestó, Brendan se liberó del agarre de Jimmy y miró con la misma rabia a sus compañeros- Yo no soy un pervertido como ustedes 2, dejen de llamarme pervertido o les volaré el trasero a patadas- gritó molesto mientras cubría su mano con llamas haciendo que sus oponentes lo piensen 2 veces antes de atacar- Solo tengo un objetivo aquí y no son las bragas o las faldas, son los…-

-¡BRENDAN!- una sensación, una gloriosa sensación, atacó a Brendan durante su discurso. Unos brazos tomaron su abdomen por detrás mientras 2 objetos muy suaves y pesados chocaban contra su espalda mientras subían y bajaban. Unos suaves cabellos se apoyaron sobre su cuello mientras podía sentir el aliento calido de alguien bajar por su nuca pero, lo mejor, eran esas esferas moviéndose por su espalda- Que alegría verte de nuevo…- continuó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Pe..pechos- terminó de decir Brendan mientras una sonrisa boba tomaba su rostro. Ella lo soltó luego de un minuto pero solo para girarlo y abrazarlo de frente, ahora el tierno masaje se movía por sus pectorales mientras unos calidos brazos rodeaban su cuello. La joven apoyaba su mejilla en lo más alto de su dorso dejando su mentón caía en un suave cielo de cabellos castaños. Jimmy y Marina lo miraban bastante molestos pero Yellow lo miraba algo confundida; él no se ponía tan feliz cuando ella lo abrazaba.

-Estoy tan feliz, Brendan, son años sin verte- continuaba diciendo la joven mientras aun tentaba al león del fuego con sus grandes pechos- ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿No vas a abrazarme aunque sea?- despegando su rostro del pecho del joven, la joven levantó su rostro y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran hermosos, azules y brillantes, su tez blanca resaltaba más su jugosos labios rosados; era demasiada tentación para Brendan, el calor de su pecho estaba empezando a moverse hacia sus pantalones-¿Estas feliz de verme?- dijo ella, su tono era tan dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo pero…existia un problema.

-Yo…disculpa…pero- intentando apartar sus malos pensamientos, Brendan la miró fijamente y le respondió- Nosotros… ¿Nos conocemos?-

-…¿Qué?- como si fuera un espejo rompiéndose, toda la dulzura y cariño de la joven se esfumaron- ¿Hablas en serió?- Jimmy se golpeó la frente con la mano al ver eso, Brendan perdió la oportunidad de su vida.

-Yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó nuevamente Brendan, su cara reflejaba bastante confusión pero nunca podría haber adivinado lo que ocurriria después.

-Tú…- la joven agachó su rostro, sus calidos abrazos se volvieron garras heladas tomando la camisa del joven. Su sonrisa ahora mostraba unos afilados colmillos y sus dulces ojos ahora era tan fríos como el mismo hielo- IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAA- la joven, literalmente, rugió en la cara de Brendan, su aliento liberaba pequeñas chispas celestes que, al contacto con algo, se volvían una placa de hielo.

-Wow- dijo Marina sorprendida al igual que los demás jóvenes, cuando la chica soltó a Brendan, este tenía su brazo derecho y su dorso cubiertos de hielo.

-Vaya, me pregunto que dentífrico usa jajaja- rió el de ojos amarillos, la unica que se preocupó por la salud del joven fue la pequeña de cabellos dorados.

-¡Brendan!- gritó ella llegando al lado del joven quien, por obvias razones, estaba temblando- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó sujetando su brazo izquierdo, algo que no le gustó mucho a la castaña.

-May, tenemos reglas de usar nuestros poderes contra nuestro compañeros a menos que sea un entrenamiento- sin perder el tiempo, Steve le llamó la atención a la joven pero ella parecía seguir muy muy molesta.

-Lo siento…pero…pero…- sus manos se cubrían con escarcha y, al apretar sus puños, se podían escuchar crujir con rabia- ¡No te lo puedo perdonar! Brendan- gritó con fuerza mientras su cabello se sacudía con un viento helado.

-Uy, es muy fuerte- remarcó Cintia mirando el nivel de aura que liberaba la joven- Me atrevería a decir que tiene un nivel similar a Brendan, Jimmy o hasta Lucas ¿Serían 4 bestias en lugar de 3?- el comentario de la rubia pasó muy por encima pero, sin que nadie lo note, a Marina se le detuvo la respiración cuando escuchó eso.

-Be…Bestias…- ignorando todo a su alrededor, la imagen de 3 feroces felinos con un aura llameante aparecía en su mente- No puede ser…acaso…- la mirada de la joven se posó sobre Brendan y luego hacía Jimmy, quien le guiñó el ojo con galanura - ¿Ellos?...Fuego, Rayo…el león, el tigre…Entonces ¿el próximo es…?- los murmullos de la joven eran pasados por alto, los demás estaba más preocupados por la condición de Brendan.

-¿Estas bien?- Yellow pasaba sus manos por la cobertura gélida que presionaba el pecho de su amigo, no estaba nada feliz con esto-¿Por qué lo atacaste? Se supone que somos del mismo equipo- le replicó a May pero, como siempre, su tonó eran lastimero y muy dulce.

- Dije que fue un accidente ¿Qué te molesta tanto?- la miraba de la chica de pechos grades se afiló contra la más pequeño; igual que el halcón mirando una presa- ¿Eres su novia o algo?-

-Yo..no…no, pero ¡Aun así es mi amigo!- Yellow estuvo por caer en otro de sus ataques de nervios pero un grito fuerte salió de su pecho al ultimo momento. Fue una grandiosa sensación, ella finalmente estaba empezando a sentirse útil pero, con el primer paso al frente May, haberse quedado callada parecía una mejor idea.

-Bien ¿Quieres defenderlo?- la castaña chocó su puño contra su palma liberando un enorme estallido de aire, no parecía tener ánimos de jugar.

-No necesito que me defiendan- antes que Steve interceda, todos escucharon un fuerte crujido. La capa de hielo que cubría a Brendan voló en mil pedazos, la fuerza de su tención muscular fue tan grande que podía destruir el hielo con gigantesca facilidad- ¿Quieres arreglar esto rápido niña?- marcas rojas aparecieron en todo el brazo del joven y varias llamas empezaron a calentar su cuerpo.

-Si…tal vez si te golpeo fuerte la cabeza…¡Me recordaras!- apretando sus dientes, la joven castaña cubrió su brazo de marcas celestes antes de cubrirlo de una venática gélida.

Los aura guardianes no debían pelear en momentos como estos pero también sabían que no podían meterse en la camino de 2 leones dispuestos a luchas. Los mayores pensaron que sería la oportunidad perfecta para medir sus poderes, Yellow se preocupaba por la salud de Brendan, Jimmy esperaba que la ropa de la chica se rompiera durante la batalla y, al final, Marina seguía manteniendo un pensamiento drástico dentro de su mente "¿Ellos eran las bestias legendarias?"

-Oh, Brendan va a pelear- sobre uno de los árboles del parque Campi, una extraña figura observaba al grupo de aura guardianes- Espero que gane…antes de la hora de comer- sin más, le dio una enorme mordida a un pastel en sus manos mientras llenaba de migas su bufanda roja.


	8. Chapter 7

-Su nombre es May Shappire, de las hijas del profesor Birch. Usualmente es muy cooperativa y bondadosa pero, por alguna razón, perdió la cabeza cuando se enterró que Brendan estaría aquí-

-¿Hija del profesor Birch? ¿Significa que es hermana de Bulma y tía de Trunks?-

-Muy gracioso Jimmy, pero sabes que no debemos hacer referencias a Dragon ball Z- respondió el multimillonario mientras observaban a los guardianes prepararse para pelear.

En medio de una enorme plataforma de ladrillos, del tamaño promedio de una cancha de tenis, Brendan y la misteriosa chica de hielo y lindos senos, alias May, se encontraban estirando y calentando sus músculos para tener un combate con sus poderes de aura. Sentados en uno de los laterales, el resto de los aura guardines estaban esperando ver la batalla con ánimos aunque, por supuesto, con la excepción de Yellow. No desconfiaba de la fuerza de Brendan pero simplemente no le gustaba la idea de que ellos lucharan; en lo que va del fic, los aura guardianes han luchado más entre ellos que contra enemigos (¿?)

-¿Por qué esa necesidad de luchar con Brendan?- preguntó la rubia mirando con intriga a la castaña que se encontraba flexionando sus piernas en el suelo marcando "perfectamente" sus caderas en ese short de ciclista.

-Tal vez Brendan mató a su perro o el le robo algo- intuyó Cintia en modo de broma, la pelea no era un asustó que les preocupe mucho a los aura guardianes mayores. Para ellos, era una excelente forma de medir las habilidades de ambos guerreros y, como bono adicional, Yellow podría ver el uso del aura a gran nivel- O tal vez…le robó su virginidad- la ultima broma de la rubia creó una cara de horror en los rostros de los demás.

-Ese bastardo…-dijo Marina mirando al joven de gorra blanco con odio.

-Jajaja, calma- antes que la joven ingresara a su mundo de ilusiones hentai, Jimmy colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella para calmarla-Sí, Brendan es un idiota pero no es esa clase de tipo- aunque tenían algunas diferencias, Jimmy conocía muy bien a Brendan y sabía que no era capaz de lastimar a una chica; y más con esa delantera.

-No…no me toques- rápidamente, y con rubor en su rostro, Marina se quitó la mano del joven de arriba. Yellow también sabía que Brendan era bueno, estaba muy intrigada por la razón que tenía esa chica para odiarlo tanto ¿Podría hablar con ella? Ni pensarlo, ella chica era aterradora. Sus ojos eran como el hielo y uno de sus colmillos sobresalía de su boca dándole un aspecto muy salvaje y rudo; a Yellow le daba miedo solo verla…¿Igual que a Brendan?

-¿Ya estas listo?- gritó May mientras flexionaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda- Te voy a dar tal paliza que no te olvidaras de mi nunca más- finalizó molesta mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-Oye, lamento no recordarte, en serio- respondió el joven dando unos pasos al frente mientras tronaba los huesos de su cuello- ¿Por qué no me dices quien eres y terminamos con eso?- los labios de la chica se presionaron a escuchar eso, Brendan estaba muy lejos de entender lo importante que era para ella.

-…sí…te lo diré…¡Si me derrotas!-sin más que decir, May dio un paso adelante tan fuerte que desquebrajo los ladrillos bajo su pie-¡Prepárate!- no tenía que decirlo, Brendan se colocó rápidamente en posición de combate, su golpe tenía tanta fuerza que incluso los espectadores estaban en posición para defenderse; salvo Yellow que abrazaba a Cintia de lado.

El silencio espectral no se hizo esperar, los ojos rojos y azules analizaban fugazmente al enemigo mientras esperaban un movimiento, un fallo, una oportunidad para atacar. Nadie hacia un sonido, ni siquiera los pokemons cercanos lo hacían ¿Cuándo empezaría esto? No era un error pero algo dentro de May la obligaba a atacar, deseaba tanto enterrar sus puño den la cara de Brendan que no pudo esperar un segundo. Un fuertemente viento y un sonido similar a un martillo contra el acero fue lo primero que sintió Yellow antes de ver lo que ocurrió. May estaba frente a Brendan extendiendo su puño mientras el joven lo detenía con sus brazos cruzados.

-Ni…ni siquiera pude verla ¡Fue casi como instantáneo!- la rubia esta asombrada, May recorrió unos 15 metros en menos de segundo golpeó al joven de cabello negro con una enorme fuerza. El puño de May tenía aura gélida como refuerzo, creaba una cubierta de hielo más espesa mientras más tiempo tenía contacto con la victima pero Brendan era diferente. Una explosión de llamas rompió el hielo en su piel y alejó a May unos metros, tiempo suficiente como para que el joven saltara contra ella y empiecen a intercambiar golpes a alta velocidad.

-Te dije que estaban muy parejos-le remarcó Cintia a Steve mientras miraban la batalla con mucha atención. Cuando Brendan lanzó una patada, May la detuvo levantando su rodilla con una agilidad increíble. Con sus brazos libres, la joven cargó energía celeste y lanzó varias estacas de hielo que hicieron retroceder al joven. Brendan podía destrozarlas con sus propias manos aunque el hielo tenía el filo de una cuchilla pero, ya cansado, disparó una esfera de fuego desde sus manos que acabó con el hielo y obligó a May a saltar a un lado para no ser chamuscada- Se nota que Lorelei la entrenó muy bien antes de enviarla con Glacia- la mención de la rubia causó una expresión de sorpresa en la cara del peliplata. Glacia "la reina del hielo" era una de la aura guardianas más temibles de todos; capaz de congelar a su oponente en un segundo- ¿Hmm? ¿Esa cara?...¿Estas pensando en los pechos de Lorelei?- terminó de mencionar Cintia con una cara picara.

-¿Eh?- la imagen de una bella mujer pelirroja con gafas apareció enseguida dentro de la mente de Steve, su sensual cuerpo carecía de ropa mientras lamía juguetonamente un cono de nieve que sostenía entre sus grandes pechos- Yo…no,NO, arg ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser sexo contigo?- respondió indignado mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-¡Ventisca!-

-¡Lanzallamas!- un viento gélido chocó contra un torrente de llamas mientras su propia potencia sacudía el aire, ambos tenían un poder envidiable y apenas estaba empezando a subir la temperatura…o a bajarla.

-Vamos May, derrota a Brendan- animaba Crys desde su lugar- Debes derrotar a ese monstruo enemigo de las mujeres-

-Vamos Brendan, quema la ropa de esa chica- gritaba Jimmy con animo- Es lo que todos queremos ver- antes de escuchar alguna otra idiotez, una enorme esfera de nieve golpeó el rostro del joven, tirándolo al suelo y regalándole una mascara de Frosty antes de navidad.

-Brendan…- Yellow miraba angustiada la batalla, le preocupaba Brendan pero también May le daba algo de lastima. Se veía tan decidida, con tanto coraje en la mirada ¿En serió Brendan la habría lastimado? Sus pensamientos la tenían tan intrigada que apenas notaba a un pequeño visitante que llegaba por detrás de ella.

-Char…char…- ese sonido sacó de su mundo a la joven y, al voltear, notó a un pequeño dinosaurio rojo que la miraba muy intrigado mientras movía su cola llameante.

-Aaaaahhh- la rubia entró en pánico al instante y salió volando a esconderse debajo de los pechos de Cintia, sin quejas de la ultima- ¿Qué?...¿Qué es eso?-

-Eso es un Charmader, es un pokemon de fuego- respondió Cintia rodeando a la niña con sus brazos- Seguramente lo atrajo el aura de Brendan, los pokemon son muy curiosos a los aura de su mismo elemento. Tal vez crea que es su madre o algo- la extraña imagen del joven sosteniendo al Charmader mientras usaba un delantal que decía la "mejor mamá del mundo" pasó por la mente de Yellow. Mirando un poco alrededor, muchos pokemons estaban cerca mirando el combate. Desde unos lindos zorritos rojos y unos pollitos anaranjados hasta unas extrañas rocas gélidas que flotaban en el aire acompañadas de algo muy similar a un cono de helado viviente. Todo lo aceptaban con tanta naturalidad, Yellow estaba muy sorprendida por lo mucho que aun le quedaba por aprender.

-Ventica-  
-Lanzallamas-  
-¡Puño de Hielo!-  
-¡Puño de Fuego!-  
-¡Polvo de Diamantes!-  
-¡X-Burner!-  
-¡Alud!-  
-¡Infierno!-  
-¡Hyorinmaru!-  
-¡Fuego de Marte ¡Enciéndete!-  
-Danza de Hielo…-  
-Llamarada…-  
-Cosa…fria..que…-  
-Llamas…mágicas…y…-

El escenario estaba completamente destrozado, había incendios y bloques de hielo divididos por todas partes. Ambos jóvenes se veían cansados, varias gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos mientras respiraban agitadamente pero, en ambos casos, ninguno perdía el coraje en sus ojos. Pronto, mirando a su rival, Brendan colocó una sonrisa en su rostro captando la atención de la joven.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, eres muy fuerte- dijo el joven de ojos rojos para sorpresa de la chica-Me gusta mucho eso-

-Te gusta…¿Yo…yo te gusto?- respondió ella tartamudeando. En seguida, el rostro de ambos se pusó al rojo vivo mientras perdían sus poses de combate- I…idiota, no digas esas cosas en batalla…- decía May cubriendo sus rostro con sus manos- Seducirme no te ayudara a ganarme-

-No,no,no…yo…no lo decía de esa forma-respondió rápidamente el joven mientras agitaba como loco sus brazos intentando explicarse- Me gusta que mi rivales sean fuertes no que tu me gustas…no es que seas fea, eres linda y todo...DIGO…yo-

-SOLO BESENSE Y CALLENSE- gritó fríamente Cintia desde el banco- Dios ¿Por qué se complican tanto? Sí fuera yo, ya estaríamos desnudos y…-

-BASTA CINTIA- a la velocidad de Dragon ball Z, Steve le tapó la boca a la rubia antes que continué.

-Oye…no tenemos nada que probar ¿Quieres que terminemos esto?- Brendan nunca tuvo muchas intenciones de pelear y le pareció el momento perfecto para finalizar el combate. La vergüenza de May empezó a desaparecer, ella no quería terminar de esta forma la pelea…Brendan aun no la recordaba. Cargando su mano con aura gélido de nuevo, la joven lo miró con gran determinación antes de apuntarle.

-No ¡Esto no se ha acabado!- gritó ferozmente ella-¡Rayo de hielo!- una fulminante rayo celeste salio disparado de sus dedos. Aunque el joven saltó hacia atrás, un gigantesco con témpano frotó del suelo por el efecto del rayo del tamaño de un camión.

-Pues ¡Esta bien por mi!- usando el mismo témpano para trepar, Brendan saltó por los aires para disparar un enorme Llamarada contra ella. Esta vez, May saltó atrás para no quedar atrapada dentro de una enorme columna de fuego. Sus poderes eran muy similares en magnitud, cargando sus puños con sus elementos ambos estaban decididos a terminar con el combate antes que se torne más complicado -¡Puño de Fuego!-

-Voy a acabar contigo Brendan ¡Puño de Hielo!- se miraron con rabia por un pequeño instante antes de correr el uno contra el otro mientras empuñaban sus elementos. Los espectadores se sorprendieron, un paso en falso y esos ataques les romperían los huesos con facilidad.

El ganador estaba por definirse en este ataque, tanta concentración y coraje…se arruinaron en un segundo. Brendan pisó un poco de hielo en campo y, en cámara muy lenta, perdió la concentración y empezó a caer con cara de pánico. Su cabeza, en medio de la caída, pasó por centímetros bajo el puño gélido de la castaña y, con un enorme éxito, cayó suavemente sobre los grandes pechos de ella. Se quedaron congelados en ese momento, sus rostros se ponían rojos pero no se movían en lo más mínimo. May seguía con su puño extendido al frente mientras Brendan aun tenía su cabeza sostenida en los melones de ella; era algo para una foto.

-Eh…May…lo sien…- como fue el primero en recuperarse, Brendan intentó separarse de ella pero, sorpresivamente, los brazos de la joven lo abrazaron con fuerza ¿Por que? De una pelea, Brendan paso al cielo de los pechos ¿Tal vez estaba intentando sofocarlo con sus tetas? No quedaba muy claro para los observadores pero el joven bajó su guardia y, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, May se lo haría pagar.

- ¡Frió polar! – un enorme tornado de hielo cubrió todo el campo de batalla con tanto poder que obligó a todos los espectadores a cubrirse del feroz vendaval. Era increíble, May creó un enorme obelisco de hielo en el medio de la arena de combate y, como una frutilla en un gelatina (¿?) Brendan estaba justo en el centro. El combate terminó.

Ella miró al hielo con un tono triste, su reflejo enmarcaba justo con el joven atrapado ¿llegó muy lejos? Sus sentimientos estaban muy confundidos ahora, ¿No estaba feliz por su victoria? Esperó tanto tiempo verlo de nuevo, tanto tiempo esperando, tal vez ahora Brendan sentiría el mismo frió que ella sintió cuando le dijo que no la recordaba. La joven se sorprendió cuando notó que su mano esta tocando el hielo, como si buscara al joven dentro. Estupida idea, sacudió su cabeza rápido y giró sobre sus talones para irse.

-¡Brendan!- Yellow, aterrada por la salud de su amigo, saltó del banco y empezó a correr hacia la escultura de hielo pero Steve se colocó frente a ella cortándole el paso-¿Eh? Señor Steve, tenemos que ayudar a Brendan- le dijo la rubia al borde de las lagrimas pero, con una sonrisa, el hombre colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella para calmarla.

-Eso es lo que ven tus ojos, pero ellos saben que la pelea no término- el hombre señalo a los pokemons de fuego que seguían atentos a la pelea como si nada hubiera pasado. Yellow no lo entendió hasta que el hielo empezó a crujir.

May volteó en seguida, una poderosa explosión ígnea destrozó completamente su obelisco de hielo y la lanzó al suelo con su onda expansiva. Era como su un cañón explotara luego de disparar una enorme bola de fuego. Una silueta llameante alcanzó el techo del parque y usándolo como punto de apoyo, se lanzó ferozmente contra la joven de hielo.

-¡Puño…de…FUEGO!- se escuchó dentro del cometa, todos miraron sorprendido como la esfera tomaba forma de la cabeza de un león. May estaba en el suelo, no podía responder a esa fuerza, no podía correr, apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con sus brazos antes de quedar atrapada en una enorme explosión de fuego.

-Unos años atrás-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la lluvia caía fuertemente en un bosque de Hoenn. Ella era una niña pequeña que salió a buscar pokemons por su cuenta. Su padre y sus hermanas siempre salían sin ella, "eres muy pequeña May, quédate aquí" Quería demostrarles que ella podía cuidarse sola pero, por desgracia, terminó perdiéndose en el bosque. Una tormenta la sorprendió perdida, ahora solo lloraba mojada y triste bajo la copa de un árbol apenas la protegía del agua-No deberías mojarte, te dará un resfriado-

Ella levantó su mirada para buscar el origen de esa voz. Un niño de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, con una bandita en la nariz, la miraba con una sonrisa mientras ignoraba que estaba sumamente empapado ¿Qué hacia un niño en el bosque? Pensó ella mirándolo extrañada, su cara era un poco tonta pero, por alguna razón, le daban cosquillas en el estomago verlo sonreír.

-…eh…May- respondió mirando a otro lado algo apenada pero, sin ninguna vergüenza, el niño se sentó junto a ella y pasó su mano sobre el cuello de ella. Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, el niño apoyó su mejilla con la de ella haciéndola sonrojarse sin escalas- ¿Qué haces?...¿¡Qué haces!?- le gritó empujándolo contra el suelo; era muy atrevido.

-Oye, te estaba dando mi calor- dijo el niño levantándose del suelo- Estas muy fría y te puedes enfermar- el joven se puso de pie y esta vez la miró muy decidida- Déjame ayudarte-

- Yo…no…este…-era verdad, May sentía mucho frió por estar mojada en la tormenta y nadie entraría al bosque mientras este lloviendo de esa forma. Antes de decir alguna otra cosa, el joven colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas heladas de May, su piel era tan calida…tan relajante y dulce.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte- le dijo una vez más en tono de suplica, algo le decía que no iba a deshacerse de él fácilmente.

Finalmente, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre los árboles, May terminó sentada junto a este niño, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y reconfortada por sus brazos. Estaba muy apenada pero pronto dejó de importarle ya que, lentamente, empezó a sentirse adormecida por el sonido del corazón del joven en su oreja. Tan cómoda, tan encantada, lentamente empezó a sentirse adormecida en los brazos de su salvador.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó sin abrir sus ojos. Ella no los notaba, pero, el niño también se estaba durmiendo.

-Mi nombre es…-Bostezó- Brendan…-

-Presente-

-Brendan…-los aspersores de incendio del parque Campi se activaron sobre la arena del combate. Lentamente, el hielo y el fuego empezaron a esfumarse con el agua que llovía sobre ellos. El brazo de Brendan estaba incrustado en el suelo, solo a unos centímetros de la cabeza de la castaña. Su vestido azul quedo destrozado por las llamas, un top deportivo hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantener escondidos los pechos de la joven aunque el agua no ayudaba. La tela de licra negra se pegaba a cada centímetro de su piel mientras, en su plano estomago, las gotas se deslizaban desde su obligo hacia sus zonas mas profundas.

-May…eres…la niña del bosque-sobre ella, Brendan respiraba agitadamente también con su ropa destrozaba. Su espalda detenía la mayoría de las gotas pero muchas de ellas, las que se deslizaban por su rostro, terminaban cayendo sobre el escote de la joven.

-¿Me recuerdas?- eso era, eso es lo que ella deseaba. Sonrío levemente mientras sus ojos se enternecían. Sin ese gorro blanco, Brendan era ese niño que la encontró en el bosque, solo que ahora era todo un hombre. La mano femenina terminó posándose sobre la nunca de joven y atrayéndolo contra ella. El aliento de May acariciaba la piel del joven con cada centímetro que se acercaban, creería hacerle algo antes de terminar-Ahora me recordaras por siempre…- le dijo sensualmente cuando estaba a un centímetro de unir sus labios-…¡Colmillo de Hielo!-

Brendan: O_O…Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Dx-

En un movimiento salvaje, May mordió descaradamente el hombro del joven con sus afilados dientes. Luego de unos forcejeos, Brendan rodó por suelo mientras le daba calor a la zona afectaba con su mano. Por otro lado, May se puso de pie limpiado sus labios con su brazo, veía con una extra satisfacción al joven rodar por el suelo.

-Brendan-cuando el agua se detuvo, Yellow y Jimmy entraron al campo para ver a su amigo seguidos lentamente por los demás- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó para niña de cabellos de oro muy preocupada.

-¿Bien? La loca me mordió…arg, como duele-

-Jaja, viejo, eso dejará una marca- dijo muy divertido el de ojos amarillos mirando la silueta de los dientes de May marcada en la piel de Brendan.

-Vaya, vaya, una marca de territorio- como era de esperarse, Cintia cubrió los jóvenes con su sabiduría y conocimiento- Es una marca que hacen las chicas para que las demás sepan que un chico ya tienen dueña- los 3 jóvenes se quedaron helados al escuchar eso.

-Acaso ella…- los 3 miraron a May en conjunto, ella solo se sonrojó miró hacia abajo ¿Brendan fue marcado solo para ella?

- May, eres asombrosa- interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Marina no perdió el tiempo en felicitar a la joven por sus habilidades de combate- Despreocúpate, la próxima vez, uniremos fuerzas y derrotaremos a Brendan juntas por el bien de las mujeres-

-Eh…Gracias…creo- respondió la castaña rascándose la cabeza y con una mirada nerviosa.

-Je…crecieron mucho desde la ultima vez que los vi - mientras Cintia decía más cosas obscenas que apenaban a Yellow y Brendan pero emocionaban a Jimmy, y mientras Marina ayudaba a May con sus heridas, Steve sonreía al ver lo fuerte que era su ejercito aun incompleto- Me pregunto ¿Podremos seguir sonriendo cuando la guerra vuelva?- los ojos azules del hombre rodaron hacia el techo luminoso. El enemigo seguía fuera y, seguramente, también reuniendo fuerzas… la oscuridad estaba más cerca de lo que ellos pensaban.


	9. Extra 2

Luego de un intentó fallido por proteger su ciudad, un grupo de gente era obligada a abandonar sus hogares y marchar al campo de esclavos su nuevo amo. Sus rostros tristes y sus pasos desganados eran vigilados muy de cerca por los soldados Genma del ejército oscuro, gente que perdió su alma bajo la magia oscuro del emperador y dejó su cuerpo como una cáscara vacía que seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra sin discutir. Los Genma no eran tan listos como leales, el ejército necesitaba que personas conscientes se mantengan al mando y por fortuna, o desgracia, existían personas crudas que servían al conquistador sin la necesidad de vender su alma.

-Vamos, vamos, que no tengo todo el día- gritaba un hombre de cabello verde cargando unos extraños machetes en su cadera que simulaban las hojas afiladas de un Scyter. Era un mercenario, alguien que optó por conseguir un poco de poder en lugar que el emperador borrara su alma como los demás. Por desgracia, el bastardo disfrutaba demasiado su trabajo. Adoraba recibir dinero y joyas mientras el resto del mundo perdía todo por lo que lucho tanto toda su vida.

-Ah, no- una mujer resbaló dejando caer unas monedas de bronce al suelo, sus manos no alcanzaron a recogerlas a todas cuando el pie del mercenario aplastó su mano con fuerza. Cerrando los ojos por el dolor, la mujer intentó no gritar y mirar al hombre a la cara con gran temor.

-Oye, oye, conoces las reglas- empujando a la mujer hacía atrás, el hombre tomó las monedas restantes del suelo sonriendo por el brillo de las piezas- Quien lo encuentra se lo queda-

-Por favor señor, es todo lo que tengo- olvidando el dolor de su mano, la mujer agachó su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo- Es todo lo que resta de mi esposo, por favor, tengo hijos que mantener- la gente solo podía ver esa escena con temor a interferir, los Genma no tardarían en atacarlos si alguien se involucraba y fue algo que el mercenario disfrutaba mucho.

-¿En serio? Pobre de ti- sin ningún escrúpulo, el hombre colocó su pie sobre la cabeza de la mujer y empezó a presionarla para que el besara el suelo- Tal vez tu esposo debió pensar un poco más antes de dejarte en la miseria jajaja- el hombre disfrutaba cada segundo, disfrutaba los gestos de horror de la gente y las lagrimas de la mujer, después de todo, era la época de horror….o eso penbasa….

Una piedra golpeó su cabeza terminando con las carcajadas y sorprendiendo a todos pero , a fin de cuentas, solo terminó creando una nueva sonrisa en la cara del mercenario; otro héroe para matar- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue?- mencionó con simpatía dándose vuelta y encontrando a su objetivo. Toda la gente mirada a un joven samurái levantando su mano, un hombre de cabellos negros como su armadura, una pesada gabardina de cuero negro sobre sus hombros y una bandana roja flameando desde su frente- Wouw, por lo menos es un idiota educado- dijo mientras buscaba las cuchillas en su cadera y caminaba lentamente hacía el hombre que le lanzó la piedra.

El mercenario sacó sus armas sin esperar ni un segundo más y las acercó hacia el cuello del hombre buscando sacarle una bella cara de pánico pero el samurái parecía estar hecho de roca frente a su amenaza; ni siquiera abría sus ojos para verlo. No podía permitirlo, no podía quedar mal delante de todas esas personas. Con un gritó salvaje, el hombre levantó sus armas para tomar impuso y atacó al cuello del joven hasta que, repentinamente, su oponente detuvó sus armas secamente, usando solo sus manos ¿Cómo demonios lo hacia? El pelinegro sostenía las hojas afiladas del mercenario simplemente con sus dedos mientras el hombre luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para enterarla en su cuello.

-Pensaba que los hombres de Oda tenían mas fuerza- con una voz pesada y sería, el samurái abrió sus ojos para ver a su enemigo por primera vez; ojos rojos tan temibles y feroces como mismo el infierno- Veo que me equivoque- unas marcas rojas brotaron de sus manos, los machetes empezaron a calentarse hasta ponerse al rojo vivo y quemar las manos del mal viviente en un simple instante. Gritando y sacudiendo sus manos, dejó caer las armas mientras se derretían en el suelo. El hombre miró detenidamente a su enemigo, esas marcas en sus manos eran el aura circulando por su cuerpo y concentrándose en sus manos; un truco que solo una clase de persona sabia hacer.

-¿Un aura guardián?- dijo casi gritando del miedo- Im...imposible, ustedes no pelean-

-Piensa de nuevo- solo le bastó con ponerle la mano en el pecho y darle un pequeño empujón para que el mercenario saliera disparado por el aire hasta caer pesadamente cerca de la mujer que estaba amenazando antes, esta vez fue su cara la que besó el suelo. La caravana de gente se quedó congelada mirando al mercenario arrastrándose para ocultarse detrás de sus soldados Genma, nunca imaginaron que un aura guardián apareciera en su rescate. El hombre de cabello verde empezó a gritarle a sus soldados zombis para que acaben con el invasor, los Genma tomaron sus rifles y apuntaron unidos al monje de negro.

-¡Fuego!- descargando su frustración, el hombre dio la orden para sus soldados liberen miles de explosiones contra el monje.

A una velocidad imperceptible para los ojos humanos, las balas de plomo estaba volando a metros de alcanzar a la misteriosa figura cuando estaba movió su mano buscando algo bajo su gabardina. Cuando las balas estaban lo suficientemente cerca, el monje sacó una especie de bastón negro que, con ágiles giros, detuvo todas las balas antes que lo tocaran y dejando atónitos a todos los presentes. No era un bastón, cuando terminó de moverse, las personas notaron que una temible katana de vaina oscura era lo que sostenía en samurái en sus manos; algo que le congelo la sangre al mercenario. Los Aura guardianes no luchaban, usaban sus poderes para armonizar con la naturaleza pero, él que tenía al frente, parecía que las reglas se habían roto al fin.

-No se queden mirando- gritó apuntando al de negro- ¡Mantelo de una vez!- sin alma ni miedo, los zombies desenfundaron sus katanas y corrieron en dirección al monje. Sus cuerpos llenos de oscuridad los volvía sumamente fuertes contra un humano normal pero el monje no parecía temerle a sacos sin vida como ellos.

-¡Daimonji!-La mano libre del hombre se cubrió de símbolos rojos mientras apuntaba a sus enemigos. Una poderosa llamarada salió de su cuerpo, tan grande y poderosa que ni un dragón podría resistirla. Los Genma alcanzados por el fuego se volvieron cenizas al instante pero los demás un avanzaron contra el misterioso samurái. Las espadas de los Genma chocaron contra la vaina de su katana, su fuerza partiría una roca sin problemas pero el brazo del hombre parecía ser capaz de aguantar la fuerza de 3 de esos monstruos sin problema-¡Hinoko!- su mano volvió a brillar, cientos de esferas de fuego salieron como balas contra los zombies, atravesando sus cuerpos como basura.

-¿Qué demonios...?- sus fuerzas no tenían oportunidad contra ese hombre, sus soldados seguían cayendo en llamas antes de tocar al enemigo-Toda la fuerza, todos, ¡Todos ataquen!- desesperado, el hombre envió a toda la fuerza de custodia contra el samurái. Armados con escudos y lanzan, el mayor numero de zombies corrían contra él ¿Usaría más trucos fuego? El monje observó como esa marea de hombres muertos venía contra él y solos le basto cambiar su posición y tomar el mango de espada para estar listo. Espero un segundo hasta que sus ojos emitieron un brillo asesino, su espada fue desenvainaba a una velocidad tal que el tiempo parecía detenerse al instante pero nadie fue capaz de predecir el resto.

Un tifón de llamas salió de la hoja de su arma, los Genma fueron tragados por las llamas mientras ascendían hasta el cielo rugiendo como un león. La gente apartaba la vista de las llamas y se cubrían del calor, los zombies empezaban a llover en forma de cenizas llameantes sobre el paralizado mercenario. Con sus esperanzas de ganar destruidas, el mercenario intentó arrastrarse lo más rápido posible para escapar pero alguien estaba esperando detrás de él. El monje negro lo tenía bajo sus pies, las llamas del cielo no eran rivales para sus ojos rojos y el corazón del hombre se llenó de miedo.

-Por favor, por favor, no me mates- suplicó patéticamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a él- Yo...yo solo seguía ordenes-

-No voy a matarte, eso me haría ser basura como tú- como castigo por sus fechorías, el monje golpeó al hombre en la frente con la vaina de su arma. El hombre no pudo evitar gritar, estaba caliente como un metal al rojo vivo y dejó el símbolo de fuego marcado en su frente- Vete, dile a tu amo lo que pasó...mis hermanos y yo estamos esperando su desafió-

El hombre escapó lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían dejando a las personas y a su salvador solos, todo el ejército y el miedo de la gente desapareció; el fuego parecía traer un poco de luz en estos tiempos de oscuridad. El samurai solo volvió a colocar su arma dentro de su vaina mientras continuaba caminando lejos de la gente. Su nombre era un misterio, sus poderes increíbles, un monje que rompió las reglas del Aura para unirse a la guerra, un bestia sedienta de venganza dejaba sus garras marcadas en el campo de de batalla; al igual que sus hermanos.

Bandanas rojas, azules y amarillas empezaban a bailar en el viento, 3 guerreros enfrentaban al oscuro emperador liberando ciudades y salvando vidas. Con la fuerza de las olas, la velocidad del rayo y la ira del volcán, los Genma caían sin oportunidad contra ellos y, tomando sus armas, la gente salió de sus refugios para apoyarlos. Los Samuráis de Johto, los guerreros de Hoenn, los caballeros de Unova y todas las fuerzas Kanto, Sinnoh y Kalos se huían para enfrentar a la invasión de Ransei abanderados con cintas azules, rojas o amarillas…los colores de la luz que destruiría a la oscuridad.

**[…]**

-Maestro Oda, Maestro Oda- gritaba un joven corriendo por unas largas escaleras de roca. El joven, conocido como Ranmaru Mori, recibió noticias terribles desde las bases militares de Ransei en las otras regiones. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar un gigantesco trono de oro con un fondo oscuro dentro de una enorme sala. El joven se inclinó sin atreverse a ver a la siniestra figura sentada en el trono- Señor, tenemos noticias de que unos aura guardianes se levantaron en armas y están acabando con las colonias de Ransei en todas las regiones- esperando un grito o una queja, el joven cerró los ojos con fuerza ante su maestro pero nada ocurrió como lo esperaba.

-...¿Eso ocurrió?- portando una armadura negra brillante bajo una gabardina púrpura, Nobunaga Oda sostenía un extraño cristal en su mano derecha mientras dejaba recaer su mentón sobre la otra- Los Dioses finalmente empiezan a enviar a sus campeones para detenerme...esperaron mucho por esto- el cristal en la mano del hombre empezó a emitir un extraño brillo púrpura, un color similar a la piel de los Genma- Con la griseosfera, soy capaz de alterar el aura a mi antojo y lo mejor de mi ejercito aun no a tocado las demás regiones, aun no vieron ni la mitad de mi verdadera fuerza- el fondo oscuro detrás de Oda empezó a brillar, unos extraños símbolos amarillos sobresalían del fondo negro- Pronto, tendré la gema del tiempo y la gema del espacio como ya tengo las gemas de la tierra y el mar...todo el planeta será mi arma en breve - El hombre de levantó de su trono mientras la sombra a sus espaldas empezaba a tomar la forma de una enorme serpiente- Si los dioses deciden enfrentarme, adelante. Caerán de rodillas ante mi...tal y como lo hizo el guardián del cielo- finalizando con una sonrisa, Oda solo le resto esperar que Rayquaza gruja con fuerza tal que toda su oscura región pudiera escucharlo…


	10. Chapter 8

-¿Dónde estara?- varios hombres con uniformes negros corrían por el bosque en mitad de la noche- La señora nos matara si no la encontramos-

-No lo entiendo, no pudo escapar tan fácilmente- dijo otro de ellos, sus rostros reflejaban una gran desesperación- Estaba en una prisión de nivel ALFA, ni un pokemon leyendario puede escapar de ahí-

-Mejor sigue buscando...ella es capaz de hacer polvo una ciudad entera, no queremos que nadie descubra nuestros proyectos-

Los hombres estaban solos en la oscuridad pero estaban armados hasta los dientes. Cargaban rifles y armas parecidas a una película de ciencia ficción y tenían chalecos brindados con una enorme R pintada en sus espaldas ¿Qué podían estar buscando? El frió de la noche les tensaba los nervios, algo muy sombrío escapó de sus cuarteles y tenían que encontrarlo antes que sea muy tarde. Los conos de luz que salían de sus lámparas y una tenue luna eran sus únicas guías en la oscuridad pero "ella" no podía estar lejos…

-Miren ¡Por ahí!- uno de los hombres apuntó a la base de un árbol con su lámpara. Una larga cabellera lacia oscura terminaba justo en la unión de 2 largas y blancas piernas- Es…¡Es ella!- de inmediato, victimas del pánico, los hombres apuntaron con sus rifles y centraron toda su atención en aquella figura- No pierdan el tiempo y dis…- su voz terminó antes que los demás escucharan un sonido seco golpear el suelo. El hombre perdió su cabeza.

-AAAHHHH ¡Es un monstruo! ¡FUEGO!- gritaron y dispararon, ella apenas inclino su cabeza antes que los disparos láser sean detenidos por su sombríos cabellos. No importaba su valor, los hombres cayeron en pánico solo con ver la entrada al infierno en esos oscuros ojos…

-

-Bueno, estamos postergando mucho esto- los aura guardianes estaban una vez más frente al escritorio de Steve. Luego de la batalla de Brendan y May, el parque Campi quedó en muy malas condiciones y tuvieron que irse para que las enfermeras Joy pudieran arreglarlo. El problema es que Yellow necesitaba empezar a entrenar y, por una razón u otra, nunca podían ayudarla a liberar su poder- Tenemos que ayudar a Yellow a entrenar en lo que llega Lucas de Sinnoh…aunque se suponía que YA esté aquí- remarcó de mala gana Steve mientras miraba Cintia apoyada en la pared.

-Oh claro, culpen a su muy linda y buena maestra…típico- se defendió la rubia en un tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Eh? ¿No tenemos que esperar un poco para que ella desarrolle sus poderes?- dijo May confundida.

-Es un chiste viejo, Yellow tiene 15 años como todos nosotros- aclaró Brendan mientras May se sorprendía y Yellow lloraba un poco ¿Por qué no paraban con eso?- Además, Jimmy, Lucas y yo empezamos con nuestro entrenamiento a los 10 años, no hay razones para que ella no pueda.

-¿10?- Marina y May se sorprendieron al escucharlo. Eventualmente, cuando el cuerpo empieza a convertirse en adulto a una edad de 12 años, el aura se fortalece y permite unir la fuerza vital con la elemental. Sin embargo, existen auras muy fuertes que pueden manifestarse a edades mucho más tempranas. El aura siempre esta en el cuerpo pero usarlo requiere de una mente y cuerpo desarrollados o el mismo aura podría dañarlos. Steve temía que el cuerpo poco desarrollado de Yellow sea la razón de su falta de conexión con el aura. No seria imposible conseguir que ella lo manipule…pero sería muy peligroso.

-Expliquémosle las cosas y punto- rápidamente, Jimmy pasó su brazo por detrás de la joven rubia para acercarla a su lado y hacerla sonrojarse- Tal como mi maestro Alder solía decir, "El aura es el valor que supera a la razón". Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por el "no puedo" y usar todo tu valor para liberar tu poder-

-No, no, le estas explicando mal- en un movimiento brusco, Marina apartó a la rubia del pervertido y la abrazó contra su pecho- El aura es la 3° fuerza que le sigue a la vital y psíquica. Lo que tienes que hacer para liberarla es ejercitar tus sensores paracinéticos y luego…- antes que la de pelo azul continuara con su explicación científica, May tomó a Yellow con una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia ella.

-Ñee…no tienes que pensar mucho en ellos Yellow, el aura solo sale de tu cuerpo cuando lo necesitas- explicó la joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa- Mira, te lanzaré por la ventana y, al sentir el peligro, tu cuerpo liberará el aura propiamente- después de eso, la castaña se acercó a la ventana ignorando los llantos y pataleos de la rubia, por fortuna Jim y Marina la detuvieron para intentar recuperar a la chica.

-¡Basta!-gritó Steve molesto, parecían niños malcriados luchando por conseguir un juguete (que era Yellow en este caso) pero estaban molestando bastante al director- Yellow, todo lo que dicen ellos esta bien, en parte, pero tu tienes que encontrar tu propio significado para poder usar el aura de una buena forma – todos se quedaron callados y bajaron a Yellow, el tono del hombre siempre terminaba con los juegos- El Aura tiene el mismo poder que la vida, es la esencia de la existencia de todos los seres que viven en el universo. Puedes lanzarte tontamente contra tu vida pero el Aura no tiene que ver con eso o con la ciencia…tiene que ver con el valor-

-Steve…-susurró Yellow con sus ojos asombrados por las palabras del hombre. Sin más, el de cabellos plateados se puso de pie frente a los niños.

- Entonces…¿Qué es el valor? No es ser imprudente o ser fuerte por naturaleza ¡El valor es conocer el miedo y saber hacerle frente! El miedo aplasta tus emociones, las emociones te dan vida, tienes que controlar tus emociones, tu "vida", y controlaras el aura con el valor... ¡Los hombres de bien son hombres valientes! ¡El valor es la mayor fuerza y maravilla que tenemos los humanos!- exclamó el hombre con total determinación…

Yellow estaba muda, toda su vida conoció el miedo pero jamás fue capaz de hacerle frente. Aquella vez, no activó su aura por ser valiente sino porque le asustaba la idea de perder a Marina mucho más que la idea de ser lastimada. Aunque todas las vistas estaban puestas en ella, la joven observó que alguien aun seguía en su silla sin decir ni una palabra.

-Un buen hombre…es un hombre valiente…-esa frase pasó por la cabeza de Brendan pero, desgraciadamente, no le traía lindos recuerdos.

Unos pasos bruscos y veloces se escuchaban por fuera de la oficina y, al momento que todos llevaron sus miradas hacia la entrada, la puerta se abrió fuertemente. Sorprendiendo a todos, una de las enfermeras Joy ingresó a la sala completamente agitada. Por más sexy que se vea sudando, los aura guardianes tenían un pésimo presentimiento.

-Señor Stone, detectamos camionetas negras rondando por la ciudad y el bosque, al este y al sur - dijo la mujer de cabellos rosa antes de hacer una pausa y recuperar el aliento- ¡Es el equipo Rocket!- esa simple palabra lo cambió todo de golpe. Steve y Cintia se quedaron congelados pero, antes que reaccionen, Brendan saltó por la ventana a toda velocidad tomando con fuerza su espada.

-¡Brendan!- gritó Steve sin efecto, las fuertes piernas del joven aguantaron la caía como nada y, sin perder un segundo, empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble-Demonios ¡Jimmy ve con él!-

-En seguida- tomando su arma, el joven de ojos amarillos siguió a su compañero por la ventana y, después de una forzada caída, aumentó su velocidad para buscar al joven de fuego.

-Arg…basura- con gran odio, Steve golpeó su escritorio con la palma de su mano, Yellow se sorprendió al ver varias grietas formarse por el golpe-Cambio de planes, May y Marina vayan junto a Cintia a la zona sur y deténganlos. Yo voy…-

-A ver los registros y a calmarte- para sorpresa del peliplata y las jóvenes, Cintia continuó la oración- Brendan es un niño impulsivo, tú no tienes excusas para cometer estupideces- el hombre la miró de mala gana ¿Ella le estaba dando ordenes al director? Ese desafío pareció molestar a Steve pero, pronto, la rubia cambió su tono para calmarlo-Steve…déjame esto a mi…por favor-

Un silencio perturbador quedó plasmado en la sala, Steve se mantuvo un tiempo congelado mientras parecía ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin ningun riudo, hizo un movimiento con su mano para que los demás se retiren y volvió a sentarse, su expresión reflejaba una enorme furia pero, al mismo tiempo, un gran dolor. La rubia mayor sacó a las jóvenes casi por la fuerza y cerró la puerta suavemente; Steve debía estar solo por el momento mientras la luz del atardecer ingresaba por la ventana.

-¿Cómo puedes dar información como esa tan brutamente, en frente de Steve y Brendan?- con un rápido zape, Cintia castigó a Joy sacándole una pequeña lagrima por el golpe.

-Lo siento…pero *snif* era importante- dijo la enfermera de cabello rosado cubriéndose la cabeza.

-Arg, no olvidare esto 634. Vete y espérame en la sala de castigo- gritó ella señalando al final del pasillo- Cuando traiga mi látigo y el aceite, estarás en problemas- las aura guardianes pusieron una cara muy rara al escuchar eso, la imagen de Cintia usando látex negro y un látigo en sus mentes les daría muchas pesadillas. La enfermera se fue llorando y, luego de un momento tenso, Cintia suspiró para recuperar la cordura- Bien…May y Marina, vengan conmigo y Yellow, tienes que irte a casa de inmediato-

-Pero…yo soy una aura guardiana también- la rubia no era muy consiente del peligro pero tampoco podía dejar atrás sus responsabilidades y, por las acciones de Brendan, esto parecía de suma importancia.

-Lo siento, sin poderes de aura, no puedes ayudarnos aun- Cintia sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era cruel pero, por su seguridad, debía mantener a Yellow al margen de esto. La niña la miró con sorpresa para luego bajar la mirada con pena, Cris y May también tenían cierta pena pero…Yellow no podía ayudarlas.

-Luego-

-No puedo ayudarles- Tristemente, la pequeña rubia caminaba a su casa bajo los rayos naranjas del atardecer-Me dieron una misión cuando aun no tengo poderes…no debería culparme…pero…- los recuerdos de la rubia de sus amigos luchando llenaron de peso su espalda. Ellos eran monstruos, controlaban fuerzas que ella jamás imaginó que podían existir…¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía? "El aura hada", esas palabras cambiaron su tranquila vida pero ¿Ella deseaba esto o la forzaron a hacerlo? Su vida era tan tranquila y pacifica pero, sin dudas, era aburrida. Ahora, por primera vez, tenía amigos y una misión muy noble…¿Duele tanto no poder ayudarlos?

-Pi…pika…- un basurero la sacó de sus pensamientos asustándola. En un callejón, uno de los basureros se vino abajo dejando caer toda la basura y una misteriosa esfera amarilla. Parecía un peluche a simple vista pero los peluches no sangraban, ella observó con pánico como esa misteriosa criatura estaba llena de cortes y apenas podía luchar para ponerse de pie-Pi…ka…- tartamudeaba de dolor mientras forzaba sus ojos para que no se cierren.

-Es un pokemon- rápidamente, Yellow tomó su pokedex del bolso escolar y apuntó a la misteriosa y comercial criatura.

Pokedex: -Pikachu- El ratón eléctrico

Pikachu es un pokemon similar a la cruza de un ratón, una ardilla y una batería de automóvil. Sus mejillas liberan poderosas descargas eléctricas y su apariencia tierna permite vender mucha mercancía.

Su comportamiento habitual incluye caminar por la pradera, comer bayas y luchar contra plomeros italianos y erizos azules en extraños juegos de video.

-Alguien tendría que revisar esta cosa- mencionó Yellow antes de guardar su pokedex ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué tal si el pokemon la atacaba? ¿Qué tal si la confundía con Link ? No, olviden eso último. Sus piernas temblaban, no sabía que hacer, nunca estuvo sola en esta clase de situaciones y su cabeza en seguida se llenó de malos pensamientos- ¿Qué hago? Si se enfurece y me ataca…yo…no puedo- apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras pensaba en lo peor pero…

"… ¡Los hombres de bien son hombres valientes! ¡El valor es la mayor fuerza y maravilla que tenemos los humanos!..."

Esas palabras…

-Oye…tranquilo- soltando su bolso con cuidado, la joven juntó coraje para acercase a la criatura. Tal vez no lo notaba aun pero sus nervios también molestaban al ratón eléctrico. Asustado, liberó unas chispas de sus mejillas para asustarla y lo consiguió fácilmente- ¡Kyaaa!- gritó ella cubriéndose del posible ataque pero nunca llegó. Ese Pikachu estaba hecho polvo, no tenía fuerzas para nada y, sin tratamiento, su vida se apagaría muy pronto- Vamos Yellow…el también esta asustado…tú…tienes que ayudarlo- un pequeño destello rosa nació de sus ojos mientras se daba aliento a si misma. El ratón intentó escapar una vez más sin éxito, pronto, fue tomado por 2 pequeñas manos y levantado en el aire. Intento pelear pero, sin fuerzas, terminó recostado en el pecho de la joven mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos (inserte chiste de pechos planos aquí)- Calma pequeño, yo no te lastimaré-

-Pi…ka…- el animalito la miró fijamente, sus cabellos dorados se movían con la leve brisa y sus ojos emitían un brillo tan pacifico. Yellow no lo sabía pero su aura tenía la increíble propiedad de calmar a los pokemons y hacer que se ganen su confianza rápidamente; era parte de la esencia de las hadas-Chu…- finalmente, el Pikachu cerró sus ojos y se quedó calmado en los brazos de la niña…hasta que sus orejas empezaron a moverse-¡PIKA!- dijo alertado, algo peligroso estaba cerca.

-Bien niña, gracias por encontrarlo- los ojos de Yellow se congelaron, varias sombras aparecieron detrás de ella. Eran esos hombres, vestidos y armados como los tipos del bosque, personas de frió espíritu sonreían al ver su nueva presa- Déjalo en el suelo y puedes irte, no querrás ver lo que le hacemos a esa rata por escaparse-

-Yo…- los labios de la rubia temblaron, ese pequeño animalito solo dependía de ella ahora. El valor es la mayor fuerza y maravilla que tenemos los humanos, el valor era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de ese animalito…Yellow conocía el miedo desde que tenía uso de razón pero, con un pequeño destello rosado, empezó a sentir también como el valor cruzaba su cuerpo- No, no te lo daré- dijo cerrando sus ojos y presionando el ratón aun más contra su pecho mientras todos la miraban incrédula; incluso el Pikachu.

-Puff, ajajaja ¿Te quieres hacer la heroína?- el valor de Yellow desapareció al momento que sintió el frió metal del rifle tocar su cuello- Por fortuna, no hay testigos que defiendan a una bocona como tú ¡Muérete!- gritó con una felicidad podrida mientras jalaba el gatillo.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en el callejón, manchas de sangre salpicaron las paredes sucias y mancharon los largos cabellos dorados de la joven…acaso ¿Alguien murió?

-AAAHHHHHH- dejando caer su arma, el hombre sujetó su mano espantado. Tenía un perfecto agujero en el centro de su mano- ¿Qué…que demonios?- todos los hombres apuntaron con sus armas asustados y, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, Yellow pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-Buonasera caballeros- con el sol a sus espaldas, una misteriosa figura sostenía su boina roja del fuerte viento que agitaba su bufanda roja. La rubia notó 2 cosas al instante, la figura estaba usando un bokken como bastón y, con un brillo singular, sus ojos azules eran iguales a los de Brendan y Jimmy- ¿Podrían decirme que hacen con esta linda bambina?-

-¿Quién…quién eres tú?- dijo uno de los hombre mientras los demás atendían al herido. Ahora, los que temían por su vida eran ellos.

-Mamma mia ¿Dónde están mis modales?- con su voz juvenil, la extraña sombra dio unos pasos al frente mientras, con un ligero puntapié, subió su espada hasta sus hombros-Me llamó Lucas Diamond, cocinero y aura guardián profesional- con lentitud y gracia, el joven pasó por el lado de la rubia hasta quedar frente a los hombres armados. De un segundo a otro, su rostro perdió su sonrisa para volverse más amenazante- Y, ahora mismo, voy hacerlos pedazos…¿Capisci?- cubriéndose de un fuerte aura azul, la ultima de las bestias apareció para mostrar sus colmillos.


	11. Chapter 9

-Por ultima vez ¿Quién rayos eres?- gritó uno de los hombres del equipo Rocket apuntándole con su arma.

-Lucas- respondió el joven entrecerrando sus ojos azules reflejando su coraje.

-¿Escucharon? Tranquilos chicos, solo es "Lucas"- respondió el mismo hombre con un tono muy sarcástico- ¿Eres unos de esos monstruos con poderes de aura verdad?-

-Tal vez- aun manteniendo una gran tranquilidad, Lucas dio unos pasos al frente y, con miedo en sus rostros, los hombres del equipo Rocket retrocedieron al mismo tiempo.

-Maldito ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Norton!-

-Él era una hermosa y querida persona- al parecer, a los villanos no les gustó que Lucas ataque a sus camaradas pero él estaba muy sorprendido por eso.

-¿Qué dicen? A mi me agradaba- respondió con un a cara sarcástica- No gritó mucho cuando volé su maldita mano-

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Fuego a discreción!-

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, Yellow bajó su cabeza y protegió al pokemon con su cuerpo pero no había ninguna necesidad. Lucas mantenía sus manos extendidas al frente y todas las balas se detenían frente a él como si de Nero se trataba ¿Cómo era posible? Con un poco más de atención, la rubia notó que la luz se distorsionaba un poco frente al joven como en la piel de una burbuja. Era una pantalla de agua la que sostenia las balas y, con lentitud, empezó a aumentar su caudal hasta ser una enorme pared.

-Espero que sepan nadar- levantando sus manos con rapidez, el joven envió la pared hacia delante con forma de una gran ola que barrió con todos los enemigos hasta estrellarlos contra sus propias camionetas negras.

-Increíble- dijo Yellow sorprendida. Solo miraba la espalda del joven pero podía notar algo especial en Lucas. Su presencia era intimidante como la de Jimmy y Brendan, eran elementos sumamente distintos e incluso tenían actitudes diferentes ¿Por qué esa similitud? Yellow no lo entendía…un segundo ¿Estaba sintiendo el aura de los demás? La rubia saltó de sorpresa al notarlo, estaba sintiendo una extraña fuerza salir desde Lucas y del pokemon en sus brazos ¿Era aura o estaban usando un perfume muy fuerte?

-Demonios, es fuerte- luego del gran golpe, solo algunos hombres fueron capaces de ponerse de pie una vez mas- ¿De donde salió toda esa agua?-

-No importa, si usa agua, tenemos una ventaja- en seguida el hombre sacó otra arma de sus ropas; muy similar a una pistola de rayos. Los demás entendieron y, en seguida, también sacaros esas armas que causaron un leve estado de alerta en el aura guardián- ¡Electrocuten a discreción!- con ese grito, los hombres dispararon sus armas y varios rayos de electricidad salieron en contra del joven.

-Ah…mamma mia…¡Pirla!- con un brusco movimiento de su mano, el agua del suelo se levantó y atrapó todos los rayos al instante- Es verdad, quienes tenemos aura de agua somos débiles ante la electricidad pero puedo usar el agua para redirigirla hacia idiotas como ustedes sin que me toque- en efecto, Lucas conectó el agua que detenía los rayos con el suelo y, como resultado, todos los hombres terminaron atrapados en una enorme fiesta de rayos antes de caer chamuscados al suelo- Ja, ni alguien como Jimmy sería tan tonto para atacarme tan descuidadamente- sin más, el joven sacudió el polvo de sus ropas con sus manos y miró fijamente el paisaje; una bella calle llena de tipos inconcientes y mojados.

-In…increíble- mencionó Yellow aun sin salir de su shock ¿Fue capaz de derrotarlos con esa facilidad? Ni siquiera parecía esforzarse.

-Hola pequeña bambina ¿Estas bien?- cuando la niña volvió al mundo normal, Lucas se encontraba al frente de ella con una sonrisa- ¿Esos hombres malos te lastimaron?- le preguntó mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Oh…no, no, todo gracias a ti- aceptando sus mano, Yellow se puso de pie y le regaló una sonrisa al joven- Muchas gracias-

-Descuida, los aura guardianes tenemos que cuidarnos unos a otros- explicó el joven mientras , de los pliegues de su bufanda, sacaba un sabroso pastelillo y le daba una gran mordida- Es un placer conocerte Yellow-sempai-

-Oh, tú también eres como Brendan y Jimmy ¿No? Parte de los aura guardianes- el joven tragó pesadamente, al parecer esos nombres le quitaron el apetito.

-Ah…Brendan y Jimmy…L'erba cauttiva non muore mai- dijo con un tono algo bromista pero, al no saber italiano, Yellow no entendia nada- Sí, ellos y yo somos viejos socios de este oficio-

-Ya veo ¡Oh!- en ese instante, mirando a su pecho, la joven recordó al pokemon que sostenía en sus brazos- Ayúdame a llevar a este pokemon rápido con Steve, esta muy herido-

-¿Herido?...yo lo veo muy bien- dijo Lucas algo incrédulo ante lo que dijo la rubia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le respondió molesta- Esta sangrando y…- la rubia perdió sus palabras cuando volvió a ver al animal; sus heridas estaban cerradas. Era increíble pero Yellow logró sanarlo aun inconcientemente. El aura de las hadas era tan fuerte ante la presencia de los pokemon que actuaba inconcientemente sobre la rubia-Increíble, esta curado- decía ella, era una sorpresa que le sacó una gran sonrisa incluso aunque el pequeño seguía durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Mientras-

Frente a la ventana, Steve se encontraba luchando contra sus recuerdos. El equipo Rocket fue el responsable de 2 de las mayores perdidas de su vida y, aun siendo un hombre, sentía como su sangre ardía de odio contra ellos. Era extraño, el derrotó a su líder, Giovanni, varios años atrás pero por desgracia eso no los detuvo. El equipo Rocket era uno de muchos equipos que sabían de la existencia de pokemon y, sin duda, era el más peligroso de todos. Sus experimentos no se limitaban a causar sufrimientos a los pokemons, también experimentaron con muchos humanos y muchos usuarios de aura sin ninguna piedad. El primer gran éxito de Steve y los demás maestros del aura fue derrotar a Giovanni antes que logrará utilizar los poderes que , hace casi 1000 años, destruyeron el balance del mundo.

-¿Señor Steve?- la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, una de las enfermeras Joy entró en la sala cargando un teléfono- La señorita Cintia lo esta llamando por la linea privada- el hombre tomó el teléfono con lentitud pero no podía ignorar la cara de angustia que envolvía a la mujer de cabello rosado- Señor…tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero…-ella tragó saliva y miró al hombre con ojos húmedos en lagrimas- Quería volver a agradecerle por salvarnos del equipo Rocket- tal y como decía la mujer, ellas habían sido victimas de los experimentos de la infame organización y gracias a los maestros del aura ahora eran libres-No se que hubiera sido de nosotras si ustedes no…-

-Joy- el hombre colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la mujer para calmarla y la otra tomó el teléfono- No tienes que agradecernos nada, nosotros tenemos que agradecerte a ti y a tus hermanas lo que hacen por nosotros- Steve sonrió un poco y camino de nuevo hacia la ventana- Ahora, si me permites…- Joy afirmó con la cabeza y se retiró para que Steve hablará en privado- Cintia ¿Algún problema?-

-Jejeje ¿Por quién me tomas?- respondió la mujer del otro lado del teléfono- Crys y May detuvieron sus camionetas y, solo con verme, se rindieron-

-¿Entonces para que llamas?-

-Para saber de ti…oye, se que el equipo Rocket te lastimó mucho pero, siendo sinceros, tú los hubieras hecho pedazos antes de interrogarlos-

-…tengo mis razones…- respondió cerrando los ojos y presionando su mano libre. Sus anillos de metal parecían torcerse por la fuerza del maestro.

-Lo se…¿Y Brendan?-

-No tengo noticias de él, solo espero que Jimmy pueda evitar que cometa una estupidez-

-Ese chico…¿Sus heridas no sanaron?-

-Cintia…nadie debe odiarlos más que Brendan- explicó Steve mientras la imagen de un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos aparecía sonriendo en su mente-…No después de lo que le paso a Red…-

-Mientras-

Cintia terminó la llamada con dolor al escuchar ese nombre, no podía mostrar sus emociones justo ahora. Tal y como lo dijo Cintia, todos los enemigos estaban en el suelo con esposas de hielo hechas por May mientras Marina inspeccionaba los vehículos con sus poderes psíquicos. Cintia y los otros maestro del aura era muy famosos por derrotar a Giovanni y, antes de enfrentarlos, los soldados se rendían automáticamente frente a ellos.

-Maestra, disculpe- solo tenían que esperar que los policías lleguen para arrestar a los criminales pero, con la misma intención, ambas jóvenes se acercaron a la mujer por detrás- Nosotras nos preguntamos porque…-

-¿Por qué Brendan y Steve odian al equipo Rocket?- respondió la rubia antes que Marina pueda terminar de hablar. Por primera vez en lo que va de la historia, Cintia colocó un semblante serio en su rostro- Si les digo tienen que prometerme que jamás hablaran del tema con Steve o Brendan...o les juró que las sacó del equipo después de darles una paliza - ambas jóvenes intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que Cintia las amenace de esa forma?

[…]

-¿Quieres saber que pasó con el equipo Rocket y Brendan?- mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la rubia, la joven le preguntó lo mismo a Lucas de lo que le preguntaron las demas chicas a Cintia; si Jimmy sabía lo que pasaba, era seguro que él también.

-Si, los vi muy mal por ese tema y quiero saber el porque- Lucas miró al vació por un segundo como si ignorara la joven y al Pikachu en sus brazos- Por favor, dímelo-

-Te lo diré…pero si me prometes jamás mencionarlo- cerrando sus ojos, Lucas empezó a mover su mente a un lugar al que no le gustaba mucho ir; un lugar muy oscuro.

Años atrás, Steven Stone era un joven entusiasta que trabajaba en la empresa de su padre a muy temprana edad. El gusto de Steve por las piedras era muy inusual y era perfecto para obtener metales y materiales preciosos para la empresa familiar. Un día, su equipo encontró unos cimientos volcánicos muy extraños en Kanto, un volcán extinto tenía una enorme cantidad de oro para explotar pero algo cautivo más a los exploradores que el oro. Sus maquinas detectaban una radiación desconocida, un enorme energía que emanaba el corazón del magma muerto. Durante meses, el equipo de Steve excavó con la mayor tecnología disponible para abrir un enorme pilar de roca…un pilar que escondía el mayor peligro que la humanidad enfrentó… el corazón de la Grisosfera.

Un cristal deforme, del tamaño de un puño, permanecía escondido en las entrañas del volcán. Steve y los demás sintieron un extraño escalofrió al verlo; era algo que jamás debieron descubrir. Aun así, el cristal negro terminó en manos de la compañía Devon SA y empezó a ser estudiado para su uso en las ciencias. Su energía era infinita, buscaban la forma de utilizarlo para crear un generador de energía que pueda mantener a Hoenn funcionando solo pero muchos científicos y sus familias se enfermaban durante la investigación. Steve sentía cada día más como su corazon se cargaba de culpa por encontrar ese diamante maldito.

Cada día, el joven le rogaba a su padre que detenga la investigación y lancen esa roca a otro volcán pero, aunque respetaba a su hijo, su padre no podía cancelarlo ya que muchos socios de la compañía estaban financiando el proyecto. Cansado de ver a la gente sufrir por su descubrimiento, Steve tomó la decisión de tirar por la borda su carrera y su vida para robar el cristal y esconderlo lejos de manos humanas.

El día que el joven intentó robar el diamante, algo más ocurrió. Un grupo de personas armadas ingresó a la empresa y tomaron de rehenes a todos los involucrados en el proyecto. El padre de Steve descubrió esa misma noche que su principal inversores era también el líder del infame equipo Rocket, Giovanni. Obligó a Steve a darle la piedra mientras usaba a su padre como rehén y, con gran dolor, Steve aceptó. El equipo Rocket no dejaría clavos sueltos y, en un acto de maldad absoluta, encerró a todo el personal del edificio y colocó una bomba para destruir toda la evidencia de la piedra y no tener más preocupaciones en el futuro.

-Maldición, maldición…- gritaba rompiendo sus nudillos contra las puertas de metal intentando abrirlas, el joven Steve soltaba lágrimas de desesperación mientras todos detrás de él ya se resignaban a la muerte- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué encontré esa maldita piedra? Todo esto es mi culpa…todos morirán por mi culpa…maldición…MALDICION- gritó cayendo de rodilla frente a la puerta manchada con su sangre- Lo siento…lo siento…-

-Hijo, no es momento de rendirse- una mano se apoyó en el hombro del joven haciendolo voltear- Giovanni siempre mantenía las acciones de la empresa a su favor para controlarla. Fue él quien inició los planes de buscar en ese volcán…uso nuestro talento para sus fines malvados- Padre e hijo se abrazaron mientras todos los rehenes los miraban; ellos hubieran dado lo que sea para despedirse de sus seres queridos; pero eso no era una despedida del todo- Hijo, escúchame con atención. Existía otro hombre que intentó detener nuestras investigaciones, un hombre en Kalos no dejaba de enviarnos cartas para detenernos, tienes que ir a verlo- mencionó el hombre dándole una carta a su hijo.

-¿Ir? Pero padre, estamos atrapados aquí…-

-Sí, nosotros sí, pero tú puedes escapar por los canales de ventilación- 4 metros por arriba de sus cabezas, una pequeña ventila les presentaba la única forma de escapar.

-Joven Steve, si todos cooperamos, podemos hacer que usted alcance esa ventila y pueda escapar con su pequeño cuerpo- todos los presentes, compañeros de trabajo y desconocidos, se acercaron a Steve. Podían hacer una escalera humana para lograr que, al menos, uno de ellos se salve.

-Chicos…no…-dijo entre lagrimas por la entrega de sus camaradas- Yo…es mi culpa…merezco morir por causar esto-

…

-Steve, hijo mió, en ti depositaremos toda nuestra esperanza- aun llorando, Steve utilizó a la gente como escalera y empezó a escapar por los estrechos canales mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre-Por favor, mantén vivos nuestros espíritus y nuestros sueños de mejorar el mundo….- una violenta explosión destrozó el edificio como cartón, Steve salió despedido por la fuerza y cayó desde el segundo piso rompiéndose el brazo y las costillas al caer-…Steve…te lo ruego…-el joven, a pesar del dolor y del calor de las llamas, se puso de pie cargando sus ojos azules de una enorme furia-…Detén al equipo Rocket- tal y como las 3 bestias que detuvieron a Oda, un nuevo héroe renacía del fuego y la tristeza; Steve Stone renació para volverse una de las grandes esperanzas de la humanidad.

…

Steve viajó a Kalos siguiendo la dirección de la carta pero desgraciadamente era una dirección falsa. Le tomó meses de búsqueda pero finalmente encontró al hombre que enviaba las cartas; un enorme hombre de melena roja llamado Alder. Él enviaba las cartas por orden de su maestro, un viejo ermitaño de edad desconocida que se refugiaba en las profundidades de la región de Kalos; el mítico maestro de aura A.Z, llamado por sus alumnos "Azett"

El hombre era enorme, de 3 metros de alto, siempre se encontraba sentado en el suelo y muchas personas podían confundirlo con una estatua viviente. Él conocía las intenciones de Steve y el camino que seguiría desde ahora pero antes tenía que confesarle la dolorosa verdad…Giovanni, el hombre que llenaba el mundo de dolor y oscuridad, una vez fue su alumno; un aura guardián. Azett entrenó a Giovanni como uno de los mejores guerreros del aura, siempre dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bien…pero su corazón empezó a perder su brillo con el tiempo. Giovanni exploró recursos oscuros y que los antiguos maestros prohibieron, el hombre se intoxico de poder y, cegado por su ambición, empezó a oscurecer el mundo que una vez juro proteger.

Steve y Alder entrenaron tortuosamente para superar a Giovanni, como su antiguo camarada y por ser una de sus victimas, ambos hombres se veían en la obligación de detener al equipo Rocket…pero aun faltaba más. Guiada por una de las cartas de Azett, una joven de largos cabellos rubios se unió al entrenamiento y alcanzó a los hombres sin el menor esfuerzo dejándolos sorprendidos. Steve conoció por primera vez a esa hermosa pero molesta mujer de increíble poder, su primer y gran rival, Cintia.

De años de entrenamiento y talento natural, el 2° trío leyendario de guerreros de aura , después de las bestias de la gran guerra, nació para defender al mundo de la oscuridad. Alder con la fuerza de la tierra, Cintia con la versatilidad del bosque y Steve con la dureza del metal, los únicos que podían dominar la mítica técnica de la Espada Santa; "El trío de espadachines místicos"

Y así empezó la guerra, no tan ostentosa como la anterior pero guerra al fin. Los 3 empezaron a enfrentarse al equipo Rocket y demás malvados que sacaban provecho del aura para sus fines. Sus nombres se volvieron conocidos en todo el mundo, sus batallas y poderes eran tan famosos que varios maestros empezaron a buscarlos para unir fuerzas. Un hombre de Hoenn, hijo de 2 antiguos alumnos de Azett, buscó al trío para unirse a su causa. Sus poderes con el agua y su astucia le permitían estar a la par de los virtuosos guerreros; "El fabuloso" guerrero del mar, Wallace, se unió a los espadachines…aun con un voto negativo de Cintia.

Otros usuarios de aura, guerreros, científicos, hombres de trabajo, todos aquellos que buscaban la paz empezaron a unirse a ellos. Steve consiguió unir y formar un enorme ejército de guerreros dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien. Luego de 10 años de espera…Steve y los demás por fin encontraron a su objetivo. Luego de 10 años de tortura…Steve pudo encontrar al causante de todo este tormento…Giovanni.


	12. Chapter 10

El asalto de Silph SA en ciudad Azafrán fue uno de los días más importantes en la historia de los aura guardianes. La armada del equipo Rocket intentó tomar las instalaciones pero, por fortuna, uno de los empleados era conocido de Alder y logró contactar a los aura guardianes justo a tiempo. Alder encabezó una gran batalla contra los soldados del equipo Rocket mientras sus compañeros aun tardaban en llegar. El enorme hombre era capaz de aguantar los disparos con facilidad y sus poderes sobre la tierra lo hacían un increíble peligro, aunque el equipo Rocket también tenía algo peligroso en sus filas…

-Es por aquí- abriendo una enorme puerta de metal, Steve, Cintia y Wallace entraron a al almacén de Slip SA- Alder debería estar por aquí- dijo el peliplateado mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Los 3 fueron capaces de derrotar a todos los demás soldados y generales enemigos sin problemas pero su compañero, Alder, no aparecía por ningún lado. El trío en seguida corrió al último lugar donde vieron a su compañero.

-Uh, este lugar es muy tétrico-un hombre de cabello azul y una larga capa blanca caminaba detrás de Steve y también mantenía sus nervios expectantes al primer movimiento sospechoso. El almacén estaba lleno de cajas de metal y aparatos tenebrosos; solo las luces de emergencía los ayudaban en ese tetrico escenario.

-¿Qué pasa Wallace?- la concentración del hombre se rompió cuando una voz burlona se escuchó a sus espaldas- ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? Deberías irte y dejarle lo peligroso a los verdaderos guerreros mientras tu subes a seguir practicando tus poses- remarcó Cintia con una sonrisa; a ella nunca le gustó que Wallace sea parte del equipo principal. El hombre la miraba con despreció pero, por arte de magia, sonrió socarronamente para fastidiar a la rubia.

-Je, ¿Aun sigues celosa de mi "fabulocidad" Cintia?- en seguida, el hombre subió sus brazos y movió su cadera en una extraña pose que resaltaba con extraños brillos- ¡Estas a años luz de mí! Jejeje- la rubia estaba por golpearlo con un tubo de acero que encontró entre las cajas pero Steve los detuvo antes que se olvidaran del objetivo.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa? Estamos en territorio enemigo y…- fue entonces, entre los pliegues de la oscuridad, que los ojos azules de Steve encontraron a Alder- No puede ser…-

Los 3 se quedaron incrédulos, el enorme hombre estaba estampado en el muro de concreto del fondo de la sala. Era un cráter impresionante, Alder estaba sumamente herido y aun sostenido en la pared ¿Qué clase de fuerza bruta podía lograr algo por el estilo? Los hombres se apresuraron a socorrerlo mientras Cintia miraba en todas direcciones y les cubría las espaldas; Alder tenía más años de entrenamiento que todos ellos y era sumamente fuerte ¿Quíen pudo derrotarlo?

-Mmhh…Alder ¿Y estos niños?- entre la oscuridad, una voz fría se escuchó. Una voz que fácilmente parecía congelar los corazones de quienes la escuchaban. No, Steve no podía creerlo, era la misma voz…la voz que destruyó su vida 15 años atrás.

Steve:-Es…es él-  
Cintia:-No me digas que…-  
Wallace:- ¿Quién demonios…?-

-¿Niños? No me gusta jugar con ellos- sus pasos resonaron en toda la sala, tenían el mismo ritmo helado que tienen los corazones antes de morir. Su traje de vestir negro, su cabello perfectamente peinado, el hombre fue capaz de derrotar a Alder sin sudar una gota…la imagen de la muerte para Steve- Váyanse de aquí, la vida es muy corta para perderla ahora…-

-Gio…Giovanni…-sus ojos azules se afilaron mientras mostraba sus dientes, Steve sentía como sus venas se llenaban de ira solo con volver a ver ese rostro sin sentimientos- Maldito… ¡ES GIOVANNI!- gritó con furia mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de un aura plateado. 

-Steven Stone…has crecido…-respondió con sencillez mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda-Te las ingeniaste para ser un dolor de cabeza para mis planes, tengo que reconocerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿15 años?-

-Este es Giovanni…-murmuró Cintia por lo bajo. De los 3 alumnos de Azett, ella era la única que nunca lo vio en persona- Que presencia tan vil…me siento como si estuviera con una soga en el cuello-

-El jefe del equipo Rocket…maldito- dijo Wallace llenando su rostro de total desprecio hacia ese hombre- ¿¡Tienes idea de cuantas personas inocentes has matado!?- le gritó con total furia.

-…¿Y tú sabes cuantas veces has respirado en tu vida?- contesto sin ningún problema ni escupulos, causando la ira en los 3 aura guardianes.

-¡Maldito! ¡Hydropulso!- adelantándose a la batalla, Wallace cargó sus manos de aura azul y disparó una enorme esfera a una velocidad superior al sonido. Según información de Azett y Alder, Giovanni era un maestro en el aura de tierra y, con ello, Cintia y Wallace tenían ventaja contra él. A pesar de la sorprendente velocidad, Giovanni se movió a la izquierda a una velocidad casi invisible pero, sonriendo, era justo lo que esperaba Wallace- Bien ¡Es hora del show! ¡Burbujas!- la esfera azul se detuvo en seco cuando estaba cerca de Giovanni y, en un segundo, explotó en miles de veloces burbujas.

El hombre apenas arqueó su ceja ante ese inteligente movimiento. Aun con la sorpresa, Giovanni era muy rápido y podía sortear las burbujas con facilidad pero, como parte de su plan, los guerreros dieron otro pasó más. Mientras el villano evadía las burbujas, fue incapaz de anticipar que algunas de ellas cambiaron de dirección abruptamente y golpearon su cuerpo dejándole ver otra sorpresa; tenían hojas navajas dentro. Cuando las burbujas salieron del hydropulso, Cintia utilizó Hoja mágica y escondió sus hojas en algunas burbujas para dañar a Giovanni antes de lanzarle su latigo cepa y atraparlo finalemente, Aunque no se lleven bien, la mujer y el hombre "fabuloso" trabajaban muy bien juntos.

-Se acabó Gio, ahora mis látigos tomaran toda tu energía como una planta del suelo- iluminando su cuerpo de verde, Cintia canalizó su poder por las 4 sogas que salían de sus manos hacia el serio criminal- ¡Giga drenado!- gritó la mujer, era imposible que alguien con un aura de tierra sobreviva a un ataque con el nivel de Tzu dijo una vez "La victoria debe estar asegurada incluso antes de una batalla", los aura guardianes sabían que en algún momento tendrían que luchar con Giovanni y planearon diversas combinaciones de ataques para una victoria segura…¿o no?

-Algo está mal…- susurró Steve, quien no se despegaba del inconciente Alder. Giovani no se quejaba, ni siquiera intentaba liberarse, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del hombre al notarlo-Cintia ¡Alto!-

Giovanni sonrió levemente, el aura verde que cubría los látigos de Cintia empezó a cambiar a un tono anaranjado con lentitud. La mujer se quedó boquiabierta al verlo, sus látigos estaban empezando a secarse como hojas de otoño. El aura estaba por llegar al brazo de la rubia pero, rápidamente, Steve cortó la sogas usando su brazo como una espada ¿Un usuario de tierra que derrota las plantas? Eso jamás se había visto, era el triste momento donde los jóvenes notaron que Giovanni sería mil veces más peligroso de lo que esperaban.

-¿Qué demonios?- Steve se colocó frente a la mujer pero ella aun no salía de su sorpresa- Su energía…quemaba la mía…¿Cómo es posible? Era como…fuego- decía ella sujetando su brazo; aun sentía un extraño cosquilleo.

-Ya es suficiente de juegos- afirmó el hombre con una gran mirada desafiante- Entreguen lo que se robó Alder y prometo dejar que 1 de ustedes escape- el trío se sorprendió, Alder tenía algo escondido entre sus ropas pero, lo mas sorprendente era…¿Los dejaría ir?

-Tú…maldito…- siguiendo la ira en su cuerpo, Wallace abandonó su posición y empezó a correr contra Giovanni ignorando las advertencias de Steve- ¿Mataste a tantas personas y dices que dejaras a uno de nosotros escapar? Odio a los idiotas como tú- el hombre dio un enorme salto dejando que su capa se sacuda en el aire- Usa tierra o fuego ¡No puedes contra el agua!-

-Wallace ¡Alto!- dejando a Cintia con Alder, Steve saltó para ayudar a su amigo antes que sea tarde.

-¡Espada Santa!- de la mano del hombre se extendió una larga barra de energía azul que tomó la forma de una espada de luz en las manos del peliazul- Es hora de una de mis mejores técnicas…¡Caparazón afilado!...¡ESPADA OCEANO!- con ese grito, la espada de energía aumento su tamaño y su filo antes de dirigirse directo a la cabeza de Giovanni.

Esa espada partía rocas con una increíble facilidad, tenia toda la fuerza de un tsunami comprimido en su hoja pero no fue un peligro para Giovanni. El hombre cubrió sus manos de aura naranja y las cerró frente a su rostro para atrapar la espada antes que lo tocara. El aire se sacudió fuertemente en el choque, ambos empezaron a forcejear liberando destellos de sus poderosos auras al punto de ser casi cegador. Wallace tenía que lograrlo, si podía romper el agarre de Giovanni, le cortaría la cabeza en 2 y terminaría la batalla pero nunca esperó que su espada desapareciera de sus manos repentinamente.

-¿Qué?...- en el segundo que estaba sostenido en el aire, aun rodeado de chispas azules, el hombre no podía entender como su mejor técnica simplemente se esfumó- No es posible que tú…arg- antes de continuar hablando, la enorme mano de Giovanni cubrió su cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.

-¿La tierra es débil contra el agua?...iluso, solo los idiotas se duermen pensando que ya lo saben todo- dijo el hombre del equipo Rocket sosteniendo a Wallace en el aire-Escúchame, este ataque se llama "Toque secante", utiliza la capacidad absorvente de la tierra para atraer el agua y luego la evapora con calor seco de aura de fuego. Lo desarrolle especialmente durante años para derrotar agua, hierva y hielo. Alder solo se concentro de continuar evolucionando sus poderes de tierra y jamás pensó en romper los limites de sus debilidades- diciendo eso, Giovanni empezó a usar su toque secante en el cuello de Wallace haciéndolo gritar de dolor- ¿Sabías que todos los humanos tenemos acceso a todos los auras pero nuestra mente solo nos permite utilizar un elemento? Ilusos, entrenaron hasta tocar el límite de sus habilidades y jamás se atrevieron a romperlos ¡Son una vergüenza!- Para sorpresa de Giovanni, Wallace aun seguía luchando por su vida en lugar de ser un cadáver seco; instintivamente, su aura liberaba agua en su cuello para evitar que el agua de su cuerpo se absorbida- ¿Lo vez? Estas vivo gracias a tus pensamientos inconcientes y no a tu reacción ¿Entienden porque Azett estaba equivocado?- el discurso del hombre era muy interesante pero Steve estaba más interesado en aplastarlo antes que terminara de matar a Wallace.

-¡Giovanni!-gritó lanzándose a él con su mano extendida- ¡Ala de acero!- reuniendo su aura, Steve fue capaz de darle el filo de una katana a su brazo. El peliplata golpeó el brazo que sujetaba a su compañero pero, con espanto, notó que Giovanni tenía una cubierta de arena bajo su ropa que atrapó también su brazo. Era un momento desesperado, el hombre de arena lanzó su puño libre contra la cara de Steve pero, con valor, Wallace colocó su pierna entre el puño y la cara de Steve pero, por la enorme fuerza de Giovanni, se rompió como una simple rama.

-¡WALLACE!- gritó Cintia horrorizada, Steve y el hombre de blanco salieron volando en direcciones opuestas por la fuerza del golpe pero, en el caso del segundo, su pierna estaba totalmente inutilizada. La rubia lanzó sus látigos para atrapar a Wallace, el dolor tan intenso que aguantó su cuerpo lo dejó inconciente-No puede ser…partió sus huesos como basura- solo pasaron 10 minutos de terror y solo quedaban 2 de los guerreros del aura ¿Cómo era posible que exista alguien tan fuerte?

- Me canse de ustedes niños- mencionó el frió villano mientras se acercaba a Cintia y a los 2 hombres inconscientes- Tienen talento, pueden igualar a Alder con sus simples 10 años de entrenamiento…pero mis 30 años de entrenamiento dejan una brecha enorme entre ustedes y yo- con miedo o sin él, Cintia se colocó frente a sus compañeros cubriendo su cuerpo de aura verde; tenía que detenerlos pero…-…¿Qué?- Giovanni sintió su brazo un poco entumecido y, cuando miró más de cerca, notó que un alambre de metal lo tenía atrapado.

-¡Ala…de Acero!- sin perder ni un segundo, Steve canalizó su energía por el hilo cubriéndolo de un aura plateado y, gracias a que su tamaño le permitía meterse entre los granos de arena, terminó cortando la mano de Giovanni en un santiamén- ¡Eso es!- gritó mostrando sus dientes, era el primer golpe asestado por los guerreros y era uno muy bueno. En el segundo donde Giovanni golpeó a Wallace, Steve colocó un alambre escondido en uno de sus anillos como un lazó en el brazo del hombre. Su rapidez mental superaba las fracciones de segundo, no perderían sin utilizar todas sus técnicas antes.

La sangre de Giovanni caía sin control de su herida, con algo de tiempo quedaría inconciente y moriría por la hemorragia…pero ¿Por qué eso no le preocupaba? Su rostro seguía frió y sin emociones, no emuló ni el más mínimo sonido por perder su mano "ni dijo auch". Su fría presencia hacia que un gran terror suba por las espaldas de los guerreros. En un solo segundo, su hemorragia se detuvo frente a sus propios ojos, el brazo cortado de Giovanni ahora tenia forma de una roca afilada…imposible.

-Tierra, fuego, roca…¿Puede dominar tantos auras?- dijo Steve mientras él y Cintia no podían salir de su sorpresa. Giovanni parecía ser invencible, ellos ya estaban perdiendo la fe y él ni siquiera respiraba agitado. Aun con la derrota en su cara, Steve corrió hasta colocarse entre Giovanni y Cintia; podían perder esta batalla pero no podía darse el lujo de perder la guerra-Cintia, toma a los demás y vete…tienes que proteger lo que sea que robó Alder- la rubia palideció al escuchar eso ¿Steve iba a sacrificarse?

-No..Steve…NO ME DIGAS QUE…-

-¡VETE!- ignorando las palabras de la rubia, el hombre tomó una extraña pose de combate, similar a un artista de karate- Sabes que es más importante Cintia, no dejes que tus emociones te cieguen ¡VETE YA!-

-¿Quién dijo que los dejare escapar?- al líder del equipo Rocket no le gustaba ser ignorado. Cargando su mano de energía la extendió contra los héroes-¡Ataque de arena!-

-¡Foco resplandor!- Giovanni disparó una enorme cantidad de arena con una presión impresionante pero Steve liberó un enorme esfera de energía contra ella. La esfera explotó fuertemente dejando que la arena se desparrame por todos lados. La fuerza de arena era tal que podía roer las paredes y cajas apenas con el tacto; los hubiera matado de no ser por Steve.

-…interesante- dijo el hombre sorprendido por la técnica de Steve- Pero, aun así, deberías apartarte del medio Steve- le advirtió cubriendo su única mano con arena- Puedes terminar recibiendo mas dolor del que te imaginas ¡Quítate del medio!-

-¡Oblígame!-

Con gran coraje, ambos hombre extendieron sus puños hacia delante y chocaron frente a ellos con una fuerza titánica. La mano de Giovanni estaba cubierta de aura, su toque secante acabaría con la mano de su oponente como si fuera una hoja seca pero no era tan fácil. Steve usó Defensa de acero en su mano convirtiéndola en metal y evitando que pueda deshidratarse. Ahora eran aura contra aura, chispas plateadas y naranjas salían disparadas de sus cuerpos.

-Impresionante, puedes aguantar mi golpe- dijo Giovanni mientras un sonido similar al de un taladro se escuchaba desde el choque de sus puños- Pero mi aura es precisamente la debilidad del tuyo Steven Stone-

-Arg…- a diferencia de su oponente, el rostro de Steve se deformaba por el esfuerzo-No… no sabes nada de mí…- exacto, tal y como Giovanni, Steve entrenó arduamente para cubrir las debilidades de su aura. Usualmente, temperaturas de 500 grados afectan a los pokemons de metal críticamente pero, de joven, Steve entrenaba en desiertos y volcanes aumentando su resistencia al calor y a la erosión de la arena. Los pokemons eran fuertes como el metal natural pero este hombre era tan fuerte como una espada forjada para la batalla y podía aguantar temperaturas de hasta 750 grados.

-Ja…impresionante- por primera vez, Giovanni mostró una emoción en su rostro; una aterradora sonrisa- Veamos que haces cuando utilizo el ¡100% de mi energía!- asustando a Steve, el aura de Giovanni duplicó su poder en un solo segundo y, como resultado, partió el metal del brazo de Steve liberando varios chorros de sangre de sus nuevas heridas.

-Im..IMPOSIBLE- la fuerza del villano lanzó al peliplata por los aires con el mismo sonido que una bala de cañón. El cuerpo de Steve terminó estrellándose contra la pared de concreto con violencia tal que todo el edificio se sacudió. Estaba dentro de un cráter, tal como Alder antes, el hombre se veía impotente frente a la devastadora fuerza de Giovanni- ¿Cómo…puede ser tan…poderoso?- susurraba mientras las nuevas heridas en su cabeza llenaban su rostro de sangre-…es…es…imposible…-

-Tú plan funcionó Steve, le diste tiempo a la chica para escapar- los problemas del hombre no terminaban, Giovanni se acercaba y con su cara molesta de nuevo en su rostro-Reconozco que te transformaste en un amenaza para mis planes en un tiempo muy cortó, casi me arrepiento de haberte dejado vivo después de todos estos años-

-Je…¿Temías enfrentarte a Azett o te daba pena mostrarle en el monstruo que te convertiste?- con valor hasta el final, Steve mantenía su voz firme aunque su cuerpo no respondiera.

-¿Miedo? No…para nada- Giovanni estaba a unos pocos pasos de alcanzar a Steve cuando empezó a cerrar su puño con fuerza- Pude ir a Unova, a Hoenn, a buscarte a ti y a tus amigos en cualquier momento y hacerlos pedazos…pero no…¡Sería muy fácil!- sin más, el hombre golpeó el estomago de Steve con una bestial fuerza que lo obligó a expulsar sangre de su boca- Necesitaba que ustedes sean mi espada de Damocles, necesitaba usarlos para entrenar a mi equipo- cada palabra que pronunciaba el lider del equipo Rocket terminaba en con un puñetazo en la cara del menor-Necesitaba un desafió para lograr mis objetivos pero tú, estupido, adelantaste las cosas y ahora debo matarte…- para rematar, el hombre colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Steve y reunió un gran poder naranja- ¡Terremoto!-

Toda la pared se sacudió con fuerza, vibraciones despedazaron el concreto e hicieron temblar todo el edificio. Cintia tropezó mientras escapaba cargando a sus compañeros, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por esto. Todo ese poder era capaz de destruir una montaña, los huesos y órganos de Steve se estaban haciendo pedazos sin ni siquiera permitirle gritar. La pared se desgranó y el cuerpo del peliplata cayó al suelo sentado como una muñeca de trapo, ya no quedaba más que pudiera hacer; solo luchar para seguir respirando.

-Espero que con esto entiendas cual es tu lugar- le dijo fríamente mirándolo destruido, no tardaría mucho para que sus órganos colapsen y muera…o eso esperaba.

-¿Lo harás de nuevo verdad?- mencionó de forma fantasmal ese cuerpo en la pared- Te largas antes de ver a tus enemigos caer…¿Le temes a verme a los ojos antes de morir?-

-Eso es…¿un desafío?- con la victoria asegurada, Giovanni creo un golpe en la tierra que levantó a Steve por los aires y, con destreza, lo atrapó del cuello. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo con su golpe secante y transformarlo en polvo…antes de verlo sonreír.

-No…¡es una TRAMPA! ¡Ataque Psíquico!- los ojos del peliplata se volvieron púrpuras cuando estaba cerca de Giovanni. Un poderoso dolor de cabeza quebró la frialdad del jefe del equipo Rocket y lo obligó a soltar a su enemigo para cubrir su frente por el dolor.

En sus discursos de superioridad, el mismo Giovanni cavó su tumba. Steve pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando con pokemons de metal y su favorito era su Metalgross; un enorme pokemon con 4 cerebros. Instintivamente, el cuerpo del hombre lo estaba dando todo por sobrevivir y, al igual que su rival, Steve fue capaz de usar otro aura, el Psíquico, en un movimiento desesperado pero efectivo. Ahora, era el momento de la verdad…

-Giovanni…¡Esto se acaba aquí!- ignorando el dolor, Steve convirtió sus músculos en metal para poder moverse nuevamente. Le faltaba sangre, tenía muchas fracturas y sus visión le fallaba pero, dejando que su aura arda como el fuego, se llevaría a Giovanni a la tumba antes de morir- Por toda la gente que lastimaste…por todos aquellos que mataste…¡Por mi padre!...¡Acabaré contigo ahora!- extendió su mano liberando una poderosa energía que se volvió una espada-Espada santa…Foco resplandor…¡Mi técnica mas poderosa! ¡GLORIA EXCALIBUR!- fue así como creó una espada de luz segadora y, con valor, se lanzó contra el enemigo liberando un gran grito de batalla.

A centímetros de tocarlo, Giovanni intuyó que estaba en peligro y cubrió su pecho con su único brazo generando otro choque de energía. Era mucho más fuerte que el primero, todas las cajas que los rodeaban salieron volando al instante y el edificio se llenó de grietas en un solo segundo. Sus auras liberaban tanto poder que, literalmente, sostenían al edificio de desmoronarse. Sus ojos frente al brillo plateado y naranja del choque eran lo único que podían ver, sus ojos azules tenían tanta determinación, tanta fuerza y valor que el mismo Giovanni sentía como, lentamente, el valor de Steve lo aplastaba…

-Padre…¡DAME TU FUERZA!- el aura del acero creció tanto que todo su cuerpo se llenó de marcas plateadas rompiendo todas sus limitaciones de poder- ¡OVERDRIVE!- gritó liberando toda su energía de golpe. La luz plateada lo cubrió todo por un minuto…solo empezó a desaparecer para mostrarnos…una enorme mancha roja.

-aja…ajajaja...AJAJAJAJA- ignorando los escombros que llovían sobre él, Giovanni reía. El cuerpo de Steve estaba tirado a sus pies pero a sus pies solamente. Su cuerpo estaba partido en 2, sus piernas siguieron erguidas por unos segundos mientras su pecho y cabeza, ya sin brazos, caía varios metros lejos de sus piernas- No puedo creer..que me derrotaras Steve jajaja…estoy tan…jaja…furioso pero…jaja- dijo antes que la sangre empiece a correr por sus labios- Estoy tan feliz... al mismo tiempo- por más que quisiera responder, apenas podía mantenerse conciente con uno de sus ojos abiertos-…este era el momento ¿Verdad? Era la hora de morir…pero no le temo a la muerte…siempre… siempre supe que pagaría mis pecados…pero… me alegra ya no seguir llenando la carga en mis espaldas…- dijo mientras solo podía ver como los escombros llovían sobre los 2 antes de morir.

"¿Tú crees que el mayor tesoro, la mayor arma de la humanidad, es el valor? Yo descubrí que no lo era…el sacrificio lo es. Cuando explore los pergaminos antiguos…me llene de temor, la verdad detrás de la Grisosfera era muy oscuro y me forcé a mi mismo a buscarle la solución. El equipo Rocket hizo cosas terribles, horrendas, pero necesarias para proteger al futuro del mal que se avecinaba. Se que no me perdonaras, se que todos me odiaran por siempre…y lo acepto sin problemas, es el precio que pagaré para salvar el futuro. Steve, escúchame…la respuesta esta en el "Hada". Akechi, el hombre que ayudó a los aura guardianes a llegar a Oda, escribió que el mal que creó a la Grisosfera volvería y destruiría a la humanidad…Azett odiaba a Akechi y no lo tomó en cuenta, pero él y Suicune encontraron a los creadores del mal y dijeron su poder acabaría con la vida del planeta entero…solo nos quedaba prepararnos para la batalla final. Steve…el hombre…aquel que despierte después de esta oscuridad…será el encargado de salvar al mundo…te dejare todas mis pistas y esperanzas en… PLATINO…"

Antes que el edificio colapsara, Cintia arriesgó su vida para salvar a Steve y dejó el cuerpo de Giovanni perderse entre los escombros y el fuego. La rubia fue la única que miró como los combustibles del almacén de la empresa formaron un enorme incendió que los bomberos combatieron por varias horas. Con ese final, Cintia suspiró mirando a sus compañeros heridos en el suelo; el aura de Giovanni desapareció del mundo de los vivos al fin…

Steve y los demás pasaron varios meses en el hospital pero, usando sus contactos, todos los aura guardianes empezaron la ardua tarea de encontrar los documentos de Akechi y, lo más importante, al "Hada"…


	13. Chapter 11

-Atención: 2 de los equipos de búsqueda cayeron en manos de los aura guardianes. Regresen a la base de inmediato…Cintia esta en la ciudad- se escuchó decir por la radio interna de uno de los vehículos del equipo Rocket. Los hombres estaban verdaderamente desesperados, ellos sabían que no eran rivales para Cintia pero "ella" aun no aparecía.

-Demonios, la jefa nos matara por no encontrarla…pero, bueno, ahora es problema de Cintia y los demás idiotas jajaja…¿Eh?- las rizas del hombre que conducía se detuvieron cuando notó algo sorprendente; un peatón descuidado parado en medio de la calle- ¿Qué esta haciendo este idiota?- se preguntó tocando su bocina pero debió prestarle más atención al bokken de madera que cargaban el joven en su mano.

Levantó y bajó su espada con una velocidad invisible, los hombres no fueron capaces de notar que una onda de fuego, tan delgada como una hoja de papel, atravesó su vehiculo por la mitad sin ni siquiera hacer un sonido. Ambas mitades se separaron frente al joven, ambos trozos de metal pasaron a su lado sin sacudir ni siquiera su gorro; luego empezaron a dar tumbos desenfrenadamente. Los hombres del equipo Rocket quedaron regados por todos lados, un golpe de esa magnitud podía romper huesos sin problemas. El conductor estaba herido pero parecía ser el único capaz de levantar su cabeza y ver de nuevo a ese joven armado con una katana de madera.

-Un segundo…cabello negro…ojos rojos…¿¡No me digas…!?- los ojos del tipo se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se llenó de terror- ¡¿Eres Red!?- al escuchar eso, el rostro se joven de desfiguro de rabia; literalmente se podía sentir como sus dedos presionaban la espada fuertemente.

-¡NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE, MALDITO!-el hombre del equipo Rocket estaba perdido, era como una pequeña rata observando a un león rugir frente a el. La espada corrió hacia la cabeza del hombre pero algo se interpuso creandó una poderosa onda de choque.

-¿Qué demonios haces Brendan?- Jimmy apareció en el segundo correcto para salvar a al hombre de morir destrozado por la espada de Brendan. Forsearon un segundo hasta que Brendan desistió y le dio la espalda a ambos.

-Oh…gracias…mil gracias…eres mi…- fue lo que alcanzó a decir el hombre en el suelo antes que Jimmy lo dejara inconciente con una patada. Todos estaban inconcientes y, si se despertaban, no existía forma de derrotarlos a ambos; Jim debía usar este tiempo bien…

-…Oye, casi lo matas- dijo el de ojos amarillos colocando su espada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué afectaría uno de ellos menos?- le respondió con fuego en sus palabras mientras dejaba ver sus ojos rojos sobre su hombro para mirar a su compañero- Ellos matan, roban, secuestran…deberíamos hacerles lo mismo para que sientan en carne el dolor que causan-

-Bajar a su nivel sería como rendirnos Brendan, Steve lo dejó muy claro- Brendan gruño y volvió a mirar al frente ignorando a Jimmy pero, sin darse por vencido, este suspiró largamente antes de tocar los puntos mas dolorosos de la historia- Se que estas mal por la muerte de Red, pero…-

-¿Muerte?...fue un asesinato…Red…mamá…ellos…ELLOS…GRRAAAABBB-rugiendo, el joven disparó una enorme esfera de fuego que, al golpear una de las partes del vehiculo, causó una enorme explosión.

-Bueno…eso se llama liberar tensión- mencionó por lo bajo Jimmy cubriendo sus ojos por el brillo de la explosión. Brendan estaba tan furioso, sus puños presionados emitían el mismo ruido de los sartenes calientes y su respiración agitaba a veces se combinaba con el fuego…era casi un demonio frente a él-Vamos Brendan, tu hermano no quiere verte así…-

-Red ya no puede verme…ya no más-

-…Hablaba de mí- Brendan abrió sus ojos de nuevo, una sensación extraña cubrió su cuerpo al escuchar eso.

[…]

-Entonces, Cintia-Sensei- preguntó con temor Marina luego de que la rubia hiciera una larga pausa en su historia- Si ustedes derrotaron a Giovanni y destruyeron al equipo Rocket ¿Por qué Brendan los odia?- La rubia suspiró con amargura mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano. Maldecía el momento en el que esta conversación empezó pero sería mejor decirlo ella antes que May o Marina le pregunten a Brendan…sería muy doloroso para él.

-Cuando Giovanni murió, el equipo Rocket desapareció y ya no teníamos que luchar tanto. Era momento de continuar con la tradición de Aura guardianes y…transmitir nuestros conocimientos- 3 niños felices aparecieron en la mente de Cintia, recuerdos bellos que se volvieron sombras en su mente- Alder, Steve y yo tomamos un discípulo para entrenarlo…y Steve escogió a un niño llamado Red-

[…]

-El hermano mayor de Brendan- dijo Lucas tristemente mientras continuaba su historia caminando a la casa de la pequeña rubia. Ella estaba tan sorprendida por escuchar eso ¿Brendan tenía un hermano mayor? La idea se le hacía fascinante e incluso le gustaba saber que Brendan tenía una familia…pero la historia continuaba- Red era un aura guardián muy poderoso, lo llamaban "Lucky Fire" o fuego afortunado por su habilidad. Era un tipo admirable, siempre salía de las peores situaciones con una sonrisa en el rostro y era un excelente persona…era el héroe de Brendan…-

La familia de Brendan vivía tranquilamente en Kanto hasta que su padre los abandonó de golpe un dia. Su madre, Delia, tenía que cuidar de Brendan ya que apenas tenía un año de vida y Red tomó rápidamente el papel de hombre de la casa. Mantenía a su madre y a su hermano haciendo diversos trabajos en todo el pueblo y en los limítrofes. Cortaba el cespet, limpiaba tejados, recolectaba basura, hacia todo lo posible para cuidar a su familia aunque la gente del pueblo también los ayudaba a vivir; era difícil, pero su madre y su hermano siempre sonreían al volver a casa y eso valía la pena.

Un día, su camino se cruzó con el de Steve cuando el mayor había ido a visitar al profesor Oak y, al conocer su empeño, se convirtió en una promesa para los aura guardianes. Ahora con el millonario cubriendo sus gastos, Delia se despidió de su pequeño pueblo para irse a Johto donde Red entrenaría para ser un aura guardián. Ahora solo lo veían los Sabados y Domingos pero Brendan vivía pendiente de las increíbles hazañas de Red y estaba más que dispuesto a seguir los pasos de su hermano y ser un "Heroe". Aprovechaban todo el tiempo que tenían juntos, Red era el ejemplo de Brendan aunque no dejaba de ser su bobo hermano, alguien no temía cargar el niño en sus espaldas o vestirse de Cell para jugar con su hermano; la vida era buena mientras ambos compartían sus sonrisas

Con su entrenamiento terminado y con muchas misiones exitosas, Steve le dio el titulo de maestro del aura y le pidió que se dirija a Hoenn para vigilar esa zona. Ahora Red estaba todos los días con su familia, hacia algunos deberes de vigilancia pero ya no tenía que irse por tantos días; finalmente la vida era perfecta…hasta que…

[…]

-Red sintió un extraño aura en el volcán de Hoenn y lo notificó a la central- mencionaba Cintia cerrando los ojos- Le dijimos que lo mantenga vigilado mientras Steve se dirigía a Hoenn…pero jamás esperamos que…- un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios mientras presionaba los dientes; sus recuerdos le dolían mucho para mencionarlo fácilmente- Era el equipo Rocket…- las jóvenes detrás de las rubia quedaron impresionadas al escucharlo.

[…]

- El equipo Rocket seguía en funcionamiento y le tendieron una trampa a Red- dijo Lucas continuando la historia- Decidieron vengarse de Steve matando a su discípulo- los giros oscuros de esta historia eran demasiado para Yellow, no podía creer la maldad que existía en dentro de estas personas- Obligaron a Red a luchar con ellos en desventaja porque…pusieron una bomba en su hogar-

Un enorme destello fue lo último que recordaba Brendan antes de empezar a abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Llamas por todos lados, su habitación estaba siendo consumida por las llamas. Su cama, sus muñecos, su tv, toda su infancia ardía frente a sus ojos en silencio ¿Por qué no podía escuchar nada? Una poderosa explosión había sacudido su hogar hace un minuto pero el no lo recordaba por el impacto que recibió en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo le dolía, el humo lo segaba, su mente seguía muy aturdida pero, aun así, recordó lo más importante.

-Mamá…¡Mamá!-el niño se puso de pie tosiendo por el humo. Ningún dolor o fuego lo haría olvidar que su madre aun estaba dentro de la casa. No le importaba lo que le sucediera a él, Brendan apretó los dientes y salió en búsqueda de su madre dentro de ese asfixiante lugar. Sus oídos estaban destrozados por la explosión ¿Su madre estaría llamándolo? Sus ojos estaban borrosos y el humo no ayudaba ¿Cómo podría encontrar a su madre o, siquiera, salir de ese infierno? Extrañamente, como por arte de magia, las llamas se abrían ante los pasos de Brendan. El mismo fuego parecia estar guiando al niño por ese infierno hasta hacerlo llegar a las escaleras.

Al primer paso que dio sobre la madera, toda la estructura se rompió. Brendan cayó desde el primer piso hacia el suelo pero una enorme masa de aire caliente se aculó debajo de él para soportar la mayoría del impacto. El niño no entendía que pasó pero tampoco le importaba, solo quería encontrar a su madre antes que la casa colapse.

En la cocina, Brendan encontró a su madre tendida en el suelo. Delia estaba inconciente, con parte de su rostro y cabello quemado, ella estuvo mucho mas cerca de la explosión que su hijo y le causó enormes daños internos. El niño la levantó de los hombros entre lágrimas de dolor por verla así. Brendan no sabía que su cuerpo no debería estar levantando a su madre pero hoy tenía una ayuda sobre natural. Todos los soportes de la casa se estaban rompiendo y Brendan no lograría sacar a su madre tiempo antes que todo se desplome. Su desesperación por salvar a la mujer que más amaba se volvió coraje, coraje que se volvió poder, sus deseos por salvarla rompieron los limites de su entendimiento y, como resultado, un escudo de llamas los rodeó a ambos.

-Mientras-

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Red?- el joven de camiseta roja y cabello negro caía al suelo luego de recibir un poderoso golpe en su rostro. Red, el joven maestro de aura, estaba rodeado de guerreros elite del equipo Rocket. Todo era un plan perfecto, al volar la casa de Red en pedazos, el joven los atacó con rabia segando su habilidad y no pudo contra todos. Ellos eran especialistas en tierra y agua, aunque Red pueda luchar contra 3 de ellos al mismo tiempo siempre tenía 10 de ellos listos para atacarlo por la espalda- Quédate quieto hasta que venga Steve y tal vez te salves- dictó uno de los hombres pero estaba enmascarando su plan. Su venganza era matar a Red delante de Steve y luego atacarlo. Por más fuerte que era el maestro de aura, no soportaría otra herida como la perdida de su padre.

-Maldición…no…- Red estaba acabado, luchó con toda su fuerza y no pudo hacer nada pero no se quejaba de eso. Su familia había muerto y ahora lo usarían para matar a Steve, no podía sentirse peor. Sus huesos rotos no eran nada comparados con el dolor de perder a su madre y a su hermano; ellos no tenían porque sufrir, no era su batalla.

-Steve se encuentra a 50 km de aquí según los radares- dijo uno de los hombres sosteniendo un aparato que leía el aura- Viene solo, eso nos dará ¡WOW!- en un santiamén, una poderosa lectura de energía activó el dispositivo del hombre- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Un aura increíblemente poderoso!- Red parecía poca cosa cuando una luz captó su atención. Un enorme pilar de fuego apareció a la distancia perdiéndose en el cielo; era imposible.

-Esa es…- aun desde el suelo, la altura del volcán le permitía a Red ver de donde salía ese pilar de fuego; era desde su casa ¿Otra bomba? No era posible. No sabía porque pero sentía un sentimiento muy familiar en ese fuego-…¿Brendan?- Acaso, no, imposible ¿O si? Red siempre supuso que su hermano tenía dones especiales con el aura pero nunca a este nivel; era un nivel para un maestro o…para alguien de fuerza legendaria- Jajaja…Brendan…- colocando una sonrisa en sus labios rotos a golpes, Red celebró su descubrimiento- Tú…todo el tiempo tenías ese poder…eres Entei ¿Verdad?-

Steve venía a Hoenn volando en su Skarmory a toda velocidad por un extraño presentimiento pero jamás espero ver eso. Un pilar de fuego se perdía en las nubes mientras el rugido de un león cubría el cielo ¿El espíritu leyendario había renacido? Se quedó pasmado por tanto tiempo que le dio tiempo a Red para pensar en algo.

-Mi hermano tiene un poder increíble y yo no me quedaré atrás…- el joven, usando todas sus fuerzas, volvió a ponerse de pie para sorpresa del ejercito que lo rodeaba. Los hombres no pensaban que Red podía hacer algo más con su cuerpo destruido pero estaban muy equivocados. De las heridas del joven empezaron a brotar llamas, llamas que buscaban subir al cielo como las de Brendan.

-¿Qué…qué diablos intentas?- los soldados notaron que todo el volcán empezaba a temblar -¿Quieres matarte niño?- la montaña empezó a sacudirse violentamente y el único que no tenía miedo era Red.

-Soy un sucesor de la cruzada de los aura guardianes y he fallado en mi tarea- ignorando a sus enemigos, Red miró al pilar de fuego a la distancia y colocó un semblante triste en su rostro- Desearía haber poder hacer algo más, salir con ella, casarme…ver a mi familia crecer…pero , aun así, ya no le temo a la muerte- la tristeza de Red desapareció para llenar su cuerpo de determinación-Soy heredero de los 3 grandes maestros del aura que sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar el mundo, ¡No puedo morir sin antes hacer algo yo también!¡No puedo unirme a ellos vergonzosamente!- los soldados debían atacarlo pero el calor que irradiaba Red estaba quemando sus trajes e incluso la roca volcánica se afectaba pero su cuerpo estaba desquebrajándose lentamente también-¡Exhalare mi ultimo aliento honrando la voluntad de mis antepasados, de mis maestros…de mi familia! ¡LA VOLUNTAD DEL VALOR!- cuando los soldados se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, era muy tarde. El suelo bajo sus pies empezó a quebrarse y ya no podían escapar -¡Brendan! Tu hermano te deja todo su poder…¡Recíbelo en tu corazón!- el puño del chico se cerró con fuerza y golpeó el suelo partiendolo y, al mismo tiempo, sellando su destino- ¡Erupción!-

Steve se mantenía en el aire aun cuando una enorme explosión llamó su atención, un segundo pilar de fuego salía del volcán subiendo al suelo como el primero ¿Cómo era posible? Red uso todo su poder para unirse a su hermano, los soldados del equipo Rocket podían tener elementos que los hacían resistentes al fuego pero no eran nada para soportar los miles de grados que tenía el magma del volcán. El hombre podía estar rodeado de fuego pero una sensación fría cubrió su espalda al ver al segundo pilar.

-¿Red?- nadie era capaz de liberar tanto poder, no porque sea imposible, por que su cuerpo se destrozaría a si mismo. Steve sacó rápidamente su pokedex para darse cuenta que, a pesar de sus temores, ese era el aura de Red…desapareciendo en el cielo- No…NO…¡RED!-gritó en el cielo azul iluminado por fuegos que opacaban al sol.

Fue el golpe más terrible para el cuerpo de aura guardianes. Muchos gritaron su nombre con expectativas de venganza, muchos derramaron lagrimas de tristeza y pena…pero solo el silenció fue su respuesta. Red estaba muerto, su cuerpo desapareció de los dominios del hombre pero su espíritu quedó para siempre unido a los rayos del sol. Descansa en paz, Lucky Fire, Red…

[…]

- Luego de no encontrar pistas de Red, Steve fue a la casa de Brendan- continuaban tanto Cintia como Lucas en sus respectivos lugares- Encontró a un niño abrazando a su madre en el suelo rodeado de miles de escombros…y nada mas-Lucas cerró los ojos y cargó su voz con enorme pena- Por desgracia, la madre de Brendan recibió mucho daño y, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de los médicos, murió días después…y él quedó solo-

-Brendan…- tanto Pikachu como Lucas sintieron como varias gotas de agua cayeron al suelo cuando Yellow detuvo su caminata-Es la historia más triste que he escuchado- el pokemon y el guerrero se sorprendieron al verla. La rubia estaba llorando a mares con su rostro deformado por la tristeza. Yellow también perdió a sus padres pero no habría soportado que sea de una forma tan trágica como esa…Brendan tenía su alma hecha pedazos.

-Yellow, seca esas lagrimas- el joven, como todo caballero, sacó un pañuelo para limpiar las lagrimas de la chica- Es verdad que Brendan y Steve sufrieron mucho pero su historia aun se esta escribiendo y el destino les a sonreído con una familia de nuevo- Yellow no entendía muy bien lo que Lucas decía pero, con una sonrisa en su rostro, él lo sabía bien.

[…]

-¿Acaso no somos hermanos Brendan?- le preguntó Jimmy al de ojos rojos mientras aun le daba la espalda- Yo nunca tuve una familia…lo sabes…-dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza- Cuando estaba en el orfanato, siempre soñaba con tener una familia, con hermanos para jugar y reír. El destino me los dio, son algo feos y tontos pero, siempre están ahí porque…-

-Eso hacen las familias…-continuó Brendan cerrando sus ojos y metiendo sus manos dentro de su gorro para sentir 2 grandes cicatrices escondidas bajo su cabello. Toda su rabia desapareció al recordar que, aunque Red ya no estaba con ellos, tenía una pequeña familia que siempre velaría por él- Lo siento Jimmy….gracias por evitar que haga algo estupido- finalmente, Brendan dio media vuelta y sonrió.

-Jeje, descuida, eso hacen los amigos…¡Oh! Algo más- acercándose con una sonrisa, Jimmy le extendió la mano a Brendan en un tono de amistad y…le golpeó la cabeza con su bokken tan fuerte que lo dejo besando el suelo-…eso es por dejar que tus jodidas emociones nublen tu mente- le marcó con un tono chistoso mientras el joven de sombrero blanco hacia fuerza para sacar su rostro del pavimento.

-Mientras-

-No llores más bambina-chan, nadie quiere ver tu lindo rostro lleno de lagrimas- aunque lo intentara, Lucas no podía detener a Yellow. Ella dejo a Pikachu en el suelo mientras intentaba calmarse y la pequeña rata sabía que esto tardaría bastante. Lentamente, la rata empezó a dar una vuelta por los alrededores buscando algo para comer pero, al acercarse a los botes de basura, encontró algo muy interesante.

-Pika,pikapi- gritó arqueando sus orejas hacia una madeja de cabellos negros sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño roedore?- dejando a Yellow por un segundo, Lucas se acercó a los basureros para llevarse una gran sorpresa- ¡Ehhh! Mamma mia- su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate ¿Quién esperaría encontrarse algo como esto?


	14. Chapter 12

-Gracias por detener a estos maleantes- minutos después del incidente, la policía de Trigal ya estaba enserando a todos los miembros del equipo Rocket; básicamente los recogían del piso- Steve nos comentó todo y les agradecemos que nos destrozaran la mitad de la ciudad para detenerlos-

-"No problemo" oficial- le respondió Jimmy al uniformado- Pero asegúrese de que todos ellos terminen en un asqueroso agujero…y que tengan un compañero de celda llamado "Buba"-

-Vamos Jimmy, deja de perder el tiempo y vamos a buscar a los demás- Brendan se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se preparó para irse a buscar más traseros que patear pero, por magia del destino, su pokedex empezó a sonar- ¿Eh? ¿Yellow?- dijo al sacarlo de su bolsillo y mirar quién lo llamaba- ¿Hola?-

-Brendan…Que gusto escucharte de nuevo- se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh Ratas…¿Lucas? Ja, me preguntaba cuando aparecerías-

-¿Dijiste Lucas?- intrigado Jimmy también se acerco para escuchar la llamada-Jaja ¡Los 3 locos juntos de nuevo!-

-Jimmy jeje…me alegra y me entristece saber que sigues igual que antes- dijo en una forma no muy amable por teléfono- En fin, escuchen, estaba acompañando a la bambina Yellow de vuelta a casa…-

-Oh Lucas ¿Siempre te gustaron los pechos planos verdad?- informó Jimmy riendo.

-Cállate y escucha, encontramos un pequeño pikachu en los basureros…y el encontró otra cosa muy interesante-

- Termina con los rodeos y dilo de una vez- dictó Brendan un poco molesto.

-Encontré una Gardevoir Shiny semidesnuda usando lencería de cuero y un látigo-

-…¿Eh?- dijeron ambos aura guardianes imaginándose las palabras de su compañero.

-Jajaja, era broma…ah, seguro pusieron caras muy bobas-

-¡Ve al punto Lucas o corto la llamada y, posteriormente, tu cuello!- respondió un muy molesto guerrero de fuego.

-Ok…encontramos una chica desnuda…¿Capisci?-

- ¡SHOK! ¡NO puede ser!- gritó Jimmy arrebatándole el telefono a Brenda- ¿Cómo es ella? Dime que es una Bimbo ¡Dime!-

-Calma…la señorita esta durmiendo ahora, es una joven de piel blanca como la nieve y cabello oscuro como la noche; es como hermosa obra de arte de carne y hueso- se podía escuchar un cierto tono meloso en las palabras de Lucas; cosa que molesto a Brendan.

-Basta ustedes 2- rápidamente, recuperó su teléfono de las manos de Jimmy- Si llamaste solo para presumir "bien por ti" , ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…-

-No, no,no…no es solo eso- antes que Brendan terminara la llamada, el tono de Lucas cambio radicalmente- Esta chica no tiene…vida-

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron los demás.

-Respira y sus funciones vitales son normales pero…no tiene aura o energía vital, no puedo sentirlo y el radar tampoco puede- eso era algo imposible. Todo ser vivo tiene energía vital, algo como ella era…preocupante.

-¿Se lo comentaste a Steve? Tal vez sea victima de algún ataque del equipo Rocket o un pokemon raro- aun con la sorpresa, Brendan y Jimmy tenían mucha tenacidad para buscar la respuesta a ese extraño factor.

-Si, pero él y Cintia están desconectados…posiblemente estén bloqueando su posición por algo-

-El equipo Rocket aparece y encontramos esta chica ¿Me preguntó si estará relacionada?- tomando su mentón con una sonrisa, Jimmy no tardó en mencionar otro punto obvio en el tema.

-Bien, iremos a la casa de Yellow en seguida, mantenla en ese lugar Lucas-

-Claro, no se preocupen y…(otra voz) ¡Lucas! ¡Esta despierta!...AHHH, esta andando desnuda por la casa…(Lucas) ¡ME TENGO QUE IR!- fue lo ultimó que se escuchó antes que corte la llamada.

-Maldito bastardo, encontrando chicas desnudas y yo aquí contigo- Jimmy se cruzó de brazos fingiendo una rabieta pero Brendan estaba muy preocupado como para notarlo.

-…¿Una chica sin energía vital? Jamás escuche eso antes- ignorando las estupideces de Jimmy, Brendan empezó a caminar hacia la casa de Yellow mientras los policías continuaban arrestando al equipo Rocket- ¿Crees que ella sea lo que busca el equipo Rocket?-

-Pues, es mucha coincidencia- remarcó su compañero empezando a seguirlo- La pregunta real es ¿Vendrían tan armados por ella?- los 3 chicos nunca parecían ser personas de "increíble inteligencia" pero eran capaz de entender bastante rápido estos asuntos. Fue un verdadero golpe de suerte que Lucas encuentre a Yellow pero era mejor poner a todos los aura guardianes al corriente.

-Espero que estemos equivocados…será mejor que le diga a May- mencionó Brendan marcando el numero de la castaña.

-Uh…May ¿Te importan mucho May y sus gemelos? Ajaja- rió el de ojos amarillos antes de recibir un golpe en su hombro.

-¿Hola?- se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono de Brendan.

-May, es Brendan ¿Todo esta bien?- aunque su tono era serio, la joven no podía ver el rostro sonrojado del chico.

-Eh…si…- respondió ella también nerviosa- Cintia-sensei se fue corriendo hace unos momentos, dijo que Steve la llamó repentinamente y ya no contesta sus llamadas…¿Esta todo bien?-

-Pues, es Steve también esta desaparecido, deben haber encontrado algo muy serio y cortaron la señal para que no sigan sus movimientos o los interrumpamos en algo- aunque era poco probable, la idea de que los maestros del aura estén teniendo "una reunión intima" pasó par la cabeza de los jóvenes pero, con el equipo Rocket en el lugar, no era nada bueno-…. Oye, tú y Marina deberían ponerse a la defensiva en la escuela… creó que estas son las primeras gotas de la tormenta- mencionó preocupado Brendan colocando una cara más seria.

-Ya veo…ok, nos moveremos a la escuela ¿Ustedes nos verán hay?- preguntó la joven por el teléfono.

-Eh…si, pero primero pasaremos a ver a Yellow- Brendan sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con este tema, May y Marina se volverían locas si les hablaran de la desnudista que encontró Lucas- Otro aura guardián esta con ella, pasaremos a buscarlo y las veremos en la escuela; es Lucas, un viejo amigo-

-Oh, esta bien…creo- respondió May algo confundida con los últimos datos- Eh, ¿Brendan?-

-¿Si?- la voz de la joven cambio de golpe algo que Brendan no esperaba.

-Sabes…sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?-se escuchó del otro lado. Brendan no sabía que Cintia les había contado de su hermano ni de todos los momentos difíciles que pasó en su vida; May aun seguía muy tocada por la historia.

-Eh…si, claro. Yo…lo se- sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al responder a esa extraña declaración- Gracias…-

-Ah, si yo…tú sabes…- fue entonces cuando May notó lo "raro" de la situación y decidió terminarla- Nos vemos- luego, cortó bruscamente dejando a un joven muy confundido pero algo en seguida lo distrajo.

-También puedes contar conmigo Brendan-kun 3 – le dijo Jimmy en un tono de bromista mientras lo abrazaba por detrás; claro, antes de recibir un codazo en el estomago.

-¡Deja de ser un idiota y empieza a correr!- le gritó a su compañero mientras ambos aceleraban se pasos.

-Mientras-

-…- May aun mirada su telefono luego de la llamada mientras caminaba junto a Marina hasta que una gota cayó sobre su pantalla. Levantó su cabeza para ver como varias nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo; era un mal augurio recorriendo el viento- Algo anda mal- dijo la joven en voz alta captando la atención de su compañera.

-Si…lo siento también- respondió Marina algo preocupada sin dejar de caminar- Pero…Ellos ya encontraron al 3° de su grupo ¿Verdad? Estoy segura que le pueden hacer frente a lo que sea- con un poco de motivación, Crys consiguió que la cara de May pierda un poco de pesadez- Pueden ser tontos y pervertidos…pero juntos deben ser invencibles. Seguramente, deben saber perfectamente a que nos enfrentamos-

-Mientras…en la casa de Yellow-

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que demonios puede ser ella- una vez dentro de la casa de la rubia, Brendan le entregó la primera declaración formal de la situación- ¿Dónde esta esa chica?-

-Brendan…no puedes adelantar las cosas de esa forma- sentado en el sillon de la sala, Lucas parecía demasiado relajado para la situación- Ela es una bella e inocente señorita ¿Capisci?-

-¿Ela...? ¿Ese es su nombre?- preguntó Jimmy sentado en una silla al revés frente a Lucas.

-Estaba hablando en Italiano…No cambias nunca Jim, despistado como el mejor-

-Oye, no me importa si hablas en chimpaciano o lo que sea ¿Dónde esta la chica?- con nefasta alegría, el joven frotó sus manos esperando verla y ganándose la mirada molesta de sus compañeros.

-¿Cuándo fue? ¿3 años?...volvemos a vernos y ustedes siguen como siempre- remarcó Lucas inclinándose hacia atrás con un gesto de cansancio hacia la actitud de sus camaradas- Mamma mia…-

-Tú sigues siendo el mismo pesado de siempre Lucas y no nos ves quejándonos- apoyando su espalda contra la pared, Brendan le respondió a su amigo en un tono bastante molesto- Ahora, todos estamos seguros que ella puede ser algo peligroso y, lo peor, no hay ningún maestro del aura cerca- los 3 mantuvieron un poco de silencio, con el equipo Rocket cerca, este asunto no tenía buena pinta para ninguno-Pues, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es…-

-Buenos días caballeros- antes que Brendan continuara, una dulce voz captó la atención de los 3- Me disculpó si estoy interviniendo en su conversación pero me veo forzada mantener mis modales y saludarlos- los ojos dorados que los miraban estaban unidos a un bello rostro de finos contornos y rosados labios. Su cabello negro brillante caía como una cascada que se doblaba en sus hombros, cubriendo su espalda y, 2 mechones rebeldes, bajaba hasta cubrir el centro de senos. Su suave vientre le seguía más marcadas curvas de sus caderas hasta de sus largas y lisas piernas…y entre ellas…

-Lo siento, pero se me escapó cuando le buscaba ropa- gritó Yellow sobre las escaleras con su cara roja de vergüenza, pero no era comparada con los rostros de los 3 jóvenes.

- Es la primera vez que veo hombres tan jóvenes como ustedes- dijo inclinando su cabeza haciendo que los mechones de su cabello hagan soñar las mentes masculinas- Por favor, cuiden mucho de mí-

Brendan/Lucas/ Jimmy:…En…can…ta…dos…- repitieron al mismo tiempo con sus rostros más rojos que un metal ardiente…pero no podían dejar de mirar.

-Mientras-

-Nos acercamos a la cuidad Trigal pero una tormenta se aproxima- cuando la oscuridad empezaba a reinar detrás de las nubes de tormenta, varios helicópteros con una gran R en sus puertas empezaron a acercarse a la ciudad- Debemos hacer esto rápido y será imposible pilotear estos aparatos- dijo uno de los conductores pero la persona que iba atrás no estaba preocupada por la tormenta.

-La misión termina cuando recuperemos a Platino; no te preocupes por la tormenta- una larga falda blanca aun dejaba ver 2 bellas piernas cruzadas debajo. Una copa de vino se agitaba al ritmo del helicóptero para luego ir a hacia unos tentadores labios rojos.

- Eh…pero Madam Boss…sería peligroso que…-

-Shhhh, ya ya bebe…no hables más- le respondió la mujer sirviéndose un poco más de vino-No quiero que me hagas perder la paciencia y termine lanzándote afuera…no me gusta conducir- la voz de la mujer podía sonar tan sensual como terrorífica.

El equipo Rocket estaba por desplegar toda su fuerza en ciudad Trigal. Su mayor interés, su mayor joya, estaba perdida en las calles y debían recuperarla a como de lugar. Ahora mismo, 4 helicópteros rompían su formación para dirigirse a distintos lugares de la ciudad. En cada uno, una siniestra figura resaltaba entre los demás soldados pero, en este en especial, solo la mujer viajaba en solitario.

-¿Mmmhhh?- para su sorpresa, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar pero parecía más una sorpresa agradable que un problemas- ¿Halo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Ve a la torre de radio…hablaremos ahí- dijo una conocida voz muy seria.

-Jajaja, claro Steve…nos veremos en un instante- le respondió ella sin perder su sonrisa- Pero no te tardes mucho…tengo que encontrar a mi hija-


	15. Chapter 13

Entonces presioné y presioné hasta que la astilla salió- continuó diciendo Jimmy recordando tiempos mejores, tiempos más simples- El doctor dijo que la infección se iría en 2 semanas pero tardó como 5 o 6…y, es por eso, que nunca confió en nadie mayor de 70 años…-

-¿Que…demonios…fue…ESO?- preguntó Brendan completamente molesto- ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto?-

- Pues, estamos matando el tiempo hasta que Yellow termine de vestir a la bella bambina- respondió Lucas mirando las gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal- El clima cambió muy abruptamente ¿No lo creen?-

-Vamos L, te ves muy tenso- aunque sus amigos tenían un mal presentimiento, Jimmy mantenía su actitud alegre y relajada…o molesta, como diría Brendan- L, B y el gran J ¿Recuerdan esos nombres clave? Jaja, oh viejo…esos eran tiempos divertidos-

-Si Jimmy pero "eran" tiempos…- Brendan, dando unos pasos al frente, se impuso a sus compañeros- Ahora tenemos una situación peligrosa y debemos tratarla como adultos y guerreros…ya no somos niños ¿Entendido?-

-Disculpen- antes que el discurso de responsabilidad terminara, Lenora entró a la sala con una bandeja en sus manos- ¿A los valientes aura guardianes no les gustarían unas galletas?-

Lucas, Brendan, Jimmy:- Wey ¡Galletas! =D

-Mientras-

La lluvia empezaba a convertirse en una tormenta, el cielo se veía muy molesto pero no más que Cintia y Steve. Sobre el edificio de radio de la ciudad, ambos adultos observaban como un gran helicóptero hacia maniobras para posarse en el helipuerto del lugar. Era una reunión no deseada, ambos bandos odiaban verse pero era mejor tenerla antes de enfrentarse en una enorme batalla campal sin saber que ocurría.

Cintia intentaba mantener sus cabellos controlados por el viento y la lluvia mientras observaba con furia hacia la puerta que se abría formando una escalera a la vez. Un bello par de piernas seguidos por una sensual figura empezaron a descender por el metal. Cada paso, cada sonido de sus tacones contra el metal, aceleraba la rabia de la rubia; era ella…

-Steve Stone…Sí que pasó el tiempo…- la mayoría de sus rostro estaba ocultó bajo el paraguas que cargaba su asistente (el piloto) pero aun se podían ver sus suculentos labios rojos formando una siniestra sonrisa.

-Somos 2 aquí Madam Boss- respondió en un tono retador exigiendo un poco de respeto para Cintia pero sería difícil de conseguir.

-Puff…no estoy acostumbrada a saludar mascotas- pronunció acomodando sus largos cabellos rojos y esperando la respuesta rabiosa de Cintia.

-Deja de creerte perfecta Atenea- le respondió apuntándole con el dedo muy molesta- Puedes hacerte llamar Madam Boss o"Boobs" o como sea, pero yo se bien que sigues siendo la misma zorra de Giovanni-

-¡No ensucies su nombre! ¡Mal nacida!- con la misma velocidad que el rayo que golpeó las antenas cercanas, Cintia tenía su espada verde en la mano mientras Atenea estaba cubierta de un aura oscuro; el deseo de matarse se marcaba en sus ojos.

-Basta ¡Quietas las 2!- sin perder un segundo, Steve se colocó entre ellas para evitar el combate-No busques una pelea que no puedes terminar Atenea- la pelirroja podía ser muy fuerte pero sabía que no podría enfrentar a los 2 maestros del aura al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, los poderes de ambas desaparecieron y todo volvió a calmarse…excepto el asistente de ella (tenía un gran pánico en su rostro)- Dinos ¿Qué hacen tus fuerzas aquí?-

-Buscamos algo…- le dijo marcadamente la mujer mientras otro rayo caia al fondo.

-¿Algo? Por favor…- dijo Cintia molesta- Trajiste a todo tu ejercito y tu pesado trasero desde Kanto por "algo" muy muy importante-

-No es su asunto-

-Si tienes a pistoleros locos atacando a la gente, se vuelve NUESTRO asunto- remarcó Cintia nuevamente- El equipo Rocket solo causa problemas y desgracia donde pone el ojo-

- Solo dinos ¿Qué metiste en la ciudad?- preguntó abruptamente Steve antes que Cintia deje que sus emociones tomen el control. Por el número de fuerzas involucradas, era obvio que no era algo simple. Atenea tardó unos segundos en responder, parecía que la información era bastante pesada incluso para ella.

-…Es mi hija…Platino…-

Platino, las ultimas palabras de Giovanni. Según la información robada por Alder (antes de ser atacado por Giovanni) el equipo Rocket estaba secuestrando personas y pokemon para extraer fibras de ADN diferenciales y especificas con el objetivo de crear un "super" usuario de aura que pueda utilizar el poder de la Grisosfera a voluntad; la operación Platino.

El proyecto desarrolló varios humanos artificiales, algunos con fallas, otros horrendos pero muchos con un poder monstruoso en el aura pero ninguno con el poder para controlar la Grisosfera. Las primeras bases del proyecto crearon a las "hembras base", el cromosoma Y era muy problemático para manipular el aura y estas mujeres empezaron a ser producidas en masa y usadas para los experimentos...

Sin importar cuanto lo intenten, el poder sombrío de la Grisosfera destruía a cualquier mujer que intentaba controlarlo…menos a Atenea. Ella sobrevivió a una exposición del poder sombrío gracias a su tipo de aura; la única en hacerlo. El proyecto tomó curso sobre ella para usar su vientre y parte de su composición genética junto a los demás ADN para crear a la única persona capaz de usar la Grisosfera…Platino.

-Pla…platino- el frió de la lluvia no era nada en comparación a eso- El arma de Giovanni…¡Esta aquí!- gritó en pánico el asistente de la mujer segundos antes que la mano de Atenea golpeara su cuello y le rompiera la traquea.

- Ella no es un arma…es nuestra esperanza- sin alguien que sostenga su sombrilla, el agua empezó a correr el maquillaje de la mujer dándole un aspecto más aterrador.

-¿Ahora tratan a sus prisioneros mejor?- remarcó Cintia hundiendo su dedo en la herida- Tratabas a las Joy como herramientas antes que las rescatáramos- fueron los aura guardianes los que salvaron a las hembras base de los horrendos abusos del equipo Rocket. Luego, con el tiempo, les dieron libertad y trabajos pagados en Devon SA donde ayudan a los aura guardianes y ,algunas, se casaron con los empleados y tienen familias felices…aunque solo tienen hijas parecidas a ellas (?).

- Ella es la elegida para salvar el mundo- gritó la mujer molesta- Ella es lo que Giovanni deseaba antes que tu lo mates, Steve-

-¡Giovanni estaba loco!- le respondió la rubia molesta en defensa de su amigo.

-¡Era el único que sabia la verdad! ¡El único capaz de salvar al mundo!...¡Y LO MATARON!-

-¡BASTA!- gritó Steve con tal fuerza que la misma tormenta se calló al escucharlo- Lo que pasó entre mi…y Giovanni…no tiene que ver con esto- aunque el hombre se veía bastante calmado, dentro de su mente existía un gran combate mental por sus emociones- Solo dime ¿Por qué demonios la trajiste a la ciudad? ¿Probaras sus poderes aquí? ¿La usaras para vengarte de mí? ¿Qué? ¡Dime!-

-No…- las gotas de lluvia azotando el suelo era el único sonido que se escuchaba entre los intervalos de Atenea- Junto a su cuerpo, su aura empieza a madurar. Tuvo un "capricho" y se escapó- eso no sonaba muy bien.

-¿Un capricho?- las piezas empezaron a moverse dentro de la mente de Steve. Hija, creada, madurar, capricho, palabras claves para notar lo obvio-Es una adolescente ¿verdad?-

-Oh…una niña..¿Y es linda?- preguntó incómodamente Cintia.

-¡Claro que si!...eh…eso no importa ahora- Atenea se detuvo antes que su espíritu de madre tome el control- Pero ni nosotros sabemos porque se dirigió aquí… ella pierde su conciencia cuando eso pasa…-

Steve continuó pensando en la razón mientras Cintia le decía a Atenea que "su hija escapó por para no verse tan horrible como ella" y empezaron a una fuerte batalla verbal (¿Les dije que su ropa estaba mojada y bien pegada a sus cuerpos?). El peliplata calmó su mente y empezó a recordar algunas lecciones del profesor Oak sobre su las migraciones pokemon. Ellos actúan enfocados a su aura sin utilizar mucho la razón ¿Podría ser el mismo caso? Tal vez Platino estaba buscando a los pokemon del parque Campi…no, sus paneles bloqueaban las ondas de aura. El hombre tenía que esforzar su mente al máximo para saber que la razon por la que Platino estaba en la ciudad antes que libere sus bestiales poderes. Lo peor era, que el no sabía que ella tenía un…

-Mientras-

-…Hermoso cabello- mientras buscaban algo que ponerle, Yellow no pudo ignorar el hermoso brillo que la joven desnudista tenía.

-Gracias, es un cumplido muy alentador- respondió ella sentada en la cama de la rubia mientras la miraba hurgar en su guardarropa para darle algo de ropa- Perdón, pero incitó en que pedirle ropa sería un insulto a su hospedaje; por favor, no se moleste por mi-

-Pues…no puedo dejarte andar desnuda por ahí- le respondió Yellow un poco apenada ¿De donde salió esta chica? Antes de seguir pensando, unos cuantos golpes se escucharon a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Yellow ¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó Brendan junto a la pandilla mientras seguían comiendo galletas- Tenemos que reagruparnos con Marina y May-

-Lo se, aun no encuentro nada de su talla- era obvio, Yellow era muy pequeña y su tia muy grande pero Brendan no deseaba perder más tiempo con esto.

-Ok…por lo menos pregúntale su nombre ahora- Dijo antes de darle otro bocado a su galleta.

-…¿Qué es un nombre?- Yellow se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras de la chica sobre la cama. Su cara era tan seria como fina, era imposible que sea una broma.

-Pues, es como la gente te llama…es…una palabra que la gente usa para referirce a ti- intentó explicar la rubia sujetando unos vestidos.

-Oh…significa que mi nombre es "hija" – fue la respuesta de ella mientras Yellow le acercaba una gran pila de ropa para que se pruebe pero mantenía una cara de preocupación.

-Eh…Brendan, ella no sabe su propio nombre- le informó a los chicos mientras la de cabellos negros tomaba una playera que decía "Ghost Blue".

-No necesitamos su nombre- fuera de la habitación, Lucas tomó la palabra llamando la atención de sus camaradas-Por la delicadeza de su rostro, sus sutiles curvas, por la belleza de su piel…yo descubrí su nombre- remató en un tono de ganador dejando impresionados a sus compañeros- El nombre de esa delicada flor debe ser… "Boloñesa"-

-*PAF*- fue lo que se escuchó cuando Brendan estrelló su mano contra su frente después de escuchar esa estupidez.

-No,no,no…yo creo que se llama "Candy" o "Honey"…o algo por el estilo-

-Estoy seguro que ella no tiene ni nombre de salsa ni nombre de stripper- remarcó Brendan intentando callar a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro B?- preguntó Jimmy sonriendo desde el borde de las escaleras- Tal vez su nombre sea "Pompis"- Yellow escuchó un fuerte golpe detrás de la puerta,no era una batalla o algo, era Brendan golpeándose la cabeza con la pared.

-Me gustan esos nombres- dijo seriamente la chica misteriosa mientras Yellow le entregaba unos short de jean- ¿Puedo usar uno?-

-No te lo recomiendo…- respondió la joven ignorando la discusión fuera de su cuarto- Puedes probarte esta ropa, me la dieron para mi cumpleaños y…bueno, no crecí lo suficiente para usarla- entre sus palabras, se podía notar un gran pesimismo y una nube negra flotaba sobre su cabeza.

-Cumpleaños…¿Qué es eso?- pregunto de nuevo la joven. Yellow estaba muy sorprendida, ella hablaba perfectamente y tenía excelentes modales pero no tenía idea de muchas cosas del mundo moderno ¿Cuál sería su historia? ¿Acaso seria una persona del pasado? ¿Una guerrera que viajó por el tiempo? No…¿O si?

- Eres una chica muy rara ¿Sabes? Pero, en el buen sentido claro jeje- le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-.¿Rara?..¿Tu eres un chico normal entonces?-

-Eh..yo…soy…una chica- esa declaración sorprendió a la joven desnuda y lastimó los sentimientos de la rubia ¿Era verdad? Sin más, la joven colocó sus manos en el pecho de la pequeña para asegurarse que no este mintiendo-¿Qué…que haces…?- ella no podía creerlo, las suaves manos de la joven estaban presionando sus senos.

-Ah, es verdad…- respondió la chica mayor haciendo que sus manos se posen justo en el centro de sus pequeños pechos- Son chicos pero puedo sentirlos- antes que pudiera detenerla, Yellow tenía su cuerpo atrapado entren la cama y el cuerpo desnudo de otra chica. Esas calidas manos se rotaban sobre su camisa, su sostén le quedaba un poco grande y fue corrido por los dedos juguetones de su invitada.

-Ahh…no…- ella tomaba los brazos de la otra pero no tenía fuerza para detenerla-Por favor…- decía entre suspiros mientras su pequeño cuerpo seguía puesto a prueba por esas manos. La de cabellos negros estaba fascinada, solo había tocado el cuerpo de su madre y el de Yellow era tan diferente. Pechos eran como calidos pudines con una fresita encima, se sentían tan bien entre sus dedos- No…no…- las piernas de la rubia se estaban retorciendo mientras un singular calor subía por su cuerpo. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, Yellow estaba por perder el control hasta que…-¡BASTA!- gritó desde sus húmedos labios. Ya no podía soportarlo más…

-¿Yellow? ¿Yellow? ¿Esta todo bien?- unos minutos de silencio estaban bien pero ese gemido, digo grito, alertó a los jóvenes- Responde ¡Yellow!- Ya no importaba si estaba desnuda o no, Brendan intentó abrir la puerta con la desgracia de encontrar el seguro puesto.

-Basta…-Antes que Yellow alcance su límite, las manos de la joven se detuvieron de golpe-Basta…-

-Flash-

-Basta mamá…- atada a una mesa, una niña de cabellos negros luchaba por liberarse mientras tenía múltiples cables conectados a su cuerpo-Por favor…duele…- sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero a nadie le importaba eso.

-Su respuesta esta mejorando con cada impulso- dijo una voz distorsionada fuera de su vista- ¿Su cuerpo soportara más descargas de energía de la Grisosfera?-

-Ja, el cuerpo de Platino puede soportar mucho más- dijo otra voz masculina, un tono extraño y siniestro- Aumenta las descargas a un 120%-

-Pero señor…la señorita Atenea nos prohibió usar más del 70 por ciento-

- Atenea no esta aquí y el tiempo es vital- ella sentía un miedo terrible, no podía liberarse o escapar, estaba asustada…estaba aterrada- Tu puedes soportarlo Platino. Después de todo…no eres humana- sin esperar más, el pesado sonido de una palanca bajando fue el inició de una poderosa onda de energía oscura que golpeaba cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Ahh…por favor…por favor…basta- no grites, se repetía internamente, su madre le enseñó a siempre tener buenos modales pero…no podía soportarlo- Basta…me duele….duele…DUELE MUCHO…- ya no podía soportarlo, ya no más. Tenía que gritar, tenía que llorar…o morir- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ¡BAAAAASTAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

-Anda Platino…muéstranos que eres…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

-Fin del Flash-

-…Platino…-Yellow aun intentaba calmarse después del ataque pero el tono de su compañera se sentían muy frío-…mi nombre…es Platino…- algo malo estaba pasando, los ojos dorados de la joven estaban empezando a volverse azules…completamente azules- Yo…soy…PLATINO-

-¿Eh?- Yellow estaba sorprendida, sorprendida y aterrada. Las mismas marcas de aura que solían aparecer en la piel de sus amigos cuando usaban sus poderes, empezaron a marcarse también en la joven. Desde su ombligo y desde la punto de sus dedos, varios símbolos tribales empezaron a surcar su piel desnuda hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo con un siniestro brillo negro-Brendan…¡BRENDAN!-

Una presencia muy oscura sorprendió a los aura guardianes en solo un segundo. El trío partió la puerta de una patada y se encontraron con algo perturbador. Yellow estaba atrapada debajo de una fuente de aura oscuro que sacudía sus cabellos como si fueran tentáculos hechos de sombras.

-Oh…ratas-

-¡Mamma mia!-

-¡SHOCK!...¡SUPER SHOCK!-

Los 3 estaban atónitos al ver eso y sentir como una enorme cantidad de aura oscuro empezaba a inundar el aire. No podían pensar bien pero tampoco podían dudar mucho, si el aura oscuro seguía subiendo de esa forma tan inusual; todo terminaría pronto.

-¡AYUDA!- gritó Yellow asustada.

-¡Yellow!- gritó Lucas extendiendo su mano.

Sus cuerpos se cubrieron de energía pero fue apenas unos segundos antes que una enorme explosión oscura destroce todas las casas de las cercanas a la zona. A pesar de la tormenta, todos los que levantaban su cuello podían ver como misteriosos tentáculos de sombra se hundían en las nubes…Platino estaba liberado.


	16. Chapter 14

-Su aura…esta buscando presas- Cuando un pokemon muy fuerte despierta una explosión emocional profunda, busca pelea o presas para desahogar sus fuerzas. Platino, de alguna forma, sintió a los pokemons del parque Campi y recorrió toda la región buscándolos para luchar o, en el peor de los casos, comerlos. Era parte de su maduración y parte de su esencia asesina. Eran solo algunas ideas pero Steve sabía que Platino estaba buscando a los pokemons refugiados en el parque Campi y debían detenerla antes que comprometa el edificio.

- …Y por eso eres una idiota- fue lo ultimo que dijo Atenea antes que algo inesperado pasara. Una poderosa explosión sacudió con tal fuerza el aire que, no solo lo sintieron sobre el edificio, la tormenta pareció detenerse con ella. Los 3 se quedaron sin palabras, una enorme energía sombría cortaba el viento, era como el frió filo de un cuchillo frotándoles la espalda -…Pla…Platino…-

-Eso…es…- Cintia estaba sin palabras igual que Steve. La rubia nunca sintió un aura tan aplastante (incluso comparado con Giovanni) pero, como recordaba, Steve podía compararlo con el aura que sintió cuando Red murió ¿Podía igualar a un aura legendario?

-¡Demonios! ¡Vamos Cintia!- no había tiempo para discutir, debían detener a Platino cuando antes. Steve dio media vuelta y se disponía a liberar a su pokemon para volar hasta la escuela pero…

-¡ALTO!- el grito de Atenea los detuvo en el acto. Rápidamente, la mujer llevó su mano hasta uno de sus aretes activando una especie de botón oculto-Ustedes no van a interferir con esto ¿Saben porque viajó sola?-

- ¿Por qué el helicóptero no resiste tus implantes?- mencionó Cintia, agresiva hasta el final.

-Dentro del helicóptero, hay un bomba que acabó de activar- respondió la mujer molesta para sorpresa de los 2 restantes- Sí pierdo de vista a alguno de ustedes, volare todo el edificio y muchas buenas personas con él- trampas y muertes, palabras dignas de un miembro del equipo Rocket. Cintia encendió su aura, tal vez podría cortarle la cabeza antes que lo note (?) pero Steve le colocó su mano al frente para que se detenga; ya buscarían la forma de salvarse.

-Tenemos que calmarnos y confiar que los chicos puedan manejarlo- mencionó por lo bajo el hombre. Brendan, Jimmy y Lucas tenían un poder comparable al de Platino pero no estaban entrenados para usarlo adecuadamente aun. Si los 3 luchaban juntos, era posible que puedan darle batalla y junto a May y Marina tendrían más ventaja ¿Yellow los ayudaría? No, era mejor mantenerla al margen de la batalla hasta que logre dominar todos sus poderes.

-Los objetivos están aislados- Atenea activó un comunicador en su muñeca, era el momento que el equipo Rocket avance- Recuperen a Platino antes que se haga daño- aunque este dentro de esa infame gente, la mujer sonaba realmente preocupada por su hija, pero eso no le quitaba peso a sus acciones ruines.

-…Lo siento, pero hubo un cambió de planes- se escuchó como respuesta del aparato cambiando el rostro de la mujer- Platino esta buscando algo ahora y me muero de ganas de ver que es- esa voz tan siniestra, la voz que escuchaba Platino en los experimentos, la voz que escucharon Cintia y Steve cuando enfrentaban al equipo Rocket antes…Atlas.

-¿De que mierda hablas? Nuestra prioridad es proteger a Platino- le gritó la mujer a su comunicador- Esos 3 monstruos están rondando por la ciudad y…-

-¿Y qué? Ten más confianza en tu hija- le respondieron una vez más con un tono muy alegre para la importancia de la ocasión- Platino 3. 5 es perfectamente capaz de hacerle frente a esos niños, comparada con sus otras versiones, ella es la más fuerte…- era una situación complicada, Atenea estaba muy molesta pero no podía hacer nada ¿Esto tambien era una trampa para ella?- Se dirige a la escuela local, tengo a todo el equipo reuniéndose ahí pero… unas niñas los están deteniendo; será mejor que meta mis manos en esto- sin más, la comunicación se cortó de golpe.

-…Atlas…- mencionó Steve por lo bajo, eran pésimas noticias.

-Que triste, uno no puede confiar en nadie en estos días-picó Cintia una vez más al ver la cara de decepción de su oponente.

-Mientras-

-Yellow…Yellow…- un brillo blanco en sus ojos era todo lo que veía pero le encantaba lo que escuchaba. Esa voz tan dulce, tan serena, no podía confundirla con nadie más…

-¿Mamá?- preguntó la niña empezando a abrir los ojos.

-Yellow…Yellow…- el brillo desaparecía con lentitud, un cielo negro y algunas gotas cayendo sobre su cara fue lo primero que sintió antes que la voz de su madre terminara- Yellow ¿Bambina? Yellow…despierta por favor-

-¿Lu…Lucas?- dijo abriendo sus ojos al fin, la rubia observó el rostro del joven de ojos azules que la sostenía en sus brazos, ignorando que todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado- ¿Qué?...¿Qué pasó?-

-Madonna mía, gracias al cielo estas bien- luego de un largo suspiro, Lucas retomó su tono serió- Parece que…ella era más peligrosa de lo que creíamos; de hecho, más peligrosa de lo que podemos imaginar-

-¡YELLOW!- dejando de un lado las palabras de Lucas, una enorme mujer lo atropelló por detrás para quitarle a la niña de los brazos- Oh Dios, me tenias tan preocupada- Ahora mismo, la rubia estaba siendo mecida en los brazos de Lenora ya que parecía un bebe en comparación al tamaño de su tía- Gracias por salvarla niño italiano, mil gracias…-

-De… nada...- alcanzó a mencionar Lucas con su cabeza incrustada entre los escombros; fue como si un camión lo golpeara. Antes de la explosión, Lucas cubrió a Yellow con su aura y Jimmy a Lenora para protegerlas de la explosión. Su casa y sus ropas quedaron en pésimo estado pero, lo más importante,…

-¿Brendan? ¿Brendan?- dijo Jimmy buscando en todas direcciones. Sus ojos preocupados buscaban entre los escombros hasta que un gorro blanco captó su atención- O no…- rápidamente, con su corazón en las manos, el joven tomó el maltrecho gorro blanco y lo acercó a su rostro- Finalmente pasó…finalmente…Brendan se fue a ese enorme centro pokemon en el cielo…- con fuerza, el joven apretó el gorro mientras intentaba no llorar- A él…a él siempre le gustaron las casas desplomándose…pero solo cuando se desplomaban sobre otras personas…no…¡BRENDAN!- gritó con fuerzas el joven mientras extendía sus manos al cielo-…¿Ya me van a dar un oscar?-

-¡Aquí lo tienes!- fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de recibir una patada en la nuca, Brendan recuperó su sombrero del suelo mientras mostraba al pikachu que sostenía en sus brazos- Es una fortuna que me acordara de salvar a la rata-

-PIKA PIKA- al ver a la rubia, la pequeña rata abandonó los brazos del joven para correr hacia ella. Estaba demasiado feliz de verla.

-Chuchu- le dijo antes de atraparlo en un gran abrazo; estaba tan agradecida de que todos estén bien después de esa explosión.

-¿Chuchu?...puf…ni que fuera tren- calmado como siempre, Jimmy se burló del nombre del pokemon con una pequeña risa.

-Nos burlaremos del nombre del pikachu después, ahora ¿¡Que demonios hacemos?!- señalo el joven de ojos rojos liberando toda su tención al final. La situación estaba empezando a ponerse fea pero aun la noche podía ser más oscura. Sus pokedex empezaron a sonar alarmantemente y los 3 los buscaron velozmente. La explosión los había hecho pedazos, el de Jimmy se destrozó apenas lo sacaron y el de Yellow no tenía audio y el de Brendan tenía rota la pantalla; los juntaron a ambos para intentar recibir el mensaje.

-EMERGENCIA: EL SANTUARIO DE JOHTO ESTA COMPROMETIDO- decía la pantalla de Yellow en un tono alarmante.

-Brendan….ayu…el equipo Rocket esta atacando la escu…por favor, ayuda antes que…-La voz de Marina se escuchaba con varios disparos y explosiones de fondo aun con el mal audio hasta que finalmente se cortó. El teléfono ya no emitía sonidos pero empezó a crujir hasta que la mano de Brendan lo hizo añicos de rabia.

La ciudad se había trasformado en un campo de batalla luego de la explosión. Conociendo los objetivos de Platino, el equipo Rocket intentó sitiar la escuela pero May Y Marina salieron al ataque…sus amigas estaban solas contra un ejercito, tenían que correr a ayudarlas pero ¿Qué hacer con Platino? No podían dejarla escapar, tenían que buscar a Steve y a Cintia, tenían que proteger la ciudad, tantas cosas, tantos nervios que no pudieron soportarlo.

-AAAHHHH- con la misma mano que destrozó su teléfono, el puño de Brendan se golpeó contra su frente con una potencia que igualó al sonido de un trueno.

-¡Brendan!- Yellow se asustó al verlo pero Jimmy extendió su mano para detenerla. En los deportes profesionales, existen rituales para evitar los shocks nerviosos y recuperar la mentalidad fría. Para algunos en su la palabra de aliento o un estimulo pequeño, para Brendan era reactivar el dolor de una herida en su cabeza…la herida de la ultima vez que actuó sin pensar. Con un hilo de sangre descendiendo por su frente, el joven dio un largo suspiro y llamó a sus compañeros con sus manos; era hora de actuar.

-OK…tenemos que enfocarnos en proteger el parque Campi y en encontrar a Platino, en ese orden de prioridad- explicó con una voz sería y, al mismo tiempo, muy decidida. Brendan rápidamente cambió las emociones del grupo para salir de esta situación.

-Si la señal de alarma se lanzó por nuestros pokedex, seguramente los aura guardianes de Kanto y Sinnoh están en camino- explicó Lucas también con una tonalidad seria- Debemos aguantar hasta que ellos lleguen-

-Bien, todo aun sigue mojado por la lluvia- continuó Jimmy analizando el área- Lucas y yo tendremos ventaja en el territorio pero, como el aura d se opacan, Brendan debe venir conmigo a la escuela y Lucas puede buscar a Platino- Yellow estaba sorprendida ¿Jimmy podía ser listo?

-Mmmm, detener a la bela Platino es importante, pero ninguno de nosotros puede sentir su aura a menos que lo libere de esa forma de nuevo- Platino era un ser creado artificialmente y carecía de aura natural, ni sus sentidos o radares podían detectarlas.

-Chuchu puede encontrar a Platino- captando la atención de los 3 jóvenes- Ella puede sentir el aroma de Platino y encontrarla-

-Pika pika- afirmó el pokemon en los brazos de la joven.

-Yellow …¿Cómo sabes eso?-interrogó Jimmy tan asombrado como los demás; incluso su tía.

-Yo…creo…que puedo entenderla…-el aura de Yellow se manifestaba de nuevo, con el era capaz de entender todo lo que los pokemon decían.

-Ok, eso es lo que necesitamos- Brendan aplaudió para captar la atención del equipo de nuevo- Con Jimmy, iremos a la escuela y Lucas y Chuchu busquen a Platino y, manténgala aislada hasta que lleguen los refuerzos…luego buscaremos a Cintia y a Steve- con el improvisado plan ya listo, los 3 estaban por ponerse en marcha pero…

-Es…esperen…- antes que dieran un paso, Yellow los detuvo- Yo quiero…yo tengo que ayudarlos- dejando al pokemon en el suelo, la pequeña rubia apretó sus puños mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba. Estaba asustada, aterrada después de ver el poder de Platino pero, por extraña razón, su corazón no le permitía escapar. Antes, Yellow siempre escapaba de los problemas porque no tenía nada que perder, ahora tenía amigos que corrían peligro y, aunque tenga miedo, no podía dar un paso al costado.

-Yellow, es muy peligroso, incluso para nosotros- exclamó Lucas con algo de pesar en su voz- Tienes que estar con tu tía y mantenerte al margen-

-Yo…no quiero…- le respondió bajando la cabeza, sus cabellos rubios cubrieron sus rostro pero aun podían verse algunas lagrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos verdes- Se que no puedo pelear y que es peligroso pero…ustedes…Marina…son mis amigos y yo…-

-¡Yellow!- todo se detuvo de golpe para ella, una pesada mano se posó sobre su cabeza y sacudió sus cabellos- Sabemos lo que sientes, sabemos lo que quieres y lo apreciamos, en serio, pero también debes entender que es más importante tu seguridad que estar en la pelea- aun con su rostro manchado con sangre, el rostro de Brendan inspiraba una extraña confianza- Confía en mi-

Yellow no sabia que responder ¿Los odiaría? ¿Le molestaba que la aparten? No, por alguna razón no. Un amigo te dirá cosas que te gustan pero un verdadero amigo te dirá lo mejor para ti, sin rodeos ni mentiras. Ella sabia que querían lo mejor para ella y, aunque un poco molesta por no poder ir con ellos, también lo sabía…

- Esta bien…-comentó levemente en un tono triste. Yellow juntó sus fuerzas y se lanzó al frente para abrazar la cintura de Brendan y esconder su rostro en el pecho del joven- Pero, tienen que prometerme que volverán ¿Ok?- "no llores" se repetía por dentro. Le dolía verlos ir a pelear pero era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer.

-Descuida Yellow, lo aremos- dijo Brendan con animó en sus ojos- ¿Verdad chicos?-

-Seguro- dijo Lucas sonriendo.

-Oh viejo, el JBL esta de nuevo en marcha- explotó Jimmy con más animo que los demas-¡Vamos a patear algunos traseros Rockets!-

-Excelente ¡Rápido! Usaremos a Turbo Silver para llegar a la escuela- gritó el joven mientras buscaba su bicicleta en los escombros.

-Eh…Brendan, no se como decírtelo pero…tu bici- Lucas señaló a un montón de hierros retorcidos.

-¿Turbo Silver?...Noooooooooooo-

-Mientras tanto en la escuela-

Las tropas del equipo Rocket sabían que Platino se dirigía hacia la escuela de ciudad Trigal y llevaban todas sus fuerzas para tomar el edificio con sus camionetas y helicópteros. La policía local intentaba defender la escuela pero no contaban que el armamento de los malhechores era de nivel militar y apenas podían defenderse en medio del tiroteó. Dentro de la escuela, muchas mujeres de cabellos rosados corrían de un lado al otro cerrando todas las entradas al parque Campi e intentando asistir a los policías; aunque, bajo la tierra…

-El equipo Rocket nos tiene rodeadas- dentro de una sala llena de monitores y consolas de vigilancia, varias Joy miraban la situación afuera.

-¿Enviaron el mensaje de emergencia a las otras regiones?- preguntó Joy mirando como los oficiales buscaban refugiarse dentro del edificio cuando sus vehículos eran destruidos por los disparos.

-Le dije a Joy que lo hiciera- dijo Joy tecleando los botones.

-Tonta, Joy es una inútil, debiste enviar a Joy- exclamó Joy molesta por la actitud de Joy.

-BASTA, no es momento de pelear- exclamó Joy al borde de las lagrimas por la actitud de sus hermanas- ¿Qué diría Joy si las ve luchar asi?- la historia de Joy y Joy tendría que esperar. Ahora, lo más importante era mantener todas las entradas cerradas y rezar por que el equipo Rocket no ingrese a la zona.

Dentro del parque, los pokemon actuaban asustados y buscando refugio incluso cuando los científicos y asistentes intentaban calmarlos. Era inútil, el aura sombrío que se liberó en la ciudad era el peor augurio de todos: era la misma canción de muerte que tocó Oda antes que la era de muertes empezara. Misty se mantenía junto a su serpiente de agua y al pato que capturó Brendan. El profesor Birch y sus hijas mantenían a los pokemons más peligrosos controlados pero, por más que cumplan con su deber, temían por el bienestar de May ahí afuera ¿Cómo terminaría esta pesadilla?


	17. Chapter 15

-Para esto me uní al equipo Rocket- decía uno soldados que conducía el helicóptero-Para destruir escuelas y asustar a la gente- remarcó molesto.

-Por lo menos estamos aquí arriba y no abajo con los demás- mencionó su compañero mientras disparaba por las aperturas del vehículo aéreo- Jaja, las armas de los polis no pueden derribar este bebe; necesitarían un lanzamisiles, un rifle anti-tanque o…

- ¿Una camioneta voladora?- dijo el piloto intrigado.

-Eso sería ridículo-

-No…¡UNA CAMIONETA VOLADORA!- alcanzó a gritar antes que el helicóptero fuera golpeado de lado y se desplome al suelo antes de explorar.

Sí, el equipo Rocket tenía un gran armamento pero la escuela no solo contaba con la protección de los policías. Varios trozos de concreto, vehículos y armas sin municiones eran lanzándoos contra los soldados de negro con una enorme fuerza; tal que les partía los huesos con facilidad. Los pobres soldados que no podían esquivar esos ataques terminaban cubiertos de un extraño aura violeta antes de ser lanzados por los aires o usados como munición contra sus compañeros delincuentes. Una fuerte onda psíquica destrozaba las camionetas como si fueran latas vacías en una compactadora, los disparos eran detenidos por escombros flotantes y las granadas eran devueltas con el triple de la fuerza que eran lanzadas; un poderoso espectro violeta les daba más problemas que toda la policía junta.

-Se los voy a decir solo una vez más…- con su cabello azul (y su falda) meciéndose con el viento, Marina Cristal daba pasos firmes y sin miedo frente a todo un ejército de enemigos- ¡FUERA DE MI ESCUELA!- sacudió su mano horizontalmente creando un Psico- Corte que partió otra de las camionetas como si fueran de papel.

Crys luchaba de frente contra el equipo Rocket, luchaba sin miedo e, incluso, parecía ser más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. Mantenía varios objetos flotando a su alrededor para defenderse o atacar, se tele transportaba a distintas zonas para engañar a los enemigos y se ocultaba algunos minutos para recuperar el aliento; su táctica estaba rindiendo frutos excelentes. La joven era muy lista y poderosa, sus tácticas le permitían a los oficiales ponerse a recubierto dentro del edificio y proteger la zona norte y este de la escuela pero (alerta de spoiler) no se comparaba al ruido que se escuchaba en el sur.

- (May ¿Cómo va todo?)- usando uno de sus enlaces psíquicos, la peliazul podía comunicarse con May; quien estaba defendiendo el otro extremo- (¿Alguna señal de refuerzos?)-

-(Jeje, no)- pudo sentir en su cabeza-(Estoy acabando con estos tipos muy fácilmente, tal vez ni necesitemos refuerzos)-

-(No te confíes, estos tipos no paran de llegar…y creo que esa explosión de aura siniestro es el comienzo de lo peor)- como era de esperar, May y Marina sintieron el aura de Platino cuando se liberó y , para aumentar sus nervios, también sintieron el aura de Brendan y Jimmy cerca de la explosión (claro que también a Lucas, pero ellas no lo conocen).

-(Lo se…pero…Brendan no caería tan fácil)- le respondió May pero la mirada de preocupación de la joven no cambiaba. Brendan era muy fuerte, sin duda, pero esa explosión de aura oscuro superaba sus expectativas ¿Yellow estaría bien?...¿Y Jimmy?

Los pensamientos de la joven tendrían que esperar, una nueva presencia captó sus sentidos y la obligo a ponerse en guardia. Un aura estaba cerca, uno fuerte, algo que sobresalía fácilmente de los demás soldados. Esta frente a ella pero no podía verlo, Marina era la más sensitiva de los aura guardianes y , posiblemente, la más lista por lo que no caería en esta trampa. Sus ojos podían engañarla pero no su aura, si sentía al enemigo ahí, tendría que atacar.

-¡Muéstrate!- gritó cargando sus manos de energía psíquica y lanzando una esfera violeta contra el origen de esa fuente de aura y no tardó en hacerse presente. Una energía púrpura explotó frente a la esfera de Marina, una mano cubierta de aura se materializó sujetando la esfera y rompiéndola como si fuera un huevo-¿Qué demonios eres?- ver eso la sorprendió un poco pero la hizó retroceder ni un solo paso. Marina reconocía ese aura por desgracia; aura fantasma.

-Hola ¿Tu eres la linda niña que acabó con todo mi pelotón?- esa mano flotante empezó a expandirse dejando ver el resto del su cuerpo. Un uniforme del equipo Rockets adornado con una boina negra que cubría sus cabellos verdes. Marina se mantenía a la defensiva pero no podía evitar sentir algo de preocupación; su enemigo era uno de los Ejecutivos del infame equipo Rocket; Proton- Parece que necesitas que alguien te ponga en tu lugar-

-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?- como era de esperarse, Crys conocía a Proton por los archivos. Uno de los pocos usuarios del aura del equipo Rocket y, por desgracia, uno de los más fuertes. Tuvo muchas peleas con Steve y, más aun, con Wallace en el pasado pero no se sabía si estaba al mismo nivel que el último; pero no le quitaba peligrosidad. Marina sabía que este tipo la superaba en experiencia y su aura tenía ventaja sobre el de ella pero no se dejaría derrotar tan fácil. Conteniendo la respiración y agudizando sus sentidos, Marina se preparó para el combate tomando "la postura del gato".

Lector: ¿Se colocó en 4 patas y empezó a decir miau?-

Sanjo: NO…es una postura de artes marciales para anticipar al enemigo-

Lenctor:¿En serio? Porque ya puedo imaginarla con sus orejitas neko y un bikini de leopardo =D

Sanjo: *tomando una escopeta* Vuelve a distraerme de nuevo….¡MIRA QUE PASA!- 

-Jojo, y pensar que una simple niña como tú puede causar tanto daño-Proton paseaba su mirada por todos los destrozos que se crearon durante la batalla- Debes ser muy poderosa para ser una niñita…jojo- en tono agudo del hombre molestaba a la peliazul pero no dejada que eso rompa su defensa- Creo que no debes saber contra quien te enfrentas niña, je, un grave error- con un simple movimiento de su mano, el aura fantasma se convirtió en un a rosa negra y, lentamente, la llevó a su nariz- Mi nombre es Proton, el Rey de las Pesadillas- dijo en un tomó muy romántico…pero algo gay.

-Y el mio es Crash-

-¿Crash?-

-Sip…¡Psico- Crash!-

Marina junto sus brazos en un segundo y miles de porquerías cayeron sobre Proton a una enorme velocidad. En un solo segundo, el ejecutivo del equipo Rocket quedó atrapado bajó 5 toneladas de escombros, vehículos destrozados y otras cosas cercanas. La joven sonrió, un simple error le podría dar la victoria y Proton se dejaba llevar mucho en las peleas según los informes; si actuaba con cautela, podría ganale.

-Vamos Marina, mantelo dentro- fue un ataque muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente para u ejecutivo del calibre de un maestro del aura. Ella volvió a posición de ga…ejem, defensa, mientras preparaba su próximo movimiento.

Los fantasmas no se podían atrapar con su aura como lo hizo antes con Yellow y Brendan, además sus poderes tenían un 50% de desventaja frente a los ataques fantasma, sin mencionar que él tenía más años de practica y , por lo tanto, más poder ¿Eso asustaba a Marina? Ni un poco "El conocimiento es poder" Ella tenía un enorme registro de peleas, técnicas, habilidades y todo en su mente. Si lograba mantenerse en batalla por algun tiempo, los refuerzos llegarían…tenía que mantenerse de pie, esa era su meta.

-Im…pre…cio…nan…te- la joven se sorprendió al escuchar eso, tal y como un fantasma, Proton salió de los escombros oliendo su rosa como si nada hubiera pasado. Imposible, solo los pokemons podían transformar sus cuerpos, no existía registro de humanas capaces de eso- Eres un pequeño retoño muy fuerte y, cuando florezcas, te volverás una real amenaza para nosotros…no voy a permitir- con un movimiento rápido, el hombre lanzó su rosa con ella pero Marina la sorteó sin problemas moviendo su cabeza.

-No soy tan fácil de derrotar cretino- una vez mas, la fuerza psíquica de la joven se concentró en sus manos y disparó una nueva esfera de energía que…salió al revés y golpeó la escuela- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó ella sorprendida mirando como parte de la estructura se desplomaba-No…no puede ser-

-Jojo, debieras apuntar mejor- el hombre aprovechó el tiempo para formar otra rosa y acercarla a su nariz, verla molesta era muy placentero...y un tanto gay.

-¡Tú!...¡Psico-Corte!- gritó lanzando el segundo ataque y fallando colosalmente, su ataque terminó golpeando la antena de tv satelital de la escuela (No más series para Steve )= ) - ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?- su molestia se volvió una gran frustración, algo malo pasaba con sus ataques.

-Creo que la respuesta es muy simple- nuevamente, el hombre lanzó su rosa contra ella sonriendo. Marina intentó esquivarla pero sus piernas se trabaron y terminó cayendo al suelo aunque esquivó la rosa…o eso creía. Por fin lo notó, un pétalo oscuro estaba sobre su pierna ¿Ese era el problema?- Las rosas lanzan sus pétalos a puntos invisibles, la primera rosa que esquivaste lanzó uno de sus pétalos directo en tu cuello alterando la sincronización de tu aura y ahora tienes sobre tu piel- Marina no podía creerle pero, cuando intento lanzar otro ataque, su propia fuerza explotó en su cara lanzándola al suelo; En otras palabras "MARINA esta confundida…MARINA se ha herido a si misma"

-No puede ser…esta técnica no esta en los registros… - con su cuerpo en el piso, varios pétalos negros empezaron a caer del cielo. Por desgracia, la tersa piel de la joven empezó a llenarse de manchas oscuras y su aura empezaba a perderse poco a poco.

-Después de la muerte de Giovanni, todo hemos entrenado para ser mejores y hemos superados los niveles de la limitación humana. Esta en mi técnica personal "Las rosas de las tinieblas"- Proton estaba feliz con el resultado, esta técnica estaba diseñada para derrotar a sus oponente sin importar su fuerza y Marina solo fue un conejillo de indias antes de usarla contra su enemigo personal; Wallace.

-Maldición…no puedo moverme…- sintiendo como Proton se acercaba lentamente, la joven intentaba ponerse de pie pero esos pétalos tenían a todo su cuerpo enviando mensajes erróneos en todas direcciones.

-No eras tan ruda después de todo- finalmente, Proton llegó justo delante la joven. Era el momento perfecto para aplastar a esa rosa antes que terminé de florecer- Ahora solo me queda algo por decir…-

-Ahora, tú vas a decir,…-

-"Esto fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe"- dijeron ambas voces al mismo tiempo. Proton abrió sus ojos impactado y volteó atrás ¿Quien demonios era?- Ahora dirás… "¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"-

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?...¡Eh!- era impresionante, esa figura oscura, esa sombra caminado entre vehículos destruidos y enemigos derrotados, estaba leyendo su mente- ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?- en seguida, el hombre apuntó con su rosa al frente y esperando que la figura entre completamente a la luz.

-Oye, oye ¿Y esa cara?- con una sonrisa burlona. Un joven peinó sus cabellos negros reluciendo sus ojos dorados al mismo tiempo- Parece que viste un fantasma ajaja-

-¡Jimmy!- era una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad, Marina jamás esperó que "ese tipo" aparezca en su rescate.

-¿Jimmy? El mocoso de los rayos- como era de esperarse, Protón sabía que las 3 bestias del aura estaban en la ciudad pero Jimmy, bueno, no se veía como una amenaza. Su sonrisa burlona y con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos le daban un aire muy despreocupado como para ingresar a una verdadera batalla ¿Este tipo era tan temible como pensaban?- ¿Viniste a salvar a la niña verdad?- le pregunto Proton formando una nueva rosa- Es tarde, con mis pétalos en su piel, no podrá volver a utilizar su aura nunca más- afirmó en un tomó malicioso pero, algo mismo tiempo, un tanto gay…

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta lo que hiciste- respondió el joven sorprendiendo al hombre y, mucho más, a Marina- Si no puede moverse…podré tocarles los pechos sin problemas jejeje- confesó con una tono pervertido mientras movía sus dedos como si fueran arañas pervertidas- Pero, si no te molesta, deberías largarte de aquí. Tú me desconcentrarías-

-NO ¡No me dejen a solas con él!- gritó Marina asustada mientras intentaba liberarse con más fuerza que antes.

-Arg, solo eres un simio hormonal- mencionó Proton bastante asqueado por la actitud de Jimmy. El esperaba que las bestias sean guerreros como Wallace o Steve y no… "Esto"- Largarte de mi vista, me das asco- con un anden molesto, el hombre disparó otra sus rosas pero, suavemente, Jim movió su cabeza esquivándola sin ninguna preocupación.

-Jimmy, cuidado- mencionó Marina desde el suelo- Esas rosas dejan pétalos sobre las personas cercanas- advirtió la joven con la voz de la experiencia pero a Jimmy no parecía preocuparle, ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención.

-¿Pétalos de rosa? ¿Algo como esto?- en seguida, el joven levantó su mano mostrando como sostenía uno de los pétalos entre sus dedos- Ah, pensaba que era una maldita mosca-

-¿¡Cómo!?- Proton estaba desconcertado, ¿En que momento atrapó el pétalo de su rosa? Jimmy era definitivamente el más veloz de las 3 bestias y lo demostraba sin esfuerzo. Apenas la rosa disparó su pétalo, la mano del joven lo atrapó en el aire y volvió a su pose original en fracciones de segundo pero ¿Por qué no se pegaba a su piel como a Crys? Era su estática, Jim estaba cubierto de estática que evitaba el contado directo con su piel- No puede ser...un simio como tú…-

-¿" Detuvo mi maravillosa técnica"?- continuó Jimmy para hacerlo enojar aun más- Sí, puedes apostar que esta técnica de tuya no me hace ni cosquillas, perdedor ejeje- aumentando un poco su fuerza, la electricidad de su piel terminó despedazando el pétalo como nada.

-¡Mal…Maldito!- dijo Proton temblando de rabia pero J aun seguía sonriendo.

-¿Estas enojado? ¡No! Yo debería estar molesto- continuó el cruzando sus brazos y colocando una cara molesta (pero sarcástica)- ¡Tengo a una linda chica sin poder moverse al frente y tengo que lidiar contigo! Eso despierta toda mi rabia-

Marina: ¡CORTA CON ESO, PERVERTIDO!-

-¡Desgraciado!- Proton se veía molesto, estaba hirviendo de rabia, al punto que desapareció de nuevo apretando sus puños. Jim se sorprendió a ver eso pero, antes que Marina pueda advertirle, recibió un poderoso puñetazo en su mejilla derecha. Sin más, una lluvia de golpes empezó a sacudir el cuerpo del joven. Con su cuerpo invisible, Proton aprovechaba la oportunidad para golpear a ese molesto cretino sin que este pueda anticipar sus golpes- ¿¡ Te atreves a insultar mi bella técnica!?- decía el hombre golpeando lo más fuerte que podía el cuerpo del joven- Te enseñaré el lugar a donde pertenecen las basuras como tú- su próximo golpe iba dirigido al rostro pero, con una sonrisa tramposa, su brazo fue atrapado por la mano del joven- ¿Pero qué…?-

-Ahh, "Cuando las mosca está comiendo, es más fácil de atrapar"- antes que Proton pueda responder o pensar, una poderosa corriente eléctrica azotó todo su cuerpo para causarle un enorme dolor- Puff, con golpes como esos no me harás ningún daño; no eres nada comparado con mi maestro Alder- la otra mano libre del joven empezó a brillar hasta liberar miles de chista. Marina miró asombrada, Jimmy parecía sostener un relámpago en sus dedos- ¡Así golpean los hombres! ¡PUÑO TRUENO!-

En aire se sacudió por impacto de su puño contra la maza invisible que era Proton, su cuerpo volvió a ser visible cuando miles de volteos causaban cientos de heridas dentro de él. El miembro del equipo Rocket salió despido por el aire hasta golpear la pila de escombros que Marina había formado antes. La fuerza de Jimmy fue suficiente para hacer que esos escombros volaran en todas direcciones; como si lloviera de nuevo

-Te lo voy a decir solo una vez Rocketidiota- ignorando sus golpes y colocando una sonrisa en sus labios, el joven levantó sus manos y las unió formando un rayo entre una y otra- Pelear contra mí…¡Es como luchar contra la tormenta! ¡Jimmy Gold…Recuerda ese nombre!-

-Mientras-

En una enorme cama blanca, con finas sabanas de seda, una bella mujer de cabellos púrpura dormía placidamente pero, a su lado, las sabanas desacomodadas eran símbolo de que su acompañante no estaba dormido.

Sirviéndose una copa de licor, mientras se colocaba sus tradicionales ropas blancas, el hombre tomó asiento en su salón de trofeos mientras llevaba su mano hacia una de sus piernas. Sentía un leve dolor, un dolor que no sentía desde el día que Giovanni se la rompió como si fuera un trapo. Ese dolor no podía significar nada bueno, algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que saber que era ya mismo…

-¿Mmmhh?- como una llamada del destino, su pokedex blanco u otro rojo sobre la barra de vinos empezaron gritar con una fuerte luz roja. El hombre movió sus dedos y, como si fuera otra mano, el licor de su vaso se estiró hasta tomar el apartó y llevarlos cómodamente hasta su mano- …¿Ataque en Johto?...¿Por qué no me sorprende?- rápidamente cerró el aparato y empezó a marchar hacia su armario- No es extraño que cuando Steve y mi alumno estén juntos TODO salga mal. Seguramente necesitan de mi ingenió y mi guía espiritual para salir adelante-murmuró colocándose una extravagante boina blanca y una larga capa- ¡No teman más! ¡Wallace los salvara! Ajajajaja- el hombre, liberando brillantes gotas de agua a su alrededor, se colocó en una extraña pose de modelo.

-Wallace…- su animó se esfumó en un segundo. Una furiosa voz se escuchó detrás de él. Esa bella mujer se encontraba usando las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo mientras presionaba los dientes con furia- ¿Qué de dije sobre despertarme con tus discursos idiotas?-

-Lo siento amor ;_; - dijo lastimeramente. Wallace, "el fabuloso", se dirigiría a Johto para unirse a la batalla…si su esposa se lo permite, claro.


	18. Chapter 16

Sobre las calles mojadas, un joven corría a toda velocidad siguiendo una extraña rata amarilla frente a él. El olfato del roedor seguía un leve rastro que los llevaría directo contra su peor pesadilla. La bufanda de Lucas flaneaba por su velocidad, humano promedió no sería capaz de seguir a un Pikachu por mucho tiempo pero Lucas no mostraba ningún esfuerzo; incluso le parecía fácil.

-Esa bambina…es tan peligrosa como bela- dijo en sus adentros con la imagen de Platino en su mente. A Lucas le gustaba mucho pero, por desgracia, ese aura oscuro cambiaba esa belleza por un increíble miedo. Platino era la clase de objetivo que ningún aura guardián quería perseguir solo pero él aceptaba esa misión sin miedo; sí con ella podía defender a sus camaradas, la haría sin dudar.

-Pi…pikapi- sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el pokemon amarillo se detuvo apuntando con su nariz a un callejón. Entre unos cubos de basura, una extraña sombra se encontraba sentada en el suelo y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas abrazadas ¿Era ella?

- Bambina…¿Platino?- parecía feliz por verla pero debía recordar tener cuidado; un movimiento en falso podría ser fatal ahora mismo. Sus cabellos negros escondían su rostro mientras Lucas se acercaba con cautela ¿Estaría dormida? ¿Tendría un golpe de suerte con ella? Todas sus posibilidades empezaron a disminuirse cuando, en un segundo, la joven saltó del callejón y atrapó a Lucas ferozmente en…¿Un abrazo?

-Oh Lucas, mi héroe, gracias al cielo que me encontraste- dijo Platino escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven. Su cuerpo estaba mojado con agua de lluvia y su piel seguía descubierta de ropa- Deseaba tanto verte…solo a ti-Junto a esas palabras, Lucas se enfrentaba contra maravillosos "sentimientos de pantalones".

-¿Pi?…- hablando de sentimientos, Chuchu no parecía del todo convencida por la aparición de Platino. Algo andaba mal, esa no podía ser la verdadera Platino. Ella no lo creía y mucho menos cuando notó que la joven tenía un cuchillo en su mano apuntando a la nuca de Lucas (ya que lo estaba abrazando)-¡PIKAPI! PIKA….CHUUUU- sin esperar ni un segundo, la pequeña rata disparó un rayo de sus mejillas que alertó a los jóvenes. Tanto Platino como Lucas fueron capaces de evitarlo separándose pero el joven no entendía los motivos de la rata…hasta notar el cuchillo en las manos de la joven.

-No puede ser...¡Una impostora!- dijo el joven con una mezcla de molestia y frustración. Engañar su mente está bien pero ¿Engañar su mente y sus "pantalones"?...ya estamos jugando sucio- ¡¿Quien rayos eres?!- le gritó furioso.

-Jejeje ¿Qué pasa con esas palabras tan crueles?- le dijo la joven sacudiendo el cuchillo frente a su rostro y moviendo sus caderas de forma sensual- No deberías hablarle de esa forma a una chica como yo- sus gestos, palabras, movimientos, Lucas analizaba cualquier dato sobre la impostora…hasta que miró su entrepierna…

-Tú…¡Maldito!- atrapado por un ataque de furia, el joven llevó su mano hacia atrás, donde tenía su bolso y tomó…¿¡Una ametralladora!?

-¿¡Una ametralladora!?-

-¿¡PikaPika!?-

-AAAHHHHH-

Con un gritó fulminante, el joven presionó su gatillo con fuerza y una increíble ráfaga de disparos empezó a golpear el cuerpo de la joven. Como estaba de pie frente a una casa de vestidos, la vidriera explotó con los disparos mientras el cuerpo de Platino salía volando hasta caer dentro mientras las balas seguían lloviendo y hacían pedazos el abandonado local.

-Maldita basura- dijo Lucas cuando el gatilleo de su arma dejó de liberar disparos- No solo molestaste a un aura guardián poderoso, también a un miembro de la Policía Internacional- tal y como lo decía, Lucas era un policía de la división de Aura y tenía permiso para portar armamento incluso con su temprana edad.

Chuchu estaba espantada después de ver ese salvajismo de dispararle a una persona sin ningún escrúpulo pero, como era de esperar, Lucas tenía una razón justificada. En el suelo, un pequeño rastro de balas estaba humeando en el suelo y no era el por el calor del disparo. El joven se agachó para verlas más de cerca, era como si un extraño acido estuviera comiendo las balas…sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-Chuchu, continua sin mí- acomodando su bufanda, Lucas empezó a encaminarse al destrozado local- Tengo que ocuparme de esta basura antes. Sigue, yo ten encontraré por tu aura ¿Cappisi?- el pokemon no parecía entender de todo la situación pero si entendía que la verdadera Platino seguía libre. El pokemon movió sus orejas un par de veces mientras pensaba pero, sin más remedio, se lanzó a la calle dando unos saltos.

-Mientras tanto-

-¡Rosa de las Tinieblas!-

-¡Impactrueno!-

El combate entre Jimmy y Proton continuaba, el hombre materializaba sus rosas en el aire y las lanzaba como misiles contra su enemigo pero el joven liberaba relámpagos que las destrozaban como moscas golpeando una cerca eléctrica. Marina estaba impresionada aun desde su posición detrás de Proton (aun en el suelo) Jimmy mantenía una distancia perfecta contra su adversario e incluso perecía saber cómo responder a cada una de sus técnicas ¿Jimmy era listo? Ella sabía todo por sus estudios pero Jim…el parecía ser algo diferente a un estudiante aplicado.

-Rayo de sombras- Gritó el hombre del equipo Rocket, junto ambas manos y lanzó un increíble relámpago negro pero, como si fuera un juego, Jimmy cubrió su mano derecha con electricidad y, literalmente, lo recibió en su palma.

- ¿Rayos contra mí? Hasta suena patético ajaja- dijo el joven cerrando su mano electrificada con el mismo sonido de un trueno; la estaba pasando muy bien en este combate.

-Bastardo…- Proton estaba sumamente enfadado, ese mocoso contrarrestaba fácilmente sus ataques y, para molestarlo más, sus costillas estaban hechas polvo después de ese puñetazo. Su única buena carta era la chica inmovilizada detrás de él, Jimmy no usaría ataques poderosos con ella costada detrás del enemigo sobre una superficie mojada…ella era la única razón por la que no perdía aun- (Es muy rápido, él y sus ataques. Tengo que hacer que baje la guardia y usar mi rayo de confusión…tal vez… )- lenta y maliciosamente, los ojos del hombre giraron hasta ver de nuevo a la joven con manchas negras en su piel-Jeje…-

Rápido como un relámpago, Proton saltó atrás para dejar el cuerpo de Marina entre él y Jimmy. La mano del villano bajo rápidamente para posarse en el cuello de un asustada peliazul que no podía moverse y, por primera vez, parecía sorprender (o asustar) al joven de los relámpagos. Esa era la expresión que buscaba, ahora todo empezaría a mejorar.

-¡Ahora esta mujer es mi rehen!- exclamó furioso y presionando el cuello de Marina- ¡Intenta cualquier truquito y le romperé el cuello!- ella no podía utilizar su aura, ni su cuerpo y, ahora, ni gritar. La peliazul sentía como los dedos del hombre presionaban su traquea y le dificultaba respirar y Jimmy también era conciente de esto- Ahora, escucha con atención. Quiero que tomes una de las armas que están el suelo y te des un disparo…o la matare- el joven sintió una sensación fría por su espalda. A esa distancia, un guerrero como Proton podría detener una bala y matar a Marina y, mientras tenga contacto con la joven, tampoco podría atacarlo con electricidad- Tienes 10 segundos para hacerlo…¡Y empezare a contar!-

-..Je…jejeje, idiota- cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección, Jim intentaba recuperar su cara de poker frente a su enemigo con poco éxito-Si ella fuera mi novia, te partería el trasero por tocarla…pero tal vez no vale la pena- ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso; Proton y la misma Marina- Ya notaste que ella es una chica muy rígida, no me dejara ni tocarle los pechos después de esto…tal vez no vale la pena salvarla- De no ser por su cuello, Crys lo hubiera bañado en insultos pero Proton se mantenía en silencio.

-Oh…¿Y qué tal si le destrozo el corazón por dentro?…¿Podrías vivir sabiendo que dejaste a tu compañera sentir un dolor tan horrendo?- en seguida, la cara de Jimmy volvió a mostrar preocupación. Su escudo de tranquilidad estaba rompiéndose y dejaba expuesto que tan asustado estaba.

-Eh…no…no me importa- dijo una vez más con una forzada sonrisa-No puedes hacer eso, estas mintiendo para engañarme-Por desgracia, la cara de Proton no cambió; no era ninguna broma…

-KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Marina soltó un grito espantoso, Proton volvió intangible su mano y estaba introduciéndola dentro del pecho de la joven. Jamás había visto algo igual, la joven sentía como su mano pasaba por sus pechos, costillas y pulmones hasta rodear su corazón con sus dedos fríos. Por primera vez en todo el combate, Marina estaba aterrada.

-Ji…Jimmy…- sus palabras estaba cortadas, sus ojos empezaron a temblar y no tardó mucho en liberar lagrimas de miedo- Esta…esta… en mi corazón…- mencionó temblando; la fuerte Marina, se estaba quebrando.

-¡No mostraré piedad con ustedes, basuras!- gritó Proton al mismo tiempo que presionó mas el órgano vital de la joven. Sino lo dejaba latir, ella moriría- ¡Tienes 10 segundo!-

-Tú…- era verdad, la máscara de calma de Jímmy se rompió como un plato golpeando el suelo pero lo que había detrás de ella no era un gatito asustado- ¡Eres…UN MALDITO!- sus puños se cerraron, sus dientes se apretaron, ¡Lo que había detrás de esa mascara era un tigre furioso!

-Ja…y tú un mal actor. Simio hormonal- le respondió calmadamente el villano sin soltar a la joven; sabía que Jimmy perdería sus estribos tarde o temprano

-¡Suéltala ahora o te desfiguraré la cara!- rodeado de un intenso aura amarillo, Jim le dio la última advertencia al hombre pero, con una leve risa, este se negó a obedecer- No quería llegar a esto…pero…¡No tengo alternativa!- con todas sus fuerzas, el joven golpeó el suelo, rompiendo el asfaltó, y cargando sus manos con electricidad- ¡Impactrueno!-

Con ese movimiento, la electricidad del joven se movió por el agua de la lluvia y, como era de esperar, golpeó el cuerpo de Marina. En seguida, el cuerpo de la joven se volvió una trampa eléctrica. Proton sintió como si estuviera tocando un cable de electricidad y, como un niño asustado, la sacó en seguida tal y como esperaba Jimmy. Se impulsó con fuerza suficiente para romper la calle, el joven voló mas rápido que el sonido mientras cargaba su mano con una enorme carga eléctrica.

-¡Estas frito! ¡Puño Rayo…Overdrive!- con la fuerza de un tren, J golpeó el rostro de Proton despedazándolo por completo. La cara del hombre parecía de goma mientras sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Proton salió volando más rápido de lo que los ojos pueden apreciar, lo último que se vio fue una gran ola de asfalto creada por el impacto de su cuerpo destrozando el suelo-…si ves a un tigre…no jodas con él…-susurró Jimmy finalmente mirando su puño. Sus nudillos estaban rojos, jamás golpeó a nadie con tal fuerza.

-Jimmy…- esa voz captó su atención al instante, haciéndolo olvidarse de su enfado; era hora que Mario tenga su beso por salvar a la princesa.

-¡Marina-san!- gritó alegre, saltando para quedar a su lado y tomándola en sus brazos- Descuida, ese hombre malo ya no te molestara más- la cara de Jimmy tenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad pero…pronto se volvió otra clase de sonrisa- ¿Por qué no me das un besito de recompensa?- el joven junto sus labios y los acercó a la joven pero todo lo que besó fueron los nudillos de ella antes de recibir un puñetazo -¡SHOCK!-

-¡Idiota!- los papeles se cambiaron, ahora Jimmy estaba en el suelo mientras Marina era el tigre furioso- ¡Toda esa mierda pervertida que dijiste, me electrocutaste y ¿Ahora quieres abusar de mí?¡Te voy a enviar al infierno!-

-Pero…pero…Crys- chan…-durante la golpiza, Jimmy tenía algo que argumentar- ¡Ya te mueves!-

-Eh…etto…si…es verdad- la joven detuvo sus patadas en seguida y miró sus manos- Es verdad…¿Por qué?-

-Je, mi electricidad podía destrozar esas cosas- dijo el joven en el suelo sonriendo- Pensé, que si usaba una pequeña carga, podría romperlos desde dentro de tu piel y liberarte; era todo parte de mi plan- ¿En serio?...¿O solo fue un golpe de suerte? Marina miro sus manos y sus piernas, ahora estaba libre de los poderes de Proton gracias a…el mayor y más asqueroso pervertido que conocía; hoy no era su día…

-Oye…solo lo diré una vez…- ni ella sabía que hacía, solo se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba al joven en el suelo- No…no pidas nada a cambio porque mi favor es no moleste a golpes…pero…- de pronto, y para aumentar sus nervios, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo- Gracias por…¡Gracias por salvarme!- gritó finalmente, era como si esas palabras no quisieran salir.

-Jeje…- Jimmy rió al escuchar eso, seguramente fue una tortura que la formal Marina le pidiera disculpas pero…mientras estaba en el piso, un pequeño viento le ayudaba a ver la linda tela azul con estrellitas que cubría sus curvas las sexis bajo su falda- De nada estrellitas jeje ¡Eh!- saliendo de su universo (?) Una gota de agua cayó sobre su ojo en un descuido. El joven se sentó en el suelo limpiándose el rostro pero el frió del agua le daba un extraño presentimiento; como que la tormenta estaba por volver.

-Mientras- 

-¿Cómo le puedes disparar de esa forma a una jovencita?- caminando sobre los cristales rotos, Lucas recargaba su arma mientras una misteriosa voz resonaba en las paredes de la tienda de ropa- ¿Qué no tienes modales?-

-Un hombre del equipo Rocket es conocido por ser el maestro del disfraz- dijo el joven manteniendo su guardia en alto y mirando en todas direcciones- No fue fácil notarlo pero no eres muy bueno con los detalles importantes…Petrel- en la policía y en los aura guardianes existían archivos de un hombre capaz de tomar cualquier apariencia en el equipo Rocket y ese era "Mil caras" Petrel. A pesar de ser un hombre, fácilmente imitó el cuerpo de Platino pero, si se preguntan cómo lo reconoció Lucas, no podía evitar sobre actuar un poco y…bueno…Lucas, Jimmy y Brendan miraron un poco mejor la parte baja de Platino como para confundirla con un disfraz…

-Jajaja…ah…gracias al cielo, ya no tengo que seguir en ese papel- el reflejo de uno de los espejos le mostró a Lucas que una melena negra se estaba ocultando detrás de unas cajas y decidió apuntarle con su arma…pero…-¡MUY LENTO!-

Un sonido fino atravesó el aire, Lucas llevó sus manos al frente y un cuchillo se incrustó en su arma; salvándole la vida. El metal estaba cubierto de un extraño aura índigo que empezó a corroer el arma del joven, la dejó caer al suelo mientras la observaba como un extraño vapor brotaba del metal fundido. A Lucas no le molesto mucho perder su arma pero si le molestaba mirar que el disfraz de Platino ahora lo llevaba un maniquí.

-¿Es verdad no? Puedes usar los fluidos de tu cuerpo para crear disfraces como si fueran capullos- mencionó el joven mirando el disfraz que su oponente había dejado atrás- Es una técnica, brillante…asquerosa, pero brillante-

-Tejejeje…los ejecutivos del equipo Rocket fuimos entrenados por el mismo Giovanni y hemos luchado contra sus maestros en miles de batallas…más contra Cintia- los ojos del joven se afilaron al escuchar el nombre de su maestra en la conversación. Las sombras de la noche y los espejos del local hacían muy difícil la tarea de encontrar a su enemigo pero el sonido de los cuchillos volando por el aire siempre lo alertaban- Eres mi presa ¡Un corta y te mueres!-

-¡Aqua Shurikens!- sacudiendo su manos con gran velocidad, los cuchillos fueron hechos pedazos en el aire por unos afilados discos de agua. Esos discos tenían tal fuerza que fueron capaces de atravesar las paredes, cruzar las calles y atravesar otra pared más- Eres muy buen actor Petrel pero confundiste los papeles- el joven cerró sus ojos un minuto esperando que algún sonido lo alerte- No eres una araña jugando en su telaraña…eres un insecto asustado escondido de mí- no se escuchó ninguna respuesta…solo una gota. Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro del enemigo al sentir como una pantera afilaba sus garras delante de él-…¡Ya te tengo!- Lucas no perdió el tiempo, su brazo disparó otra lluvia de discos al techo que, como era de esperar, liberaron varias manchas de sangre.

-Aaahhhh- sin poder aferrarse más, un hombre con cabello y barba púrpura golpeó el suelo con fuerza- Tejejeje…auch, eres muy rudo- respondió con una sonrisa mirando al joven acercándose.

-Petrel, quedas bajo arresto- dijo Lucas sacando unas esposas y acercándose con cautela- Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y derecho a un asesor legal...y cerrar tu puta boca antes de pronunciar el nombre de mi sensei ¿Cappisi?- el joven se veía bastante molesto; una de las cosas que le molestaba mucho era que el nombre de su maestra salga de bocas tan podrías como la de Petrel.

-Oh no, este es el fin…pero no tengo problemas con lo que pasará- a pesar de la situación Petrel se mantenía muy relajado y eso captó la atención de Lucas-…tú muerte- aun con enorme cortes en su cuerpo, el hombre se cubrió de aura color índigo e impulsó todo su cuerpo por la misma ventana que había entrado- ¡Neblina infernal!- antes que Lucas pueda reaccionar, antes que pueda parpadear, una esfera salió disparada de la boca de Petrel hacia la tienda y, antes de tocar al joven, explotó en una enorme neblina toxica- Tejejejeje…niño tonto, te confiaste mucho- el local estaba ardiendo en acido, esa neblina eran tal letal que él mismo no podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella- Ahora debes estar sintiendo tanto dolor que no puedes ni gritar tejeje ¡Le diré esa culo flácido de Cintia que te morirte sin poder decir adiós!-

Las risas de Petrel acallaban el sonido corrosivo del acido que estaba devorando el local pero tambien ingnoraba un pequeño resplandor azul que salía de la humareda toxica. Una gran burbuja salió con gracía de esa zona y, con gran lentitud, se posó sobre el feliz ejecutivo mientras opacaba la luna. El hombre tardó unos segundo en verla, unos segundos más en entenderla y unos más en gritar…ya lo quedaron segundo para escapar.

-Te dije…¡QUE NO HABLES DE MI SENSEI!- la burbuja explotó como la paciencia de Lucas y miles de nuevas burbujas fueron lideradas a una increíble velocidad y en todas direcciones. Los autos, los edificios y el mismo Petrel eran golpeados por burbujas tan sólidas que dejaban su marca en el concretó y rompían los huesos del hombre. La lluvia de burbujas acabó con todo a paso y dejó un cuerpo maltrecho en el pavimento con cientos de moretones circularles-Mamma mia…No eres muy listo Petrel- al igual que la burbuja, Lucas salió de la neblina sin problemas mientras masajeaba su cuello ¿Por qué se preguntan? La luz de los faros de la ciudad que iluminó al joven mostraba una distorsión a su alrededor. Su piel y ropa estaban cubiertas de una gran burbuja que lo protegió del veneno en un 100%. Si se hubiera enfrentado a Jimmy o Brendan, posiblemente hubiera tenido mas ventaja pero contra Lucas…nunca tuvo posibilidades- ¿Eh? ¿Che cos'è questo?- mientras se acercaba a Petrel, el joven pudo notar que un extraño aparato emitía chispas desde la muñeca del hombre- Un dispositivo muy raro ¿Esto ocultaba tu verdadero aura en el combate…?- por desgracia, el aparato estaba roto pero, respirando profundamente, Lucas sabía que solo fue una parada antes del combate real- Me llevaré este aparato para que sea analizado y, luego, te enviaré a la carcel, donde serás "Anal- izado"- sin decir más, el joven volvió a correr por las calles…tenía una rata que encontrar.


	19. Chapter 17

"La vida es una serie de decisiones"

Entre tanta oscuridad, varios copos de hielo danzaban en el aire de la zona sur de la escuela de ciudad Trigal. Los pobres soldados que se atrevieron a ir a esa zona sin abrigo, pronto terminaron convertidos en una escultura de hielo para simple decoración del lugar. Una aura guardiana era la responsable de estas artesanías, una joven con una actitud fría como el hielo pero, al mismo tiempo, tan tierna y bella como la nieve. May pudo contra un ejército ella sola, sin problemas hasta que…él apareció.

-Eres una niña muy problemática, eres muy fuerte para tu edad- en medio del hielo, un hombre con vestimenta formal, blanca, y cabello celeste sostenía a una magullada joven castaña del cuello- Puedes ser muy fría pero no mataste a mis soldados…una debilidad muy común en los de tu clase- los ojos celestes de ella brillaban en rabia, el hombre estaba desgarrando su cuello pero aun seguía mostrando sus colmillos, presionando sus dedos en el brazo de él y mirándolo con rabia.

-Maldito…usar a tus camaradas como escudo…-dijo ella con su voz entrecortada mientras y unas gotas de sangre caigan por sus labios- ¡Eres peor que la basura!- gritó furiosa antes de escupirle algo de su sangre en el rostro.

-Persistente…- dijo el hombre sintiendo como esa sangre empezaba a volverse hielo sobre su piel- No entendiste muy bien que está pasando aquí…- apenas sus dedos soltaron su cuello, apenas May pudo respirar, todo su aire salió de su cuerpo con algo de sangre cuando el hombre aplastó sus costillas con una brutal patada.

May salió volando por los aires hasta romper una pared de la escuela. La joven perdió su guardia por un segundo en la batalla, un segundo donde el hombre uso a sus camaradas como escudo para evitar los ataques de hielo. Esa trampa, esa actitud tan espantosa la asqueó y, por desgracia, quedó expuesta a una lluvia de golpes en solo un segundo. Los ejecutivos del equipo Rocket eran peligrosos pero este era el peor, un hombre sin escrúpulos ni alma; Atlas.

-La vida es una serie de decisiones…apuesta bien, y no llores después- dijo el hombre mientras, literalmente, arrancaba la sangre helada de su piel; esa gota le congelaría el cerebro si no la removía rápido- Giovanni lo apostó todo para defender el mundo ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo? Dejar vivos a sus enemigos es una filosofía admirable…si eres un jodido perdedor- May estaba bajo una pila de escombros, sus heridas eran graves y no podía generar más aura sin perder la conciencia por el esfuerzo; algo que le gustaba mucho a Atlas- Sí dejas a tus enemigos vivos, tarde o temprano vuelven por ti. Por fortuna…- dijo levantando su pie-Yo no cometo esos errores-

May cerró sus ojos y con suerte porque un enorme brillo cubrió todo el lugar. Atlas saltó atrás en el momento justo; un enorme muro de fuego le cortaba el pasó hasta ella ahora. El hielo empezó a derretirse y el calor opacaba la noche; el hombre uso eso momento para sacudirse el polvo y mirar…como una bestia de negro surgía de las llamas.

-La vida es una decisión importante tras otra ¿No?- Dejando huellas hirviendo sobre la calle, Brendan llegó al campo de batalla para volverlo un infierno- Llegó la hora de aceptar el peso de tus decisiones, maldito pedazo de mierda- en puño de Brendan se cerró aumentando el muro de fuego a sus espaldas.

-Bren...Brendan- a pesar del brillo y que su visión se vuelva borrosa, May sonrió al sentir esa voz; lo ultimo que hizo antes de desmayarse.

-…ojos rojos…-Atlas no respondía a esas palabras, sus ojos se mantenían tranquilos mientras miraban a su nuevo oponente- Cabello negro, aura de fuego…¿Acaso volviste del infierno Red?- esas palabras, Brendan presionaba los puños con una fuerza increíble- No, tu no eres Red…Puedes verte como él, como un espejismo, pero tus ojos son muy diferentes- los ojos de Red eran brillantes y llenos de calor, eran como levantar la cabeza y ver al sol salir en la mañana…Brendan no. Sus ojos ardían, eran como la entrada del infierno esperando a aquellos…que lo hicieron perder todas sus lágrimas. 2 hermanos, 2 caras de una moneda, sus llamas eran tan distintas como el cielo y el infierno.

- Que locura…jamás espere que la basura ¡SEA TAN POETICA!- desapareciendo de la vista, Brendan apareció frente a Atlas con su puño llenó de llamas listo para hacerlo pedazos pero el brazo del hombre detuvo ese increíble golpe dejando que el viento se rompa. No era posible, su fuego debería quemarle la carne, a menos…-

-¡Ola de arena!- desde sus mangas, varios chorros de arena brotaron en seguida rodeando a Brendan. El joven guardó sus maldiciones para después, su mano libre apuntó abajo para que un torrente de fuego lo impulse arriba y evite ser aplastado por la arena. Brendan cayó unos metros atrás, se había salvado por poco pero un leve corte en su mejilla le dijo que aun no estaban luchando en serio-Nada mal…niño-

-Nada mal…basura- respondió Brendan sonriendo, tal no se notaba como la sangre pero el brazo de Atlas tenía una fea quemadura.

-Dime algo niño ¿Steve fue tu maestro y el de las otras bestias? - el sonido de la arena moviéndose hacia su mano era casi atroz, eran como miles de dientes frotándose al mismo tiempo- ¿Ustedes son aquellos que van a destruir el legado de Giovanni?- un leve toque de rabia podía sentirse en sus palabras.

-¿El legado de un viejo sangriento y asqueroso?...Lo destruiré ¡DE UN SOLO GOLPE!- llenando su puño de fuego, Brendan saltó contra Atlas quien lo esperaba también con su puño. En un destello, una fracción de segundo, la silueta de Steve y Giovanni chocando sus puños traspasaron el tiempo hasta llegar con sus alumnos.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió la ciudad, una explosión que mostraba un pilar de llamas romper la oscuridad de la noche. Jimmy lo sintió por detrás de la escuela, Lucas desde la zona comercial, Steve desde la cima del edificio y Wallace desde su avión…el infierno estaba empezando.

-

-¿Qué hiciste Brendan? Mamá se preocupó mucho cuando no te encontrábamos-

-Lo…lo siento- respondió un niño llorando sobre su cama con una venda ensangrentada en su cabeza- Solo…ese dragón quería atacar a Might y yo…-

-Yare Yare…Ah, tú y ese perro se meten en problemas todo el tiempo- junto a la cama, sentado sobre una silla al revés y con la ventana a sus espaldas, Red vigilaba su hermanito mientras su madre preparaba la cena.

-Lo siento…¿Mamá esta molesta conmigo verdad?-

-No, solo esta preocupada- le dijo el mayor mirando hacía la puerta- Sabes que ella sufre mucho cuando nos lastimamos…no deberías hacerla preocupar- con algo de sollozos, el niño en la cama intentaba no llorar.

-Lo siento…yo…yo…solo quería salvar a Might y ser…ser valiente como Red…- el niño no quería llorar por más que sus ojos le duelan, siempre intentando ser mejor y, al fin, poder marchar junto a su hermano y no detrás de él.

El mayor cambió su mirada por una más seria al ver la expresión de su hermano, el siempre buscaba tanto ser fuerte que a veces olvidaba ser un niño. Era bueno pero muy terco como para reconocer sus límites y siempre que algo le salía mal, se lamentaba mucho. Cómo el niño tenía los ojos cerrados, Red acercó su dedo lentamente hasta tocar la herida en su cabeza y, finalmente, hacerlo llorar.

-Aaaahhhh ¿¡Por qué haces eso Red!?- preguntó Brendan cubriéndose la cabeza y liberando un gran numero de lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Jejeje, para que llores un poco- le respondió el mayor sonriendo-Mira Brendan, las lagrimas son útiles, con ellas podemos limpiar nuestro sufrimiento. Pero, algún día, te encontraras con una gran verdad…algunos sufrimientos no pueden irse con solo las lagrimas; dolores que las lagrimas solas no pueden limpiar- continúo el mayor recordando a cierto hombre de cabellos plateados que se lo explicó una vez- Algún día, veras sufrimientos importantes que las lagrimas nunca quitaran…por muchas que sean…Pero…- la cara seria de su hermano cambió para volverse una sonrisa, algo que Brendan no podía entender- Las personas que son fuertes y valientes no intentan lavar su sufrimiento…ellos son tan valientes que sonríen fuertemente cuando tienen ganas de llorar. Cargan con el sufrimiento pero siguen caminando hacia delante con una sonrisa en su rostro-Las lagrimas del niño cesaron luego del discurso de su hermano. Era confuso y sonaba tonto que alguien con sufrimiento pueda sonreír…pero, la sonrisa de Red, era la prueba de que tenía razón.

-Entonces…¿Es por eso que tú siempre sonríes?-

-Jeje, si…encontré algunas personas que cargan con mucho sufrimiento y…bueno, yo intento sonreír por todos ellos- en la cabeza de Red, 2 jóvenes de cabello castaño aparecían con cara malhumoradas en comparación a su sonrisa.

-Entonces…entonces yo también sonreiré hermano- sorprendiendo a Red, Brendan secó sus lagrimas y forzó a su labios a sonreír- Sonreiré contigo y cargaremos con su sufrimiento juntos-

-Ja…¿En serio?- era una extraña charla pero, sin lógica o razón, ambos hermanos imitaban al brillo del sol con su sonrisa- ¡Adelante! ¡Ambos sonreiremos hasta que ese herida tuya desaparezca!- dijo el joven sonriendo y riendo…como era típico de él…hasta que…su risa y su brillo…dejaron este mundo.

-

-"Lo siento hermano"- el choque fue ventajoso para Brendan, la mano de Atlas se fue hacía atrás y, en seguida, recibió una patada llameante en las costillas- "Ya no puedo sonreír como tú"-Atlas intentó defenderse lanzando varios disparos de arena al frente pero la velocidad extrema del ojirojo lo ayudaban a evitarlo- "Mis dientes nunca brillaran como el sol"- Brendan evitaba los disparos de arena pero, en un rebote, uno de ellos rozó su brazo liberando un estallido de sangre y dolor- "Yo ahora…solo tengo estos colmillos para luchar" ¡MALIDITO!- deteniéndose un segundo, las manos de Brendan se unieron al frente formando una enorme esfera de fuego-¡Lanzallamas!-

Una gigantesca ráfaga de llamas brotó de las manos del joven llegando a cubrir toda la calle en solo un instante. Atlas, casi cegado por el brillo, levantó sus manos y creó una esfera de arena sobre su cuerpo que, después de un segundo, recibió ese brutal ataque. Las llamas se rompían formando una fuente contra la esfera, era tan bello como peligroso. Brendan no permitiría que Atlas escape, concentró todas esas llamas en su puño cuando se lanzó directo contra la esfera de arena. Con un gritó salvaje, casi igual a un rugido, el joven penetró el domo con su puño y liberó todas sus llamas dentro de él. Por mas fuerte que sea, por más que la arena aguante el calor, el domo empezó a liberar llamas desde sus fisuras hasta el punto que terminó explotando con fuerza tal que los cristales de la escuela y edificios cercanos explotaron.

-So…que poder temible- Brendan apretó sus dientes al escuchar eso, bajo el domo había un agujero que seguramente Atlas utilizó para moverse bajo tierra y escapar. Sin embargo, Atlas entendió muy bien porque decían que Brendan era el más peligroso de las 3 bestias. Gracias a que su aura tenga ventaja, el hombre era capaz de mantener el combate contre ese león; pero el margen de error era mínimo tirando a nulo- Cuando tu hermano desapareció, pensamos que ya no tendríamos problemas pero, en realidad, terminamos creando algo mucho más peligroso que él-

-No…¡Hables de mi hermano!- gritó Brendan con fuerza mientras mostraba sus infernales colmillos. Rápidamente, golpeó el suelo con sus manos y envió su aura hasta los pies de Atlas para crear un enorme geiser de fuego. Atlas no era tan fácil de derrotar, llevó toda la arena que pudo a sus pies para defenderse del calor y, a su vez, crea una base de arena flotante que el permitía volar alrededor de Brendan. Ahora, era un combate a distancia. Brendan corría evitando disparos de arena y Atlas volaba evitando esferas de fuego haciendo que todo lo cercano reciba un daño increíble.

- Red me enfrentó un par de veces- decía mientras le respondía los disparos del pelinegro-Yo le dije, tal como a tu amiga, que la vida era una serie de decisiones…- con un fuerte rugido, Brendan disparó una fuerte esfera de fuego que terminó explotando el deslizador de arena de Atlas. En un parpadeó, Brendan saltó para quedar frente a el ejecutivo y lanzar una increíble patada cubierta de llamas que, a duras penas, Atlas detuvo con su brazo. El hombre cayó de pie, aunque destrozando el pavimento, podía ver que salía humo de su brazo después de esa patada-La otra chica no buscaba matar, sus golpes estaban muertos antes de lanzarlos…pero tú…- pesadamente, Brendan cayó de pie mirando a Atlas con sus ojos llenos de fuego- Quieres matarme con cada ataque…¿Qué te hace tan diferente a nosotros?-

-No me pongas a tu nivel basura- remarcó al joven llenando sus brazos de marcas de aura mientras sus manos explotaban con fuego-Ustedes dejaron que sus ambiciones los controlen y no miraron ni un segundo a aquellos que destruyeron…- sus llamas, sus puños y sus dientes, todos rechinaban de ira- Yo veo perfectamente lo que voy a destruir-

-Puede que tengas razón desde la visión de tu bando, pero Giovanni no destruía nada sin saber las consecuencias- marcó fríamente el hombre recordando las acciones de su jefe mientras él era su mano derecha- Giovanni fue un tirano pero tenía sus razones, sabia perfectamente las consecuencias de sus actos y lo aceptaba sin dudar. Aceptó el infierno sin dudar si con ello podría salvar al mundo-

-Deja de decir estupideces- le respondió el joven escupiendo con el simple hecho de recordar a Giovanni- Él no quería salvar nada, solo dominar al mundo con su poder-

-El poder es la llave de todo Brendan pero tiene un precio- Atlas empezó a reunir arena en su mano derecha, algo que alertó al joven- El poder nos permitiría salvar al mundo, el preció era ganar el odio de miles. El poder nos permitió detener a tu hermano, el precio fueron 50 hombres…- Brendan afiló sus ojos, su siguiente ataque se veía poderoso pero, con su velocidad, podría evitarlo y , con suerte, cortarle la cabeza a Atlas antes que recupere su energía- La vida es una serie de decisiones y todas tienen un precio, es hora de otra decisión Entei- Atlas sonrió y levantó su carga de casi una tonelada de arena- Una vida se apagara ahora y tú decidirás cual- Brendan estaba seguro que eliminaría a Atlas pero se olvido que no estaban ellos solos- ¿Seré yo, serás tú…o ella?- No podía ser, enfrascado en la batalla, Brendan olvido algo muy importante, quien estaba inconciente aun entre escombros- ¡ELIGE!-

-¡MAY!- gritó el joven, el ataque no se diría contra él, sino contra la pobre muchacha inconciente.

Era un maremoto de arena saliendo de sus manos, simplemente aplastaría lo que sea. Brendan no tenía tiempo para elegir, su odio contra ese tipo era tan grande que no temía ensuciar sus manos matándolo…pero olvido algo. Su corazón estaba rodeado de un fuego furioso y valiente, un fuego que lo protegía de recibir más heridas como las de su madre o de su hermano pero, por más que no quiera admitirlo, dentro de Brendan, el fuego de la sonrisa de Red seguía vivo y no tuvo que decidir nada…su cuerpo apareció frente al de May antes de notarlo.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA TOQUES!- concentrando toda su fuerza y aura en sus manos, Brendan recibió el ataque en un enorme estruendo. El dolor era increíble, eran como miles de lijas perforando su piel y carne. Su sangre se mezclaba con la arena a chorros mientras su rostro mostraba un gran sufrimiento. La arena hacia que las zapatillas del joven derrapen en el pavimento por la presión ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus llamas no podían detener ese ataque y tampoco sus músculos…no,no de venía pensar de esa manera. Cuando estas rodeado, cuando la esperaza es nula, solo queda apretar los dientes y gritar,¡Gritar y liberar todo tu poder!- NO TE DEJAREEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Atlas no podía creerlo, Brendan clavó sus pies al suelo y llevó toda su energía a sus manos. Las llamas rojas no le hacían nada a la arena pero empezaron a aumentar hasta volverse llamaradas incandescentes y las manos del joven ahora parecían metales al rojo vivo-¡Over...DRIVEEEEEEE!- las marcas de aura de su cuerpo resaltaron a la vista, el calor que generaron sus manos fue suficiente como para fundir la arena y transformarla en una enorme masa sólida que se detuvo en seco antes de caer al suelo como una gran roca. Detener un ataque de tierra con fuego parecía imposible pero, tal y como su maestro y sus hermanos, el poder del joven rondaba por lo imposible.

-Su temperatura…debió superar los 3, 000 grados o incluso más- dijo el ejecutivo del equipo Rocket impresionado; ese poder era comparable solo con un poderoso volcán-Esa es la técnica que utilizó Steve para derrotar a Giovanni…Overdrive-

Overdrive, la técnica de romper los limites. Usando su instinto de supervivencia, el usuario aumenta su flujo de aura a el nivel de hacerlo visible en todo su cuerpo y aumentar su poder indefinidamente. Esta técnica sirve para todas las auras pero es, posiblemente, una de las más riesgosas de utilizar. Si el aura no se libera, los canales de energía se desgarran y el usuario muere por su propio poder; solo las personas que han mirado la muerte a la cara son capaces de tener el espíritu suficiente como para usar esta técnica tan riesgosa.

Las rodillas del joven golpearon el suelo bruscamente. Su energía se había esfumado y sus manos estaban despedazadas, sentía un cansancio tal que, sin mentir, su visión parecía nublarse. Atlas gastó mucho poder en esa técnica y Brendan debió gastar el triple para detenerla con un elemento débil con la arena. Ahora estaba en problemas, May seguía inconciente y Atlas empezaba a acercarse lentamente; tenía que buscar algo de poder dentro de él…sino…

-Jajaja, oh…que pena- el hombre también se veía casado pero Brendan estaba simplemente agotado- Decidiste dar tu vida para salvar a la chica, tal y como tu hermano lo habría hecho- El joven se esforzaba, intentaba sacar fuerzas y ponerse de pie pero apenas podía hacer su cuerpo temblar- Solo quiero saber algo…¿Listó para pagar el preció de tu decisión? Por que, cuando termine de matarte, ella seguirá-

-Bas…Bastardo…- fue lo único que pudo decir el joven de rodillas mientras Atlas, alegremente, ponía su mano en la cabeza de Brendan.

-Oye, no seas tan duro…- mencionó colocando una enferma sonrisa en su cara- Esta era solo una prueba y tú falla…-¡Paf! Un golpe seco en su brazo lo hizo retroceder ¿Qué demonios? Brendan observó como el objeto que golpeó el brazo de Atlas caia delante de él; su bokken.

-Puede que sea una miedosa y que no sepa nada del aura…pero…por más miedo que tenga- Ambos miraron al mismo lado, ambos miraron sorprendidos, una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados y ojos temblorosos se mantenía firme ante ellos cargando 2 bokkens de madera en sus pequeñas manos- ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos!-


	20. Chapter 18

-…jjj…ajajaja…AJAJAJAJA- fue su respuesta, una risa enfermiza inundaba el rostro del ejecutivo del equipo Rocket al verla. Una pulga, una simple basura, una niña llorona se atrevía a hacerle frente, que gracioso- Brendan ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu hermanita? Ajajaja ¿Todos los aura guardianes son igual de idiotas cuando sus hermanos están en peligro?-

- Tú, hablas mucho de hermanos pero, no tienes idea ¡NO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA ESA PALABRA!- inorando sus temores, dejando atrás esas sogas de temor que sostenían su cuerpo, Yellow se lanzó contra Atlas levantando ambos bokkens y golpeándolo con toda su fuerza. Ella no lo notó pero, gracias a su aura, incluso las maderas reforzadas de las espadas temblaron por ese golpe; aunque…

-Maldita-Atlas atrapó su golpe con una sola mano, las espadas estaban capturadas entre sus dedos; Algo que ni el mismo Brendan esperaba- Sí tantas ganas tienes de morir ¡Te mataré primero!- su mano libre se cubrió de más arena pero, cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar el rostro de Yellow, sintió un poderoso dolor en su pecho y como sus costillas se hacían añicos-No puede…-

-¡BASTARDO!- Brendan, aun con sus manos destrozadas, tomó su bokken del suelo y golpeó al hombre con una potencia bestial. Luego de un fuerte onda de impacto, Atlas salió volando hasta golpear otro de los edificios destrosados-Ni…te atrevas…a tocarla- alcanzóa a decir el joven antes de soltar su arma y desplomarse al suelo.

-¡Brendan!-soltando las espadas, la pequeña rubia corrió lo suficientemente rapido como para atrapar a Brendan. La cabeza del pelinegro se apoyó sobre el hombro de ella mientras sus pequeños brazos intentaban rodear su espalda-¿Estas bien?-

-Te dije…que no…vinieras- de lejos, parecía gracioso que Brendan debía estar de rodillas como para que ella pueda abrazarlo pero ellos no lo sentían como los demás. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el corazón del otro retumbar en su pecho. Un pequeño corazón que latía a mil por segundo y uno muy cansado que apenas sonaba.

-Lo se…pero…no podía no venir-ocultando su rostro en el hombro del joven, la niña empezó a liberar algunas lagrimas- Tenía miedo, más miedo que en toda mi vida. Yo siempre fui muy cobarde desde que papá murió- la imagen de un hombre pescando pasó por la cabeza de la rubia mientras ella era solo una bebe sentada en sus piernas- Toda mi vida, desde que tengo razón, yo dependo de los demás…de papá…de mi tía…de ti…de los demás- la imagen de Brendan salvándola de los asaltantes, de Marina protegiéndola del Gyarados, de Lucas acabando con el equipo Rocket. Todas esas veces, ella solo se quedó aplastada por el miedo- Yo…yo solo…quería protegerlos una vez…¡Quería ser valiente como ustedes!-

-  
-Lo siento…yo…yo…solo quería salvar a Might y ser…ser valiente como Red…-

Esas palabras tocaron algo dentro de Brendan, algo que parecía estar dormido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yellow…no derrames tus lagrimas por eso- lentamente, los brazos del joven rodearon a la rubia mientras ella seguía derramando lagrimas sobre su hombro- Yo, todos, siempre tenemos a alguien protegiéndonos- acariciando sus cabellos dorados, Brendan colocó una sonrisa para calmar a su amiga-Todos tenemos miedo, siempre, pero somos capaces de romper esas cadenas mil veces porque alguien nos protege, por que alguien nos necesita y nosotros a él- los pies de la joven se despegaron del suelo y al notarlo abrió sus ojos- Nosotros siempre te protegeremos, te guste o no, porque…tú siempre nos protegerás-

-No…puede…ser-

-¿Brendan?- finalmente, Yellow abrió sus húmedos ojos para notar lo increíble. Ella y Brendan estaban totalmente iluminados de un increíble aura rosado- ¿Qué es…esto?-

El aura del hada finalmente había florecido. Sobre la piel blanca de la joven, varias marcas tribales de color rosado brillaban con gran intensidad. Una aura tan claro, tan puro, una fuerza mágica que curó de inmediato las grabes heridas del pelinegro y restauró su aura en menos de un minuto. Yellow pensó necesitaba ser una maquina de destrucción como May o Brendan pero sus poderes estaba muy arriba de ellos; el poder mismo de la vida.

-Este es…es mi aura- la pequeña estaba fascinada, su poder parecían miles luciérnagas rosa iluminando la noche-Es tan…-

-¿Hermoso? Si, lo es- le respondió el joven aun sosteniendo a la niña en sus brazos- Siempre he visto auras que destruyen, en especial el mió, pero jamás pensé que existiría uno con el poder como este…-

- Brendan…tu…- Yellow notó que su amigo la sostenía porque sus heridas estaban sanadas e incluso volvía a tener ese calido brillo en sus ojos.

-Gracias Yellow, tú me salvaste- no lo entendió en el momento pero su corazón saltó al escucharlo. Sus ojos seguían llorando pero ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, por primera vez desde que recordaba, Yellow estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Tonto…-le dijo sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de él- Curaré tus heridas, por siempre…-

-¡OLA DE ARENA!- Con un grito desesperado, Atlas atacó a la pareja con todo su poder restante. A solo unos centímetros, Brendan dio un impresionante salto y evitó el ataque fácilmente pero el ejecutivo no se rendiría con eso-Ella…ES EL HADA…¿Ustedes la tenían todo el tiempo?- gritó furioso. Ella, esa maldita niña, era la clave de sus planes de Giovanni y jamás la encontraron hasta terminar de creer que era una la falacia. De saber que el hada vivía, habrían logrado sus objetivos, habrían salvado al mundo y…Giovanni seguiría con ellos- Me la llevaré…¡Aunque tenga que morir!- Atlas extendió su brazo y lo cargo con más arena- Si nosotros no podemos tenerla¡ NADIE LO HARA!-

-¡Aqua Shuriken!- en menos de un parpadeó, una enorme cantidad de sangre salió de su cuerpo justo antes que su brazo caía al suelo dejando su cuerpo atrás- Mamma mía…que molesto eres-

-¡Lucas!- gritó Yellow sonriendo, el joven de azul llegó en el momento exacto para detener a Atlas.

- Atlas, creo que no existe nadie en este mundo que deseé encerrar en una maldita cárcel más que a ti – el joven de la bufanda roja cargó sus manos con aura azul antes de transformarlo en feroces corrientes de agua- Es hora de tu sentencia, maldito-

-Bien dicho oficial, pero su sentencia ya esta aquí- interrumpiéndolo, una pareja salía de las sombras de la escuela- Ahora mismo…¡Yo seré su verdugo!- con sus ojos llenos de rayos, Jimmy apareció en ese segundo junto con…

-¡Yellow-senpai!- se escuchó en el cielo y, a la velocidad de un rayo, una patada voladora golpeó a Brendan para que liberara a la rubia- AHHH, Yellow senpai ¡Ya estoy aquí!- sin dejar que su pequeño cuerpo toque el suelo, Marina la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a frotar su mejilla contra su cabello dorado- Estaba tan preocupada por ti ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron? ¿Ese pervertido no te tocó verdad?- detrás de todo eso, Brendan tenía su rostro hundido en el pavimento y una nube de odio flotaba sobre él.

-Esta…zorra…- murmuró sacando su rostro del suelo, ahora sus colmillos y fuego querían aniquilar a Crys…pero tenía que ocuparse de algo primero.

-Deja de perder el tiempo Brendan- antes de poder hacer algo, Lucas le lanzó su bokken mientras Jimmy recogía el suyo del suelo- Vamos a terminar con esto- sentenció Lucas tomando su arma para unirse a sus compañeros en el ataque final.

Finalmente, las 3 bestias formaron uno junto al otro cargando sus armas y creando una temible imagen para cualquiera, aliado o enemigo. A pesar de sostener a Yellow en sus brazos (y contra sus pechos), Marina no podía evitar admirar el simple hecho de verlos caminar juntos. Todos los que conocían la leyenda del aura, todos los que alguna vez se preguntaron de donde salió este poder, todas ellos sabían bien que nunca, JAMAS, te pongas en el camino de las 3 bestias que derrotaron a Oda. Solo encontrarías una cosa frente a ellos juntos; la muerte.

-Ya se acabó Atlas, no tienes oportunidad con nosotros 3 y te estas desangrando- frenando su caminar a metros de su enemigo, los 3 jovenes levantaron sus bokkens con una fuerza que sacudió el viento-Ríndete ahora y evita más castigó- le marcó Lucas antes que Jim empezará a reír.

-Olvida esas porquerías de policía…deberíamos molerlo a golpes y enviárselo a tus jefes en una caja-

-Ja ¿En serió?- aun sosteniendo la sangre de su brazo y con sus rodillas temblando, Atlas no perdía la calma ni su odio-Lléveme donde quieran, hagan lo quieran…nada de lo que hagan les permitirá recuperar lo que perdieron ¿No lo crees?...¿Entei?- los 3 se sintieron asqueados por ese comentario pero, antes que los demas puedan hacer algo, Brendan le partió la pierna en 2 con su espada haciendolo caer.

-¿¡Brendan!?- gritó Crys espantada, sus camaradas tambien estaban sorprendidos pero, al no conocer la basura que era Atlas, ella reaccionó bastante mal- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?-

-¡Cierra la boca!- le gritó molesto el joven girando su rostro contra ella, sus ojos se venían tan llenos de rabia que le quitaron todas las ganas de discutir a la peliazul- No te quedes ahí y ayuda a May para que Yellow pueda curarla- ambas mujeres miraron atrás donde, aun inconciente, la castaña seguía bajo los escombros de la escuela-¡Ahora!-

-¡Jai!- dijeron ambas, aunque Yellow no estaba siendo retada, y corrieron a ayudar a May.

-Atlas, no nos interesa si te mueres o no, ni nos importa que consecuencias tendrá tu muerte- continuó Lucas mientras sus camaradas se mantenían atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso- Pero, nos dirás algo si no quieres que Brendan o Jimmy transformen cada parte de tu cuerpo en cenizas…¿Cómo detenemos a Platino?- era verdad, aun ella seguía suelta.

-Puf…esa es una pregunta difícil- respondió desde el suelo mientras su hemorragia seguía aumentando- Los experimentos que le hicimos a Platino la turbo cargaron de energía oscura. Usualmente su cuerpo siempre soportaba la energía hasta que intentamos subir la escala-

-Hablas como si ella fuera una bombilla para usar y luego tirar…maldito- Jimmy no podía contener su rabia, era increíble que alguien comentara cosas tan perversas de una forma tan "comun".

-Ja, en parte lo era ¿Creen que ella era la única que usamos para nuestros experimentos?-…

Platino es un nombre genérico. Cuando la hija de Atenea nació, se usaron sus genes para crear nuevas hembras base; clones de ella. Aunque ellas se desarrollaban más rápido que la original y parecían aguantar las cargas de energía, ninguna eran rival para verdadera Platino. Una niña que vivía en una pequeña habitación donde solo la visitaba su madre, equipos autorizados del equipo Rocket…y sus muñecas. Una niña que se acostumbro al silencio, vivir en un pequeño mundo donde solo algunos libros y las palabras de su madre la iluminaban, Platino pasaba mucho tiempo sola, jugando con muñecas de trapo con formas de pokemons ¿Por qué no darle un pokemon para que sea su amigo? Lo intentaron pero no pudieron, todos los pokemons le tenían un miedo terrible a esa niña de cabello negro…la Platino original, la única que sobrevivió a las pruebas…

-Platino 3.5 o 350, es solo el numero del experimento que tuvo existo después de 349 fracasos- continuó Atlas con un siniestro frió en su voz y sus ojos reflejaban un enorme vacío -Tal vez si tu amiga rubia se nos une…-una vez más, el bokken de Brendan golpeó las piernas del hombre causándole un gran dolor.

-¡La sobrecargaron de esa energía destructora y ahora es un monstruo!- le gritó el joven de ojos rojos furioso- ¿Cómo evitamos que destruya la ciudad?-

- ¿No es obvio Entei?- mientras ellos hablaban, una pequeña figura se acercaba a toda velocidad contra ellos. Una pequeña rata amarilla entró a toda velocidad buscando a Lucas- Esta no era una misión de rescate…-

-¡PIKA PIKA KAAAAA!-

-¿Chuchu?- mencionó Yellow confundida al ver a su pokemon correr de esa forma pero solo el policía sabía que significaba...

-…Era una misión de exterminio-

Las luces se apagaron, la ciudad entera quedo a oscuras cuando escucharon un devastador grito surgir de la tierra. El aura oscuro volvió, el aire parecía tener el peso del metal para aquellos que podían sentirlo ¿Era lo mismo de antes? La oscuridad apenas era rota por el incendio que Brendan provocó en su batalla pero el mismo grito sacudió el viento con tanta violencia que lo apagado en el acto. Toda la cuidad estaba a oscuras, todo era territorio del enemigo más siniestro de todos; lo que nunca debío existir.

-¿Marina?...¿Brendan?- algunos rayos de luna pasaban por las nubes pero solo le mostraban escombros a la rubia. Yellow estaba sola, estaba sosteniendo su mano sobre el pecho de May mientras su aura la curaba pero, como cualquiera, no podía evitar sentir un miedo atroz- ¿Alguien?-

-Yellow ¡No te muevas!- se escuchó lejos de ella ¿Era Lucas?- Disminuye tu aura-

-Pero ¿Y May?-

-Ella es fuerte, tranquila- respondió la voz de Jimmy desde una posición diferente- ¡Si no disminuyen tu aura, las atrapará a las 2!-

Al escuchar eso, la niña dejó de curar a la castaña pero no por eso la dejaría sola. Yellow tomó la cabeza de May y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras sostenía su espalda con sus piernas. Estaba aterrada, no tenía idea de que pasaba y todos se escuchaban muy preocupados ¿Era este terror tan siniestro que rodeaba el aire?

-¿Miedo?...Siento miedo…- aun en la oscuridad total, la siniestra sonrisa de Atlas no desaparecía- Todos los que entiendan que están vivos tienen miedo…animales o humanos no somos diferentes ante el miedo- un sonido sinuoso, unos pasos pesados, algo estaba acercándose al ejecutivo y él lo sabía perfectamente- Yo elegí crearte y liberar tus poderes…tenía miedo de ti antes y lo tengo ahora…- unos finos cabellos negros empezaron a subir por sus piernas hasta cubrir su rostro, cabellos que parecían sogas oscuras que empezaron a jalar la carne de Atlas- ¿Tome la decisión correcta?...No se…pero "La vida es una serie de decisiones"- los cabellos lo presionaban con tanta fuerza que cortaban su piel como si fueran mil cuchillos perforándolo-Sí Giovanni no se lamento…jeje…yo tampoco…-

-¿¡Que fue ese sonido!?- gritó Marina aterrada cuando todas las calles se llenaron de dolor,el sonido del desmembramiento…


	21. Chapter 19

Silencio y oscuridad, un terreno completamente cubierto por el terror. Yellow sostenía fuertemente el cuerpo de May, lo único que podía sentir era el calor del cuerpo de la chica y su propio corazón latiendo a mil por segundo ¿Qué haría? Sus amigos estaban fuera de su alcance y algo, algo siniestro, estaba rondando muy cerca. Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de no gritar por ayuda, tenía que ser fuerte y valiente ahora…May dependía de ella.

-

-¡Atlas!¡Atlas! Responde…-en la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad, Atenea aun mantenía como rehenes a los maestros del aura pero, para su sorpresa, ninguno de los ejecutivos del equipo Rocket contestaba sus llamadas-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué…?-

-Porque los derrotaron- le respondió crudamente Cintia cruzada de brazos- Lucas, Jimmy y Brendan son muy fuertes, más de lo que esperas- la rubia recordaba sus días de entrenamiento con su alumno- Nosotros no solo entrenamos con ellos para que sean fuertes, nosotros también nos volvíamos fuertes por entrenar con ellos…-

Luego de entrenar juntos con Steve, las 3 bestias fueron enviados con maestros diferentes pero con una razón especial: su resistencia elemental. Cintia, Alder y Wallace tenían los elementos resistentes contra sus alumnos y los obligaron a luchar día y noche para fortalecer lo más rápido posible su vínculo con el aura. Los primeros 3 grandes maestros aprendieron liberaron todo su potencial luchando en la guerra por años enteros y ahora estos niños enfrenaban a los más fuertes aura guardianes buscando lo mismo. La unica forma de superar su entrenamiento, la única forma de salir vivos de su destino, era simple… "Ser mejor que los mejores". Tal vez no tenían tanta experiencia como para ser nombrados maestros pero, sin dudas, los poderes de Brendan, Jimmy y Lucas eran suficientes para derrotar al equipo Rocket esos solos.

- Cintia, espera- antes de continuar con la discusión, Steve decidió interponerse y evitar un combate- Atenea, ustedes…¿Querían detener a Platino o eliminarla?- la pregunta sorprendió tanto a la mujer pelirroja como a la aura guardiana- Movieron a todas sus fuerzas, si solo querían encontrarle hubieran hecho un trabajo más silencioso-

-¿Cómo crees eso Steve?- apretando sus dientes de rabia, la simple idea le daba asco- Ella es la llave para salvar al mundo-

-No…error- remarcó el peliplata al mismo tiempo que un leve rayo de luna iluminaba la escena- Ustedes intentaron crear un Hada usando la Grisosfera y no pudieron-

-¿Hada? ¿De que…?-

-El hada no es aquella que salvara al mundo sola- continuó el hombre levantando sus ojos y dejándolos brillar con la luna- El mundo se salvará con aquellos que sigan el camino junto al hada, el camino de la vida…El camino del valor-

-

Giovanni rompió las reglas de la moral, de la sociedad y de la misma naturaleza buscando dominar el poder mismo de la oscuridad. El poder que casi destruyó al mundo en las manos de Oda lo llevó al límite de jugar con el mismo significado de la vida. Un ser compuesto únicamente de oscuridad, un hada destructiva y sin piedad; sin duda alguna, Giovanni creó al ángel de la muerte.

-Acaba…acaba…de matarlo- la peliazul estaba temblando, no podía evitarlo, sabía muy bien cuál fue el destino de Atlas a solo unos metros ¿Ellos serian los siguientes? Todos se mantenían expectantes, en especial Brendan quien cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. El aire apestaba a muerte, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por oscuridad, el suelo rechinaba y…¿El suelo qué?

-Ella..¡Esta debajo de nosotros!- gritó el joven de ojos rojos alertando sus camaradas.

Todos saltaron al escucharlo, debían separarse del suelo lo antes posible. Marina, rápidamente, uso sus poderes para elevar a May y Yellow con los demás. Ella los elevaría hasta la cima de la escuela pero, apenas se despegaron del suelo, el concreto bajo sus pies explotó al instante. La luna les mostró como unos filosos mechones de cabello brotaron del suelo y fueron directo contra la asustada rubia, los chicos no tenían un buen ángulo par atacar, mas alguien si…

- ¡Ventisca!- una aura celeste congelo los cabellos antes que tocaran a Yellow, la guerrera helada finalmente había despertado.

-¡May!- dijeron todos sorprendidos "menos Lucas" mientras Marina los colocaba sobre el tejado de la escuela.

-Ah, los dejó un minuto y todo es un desastre- dijo la castaña frotando su dedo con su nariz, no quería demostrarlo pero estaba feliz de verlos a todos…y a Brendan.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Yellow temblando de miedo- No hay manera que sea la misma chica que encontramos…- la rubia se abrazó a sí misma, esos cabellos le daban un increíble terror. Estaban cubiertos de olor a sangre.

-Temo que es la misma- respondió Lucas captando la atención del grupo- Ella es la razón por la que estaba el equipo Rocket aquí…Platino-

-¿Platino?- los ojos de las jóvenes se congelaron, solo escucharon de ese proyecto por lo bajo de los maestros del aura; jamás esperaron tener que enfrentarlo.

-Lucas, Jimmy, no importa si es Platino, Giovanni o lo que sea- marcó Brendan mirando a sus compañeros- Saben lo que tenemos que hacer-

- Sí…- contestó el de ojos azules con algo de pena, aun parecía sentir algo por esa joven que encontró en la calle.

-Ja, esta es una noche muy larga ¿No?- rápidamente, Jimmy salió del tema mirando al cielo donde, lentamente, las nubes empezaban a irse- Parece que pasaron días desde que empezamos a pelear- con un simple resopló de nariz, Lucas y Brendan sonrieron a la par- ¿Saben lo que tenemos que hacer ahora…?-

-Sí…lo sabemos bien…- dijo Brendan colocándose al filo del tejado.

-Vamos a destrozar la noche para ver…- con solo 2 pasos más, las 3 bestias quedaron alineadas- Sol salir de nuevo-

-¿Y cómo…?- preguntó Marina, ver sus 3 espaldas alineadas le dio una extraña seguridad, estaba detrás de un muro que la protegería del peligro pero, no, no deseaba solo verlos-¡No van a buscarlo ustedes solos!-

-Sí, nosotras también buscaremos el sol para terminar con esta noche eterna- respaldandó May sonriendo y tronando sus nudillos.

Yellow se mantenía detrás de todos pero también buscaba poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez si tenían que destruir a la oscuridad pero el sol, con su brillante luz, estaba frente a ella; en cada uno de sus amigos.

-Ok, este es el plan- dictó Jimmy mirando a sus compañeras- Yellow, con tus poderes curativos, tú serás nuestra base aquí arriba y Marina, dado que tu puedes luchar a distancia y tienes desventaja contra el aura siniestro, te quedas aquí como apoyo-

-May, que Yellow terminé de curar tus heridas- le dijo Brendan- Sí alguno de nosotros resulta herido, tú lo relevaras en la batalla mientras ella lo cura-

Era una táctica similar a una lucha de relevos. Yellow era la sanadora y Marina el puente, si alguno estaba en peligro o bajo de energía, ella lo tomaría con su poderes psíquicos y May entraría a luchar en su lugar. En 3 contra uno, aun le sacarían ventaja a Platino y no podrían en peligro a todo el equipo, en especial a Yellow. Era un plan complicado pero, si tenían suerte, le darían combate a Platino.

-…¿Eh?- mientras Jimmy explicaba los detalles, Brendan giró su cabeza hacia el gimnasio, un extraño viento frió venía de esa dirección-Ah…miren quien salío a jugar- susurró afilando su mirada…

Sobre otro edificio, bajo la luz plateada de la luna, una misteriosa figura los observaba. Una silueta oscura que desprendía miles de tentáculos de su cabeza, sus curvas femeninas estaba cubiertas por cabellos oscuros y brillantes, lo único que rompía con su esquema oscuro era su ojo derecho. Una extraña energía azul salía de su mirar, la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por miles de cabellos; filosos como navajas.

-Vaya, no sabía que la hija de Vemon estaría en la ciudad- dijo Jimmy mirando a Platino en su verdadera forma, aquella bella "y desnuda" joven se encontraba dentro de ese nido de oscuridad.

-Sabe que estamos buscándola y acepta nuestro desafió- mencionó Lucas colocándose en posición de combate junto a sus 2 amigos- La hora de esconderse terminó-

Rompiendo el viento, los 3 dieron un paso al frente. Apretaron sus armas lo más fuerte que pudieron, clavaron su vista en el objetivo y, al mismo tiempo que ella, saltaron del tejado a toda velocidad. Las 3 bestias y el ángel oscuro surcaron el cielo rugiendo a todo pulmón, cargando sus almas de vigor y preparándose para el primer gran golpe. Las espada bajaron y el cabello atacó, una onda sonica hizo explotar los cristales restantes de la escuela mientras los 3 veían como…¿Sus espadas se rompían?

Jimmy: -Oh…que maaaaaaaaaaal- 0=  
Brendan:- ¿Qué demonio? D=  
Lucas: Mamma mia- O_O

Los cabellos que ganaron el choque, tomaron a los jóvenes y, primero levantándolos, los disparon a suelo con una monstruosa fuerza. 3 géiseres de tierra explotaron por los impactos, las chicas estaban enmudecidas y atónitas ¿Estos payasos eran los héroes después de todo?

-Auch…si alguien ve mi hígado por ahí…devuélvamelo- dijo Jimmy dentro de un cráter con su silueta.

-La bastarda es muy fuerte- maldecía en la misma situación que su compañero. Sus bokkens podían partir metal ¿Cómo rayos los rompió?- Lucas ¿Estas bien?-

-Mmmhhh mmmhhh mmhhhhh- a diferencia de los demás, Lucas cayó de cabeza y solo sus piernas estaban descubiertas.

Los jóvenes no pudieron conversar mucho, Platino cayó sobre ellos generando una enorme explosión seguida de un gran cráter; suerte que ellos usaron su aura para escapar antes. Agua, rayos y fuego se dispararon contra ella pero, velozmente, su cabeza formó 3 enorme manos que aguantaron los ataques y , como bonus, empezaron a concentrar energía púrpura en forma de esfera.

-No puede ser ¡Esta usando aura fantasma!- gritó Marina desde lo alto mirando la pelea.

Las esferas se dispararon contra nuestros héroes pero pudieron evitarlas gracias a su increíble velocidad. Lucas disparó aqua shurikens que cortaron los cabellos pero los de atrás los remplazaban muy rápido. Jimmy quería usarlos como conductores para llegar a Platino pero el aura en ellos detenía la electricidad. Brenda, a diferencia de los demás, tenía la única idea que parecía funcionar: hacerlos cenizas.

-¡Lanza Llamas!- uniendo sus brazos, el joven disparó un poderoso torrente de llamas que barría con los cabellos pero, tal que como pasó con Lucas, se regeneraban muy rápido- Maldición, su cabello la cubre como una armadura- gritó el joven sin dejar de disparar llamas. Platino empezó a sentirse en desventaja frente al fuego y saltó para evitarlo.

-Intenta volver a ocultarse en al oscuridad ¡Brendan incendia el lugar!- ante la advertencia de Jimmy, el joven cruzó su brazos y se cubrió enteramente de fuego; si ella escapaba, sería fatal.

-Emite…¡Igneo!- gritó dando un impresionante salto, su cuerpo empezó a liberar cientos de pequeñas esferas de fuego que llovían por todo el campo dejando todo el colegio visible y, en especial, a Platino.

Por desgracia, Brendan cayó al suelo jadeando, puede que su cuerpo recuperara la energía pero no alivio su fatiga por la batalla anterior y el monstruo lo notó. Se lanzó contra él, sus piernas hacían trizas el pavimento a una velocidad increíble. Su mano se cubrió de aura para formar una garra que el joven de fuego no podría esquivar aunque, por fortuna, ella no era la más rápida en el lugar.

-¡Tacleada de volteos!- Escuchó recibiendo un poderoso golpe lleno de electricidad. Jimmy envistió a Platino por la derecha y empezó a golpearla a toda velocidad-¡Siente la ira de la tormenta! ¡Puño relámpago OVERDRIVE!- los rayos de su puño se multiplicaron por mil. La resistencia de Platino finalmente cedió y todo su cuerpo se llenó de electricidad.

-¡Bien hecho Jim!- gritó Lucas feliz pero no le duró mucho. Mirando detenidamente, varios de los cabellos de Platino se unían en el tierra guiando y anulando la electricidad sobre su cuerpo -¿Un cable a tierra? No es posible...¡JIMMY!- antes que pueda reaccionar, el brazo que estaba golpeando a Platino fue atrapado por esos cabellos y presionado con una fuerza bestial-¡No!-

-¡Aaaaarrrrggg!- gritó el de ojos amarrillos sintiendo como sus huesos temblaban. Si no se liberaba pronto, se los destrozaría.

-¡Aqua Shuriken!- gracias a su reacción, Lucas cortó los cabellos que sostenían el brazo de su amigo con una enorme precisión- ¡No puedo permitirte que lastimes a mis amigos!- sus ojos brillaron, sus manos se iluminaron de energía azul y apunto hacia delante- ¡Hidrabomba!- 2 poderosos torrentes de agua se unieron en uno para golpear a Platino y lanzarla contra el gimnasio; destrozando la pared.

-Jimmy ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Brendan ignorando su cansancio.

-Sí, gracias Lucas. Casi pierdo mi mano de video juegos jeje- aun con el dolor, Jimmy no perdía su sentido del humor…algo que podía estar bien o mal- Oye, Brendan, te vez muy cansado ¿Cambiaras de lugar con la chica de hielo?-

-Puff, puedo luchar 3 días más- levantando la cabeza, Brendan cargó sus puños de llamas y se preparó para seguir peleando. Uno no sabría distinguir si era orgullo o solo quería mantener a May fuera de esto.

Los 3 guerreros estaban por ingresar al gimnasio pero algo los detuvo. Todos los que podían sentir el aura temblaron, el aura oscuro inundo el aire mucho as fuerte que antes, incluso se podían ver manchas negras en el aire. El gimnasio empezó a desquebrajarse mientras el suelo empezó a temblar, Platino estaba reuniendo todo su poder rápidamente. Incluso arriba de la escuela, las chichas eran capaces de ver como los fragmentos de las paredes se desprendían y empezaban a girar alrededor de una silueta oscura. Platino estaba concentrando su aura siniestro y fantasma en una esfera entre sus manos tan poderosa que su cabello creaba manos extra para ayudarla a sostenerla.

-…¿Qué?...¿Qué es eso?- sin palabras, Lucas miraba aterrado ese pequeño sol oscuro que el monstruo sostenía. Esa energía liberaba un enorme viento a su alrededor- Es tan fuerte que…desgarra el espacio cercano-

-"CHICOS, ESA COSA ES MUY PELIGROSA"- les advirtió Marina usando telepatía para comunicarse con los 3 al mismo tiempo- "Tiene un poder suficiente como para borrar toda la ciudad"-

-Diablos, si intentamos detenerla, puede explotar- dijo Jimmy cubriéndose el rostro del infernal viento.

-No…¡Vamos a desviarla!- gritó Brendan sosteniendo su gorro- Golpeémosla por abajo y saquémosla del radio de la ciudad- era la única idea que tenían y, posiblemente, era la única salvación.

Firmes, los 3 se colocaron hombro a hombro y empezaron a cargar sus manos con una esfera de energía como ella; aunque mas pequeña. Platino entendió el desafío y reunió más energía aun. Era triste ver que los 3 no eran capaces de igualar ese poder pero no tenían otra opción si querían salvar la ciudad de una total destrucción. Los 4 sabían que era el momento de la verdad, Platino tomó impulso con sus cabellos y disparó su ataque a toda velocidad; los corazones de todos los presentes se detuvieron en ese momento…el momento de la verdad…

-¡Llamarada!-  
-¡Onda voltio!-  
-¡Hidropulso!-

3 esferas de color salieron contra la enorme esfera oscura. Los 3 ataques empezaron a crear relámpagos que los conectaban como si fueran un triangulo, no eran ataques comunes: era el "Tri-ataque". Las esferas colisionaron con una enorme fuerza y empezaron a forcejear por el control. Las más pequeñas no tenían oportunidad con esa gigantesca esfera fantasma pero no era su plan. Las 3 forcejearon desde abajo y, antes de desaparecer, lograron cambiar el ángulo de la esfera hacia arriba por poco. Frente a los ojos de Marina y las demás, la esfera de energía siniestra apenas destrozó parte del tejado antes de ascender al cielo hasta que se perdió de vista. Un desgarrador sonido se escuchó en el aire, similar a miles de truenos al mismo tiempo, el cielo se cubrió de un tono púrpura mientras todo se sacudía; realmente, era un poder demoníaco…

-Lo…hicimos- dijo Jimmy sonriendo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. La fatiga también empezó alterarlo a él y a Lucas pero, sin dudas, Brendan era el peor.

-Ah…tengo...que cambiar…- dijo el ojirojo sudando a mares, tendría que cambia de lugar con May antes que sea demasiado tarde aunque, desgraciadamente, ya lo era…

Un sonido lo cambio todo, un corte veloz captó la atención de los 3 jóvenes junto con una extraña sensación cálida. Sangre, una rápida herida los manchó a los 3 de un liquido cálido con aroma a metal…miraron abajo con lentitud solo para ver lo inevitable…un mechón de cabello oscuro atravesando, de punta a punta, el pecho del sorprendido oji azul…

-No…no puede…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-Sui…Suicune…nos vemos de nuevo…-


	22. Extra 3

-_¿Por qué… no me destruyes… Suicune?_-

-Porqué aun creo en la importancia de la vida…-

Un hombre de largos cabellos negros y ropas de monje azules caminaba junto a un río. Armaduras oxidadas y armas partidas aun se encontraban en el fondo del agua y teniendo la escena de un color siniestro. Aun con el fin de la guerra, las heridas del mundo no cerraban. Más combates ardian, por el territorio o por poder, todos seguían manchando de sangre de la tierra pero, esta vez, las bestias no participarían de ello.

Los 3 aura guardianes recuperaron la Grisosfera de las manos de Oda después de una impresionante batalla. Fueron días enteros de lucha, poderes que podrían destruir al mundo se enfrentaron, toda la región Ransei fue destrozaba y se hundió en el mar junto a los restos de las fuerzas de Oda…y al mismo dictador. Los ejércitos del mundo se separaron de nuevo después de ellos pero, olvidando sus alianzas, empezaron a luchar por otras causas. Invitaron a las bestias a unirse pero solo recibieron una gran negación.

Los maestros del aura tenían una última tarea, destruir al Grisosfera. Usaron todos sus poderes durante 2 años pero no pudieron terminar de destruirla por más fuertes que sean sus poderes, algo que les preocupó mucho. Entei propuso que la lanzaran a un volcán, donde estuviera fuera de las manos del hombre necio pero Suicune no lo deseaba. Esa esfera tenía algo dentro, una vida que nació desde las sombras que lloraba por libertad mas, sus hermanos temían que esa vida traiga consigo más guerra y muerte.

Finalmente, toda la responsabilidad cayó en los hombros de Raikou y, temiendo que sus hermanos se enfrenten, decidió darle su oportunidad a cada uno de ellos. Le dijo a Suicune que buscara la forma de liberarlo y que de pruebas de que era un espíritu de bien que se encontraba dentro, el tiempo sería indeterminado porque el reloj sería concreto; el mismo samurai. Raikou estaba muriendo, durante el combate contra Oda, recibió una herida letal en su pecho y apenas estaba vivo gracias a su increíble fuerza de voluntad… algo que ni sus hermanos podían curar…

Entei aceptó el ultimo deseó de su hermano y los 3 se separaron para intentar encontrar un poco de paz en sus vidas aunque siempre consientes del peligro que representaba esa esfera en el mundo de los hombres necios

-¿No es una hermosa mañana?- dijo el monje sosteniendo la esfera en su mano derecha y un bastón en su otra mano- Espero que Hikari y los niños estén despiertos ya- aunque ya no era más un joven, Suicune continuaba manteniendo un brillo joven en sus ojos azules. Al igual que sus hermanos, pudo encontrar el amor y sus tener a una pequeña familia que vivía cerca de un lago en la región de Sinnoh.

-_Sabes bien que día es hoy Suicune_- respondió una voz dentro de su mente, una voz con tintes tan oscuros que podrían confundirse con una pesadilla- _Es nuestro ultimo día juntos…tu hermano viene en camino_- el hombre sonrió levemente, algunos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos bellos de sus hermanos y él riendo de nuevo juntos…recuerdos nada más.

-Lo sé…Raikou nos dio todo el tiempo que pudo y aun así fallé. Debes odiarme ¿Verdad?-

-…_No_…- le dijo al monje- _Después de todo estos milenios…tú…bueno…fuiste el único ser que me trató como algo viviente y no como una fuente de poder como lo hicieron mis hijos_-

-Lamento mucho eso. Espero escuchar más durante el viaje…- el cansado monje caminó varias horas siguiendo el río hasta las montañas. Dejando atrás a su familia, el hombre caminó varios kilómetros hasta perderse en la nieve buscando el lugar donde el mundo vio nacer al aura… el pilar Espada.

Estructuras de impensables épocas estaban cubiertas bajo varios metros la nieve. Los primeros humanos en reconocer la fuerza del aura buscaron la iluminación lo más cerca que pudieron de esta zona. Antes, ahora y en el futuro, los aura guardianes más dedicados venían a esta histórica zona para encontrar o fortalecer el camino que decidieron seguir…tal como ellos 2.

-Veo que no tendré que buscarte- cuando el monje llegó a la cima, un samurai de negro se encontraba esperándolo, de brazos cruzados en la nieve y con sus ojos rojos sobre saliendo de la ventisca.

-Entei…¿Cuántos años pasaron?- dijo él de cabellos largos sonriendo, esos ojos intimidantes no habían cambiado en todos estos años.

-15…esos son los años que nuestro hermano te dio- le dijo el samurai cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Ambos guardaron un minuto de silencio en honor a su hermano caído, el hermano que apostó su vida para evitar que ellos luchen entre sí.

-Escuche que Raikou tuvo hijos con la mujer que cuidaba de él en el templo de Johto- rompiendo el silencio, el monje continuó con una alegre tonada en su voz- También escuché que te casaste con una guerrera de Hoenn, una mujer muy…interesante jeje- Entei no se contagiaba de la alegría de su hermano, esta era una situación muy seria para él y la historia misma.

-Yo sé…que tú tienes hijos con una de las hijas de Oda, hermano- la risa del monje se terminaron, sonaba un poco contradictorio que terminara entregándole su corazón a la hija del hombre que mató junto a sus hermanos- El destino es muy raro a veces-

-Tú lo has dicho- le respondió el de calmos ojos azules-…Raikou…¿Cómo murió?-

-Ja…siendo una patada en el trasero como siempre- recordando su ultimo duelo contra la tormenta, Entei no pudo evitar recordar a ultima sonrisa de su hermano antes de dejar el mundo por el cual derramaron tanta sangre- "Lloré por nuestro padre, sonreí con mis hijos, ame a mi esposa y abracé a mis hermanos…"- le dijo a Suicune con el mismo acento burlón que usaba el bandido de su hermano-"…lo que me quedó de vida, valió la pena una mil veces más" Fue lo que me dijo antes nuestro duelo-

- Yo tome un té con él…semanas antes de su muerte- continuó el monje agachando su mirada- Teníamos una silla libre esperado que aparecieras…¿No querías adelantes este momento verdad?-

-¿_Acaso…ustedes se odian por mí…acaso… yo maté su amistad?_-

-Dámela de una vez Suicune- el samurai extendió su mano exigiéndole la esfera oscura que cargaba en sus manos- Es hora de ocultarla para siempre-

-…Hermano, durante estos años, he sentido el alma del espíritu que reside en la Grisosfera- le respondió mirando el brillo oscuro de la esfera- Nació en la sombra, buscando tocar la luz sin poder hacerlo. Observó la creación del universo y la vida pero, aunque quiso ayudar, terminó creando la muerte en su lugar. No fueron los dioses o los humanos, sus "hijos" lo atraparon aquí para usar su poder en contra de su consideración…él es un prisionero de su poder pero no de sus acciones ¿No es nuestro deber como monjes ayudarlo?- otro silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos pero, en sus adentros, ambos sabían que pasaría- Piensa en lo que diría nuestro maestro…nuestro padre…-

-¡Suicune! ¡Basta!-con un simple movimiento de sus manos, el samurai de negro derritió toda la nieve de las ruinas. Sus llamas eran tan veloces que el ojo humano no podía verlas- El trato terminó y es momento de alejar esa cosa de las manos de los hombres-

-Darkrai…-le corrigió rápidamente con algo de molestia en su rostro y una poderoso aura azul en sus ojos- Su nombre es Darkrai- ambos parecían molestos, ambos querían terminar con esto pero…no podían luchar con el sacrificio que hizo su hermano para evitarlo.

-Suicune…escúchame…- era muy extraño ver a Entei recurrir a las palabras, algo que Suicune sabía que era importante- Por más de que él no sea maligno o no sea su intención, su poder casi destruye la vida como la conocemos. Por favor, entiende que ya no podemos defender al mundo de su poder y no podemos pedirles a nuestros hijos que carguen con ello…-

-Lo sé…lo sé…pero como monjes nosotros…-

-Ya no podemos creer en eso hermano- le marcó de ojos rojos rápidamente- Cuando entramos en la guerra, perdimos nuestro oportunidad de ser monjes nuevamente. Solo somos bestias que usaron su fuerza para proteger lo que nuestro maestro amaba…y ya no tenemos a nuestro hermano ni fuerzas para evitar que alguien tome esa esfera de nuevo…-

-_Es verdad…no pueden…aunque tengan fuerza leyendaria…siguen siendo humanos_- explicó la siniestra voz en la cabeza de Suicune- _Tu hermano entiende lo que hará ahora, él…ustedes…todos en la guerra sacrificaron el brillo de sus almas para traer la paz a las futuras generaciones…sus hijos viven la paz que ustedes cosecharon derramando su sangre en el suelo_-

-Pero…Darkrai…-

-_Suicune…no temas por mí…existí desde antes el tiempo y el espacio nacieran…No puedo morir…existiré para ver miles de soles nacer y morir…_- el monje ya no tenía más que decir, su hermano y la esfera tomarían su destino sin temor a las consecuencias. Darkrai viviría sus días alejado de las manos humanas rodeado de una eterna oscuridad hasta que el mismo planeta deje de existir… o eso creían.

-Jeje, yo preocupándome por ti…y tú listo para a tu destino- para su sorpresa, una lagrima golpeó la esfera antes que el monje caminara hasta el samurai- Tal vez…decir adiós me asusta demasiado-

-_Sacrificaste tu tiempo, tus sueños, la relación con tus hermanos… y ahora tus lágrimas por un desconocido tan odiado como yo…tus acciones las recordaré por toda la eternidad… Suicune-_

Finalmente, el monje extendió su mano hasta la de su hermano mientras esa pequeña lágrima se hundía esa esfera oscura…para terminar su misión finalmente, la Grisosfera debía desaparecer de las manos humanas…y de los hijos de la oscuridad…

-Adiós…Darkrai…-

-_Nos vemos en otra vida…amigo mío…_-


	23. Chapter 20

Las auras guardianas de Johto y Kanto rodeaban la ciudad Trigal, nada podía entrar o salir de su vigilancia. Atraparon a varios miembros del equipo Rocket que intentaron huir pero su principal objetivo era que Platino no extienda su daño fuera de la ciudad. Alder, él de mayor rango de los presentes, fue quien dio la orden de no ingresar en la cuidad mientras la oscuridad la cubría. Era muy peligroso moverse a oscuras y peor si algo como Platino estaba rondando.

-Señor Alder- desde el ejército de guerreros, uno de ellos se acercó al hombre. Alder estaba sentado en el suelo fumando una pipa mientras escuchaba los temibles rugidos que escapaban de la sombras- Los maestros Green, Blue y Brook están listos para atacar ¿Por qué no avanzamos?- los más jóvenes y valientes querían ingresar a batallar en la oscuridad pero , como los experimentados sabían, Platino estaba completamente fuera de su nivel. Ingresar ahora solo terminaría derramando más sangre de lo que necesitaban.

-Porque…- luego de liberar una gran humareda de sus labios, el hombre giró su cabeza para ver al joven- Sí Steve y Cintia no han pedido ayuda, es una señal clara de que…-

-…Qué no se metan en esto- finalizó una voz detrás del hombre. Un hombre con una larga capa blanca y una mujer usando gafas aéreas parecieron en la escena con una cara muy molesta y un aura muy impresionante.

Wallace tuvo demasiados problemas para llegar. Los cortes de electricidad no permitieron que el avión aterricé y, algo cansado de perder el tiempo, le pidió a su linda esposa que usara sus poderes de viento para "saltar" del avión y caer cerca de la ciudad; situaciones desesperadas necesitaban medidas desesperadas.

-Ajajaja, ¡Wallace!- junto de una gran risa, el mayor de todos estaba muy sorprendidos de ver al maestro de aura llegar tan rápido desde Hoenn- Perece que estas asustado por algo ¿No confías en tu estudiante?- Winona sintió la extraña necesidad de golpear al hombre por decir eso pero Wallace no cambió su expresión sería ni un segundo.

- Para tu información, solo me preocupa que Brendan debe estar cargando sobre sus hombros a tu inútil alumno y al de Cintia- le dijo en un tono muy tajante- Ahora, voy a buscar Steve…-

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, el hombre de cabello azul saltó los cierres y empezó a caminar hacía las calles oscuras. Algunos intentaron detenerlo pero su esposa tenía un aura tan aterradora que ni lo intentaron. El único que podía hacer algo era Alder…y lo hizo…

-¡Oye Wallace!- le gritó mientras seguía sentado en el suelo- Sí vez al hada y los demás, diles que ya estoy cansado de la noche…-

-Descuida- le respondió seriamente hundiéndose en la oscuridad- El sol esta por salir…-

Papá es un piloto, él viaja por el mundo haciendo el bien y ayudando a llevar justicia a todas las personas. Cada vez que lo veía con su uniforme, cada vez que veía sus medallas, cada vez que podía abrazarlo después de sus misiones…mi papá, era mi héroe.

Miraba al cielo buscándolo todos los días, esperando ver su avión surcar el cielo de Sinnoh hacia cualquier parte del mundo. Papá siempre volvía con regalos y fantásticas historias que mamá y yo disfrutábamos escuchar una y otra vez. Ayudaba a mamá en la pastelería y me llevaba a jugar al parque, papá siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un calor en su corazón para mamá, sus amigos y para mí…

¿Dónde estás papá? Pregunté ese día que mamá lloraba en el teléfono, lloraba tan fuerte que opacaba la tormenta de atrás. Esperaba verte, esperaba que entres a abrazarla y sacarle una sonrisa…pero nunca lo hiciste. En la puerta no estabas, eran tus amigos con más lágrimas en sus rostros que gotas de lluvia. En sus manos, cargada de la lagrimas de pena y dolor, estaba tu bufanda roja…tú ultimó abrazo para mi…tú ultimo Adios para nosotros…

La vida de Lucas pasó tan rápido frente a sus ojos, su amada bufanda estaba manchada de sangre mientras cabellos negros frotaban de su pecho. Nadie sintió ese ataque, nadie pudo frenarlo. Jimmy y Brendan miraban horrorizados como la sangre que brotaba de los labios de su amigo, aumentaba a cada segundo pero Lucas no sentía dolor ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cuerpo se sentía liviano y frió, ¿Estaba muriendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía atrapado por una fuerte corriente de agua?

-_Suicune…han pasado siglos_- una voz, una pesadilla resonaba en su mente. Era tan siniestro pero, al mismo tiempo, tan familiar- _Sabía que volveríamos a vernos_-

-¿Dónde…qué…qué eres?-

Lucas estaba perdido en medio de la oscuridad pero podía notar algo perfectamente claro, una pequeña chispa azul que se movía a su alrededor. La chispa empezó liberar más luz sobre ese extraño lugar, una zona muy extraña similar a la cuidad de cabeza ¿Estaba en el otro mundo? No ¿Dónde estaba el camino de la serpiente y las nubes amarillas? Se parecía más a una escena de Bleach pero su cuerpo se sentía de rodeado de una fría agua, fría como el río que se lleva las almas al otro mundo.

-_Suicune…aquí_- Lucas miró arriba sorprendido, miles de cabellos negros formaban una telaraña que sostenía el cuerpo de una bella joven muy conocida para él; Platino. Era ella, sin duda. Sus cabellos se unían a los edificios intentando que no sea atrapada por la corriente del agua. Solo estaban ellos y, por demás, una misteriosa sombra con un único ojo azul- _¿Estas buscando a ese niña verdad?_- le dijo la sombra con su aterrador acento.

-Ella es…un segundo ¿Dónde estamos?- Lucas estaba plagado en dudas pero, extrañamente, este lugar le parecía muy familiar.

-_El espacio entre espacios_- le respondió la sombra paseándose alrededor del cuerpo de Platino- _Uno de mis hijos usa este espacio para atraer almas a su mundo_-

-¿Hijos?- algo no estaba bien, la imagen de un dragón oscuro y un cuervo rojo pasaron por la mente de Lucas ¿Por qué sabía estas cosas?.

-_Escucha Suicune, no tienes mucho tiempo_- continuó la sombra-_Esta chica es prisionera de la energía Necros, su cuerpo está siendo presa de la muerte y ella busca tomar su cuerpo…tal y como lo hizo con ese Samurai_-

-Ella…esta volviéndose loca…¿Por qué algo quiere tomar su cuerpo?- Lucas entendía todo fácilmente, era como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

De pronto, una enorme luz apareció a sus espaldas, era una intensa fuerza roja y amarilla que Lucas reconoció también. La oscuridad empezó a partirse por ese brillo, ahora la luz era la que no le dejaba ver.

-_No tienes mucho tiempo Suicune…elimina el aura Necros en ella…o mátala antes que mi hijo tome su cuerpo…_- fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes que la

-¡ZORRA!- los cabellos que sostenían a Lucas fueron destruidos por varios relámpagos, dejando al joven caer al suelo. El aura negro de Platino se quedaba atrás comparado con los cientos de rayos que cubrían al joven de ojos amarillos ahora-No importa que tan buena estés desnuda…¡Te voy hacer pedazos por eso!-

Junto a un aterrador aullido, Platino liberó varios latigos oscuros de su cabello pero, con una velocidad increíble, Jimmy los atrapó a todos con sus manos desnudas. Esos cabellos parecían serpientes negras presionando los brazos del joven pero no le importaba, el dolor incrementaba su rabia, sus rayos empezaron a derrotar a la energía negra y empezaban a ocupar su lugar.

- ¡No dejaré que uses la oscuridad para lastimar a los demás!- el espíritu del joven ardía, se iluminaba tanto que parecía cegar al monstruo frente a él-¡Soy el relámpago que rompe la oscuridad! ¡Trueno OVERDRIVEEEEEEEE!- gritó al mismo tiempo que una brutal descarga salió de su cuerpo. El aura en los cabellos fue aplastado por la electricidad y el cuerpo de Platino revió una enorme sacudida eléctrica tan poderosa que destrozaba las rocas a su alrededor-¡Brendan!...¡Acábala!-

-¡Sí!- un mar de fuego cubrió el cuerpo de Brendan, las llamas corrieron a sus manos con la misma intensidad que los relámpagos anteriores- Mi corazón esta ardiendo…¡Mi cuerpo está ardiendo!- llevó sus manos a la frente y afirmó sus pasos tan fuerte que los clavó en el suelo- ¡Voy a ponerle fin a tu noche eterna, Platino! Anillo… ¡Ígneo!- con un salvaje grujido, Brendan disparó un meteoro de fuego contra la joven aun atrapada por las descargas eléctricas.

Cuando chocó contra ella, un segundo de silencio anticipó al desastre. Un enorme pilar de fuego subió hasta cielo iluminando toda la ciudad durante unos escasos segundos donde todos sintieron el rugido de las llamas y el quiebre de los relámpagos.

-¡Jodeeeeeeer!- Marina sujetaba a Yellow presas de un poderoso viento pero fue May, congelando sus piel al edificio, quien evitaba todos salieran volando- Son muy fuertes ¡Van a destruirlo todo!-

El hombre con una capa blanca, se cubría el rostro del viento que rompía los cristales de las vidrieras, igual que las mujeres sobre el edificio de radio; el único que miraba sin temor era un hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Esto ya esta llegó muy lejos Atenea- luego de un largo silencio, Steve finalmente tomó las riendas de la situación- Sí esto continua, tu hija, los chicos o la ciudad, algo terminará destruido y lo sabes- esas palabras eran tan frías y filosas como una espada, el pretexto de la bomba empezó a quedar bastante atrás- Sí Cintia y yo nos unimos a la batalla, tal vez…-

-¡NO!- le gritó molesta- ¡Aléjense de ella!...no la lastimen más…yo…- no podía creerlo, en especial Cintia. La líder del equipo Rocket estaba ¿Llorando?- No voy a dejar que ustedes maten a mi hija…no los dejaré-

-Atenea…-

-Deja de mentir vieja…- un segundo después, algo golpeó el suelo cerca de ellos, algo metálico- Veo que tienes una hija muy sumisa ¿No? ¿Eso era lo que deseabas tanto como su mamá?- la pelirroja no lo podía creer, la bomba de su helicóptero fue desconectada y "literalmente" arrancada- Una niña que no te abandonara, una niña que este contigo por siempre y que obedeciera todas tus ordenes sin replicar…tú eso que tienes no es una hija ¡Es una esclava!-Bajo el manto de la luna, dejando sacudir su capa al viento, Wallace hacía su gran entrada al final- Qué mal Atenea, te has vuelto una mujer vieja que busca una mascota para no sentirse sola. No te sientas mal, ya estas vieja después de…¡Ouch!- la "fabulosa" presentación de Wallace fue interrumpida por una roca que llegó volando hasta su rostro cortesía de Cintia-Ahh ¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo!? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto esperaban los lectores mi aparición?-

-Tu discurso me da nauseas- la rubia le lanzó una segunda roca pero, esta vez el hombre logró evitarla.

-…y estoy son mis rivales…no se para que me molesto- apenado, Steve cubrió su rostro esperando que terminaran de discutir pero, rápidamente, las rocas que sostenía Cintia en sus manos, se cayeron ¿Qué era esto? Fue como si un cuchillo llegará a su espalda.

-¡LUCAS!- gritó desesperada la mujer, el aura de su alumno estaba disminuyendo rápidamente. Sin perder el tiempo, la mujer se lanzó del edificio a toda velocidad en caída libre- ¡Látigo cepa!- usando sus poderes de hierba, Cintia empezó a moverse de una forma que hará que Marvel me demande.

-Maldita no dejaré que me robes protagonismo-gritó Wallace siguiéndola en seguida, aunque no quería demostrarlo, también estaba bastante preocupado.

-Esos idiotas…será mejor que los siga para que no se maten- Steve puso un pie en el borde del edificio pero, antes de saltar, sintió que alguien lo sujeto del hombro, aunque no le sorprendía- No tengo intenciones de luchar contra tí Atenea…no interfieras- dijo sin ni siquiera mirar, pero eso no era lo que ella buscaba.

-Dime algo Steve ¿Cómo se sintió matar a Giovanni?- la voz de la mujer se quebraba con solo mencionar ese nombre, pero tenía que saberlo. Un viento frió sacudió los cabellos del hombre, era una pregunta complicada pero, por fortuna, el sabía la respuesta.

-Se sintió…como haberlo liberado de una gran carga- las palabras y la sonrisa de su enemigo pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza. No hubo alegría ese día ni sabor de venganza, solo más peso sobre los hombros de Steve- Atenea…no cargues con el camino de Giovanni sacrificando inocentes. Si la amas tanto, no dejes que tu hija cargue con tus pecados y los de él…sí carga muchas cosas sobre su cabeza, no la dejaras ver el sol- fue lo que le dijo antes de saltar y dejar que Atenea sienta, una vez más, el peso de las sombras a sus espaldas…

-Jajaja, le dimos bien duro a la bastarda- mencionaba Jimmy mirando un enorme cráter aun con vetas de fuego marcadas en el pavimento; fue suficiente calor como para fundir el metal pero…-¡No puede ser!- Platino seguía viva. Estaba envuelta en una esfera de cabellos quemados. Muchos de sus cabellos se caían en pesados pero, sin lugar a duda, Platino seguía de pie y con ganas de más batalla- Le dimos con lo mejor y…- Jimmy no continuó, escuchó un fuerte sonido golpear el suelo y, al voltear, vio a Brendan caer de rosillas y jadeando.

-No,no,no…aun no- por más de que lo intentara, el cuerpo de Brendan había tocado su límite. Su visión se volvía borrosa y su respiración pesada, por más de lo que diga su espíritu, tenía que abandonar la batalla- Yo no…-

-Ahora dirás "No voy a dejar que lastimes a nadie más" ¿Verdad?- como era de costumbre, Jim lo predijo y sorprendió a Brendan pero no era muy difícil saber que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que su compañero. Sus músculos temblaban y sudaba a mares pero sabía algo muy bien…- Ambos preferimos morir antes que alguien más tome nuestro lugar…¿Por qué será?...-

-¡Por qué son IDIOTAS!- con un fuerte estruendo, una patada voladora envió a Jimmy volando hasta donde estaba Brendan.

-¡JIMMY!- dijo el ojirojo preocupado. ¿Por qué?...¿¡Por qué May salió de la nada para atacarlos!? - ¿¡Qué haces May!?- la joven cayó entre ellos y Platino en menos de un segundo, el joven no entendía muy bien el porqué de su acción, o tal vez, no quería pensarlo.

-5 minutos Brendan- aun dándole la espalda a su amigo, May levantó su mano mostrándole 5 dedos- Entrené toda mi vida en el frió, forjándome en el hielo y alimentándome del calor de la batalla- su mano se cerró, con una fuerza capaz de sacudir el viento- Si no puedo aguantar 5 minutos…¡Todo será en vano!-

-No May…ella es muy…- Brendan intentó detenerla pero algo lo tomó de detrás y lo hizo desaparecer del lugar. May sonrió un poco dejando el colmillo que sobre salía de su boca brille.

-Es mi turno de sostener la carga...-

Un destello purpura apareció sobre el tejado, Marina se tele transportó para buscar a Lucas, inconciente por su herida, y pudo alcanzar a traer a Jimmy y Brendan de vuelta también. La peliazul no dijo una palabra, sus ojos reflejaban un miedo atroz, más cuando miraba como Lucas no parada de sangrar, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada; no después de dejar a May en ese infierno sola.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces?- gritó Brendan furioso- May no puede sola contra ella ¡debo ayudarla!- apretando sus dientes, el joven se las ingenió para ponerse de pie una vez más pero, rápidamente, volvió al suelo por un puñetazo directo de Marina.

-¡Idiota! NO USES A TUS AMIGOS COMO ESCUSA PARA MATARTE- Brendan frutaba su mejilla pero el dolor no era nada cuando vio la cara de la joven. Ella estaba llorando, su mente se estaba quebrando de miedo ¿Cómo evitarlo ahora? La tranquila Marina estaba a punto de colapsar pero…no podía- Tú quieres cargar con todos los problemas de la gente pero no puedes…¡No lo harás! ¡No te dejaremos!- le gritó al sorprendido joven- Tal vez nosotros no sabemos cómo se siente el perder a tu familia, yo no puedo imaginar ese dolor…pero no te dejaremos matarte solo para protegernos Brendan…-

-…¿Cómo sabes eso?...- Brendan no entendía que estaba pasando pero, de la nada, sintió como un extraño calor subió por su mano derecha.

-Lo sabemos Brendan, sabemos lo de Red y tú madre…lo siento, no queríamos recordarlo- con lagrimas en sus ojos, Yellow sostenía la mano del pelinegro mientras sostenía la herida de Leon con su otra mano- Por más que ustedes quieran protegernos, no dejaremos que mueran por cargarnos a todos…Vamos a cargar con esta batalla todos juntos…-

-Ahora dirás…- mencionó alguien tomando de la muñeca a la rubia con una extraña sonrisa- "Porqué los amigos hacen eso"-

-Sí…- ya no había más que decir, el aura rosado empezó a cubrir sus cuerpos mientras Yellow colocaba todo su espíritu en liberarlo. Ahora, más que nunca, el mundo necesita de sus poderes para sanarlos. El mundo necesitaba a sus guerreros más que nunca.

-Bien Platino…solo somos tú y yo- en el medió del fuego y la destrucción, una valiente joven cubría su cuerpo de aura celeste mientras miraba a ese extraño monstruo de cabellos oscuros. "5 minutos" era todo lo que pensaba, solo tenía que sostener la carga de Brendan 5 minutos, tenía que lograrlo o todo su esfuerzo, lagrimas y cicatrices serían en vano- ¡VAMOS A LUCHAR ZORRA!-

Platino no esperó más, sus cabellos corrieron contra la joven como si fueran afiladas cuchillas oscuras pero May pudo evitarlas dejando que el suelo las reciba. Corriendo, saltando, brincando ágilmente, May evitaba esos tentáculos buscando un punto ciego…hasta verlo.

-¡Rayo Hielo!- gritó apuntando con sus dedos y disparando un poderoso rayo blanco. Los cabellos lo bloquearon en seguida pero, tal como ella esperaba, quedaron detenidos dentro de un bloque de hielo antes de ser destrozados por los puños de la castaña. Por más fuerte que sea su cabellos, por más shampoo que utilizara, el frió lo volvía frágil y fácil de destrozar contra sus fuertes puños. Cintia no mentía, esa joven era capaz de igualar la fuerza de una bestia legendaria.

El enemigo quedó al descubierto mientras los fragmentos de cristal aun se sostenían en el aire, ella congeló su puño y lo cubrió de espinas de hielo antes golpear el rostro de ese monstruo con todas sus fuerzas. No respires, no pienses, May golpeaba lo más rápido y fuerte que podía durante esos segundos donde su cabello aun se regeneraba. Remató con un golpe brutal al estomago pero debió saltar antes que los cabellos de atrás la atraviesen. Era un poco vergonzoso no poder causarle un daño serio con toda su fuerza pero no era de esperar menos que ese monstruo.

-2 minutos…-dijo May cayendo al suelo pesadamente, lo golpeó con toda su fuerza y Platino estaba parada como nada frente a ella, era muy molesto- ¿Cuánto más necesitas Marina?...- El combate continuó, los cabellos tomaban forma de manos y, de su palma, disparaban pequeñas esferas oscuras. La joven aumento su aura y lanzó una fuerte ventisca que las desviaba al mismo tiempo que quebraba esos cabellos negros pero, al igual que las pesadillas, no dejaban de venir. Su viento helado era fuerte pero esos cabellos eran cada vez más poderosos. El aura negro que los cubría se volvía más y más fuerte al punto de vencer el frió y, finalmente, atrapar a la joven- Diablos…son más fuertes de lo que esperaba- estaba perdida, esos cabellos rodearon su cuerpo y empezaron a estrangularla con una gran fuerza- Maldita…no…no soy tan fácil- en seguida, la piel de May se volvió celeste. Usando el hielo, la joven endureció su cuerpo para soportar la presión aunque esos cabellos pararían tener más fuerza de lo que ella podía resistir pero, a pesar del dolor, May colocó una sonrisa en sus labios- Eso maldita…atácame…pronto té caerá el castigo del cielo…-

-Psico…¡Crash!-

El aire se partió alrededor de Platino, todo el edificio de gimnasia le cayó arriba antes que pueda reaccionar. Marina estaba sobre la escuela iluminada con su aura, uso toda su fuerza para levantar cada roca, árbol o ladrillo lentamente para aplastar al monstruo mientras May lo distraía. Platino estaba atrapada bajo una pila de escombros, la energía Psíquica de la mujer aumentaba la presión de las rocas y sostenían al monstruo en su lugar para ganar algo de tiempo.

-4 minutos…- susurró la peliazul manteniendo sus manos juntas y concentrar toda su energía en aplastar a Platino el tiempo suficiente- Vamos May, muéstrale de lo que las chicas somos capaces…-

Ese fue el plan todo el tiempo, lo trazaron mientras los ojos de la historia estaban en 3 jóvenes con cabello negros y torpes actitudes. Con Marina deteniendo a Platina, el aura de May empezó a subir, el aire empezaba a congelarse y a formar pequeños copos de nieve iluminados por las llamas. Un ataque tan frió, tan contundente, que hacia parecer a los vientos del ártico como una suave brisa de verano; el ataque más fuerte que un maestro del hielo podía utilizar…

-Con toda mi fuerza…- la joven unió sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras su aura seguía creciendo. El viento se congelado, mas la luz de las llamas trasformaba a su alrededor unas bellas luces de arcoiris- ¡Rayo AURORA!-bajó sus puños y gritó con fuerza, un poderoso rayo de hielo multicolor salió sus puños, golpeó los escombros y, en menos de un segundo, transformó el entorno en un infierno congelado.

-Mientras tanto en…¿Las 12 casas?-

-AHHH- *otro narrador* mientras los caballeros de Atena se aventuran a cruzar las casas de los caballeros dorados, el caballero del cisne "Hyoga" se detuvo de golpe como todo caballero lo haría- Mi Cosmo presiente que están plajeando mi técnica- mencionó mirando al cielo.

-No tenemos tiempo ¡Debemos salva a Atenea!...digo Atena- Corrigió el caballero del Pegaso.

-Hyoga, tienes algo mal- continuó el caballero del Dragon, Shiryu…o algo así- Primero dices que Shun abusara de ti en la casa de Libra y ahora esto. Contrólate-

-Si Hyoga- continuó el caballero de Andrómeda- Nada va a pasarte…muajajaja ¬w¬ -

-De nuevo en nuestro fic-

-Ya esta…-May, Marina, todos estaban impresionados. Un gigantesco pilar de hielo se alzaba al cielo dejando opacados a los enormes edificios de la ciudad. Con algo de sudor surcando su mejilla, la joven sonrió al saber que pudo cumplir con su promesa de 5 minutos- Es extraño…mi hielo esta junto a su fuego…- pronto, cerró sus ojos y sonrió olvidándose por un segundo el cansancio que tenía su cuerpo- Soy una niña…¿Por qué me alegra tanto esto?...-


	24. Final

"El Sol es benevolente, que cubre a todos con su luz sin hacer diferencias"- decía una dulce voz sosteniendo a una niña en su brazos- "A veces apresen pruebas en nuestras caminos, y las nubes y la noche oscurecen nuestros caminos. Nos asustan con la idea de perdernos…"- la pequeña hundía sus mejillas en el pecho de su madre mientras se adormecía con el sonido de su corazón-"No existe noche que no termine, no existe lluvia que no termine"- la madre colocó a la niña en su cuna mientras grandes puertas de metal se cerraban a sus espaldas- "Mientras el sol aun brille en nuestros corazones, no perderemos nuestros caminos"-unas lagrimas mojaron la cuna, la madre lloraba mirando la piel pálida de su bebe que nunca sintió la acaricia del sol- "Pero, lo que nunca notamos…que mientras fuerte brilla el sol…"- las luces de la sala se apagaron, era la hora de que Platino descanse antes de sus próximos experimentos-"Más fuertes son las sombras"-

…

-Capítulo Final-

-HUMANOS…- decía una voz sombría atrapada dentro de un enorme bloque de hielo-TAN FRÁGILES PERO PELIGROSOS…HUNDIENDO AL MUNDO CON SU CAOS Y CODICIA…MATÁNDOSE ENTRE ELLOS Y A TODO LOS QUE LOS RODEA…- la imagen de un hombre con una armadura negra como la noche, una afilada espada teñida de un aura sombrío en una mano y una esfera verde en la otra, se encontraba al frente de 3 jóvenes samuráis que, a pesar de sus heridas, seguían sosteniendo sus espadas sin temor-SÍ MI HERMANO HUBIERA ESTADO JUNTO A MI ESE DÍA…SÍ AKECHI NO ME HUBIERA TRAICIONADO…LOS HUMANOS HABRÍAN SIDO CASTIGADOS POR SU MALDAD-

-Oda…no…Giratina- los 3 se colocaron codo a codo, con sus cabellos negros soplando sobre una multitud de cadáveres y armas partidas- No dejaremos que sigas usando ese cuerpo, esta región, estas vidas para tu plan…- explicó el de ojos amarillo mientras se preparaban para el combate- Acabaremos con la guerra aquí y ahora…-

-HUMANOS IDIOTAS…ESTO NO ES GUERRA…¡ES VENGANZA!- Oda volteó furioso. Su aura oscuro partía la tierra y asustaba a las nubes, era tan fuerte que su propio cuerpo se partía por su poder- USTEDES ME ATRAPARON, ATRAPARON A MI HERMANO, NOS TRATARON COMO MONSTRUOS…¡NOS TRASFORMARON EN ENEMIGOS DE DIOS!- sin más, el hombre levantó el orbe verde haciendo que el viento rompiera las rocas por su velocidad, un gigantesco tornado empezaba a levantar toda la región en su furia-USTEDES…MORIRÁN…USTEDES ENFRENTARAN…¡LA NOCHE ETERNA!-

May estaba mirando el hielo brillando por las pequeñas llamas cercanas y sintió algo raro. El hielo empezó a partirse, una pequeña grieta empezó a multiplicarse por todo el pilar hasta que, en un simple suspiró, el hielo se destrozó en una enorme explosión ¿Cómo era posible? May estaba tan sorprendía, y cansada, que solo pudo notar su sangre brotar cuando uno tentáculo negro salió del suelo cortándole el pecho. La castaña cayó sujetando la herida ¿Cómo podía ser tan veloz? ¿Cómo podía salir tan fácil de esa trampa? Pero pronto sus dudas serían contestadas…

-NO DE NUEVO…NO LO EVITARAN OTRA VEZ…- los cristales de agua estaban manchados de negro, un aura siniestro y aplastante cubría el aire- ESTE CUERPO…ES MEJOR QUE EL DE ODA…CON ÉL…LIBERARÉ A MI HERMANO- los cabellos que cubrían su rostro se volvieron dorados como una máscara de oro. Los cabellos de su espalda de abrieron como 2 gigantescas alas con clavos rojos sangre al final, la silueta femenina se perdió totalmente dentro de una mancha de oscuridad pura- ¡LOS ENVIARÉ A LA MUERTE!- Giratina mostraba su verdadera forma, un enorme dragón oscuro salió del hielo llenando todos los corazones de un terror insoportable…

Abrió su boca cargando energía oscura y disparó tan rápido que May solo pudo ver un destello antes de perderse en una enorme explosión. Marina no sabía que decir, esa figura aparecía en los libros que el profesor Oak le había prestado para sus estudios. Alas negras, mirada furiosa, aura que anunciaba el final; "El Dios de la Muerte en persona" Giratina.

-…298..299…300…creo que estoy a tiempo-sus oídos aun zumbaban por la explosión pero podía escucharlo, sentía su brazo rodeándola y ese corazón latiendo igual que aquel día- Buen trabajo May, nos salvaste a todos- cuando su visión volvió, May sonrió al verlo de nuevo. Brendan la sostenía en sus brazos mientras Lucas y Jimmy estaban al frente de ellos- Ahora, nosotros tomaremos el resto en nuestras manos- los pies de May tocaron el suelo pero sus manos tomaron fuertemente la chaqueta del joven para su sorpresa.

-Brendan…solo…- May no sabía porque pero sus manos no querían soltarlo. Su mente, forjada por su entrenamiento, le decía que lo suelte y atienda sus heridas pero…su corazón no la dejaba- No dejes que te lastime…por favor…- apenada y con sus ojos brillantes, el joven apoyó sus labios sobre la mejilla del joven pero, si mal no lo vieron, fue solo a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-¿May?- era extraño ver a un usuario de fuego sonrojado pero, si podría obtener más de esos, el joven aceptaría el trato-…Descuida…Déjamelo a mi- luego de acariciar su fría mejilla, Brendan dio media vuelta y caminó junto con los demás mientras May volvía con Yellow y Marina para sanar sus heridas.

-Viejo, si que estamos jodidos- fue lo primero que dijo Jimmy, el optimista del equipo, mirando al monstruo de arriba abajo- Es la pesadilla de un peluquero-

-Es una manifestación de la entidad existencial que creó la muerte…la verdad esta cada vez se pone peor- continuó Lucas mientras Brendan se acercaba por atrás frotando su mejilla con su mano- ¿Qué opinas Brendan?-

-¿Eh?...pues…es "grande"- respondió rápido el joven para que los demás no noten que estaba distraído pero no funcionó.

-¿Qué respuesta es esa B?- le dijo Jimmy con aires de risas cuando estaba volteando. El joven se quedó sin palabras cuando notó un beso hecho de hielo en la mejilla de su compañero-No me digas que…-

-Platino ¡Termina con esto!- ignorando a sus camaradas, Lucas le gritó al enorme monstruo mientras caminaba al frente. Después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte puedo entender que Platino no era la responsable de esto, ella solo estaba atrapada en un mar de pecados y errores de otras personas dejando que ellos manchen su alma lentamente- Escucha Platino, nosotros conocemos miles de ataques, millones de años de historia y cientos de formas de pelear...pero, por desgracia, no sabemos cómo sanar un alma destruida- "la imagen de un niño llorando en la tumba de su padre" destelló por su mente- Tal vez estas asustada ahora, tal vez estas asustada porque estás sola en la oscuridad- "Un niño de ojo amarillos llorando en un callejón" fue lo siguiente- Pero, no tienes que cargándolo sola, no tienes que tirar todas tus lagrimas ahora hasta no poder volver a llorar- "Un niño de ojos rojos y llorosos gritaba el nombre de su madre mientras ella estaba inmóvil en el suelo"- Platino…no cargues todo tu sola. Déjanos ayudarte- Tal y como les enseñó Steve, a quien le enseño Red, el joven colocó una sonrisa en su rostro- Déjanos cargar esa oscuridad para ponerle fin a esta pesadilla de mil años de guerras…Nosotros la cargaremos con gusto porqué…-

-¡Desgraciado!- rompiendo con la atmósfera brillante de Lucas, Jimmy golpeó a Brendan con una patada voladora- ¿¡Por qué te llevas todas las chicas!?-

-¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!?- le gritó respondiendo con un gancho al mentón- ¡Estamos en la pelea final y tú te preocupas por eso! ¡Eres el imbécil más imbécil que existe!- Lucas no podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran peleando en un momento como este. ¿Cómo lograría que Platino confíe en ellos? Ni él confiaba en ellos…

-Bueno…ejem…tal vez no se ven muy serios ahora- intentando volver a su discurso, Lucas colocó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras los demás seguían moliéndose a golpes a sus espaldas- Lo importante es que…- fue lo último que dijo antes que Giratina los fulminara a los 3 con un poderoso hiperrayo…¿Es un buen momento para terminar el fic?

-DESCENDIENTES DE LAS BESTIAS…- dijo el monstruo con su pesada y terrorífica voz mirando el pilar de polvo que dejó su técnica-SUS TRISTES PALABRAS…NO ALCANZARAN EL ALMA DE ESTA NIÑA…YA QUE ESTA EN MIS DOMINIOS- lentamente, los cabellos que sostenían a Platino eran destruidos por la corriente de la muerte-DE ESTA FORMA…MATANDO AL HADA…LA LÍNEA DE SANGRE QUE PROTEGE A LOS VIVOS SE ROMPERÁ Y…FINALMENTE…LAS CRIATURAS SUPREMAS TOMAREMOS…¡NUESTRO TRONO EN EL CIELO!- gritó sacudiendo sus alas y avivando las llamas en el suelo-AHORA…ENFRENTEN SU DESTINO …Y MIREN A SUS CAMPEONES MO…¿¡QUÉ!?-

Entre ese sucio polvo, en es agujero quemado por la oscuridad, 3 luces blancas empezaron a resplandecer. Todos se quedaron sin palabras, incluso la misma muerte no podía entender como esos 3 mocosos seguían de pie después de ese ataque mientras, con ambas manos, sostenían unas brillantes espadas de luz.

-Hablas mucho para solo ser un parasito dentro del cuerpo de una niña- Los samuráis decían que su espada era como su alma pero esta técnica era un poco diferente. Su aura, el poder de sus almas y cuerpo justos, se juntaba en sus manos y se volvió su propio espada. Alma y espalda, el arma más perfecta que podía pedir un guerrero ¡Espada Santa!-¡Vamos a hacerte pedazos hasta que seas solo un mal sueño!- las 3 bestias gritaron al mismo tiempo espantando el polvo con solo sacudir sus espadas. Los 3 jóvenes, los 3 samuráis, las 3 bestias, gritaron juntos corriendo hacia la misma oscuridad.

Giratina rugió contra sus adversarios, cientos de afilados tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo corriendo contra los samuráis. Sus miradas se afilaron y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando estaban a centímetros del ataque. Sus espadas se movieron tan rápido que el monstruo solo vio caer el cabello antes de sentir el dolor. Podían ser cientos de cabellos pero la luz los partía como nada mientras, con fuertes pasos, los samuráis se acechaban cada vez más al dragón. Él era la existencia misma de la muerte y oscuridad ¿Cómo esas 3 miserables ratas no caían ante sus ataques?

-¡Espada Santa!...¡Suicune!- Lucas dio un gran salto mientras su arma tomaba el tono del océano- ¡El poder del agua!- Cuando los tentáculos se acercaron a él, miles de cuchillas de agua salieron de su espada y convirtieron en picadillo en un santiamén. El dragón oculto su rabia y abrió sus alas empezando a lanzar miles de disparos de oscuridad.

-¡Espada Santa!...¡Raikou!-Jimmy saltó frente a sus hermanos, su espalda se volvió amarilla mientras esos disparos se acercaban cada vez más- ¡La tempestad de la tormenta!- furiosos rayos salieron de su espada destrozando las esferas oscuras sin problema antes que toquen a alguien.

-¡HUMANOS!- arto de ellos, el dragón abrió su boca y cargó un poderoso blast de energía fantasmas contra los 3 jóvenes, más otro tomó la delantera.

-¡Espada Santa!...¡Entei!-Brendan dejó que su espada arda en un fuerte tono rojo y, forzando sus piernas, detuvo el ataque completo con su arma mientras este se partía en 2-¡La furia del fuego!- rugiendo como un león, el joven levantó todo el ataque sobre su cabeza y lo desvío hacia el cielo solo con la fuerza de sus brazos.

-IMPOSIBLE…¡USTEDES SOLO…SON UN CACHORROS HUMANOS!- rugió el dragón molesto mientras cargaba otro ataque, algo que ellos no podían permitir.

-Sabes lo que dicen…¡Los cachorros tienen los dientes mas afilados!-gritó Jimmy cargando toda su energía en su espada.

-Juntemos nuestras fuerzas…¡Usémosla toda!- Lucas imitó a su compañero cuando los 3 saltaron contra el dragón.

-¡Para terminar con la oscuridad!- junto al gritó de Brendan, las 3 espadas aumentaron su tamaño descomunalmente haciendo que el mismo dragón pareciera pequeño.

-NO…PUEDE…SER…-

-Espada santa…¡OVERDRIVEEEEEEEEE!-

Los 3 enormes pilares de luz se unieron en uno enorme y chocaron brutalmente contra el dragón. El aura oscuro en esos cabellos intentó luchar pero no había forma de resistir, el cuerpo de Giratina se despedazaba dentro de esa poderosa luz, era como una gigantesca espada blanca que destrozaba la oscuridad. Un brillo cegador lo cubrió todo por unos segundos y, junto a un cielo anaranjado, la oscuridad desaparecía de esa gran ciudad de Jhoto.

-Lo hicieron…Dios mío …¡Lo hicieron!- luego de tantos problemas, luego de tanto dolor y miedo, Marina abrió sus ojos húmedos y colocado una gran sonrisa en sus labios-Jajaja, salvamos a la cuidad ¡Derrotamos a Giratina! Tal vez…tal vez exageré pero…pero ¡Salvamos al mundo!- sonriendo a más no poder, la peli azul abrazó a May y Yellow, quienes aun parecían no entender lo que escurría.

-Nunca…nunca…quiero volver a ver cabello- derramando sudor y jadeando fuertemente, Jim dejó caer su trasero al suelo mientras intentaba recuperarle- ¿Nos ven viejos samuráis del pasado? ¡Nosotros lo hicimos más rápido que ustedes! Ajajajaja-

-Dios…¡Ojala te lancen un rayo por decir eso!- a solo unos metros de él, abanicándose con su gorro, Brendan secaba el sudor de su rostro mientras, con su tradicional rostro de molestia, observaba la espalda de Lucas- Y…¿Ella está bien?- el de ojo azules sonrió al escucharlo.

-Sí…ella está bien- le respondió alegre mirando a la joven de cabellos negros que ahora sostenía en sus brazos.

Las chicas bajaron mientras ellos caminaban hacia ellos, el amanecer traía consigo el fin de la batalla. Crys no podía estar más feliz, aunque los 3 sean unos pervertidos, le dio un abrazo a cada uno diciendo que eran geniales; siempre quiso ver las 3 auras leyendarias juntas. May , algo molesta por verla abrazar a Brendan, se acercó al joven para ayudarlo a sostenerse aunque Brendan se ruborizó sintiendo una picaron placentera en su mejilla. Yellow, sudado por usar tanto su aura, no podía estar más feliz de verlos todos juntos y a salvo, algunas lágrimas cayeron al suelo pero eran solo por la alegría de que sus amigos aun estuvieran con viva después de esta noche eterna.

-Yellow, debes estar cansada pero…- saliendo un poco de la escena, Lucas dejó a Platino en el suelo cubierta con su abrigo azul.

-Descuida- el rubia se colocó de rodillas y puso sus manos en ella cubriéndola con su aura rosado- No puedo creer que ustedes tengan ese poder para salvar a la gente. No puedo estar más contenta de tenerlos como amigos-

-Ja, nosotros también estamos felices bambina Yellow-

-Sí, sabemos que somos lo máximo-

-Espera a conocer mejor a Jimmy y luego me dices…- remató Brendan empezando una rueda de insultos con su compañero.

Lentamente, sintiendo las leves caricias del sol por su piel, Platino empezó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente. Vio a Jimmy y Brendan insultarse hasta que May los calló a ambos con un rugido, a Marina llamando pervertido Lucas por cargar a una chica desnuda y, por último, la cara de Yellow llena de lagrimas como una bebe llorona…sinceramente, no era la mejor imagen para despertar. Pero había algo extraño en ellos, algo que ella nunca sintió antes, era difícil de explicar ¿Ellos sacrificaron tanto para salvarla? Ellos no la conocían, ella no los conocía, entonces ¿Por qué esta tan feliz de verlos?

-Ustedes…-Yellow se sorprendió y los demás se callaron al escucharlo- Me…me salvaron…Entonces ¿Por qué?- dijo apretando sus bellos ojos y empezando a liberar miles de lagrimas-¡¿Por qué estoy llorando?!- Platino no le entendía, era el momento más feliz de su día. Siempre sola, siempre fría, siempre sufriendo, ahora que sentía por primera vez el abrazo del sol, el abrazo de la calidez humana, no podía dejar de llorar- ¿Por que?...Justo cuando ya no tengo miedo…estoy llorando como siempre-

-Tienes tanta felicidad que un poco sale por los ojos- respondió May que, junto a los demás, demás le regalaban una sonrisa a la joven en el suelo- Ya no tienes que tener miedo, el sol ya salió y, con el amanecer, las sombras se van ¿Verdad Platino?- la joven cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, esas palabras le dieron una idea que hacía tiempo deseaba.

-No, mi nombre no es Platino, ya no…-forzando sus mejillas, aun empapadas de lagrimas, la niña los miró con una gran sonrisa- Mi nombre…es Dawn (Amanecer)-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDD-

El corazón de Brendan, Lucas y Jimmy se detuvo un segundo. Sus manos brillaron llamando a sus espaldas de nuevo y, girando rápidamente, detuvieron una enorme masa negra antes que los envistiera ¿Era posible? ¡Giratina seguía vivo!

-HUMANOS-los cabellos en suelo se reunieron de nuevo formando una gigantesca cabeza de dragón que buscaba volver a su cuerpo-YA ME DERROTARON UNA VEZ…¡NO PERDERÉ DE NUEVO!- su fuerza aumentó de golpe, incluso los 3 unidos, los pies de ellos empezaban a retroceder- ¡VIVIRAN IGUAL QUE YO!...¡UNDIDOS EN LA INFINITA OSCURIDAD!-

-Mier…mierda- Maldijo Brendan, él y sus compañeros estaban muy cansados ya. Sus brazos les temblaban y sus piernas ya les crujían, en cualquier segundo serían aplastados por ese poder tan grande.

Los 3 podría saltar, evitar al dragón pero este volvería a llenar el alma de Dawn y hundirla en la oscuridad de nuevo. Sus huesos se romperían, sus músculos se partirían y su corazón dejaría de latir…pero, si dejaban que esa niña vuelva a caer en la oscuridad, serian sus almas las que se romperían.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- los joven gritaron, sus pies se hundieron en la tierra y se detuvieron a unos centímetros de tocar el cuerpo de la joven- ¡Viejos Samuráis!- gritaron dando un paso al frente y haciendo retroceder a la oscuridad- ¡Dennos su fuerza!-

El choque final empezó, el dragón y las bestias rugieron con toda su fuerza para decidir entre la luz y la oscuridad. May y Marinas colocaron sus manos en las espaldas de ellos y empezaron a empujar, los 5 liberaban todo el aura que tenían en sus cuerpos hasta que una pequeña niña se les unió y les dio, con su último grito, todo el aura que aun tenía en su cuerpo.

-Mantengan juntos…- Giratina rugió una vez más haciendo retroceder a los chicos pero aun sus espadas lo sostenían-…¡Su alma!…-se detuvieron de golpe, una espada de energía plateada se unió a las 3 para ayudarlos a empujar- Saquen juntos…¡Su fuerza!- una espada verde, una espada azul, una espada anaranjada, juntas se unieron y empezaron a empujar-¡Sujétense! ¡Muerdan! ¡Claven sus uñas! ¡Rezen!- Dawn miró sorprendida como 4 espaldas nuevas se unían a sus amigos- No importa lo que pase…- el suelo empezó a temblar, los escombros pequeños a flotar, toda la ciudad se sacudía con cada rugido de ese dragón-…¡Protéjanla!- gritó Steve liberando todo su aura junto a los demás maestros. 10 almas unidas estaban alejando a la muerte misma- ¡No le den tiempo! ¡Acabemos junto esta guerra de mil años!- el monstruo no podía creerlo, ese poder, ese calor, ese aura, era como…¡Tener el sol de frente!

-¡HO-OH!...MALDITO- el dragón estaba retrocediendo pero, cargado de odio, continuo empujando usando toda su fuerza- LE DISTE ESTE PODER A LOS HUMANOS…¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ SON TAN FUERTES!?-gritó aumentando su poder una vez más para quedar a la par de los humanos- ¡NO VOLVERE A LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA!-

_¿Por qué miran tanto el cielo hijos míos?... ¿Se deprimen por el mal tiempo?_- juntando su fuerza, sujetando su alma, la joven empezó a ponerse de pie- _¿Pierden su ánimo? ¿Piensan que ya no saldrán a jugar más?_- sus piernas temblorosas se afirmaron, su rostro se limpió de lagrimas y empezó a caminar- _El cielo y la vida pueden verse feos a veces, pero no debemos gastar lagrimas por eso…la lluvia cesará…la noche terminará… así que anímense_- Dawn, como pudo, colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de Yellow y liberó todo el aura oculto que tenía en su corazón- _Solo tenemos que desearlo juntos…_- sus auras juntos explotaron, superando al rugido del dragón y cubriendo todo su cuerpo de una poderosa luz- _El sol volverá a brillar…junto a nuestros corazones…_-

-¡HO-OH!- gritó Giratina empezando a deshacerse- ¡MALDITO!-

Brendan:-¡Vamos ya…!-

TODOS: ¡TERMINEMOS CON LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA!-

Una luz intensa cubrió el sol, la oscuridad se partió en miles de pedazos que se perdieron en la luz junto a su grito desesperado. Ese aura legendario, esa luz tan poderosa, Giratina no pudo soportarla ni ahora ni hace mil años atrás. 3 simple humanos, cubiertos bajó los brazos del sol lo derrotaron antes. 3 niños le hicieron frente y 11 humanos unidos lograron vencerlo de nuevo ¿Acaso su destino era ser derrotado por siempre? Vivir aislado de la luz y vagar solo por la eternidad, un destino cruel para cualquiera. Algún día volvería, algún día saldría de su prisión, algún día rompería esa maldición de tristeza y oscuridad…pero ahora, agotado por la batalla, el dragón cerró sus ojos y guardo silencio hasta dormirse…

NOTICIERO JOHTO, llevándole información a la nación…

Reportera sexy: Ayer, el infame equipo Rocket utilizó una bomba de impulso para cortar la energía de la ciudad e intentar robar artículos tecnológicos de la escuela de ciudad Trigal. La policía internacional se enfrentó a los malhechores en una batalla campal que terminó como la destrucción total de las instalaciones. De todas formas, el multimillonario, Steve Stone, prometió reconstruir la escuela pero tendrá algunas reformas especiales que no han sido mencionadas. Ahora, vamos con los testimonios de la gente.

Testigo 1: Yo vi a un chico que lanzaba fuego por las manos luchando contra un tipo de arena. Era como Ace luchando contra Cocodrilo-

Testigo 2: Un chico de rayos salvó a una chica en el suelo ¡Kyaaaaa! Era tan kawaii. Estoy segura que eran una pareja-

Testigo 3:- Mi negocio filmó a un tipo italiano luchando con un tipo del equipo Rocket ¡Sabía que los italianos estaban en esto!

Testigo 4:- ¡Sabía que lo saldría nada bueno de los catavinos y sus aura guardianes!-

Entonces, el televisor se apagó, Yellow estaba cansada de escuchar versiones de lo que pasó esa noche, solo quería relajarse un poco y descansar. Steve les compró un departamento lujoso en uno de sus edificios en la ciudad, ella y su tía vivían mejor que antes pero, aunque tenían cosas más bonitas, lo importante era estar juntas de nuevo. Aun tenía una venda en su cabeza y una bandita en su mejilla pero, más que nada, estaba cansada después de usar tanto su nuevo y querido aura.

La joven se puso de pie, colocándose unas pantuflas rosadas y saliendo suavemente para no despertar a Chuchu, quien seguía dormida. Cerró puerta con cuidado, empezó a caminar por el pasillo largo que daba a la cocina-comedor para buscar algo de agua, pero jamás esperó encontrar esto.

-Ustedes 3 pueden ser los guerreros más fuertes de todos…- sentados en el suelo, alrededor de muchos platos de pasteles dulces, todos miraban a una chica peliazul regañar a 3 jóvenes de cabello negro- Pero no pueden andar haciendo cosas pervertidas cerca de Yellow sempai- al pensar en eso, Marina cubrió sus mejilla para que no notaran su rubor- Imaginar, 3 joven atléticos rodeando a la pequeña Yellow, profanando su débil y gentil cuerpo con sus rudas manos mientras ella gime atrapada por el placer prohibido…¡KYYYAAAA! ¡No puedo ni pensarlo!- finalmente se tiró al suelo y empezó a rodar, intentado apagar el fuego en su mente.

-Esta tipa está bien loca-respondió Brendan comiendo un panquecito junto a sus compañeros.

-Sí, no somos lolicons…aunque, a Lucas le gustan los pechos pequeños- mencionó Jimmy dándole unos leves codazos a su amigo solo para molestarlo. El joven no le respondió, sabía que era de mala educación hablar con lo boca llena.

-Más te vale…-Brendan, incautó, fue atacado por un jalón de mejillas por parte de la castaña que estaba a su derecho- ¡Qué no te vea mirando a otras chicas!- el chico de fuego solo podía decir "ayayaya" y intentar soltarse mientras los demás se reían.

-Jeje, ese es un amor duro, tal como en el nuestro- dijo una bella rubia abrazando el brazo del hombre de cabellos plateados junto a ella- ¿Eso no te trae recuerdos Steve?- con un guiño atrevido, la mujer hizo sonrojar al hombre.

-Ojojo ¿Recuerdos? Ya estas como las ancianas Cintia- el romance se fue al demonio, solo con sentir la voz de Wallace- Es una lástima…-lo último que pudo ver fue un pastelillo cremoso que la mujer le enterró en la cara mientras Steve intentaba separarlos y Alder se reía como un loco.

Ellos eran raros, tontos, sobreactuados pero Yellow no podía estar más feliz de verlos. Sus pasos empezaron a acelerar, su corazón a latir más fuerte. Los maestros discutían entre sí hasta que la tía de Yellow les trajo café e hicieron un brindis con él para celebrar. Jimmy le pedía a Marina que coma un pastel de forma larga y con crema en la punta pero, como era de esperar, terminó recibiendo un puño en la cara. Cuando vio eso, Lucas se ahogó de risa con un pastel y solo dijo "Mamma mia" tomándose el cuello y luchando por respirar. May y Brendan siguieron discutiendo hasta que ella intentó ponerse de pie para golpearlo y, resbalando, la joven cayó sobre él y atrapó su rostro entre sus cálidos pechos. Entre rizas, golpes y peleas, una pequeña niña rubia saltó sobre ellos intentando abrazar a todos sus queridos y nuevos amigos.

Yellow, la protagonista de esta historia, era muy normal a simple vista. Era bajita para su edad pero no le afectaba mucho…excepto en algunas ocasiones como cuando tenía que alcanzar algo alto o cuando la gente pensaba que tenía 10 años cuando en realidad tenía 15... Pero ya era de costumbre.

Ella estaba apenas en su primer año de estudios en cuidad Trigal debido a su mudanza desde Kanto, aun así tenía buenas calificaciones y solía recibir elogios de sus profesores por sus destacados trabajos. Por desgracia o fortuna, tenía amigos muy raros que siempre estarían con ella, amigos fuera de lo común pero leales como pocos. Tal vez no sea la mejor elección, tal vez no sea el mejor camino, pero, de ahora en más, ella y sus amigos serían por siempre "Aura Guardianes"…

-Mi nombre es Green Oak ¿Tú eres Dawn Platino?- le preguntó un joven de cabello castaño a una bella joven recostada en una cama de hospital. Era una sala grande, con un televisor, muchos peluches y una enorme ventana por la que entraba el sol.

-Si…- contesto ella muy cansada, apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Bien, escucha atentamente, tu madre y el resto del equipo Rocket fueron capturados y encerrados- prosiguió el joven mientras, a sus espadas, una figura misteriosa mantenía sus ojos azules puestos en la muchacha- Desde ahora, estarás a cargo de los Aura Guardianes aunque, si quieres, puedes hablar con Atenea en charlas monitoreadas y además…- Green parecía tener miles de cosas que decirle a la joven pero ella estaba más interesada en ver esa enorme ventana y esa bella vista que le daban de Kanto.

-Oye, presta atención- Dawn sintió que algo se apoyó en su cama. Una bella joven castaña se sentó en su cama sonriendo y le extendió un papel- Sí no atiendes a Green, no podrás ir a Jhoto de nuevo-

La joven le extendió una carta, una cartulina colorida con dibujos de pikachus por todos lados. Sus débiles manos la tomaron, la abrieron y su rostro colocó una sonrisa. Ella descubrió que no necesitaba de esa ventana para sentir el dulce calor del sol…

"Nos vemos en la escuela…

Atte: Tu amiga, Yellow… "

Gracias por leer, esta historia estaba destinada para foro dz y fue subida aquí a modo de respaldo…lamento si encuentran errores con la continuidad

-De nuevo, gracias por leer-


End file.
